Ninjago Blಠಠpers!
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: Many people wanted me to do this so why not! This story is going to be full of jokes, one-shots, remakes of episodes, craziness, and more! You can see remakes of stories or get story ideas from here if you want. This may make you laugh or punch your computer screen so read if you want. So enjoy the things in here!
1. Welcome!

**Read if you dare! This story has randomness and if you're going to beat the craziness of this story this chapter will get you thinking, laughing, and facepalming. So remember this lesson or throw your computer out of the window. If you just became a Ninjago fan this is for you! Also some of my friends are in this chapter.**

**Special guest in this chapter: JayAndNya4ever!**

**"Welcome! I'm the announcer, narrator, or whoever. TheComingofEpic usually calls me a jerk while we're working to make nonsense but I have a heart. Every time I talk I'll be in bold. So OBEY ME AND READ!**

****Ashley (me): Told you he's a jerk anyway time to star Lesson 1. If you're a real Ninjago fan you should read all of the stuff that is here. This will be chapter 1 and the next chapter would be bloopers all about Kai, so enjoy.

**Lesson 1: Picking your ninja**

In order to be watching Ninjago, you must have a ninja to love and hate for example. I LOVE Cole but I HATE Kai (but they're best friends and I like their friendship. YOOOOOOU CAN'T EXPLAIN THAT!). Some people are the opposite. Like my friend Jason LOVES Zane but he HATES Jay. Now everyone may be gasping right now then chatting at the saying he's kinda right and wrong. I like Jay though. The worst thing that can happen if you're by Ninjago fans (using my awesome friends as examples):

Kevin: Kai is the best ninja!

Me: NO! Cole is!

Kevin: All he does is control rocks! Kai controls fire! He's also the leader!

Me: Cole can smack Kai to Asia or farther and COLE IS THE LEADER!

Kevin: NO, Kai is!

Me: The dude is afraid of elves and gingerbread cookies!

Keven: Cole is afraid of snakes! Everyone is afraid of elves and ginger bread cookies! Not: HE'S THE SAME AGE AS ME but he's in 5th grade me one year older.)

Me: *gets Ricardo(another friend)* Are you afraid of elves and gingerbread cookies?

Ricardo: HECK NO!

Kevin: If Kai's not the leader then Zane is!

Ricardo: *smacks Kevin* You have problems. Cole is the leader! Even a Cole hater would know that!

Kevin: NO he isn't.

Me: So you're saying Zane the quiet, humble, nindroid is the leader. If he could follow the falcon without caring what happens to anyone here's what may happen:

Jay: Zane the city is being overruled by serpentine.

Zane: We must follow the falcon!

Kai: The serpentine took over the planet!

Zane: The falcon doesn't want us to fight yet.

Cole: Zane! The serpentine took over the Universe!

Zane: Falcon said No.

**Back to the debate**

Kevin: Fine then Jay is the leader!

Ricardo and me: *dying from laughter*

See? It even says it on ! Cole IS THE LEADER! Kevin's a Cole hater. If there was a Ninjago Concert happening imagine me, Ricardo, Kevin, Jason, and Christina.

Me: *Talking to the other four* Cole is the best! The dude is strong, handsome, funny, full of Micole Jackson ( A remembered moment in Episode 23) and more!

Kevin: I refuse to see your face. You love...THAT ONE!

Jason: I hope that you know that you're the only Cole hater in this group. The rest of us think he's awesome.

Christina: The most of us say that he's our 2nd favorite ninja and Kai can jump of a cliff.

Ricardo: True that

**"The point of this is that TheComingofEpic will kill you if you hate Cole."**

"NO! Kevin is my friend and we get along until he brings up "KAI IS THE LEADER" thing again."

**Lesson 2: Fangroups**

**"Every since the day Ninjago came out people haven't made up fangroup names. The first group we'll talk about is Kai of 'Ku Klux Kai' I'll love to call it. TCoE explain my point!**

"Let's say this. People who are reading this. This shall be a mini story.

* * *

**The Story of the Fangroup 'Ku Klux Kai'**

It all started after a group of Kai fangirls and boys finished watching the last episode of the pilot season. Since they want their favorite ninja to be known and loved more than any other (Me: Which they failed at. **STOP TALKING GO ON WITH THE STORY!) **They saw an abandon building and with a few minor changes ( They burned the building and people around it with a flamethrower and explosives. Then they bought barbwire and fences to mark their domain bulit a house there.) They complete their meeting house and when it was don they said

**"WE HEREBY CALL OURSELVES THE KU KLUX KAI MEMBERS! IF YOU HATE KAI WE'LL KILL YOU AND PUT YOUR HEAD ON OUR WALLS!"**

"You failed at that. They're more Kai haters than lovers. Like look on some FF profiles."

* * *

"We can't do the others today."

**"WHAT ARE YOU MAD?! WE SHOULD OF DONE COLE NEXT! I HAVE A STORY AND EVERYTHING!"**

**"**Too Bad! Call our special guest!"

**"Fine. Creepers, explode or flab together for JayAndNya4ever! I'm getting paid for that right?"**

"No! You called everyone who's reading this a creeper. And you wonder why everyone calls you a jerk."

JayAndNya4ever: Don't worry he's just a troll.

Audience: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO SHE GOT THE SASS!

**"Why did I take this job?"**

"Because you were a hobo on the street and I was nice enough to give you a job. Now lets start the interview."

**"So Miss. Sass. How's you're favorite ninja and what do you love about Ninjago?"**

JayAndNya4ever: Well Jay and EVERYTHING! But I LOVE Nya and Jay's relationship. Call me Miss. Sass again I'll throw you off a cliff.

**"You can't threaten me like that!"**

Me: Yes she could. After all these years I have finally came up with the best couple name for Nya and Jay!

JayAndNya4ever: what is it? Nay or something?

**"HEYAHHEYAHeYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!"**

Me: Sorry about my employee. He's an idiot. No but good guess. It Jya! It Jay's name mixed up but its the best I can come up with. Everyone here supports Jya right?

Audience: YES!

Me: Would you like to play a game with us?

JayAndNya4ever: Sure! What are we going to play?

Me: WHEEL

Audience OF

**"TORTURE! Its the best way to get rid of all the trolls that I work with. But TCoE doesn't want me to torture them.**"

"YOU TRY TO KILL THEM!"

**"I CHANGED! I have a licence so I can kill anyone!"**

"You do the letter thing part and I'll be the host."

**"I'm not a lady."**

"OH WELL!"

* * *

**Wheel of Torture!**

"Let's introduce the other two players that are playing! Kai and Zane.

**"Well I'm in this really comfortable dress and Zane's in a straight jacket because of the events in Ch.18 of Losing Something."**

Zane: I LIEK TURTELLS!

**"On the other hand Kai is normal everyday Kai."**

Kai: Why am I playing this game anyway?

**"In the middle is our guess star JayAndNya4ever! I'm really tired of this parody of Wheel of Fortune."**

Me: The rules of the game is like regular Wheel of Fortune but instead of being bankrupted its being killed. Plus we spin the death wheel to see how you're going to die! I think the most pleasant death is fangirls and boys ripping you into bits. Kai your up first! This thing that we're hinting at is a place.

Kai:T!

Me: 4 T's! Anything else?

Kai: Nope!

Me: JayAndNya4ever it's your turn.

JayAndNya4ever: The Serpentine Tombs!

Me: YES! You get to spin the wheel now!

JayAndNya4ever: But in Wheel of Fourtune...

Me: Its a parody of it! Don't worry! You got $250 for answering the puzzle. *She spins the wheel* $500! New puzzle! Its a person, Zane it is your turn.

Zane: GARMADON!

Me: He got it!

**"THAT THING GOT IT RIGHT?! This is crazy!"**

**Turns and turns later (Montage)**

Me: We're back from our thing so Kai has $3,500, JayAndNya4ever with $17,890, and Zane with $10,479!

**"It's time for my favorite part! THE KILLING! I'll spin the wheel. *Spins wheel* Kai you're going to die from RABIES! Here's the needle. Stay still.**

Kai: OW!

Me: Stay tuned for the slow motion replay AND the killcam. The winner is our guest star! Zane will die from mental problems anyway.

JayAndNya4ever: WHAT DO I WIN?!

Me: A free story coupon! If you want me to type a story or one-shot just tell me!

JayAndNya4ever: REALLY?

Me: You support Jya and so does everyone else. Now let's see Kai die from rabies.

JayAndNya4ever: Sure! So how many people work here?

Me: More than you think.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! Shoutout to JayAndNya4ever! If you want to join the randomness PM me at anytime! Plus the thing that I gave her is real. Now time for questions.**

** Want more randomness?**

**Which ninja should the next chapter be about?**

**What's your favorite color?**

**Would you like to see the killcam?**

**Enjoy and Good Night!**


	2. Jay

**Hey there! NEW CHAPTER ! 7 MORE DAYZ TILL MY B-DAY! If you have a January birthday _tell_ me**** in the reviews and I'll give you a shoutout! Enjoy!**

**"Everytime this ninja crosses the street, he causes an accident. The police try to stop him but they can't. His name describes what he does and he can't help it if he's that cool. Creepers in all shapes and sizes, the ninja that most of you want is JAY WALKER! Seriously, everyone in this studio CAN'T be the only people who realizes this pun!"**

Me: I wrote the script plus the more facepalms the better! So welcome to Ninjago Bloopers for another chapter! Crazy things will happen as usual so...

**"You're summerizing the summery of this story while you're talking. That is a FAIL! 2 facepalms! 1 for the Jay Walker pun and 2 for summerizing a summery in a summery of this story's summery!"**

Me: Do you even understand what you're saying?

**"OF COURSE NOT! Let's go to the Jya one-shot already! You are starting to annoy me!"**

* * *

Jay wanted to show Nya how much he cared. He loved her crazier than Kai's funny hair. He sang her a song and they got along, they were perfect. He promised Nya that fangirls won't touch his *ding-dong*. Jay was running fast. To find a purple diamond ring that was behind the glass. He bought it on time before it was about to become worth more than a dime. The guys patted him on that back telling him "You got that!". Dashing away trying not to leave his maiden for a day, on the beach in Ninjago Heights' h. Nya thought he wanted to teach and give a speech. But Jay wanted to preach, he got down on one knee revealing the ring the held a key.

"Nya would you be one with me?" Jay asked nervously.

"Jay...OF COURSE NOT!"

Me: TAKE 2!

**TAKE 2**

"Jay...YES!" Jay cheered for Nya and him being married in a year. He told the guys and they started to chug more beer that you can hold in your dad's mug. Finding out who he was destined to marry made Jay take Nya on a ferry. The couple traveled everywhere including Time Square. Then the day came finally, when the two lovebirds were going to get married as you see.

"She is in love with you and you are in love with her. Do you want me to hit you with a shoe?" The Preacher asked.

"No."

"Then what do you both say?"

"I do and I love you." Is what Jya said.

* * *

**"So does the thing the thing rhyme anyway?"**

Me: I feel like letting in rhyme.

**"According to you, if a guys says 'I don't' the preacher would smack him with a shoe. That's kind of sad. But let's see Jays bloopers from behind the scenes! TCoE why do you have bombs with you?"**

* * *

**Episode 8**

Nya: So you mean a date?

Jay: NO! Its a friend get together!

Nya: Jay! Your face is returning back to my rear end.

Everyone in studio: LOL WHAT?!

Jay: GOSH uh WHAT?

**Episode 11**

Jay: Hey Cole, you're looking a bit green, how about a slapptered rat, mom's hair, snake sandwich?

Cole: *Explodes from the horror*

**Episode 23 In The Temple of Light**

Jay: So when is that light beam going to hit me? Why is it going backward in the order of who got their true potenial? Why don't I get nunchucks? Why is it a Star Wars fan toy? Is it called a lightsaber? Why is Lloyd rising up into the air? Why do I have to give him some of my powers? Why aren't I the green ninja?

Cole: Will you shut up?!

Kai: I agree with Cole.

Zane: Me too.

**Episode 24 compared to 1**

Jay: WE GOT THIS FINAL BATTLE IN THE BAG!

Jay: We're REALLY out of shape.

YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CAN EXPLAIN!

**Episode 9**

Jay: He's dead!

Zane: He'll be missed.

Kai: Well at least his dad's ok.

*Cole gets his true potenial*

Jay; OH MY MASTER HE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! ZANE WHAT DO YOUR SCANNERS SAY ABOUT HIS POWER LEVEL?!

Zane: ITS OVER 10000!

Everyone in studio: DANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Goku: Shouldn't be OVER 9000?

Me: GO TO THE DARK ISLAND!

* * *

**"Jay has problems in these bloopers but at the end he decides to come out and share how it is to work here. I wouldn't be suprised if I hear 'I'm a slave working here' from him."**

Me: SHUT UP! Anyway guys I'm here with Jay Walker The Ninja of Lightning!

Audience: BOO!

Me: Change It jerk.

Audience: YAY!

Jay: Its great to be here guys because I'm awesome and fast in every way I can! I go a bit of poetry so people don't be surprised if my car can fly!

**"I would be surprised if this guy stopped talking for a minute."**

Jay: This is the troll, my fellow worker and hater. See guys we always have a hater and stalker in our lives so don't me alarmed. That just means that they're jealous of you.

Jay Fans: SOOOOOOOO TRUE! WE LOVE YOU!

**"DON'T BELIEVE THIS GUY! He eats mucus salt sandwiches! The guy is going all over his friends sister!"**

****Me: Haters gonna hate!

Jay Fans: So true.

Me: Sorry Jay we're almost out of time! Come on tomorrow with Zane.

Jay: Okay Bye guys.

Everyone: Bye!

**"Today IS A HAPPY DAY!"**

* * *

**So Zane next chapter! I hope you like? One question.**

**When's your birthday?**

**Enjoy your day**


	3. Jay and Zane

**Hello! After a long day of school this should turn your frown upside down! Since I'm SUPER NICE guest are going to be on here too. 6 GUESTS!**

**Special guest that are guest: Calm Core and Co and Maria Mills and my friends Ricardo and Marcus**

**"TheComingofEoic put that there because she has 5 assignments to do. And one day she had 7 assignments and that means one for each subject. Her bookbag can smack the skin off of you so watch out."**

Me: NOT TRUE! If it wasn't for me being a strong person my bookbag would have been carrying ME!

**"You're just like Cole the only difference is that your hair and eyes are brown. Also you're a girl! So you might as well be Nicole!"**

Me: I'm like Cole, I admit that but YOU SIR might as well be Garmadon. Plus we have a ninja to introduce.

**"Fine just don't go Cole fangirl on me!"**

**This ninja can put up a fight and control his anger. According to his 'father' he's his to TCoE he's like Adam, Bree, and Chase from Lab Rats and he has COOL powers. He's also very special and his famous quote quote 'You grind my gears'. GIVE IT US FOR ZANE!**

Zane fans: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! WE LOVE YOU! LORD RAINBOW DASH!

Zane: Pinkie Pie.

Zane Fans: *Faint*

Me: Hey there Zane! We're here because you are famous on many levels! Jay is here because SOME WORKER was being a troll.

**" I hope you know that this channel is called Epic Productions but look at our picture!"**

Me: Is there something wrong with facepalming?

**"Yes. This is so ridiculous that by the time they finish reading this chapter their hands and faces would be as red as..."**

Audience: KAI'S NINJA SUIT!

Me: Anyway we have 4 MORE GUEST! Calm Core and Co, Maria Mills, Ricardo, and Marcus!

**"Ricardo and Marcus work here and THEY get to be introduced? WHAT ABOUT ME?**

Me: You where. JayAndNya4ever came in and I literally told her that YOU ARE A JERK!"

**"Thanks for loving and caring about me! RICK!"**

Me: DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT NAME! Until we play today's game. So how are our 6 guest doing?

Jay: SHOCKING!

Zane: COOL!

CCC: HOT!

MM: CHILLIN LIKE A VILLAIN!

Marcus: I'm fine because I love to rhyme!

Ricardo: HEY! I don't have any rhymes! That's just suckish!

Me: Anyway let's interview you guys! Since we saw Jay's bloopers, let's see Zane's!

**Episode 2 The Golden Weapon**

Sensei Wu: Zane is the white ninja! Master of blacks!

Me: WHAT!

**"HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

Zane: Why did you fall for that Sensei? That's is clearly racist and offence to Cole!

Cole: *tackles Zane* Take that back!

Me: OFFENSIVE!

Cole: *High-fives me* I know right!

**Episode 2 Flashback of Sensei finding Zane**

Zane: Excuse me.

Sensei Wu: *drinks tea*

Zane: EXCUSE me."

Sensei: *drinks tea*

Zane: EXCUSE ME!

Sensei: Yes young one?

Zane: Are you a stalker?

Sensei: Well yes but...

Zane: YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!

Me: Maybe we shouldn't have dialogue in this scene.

Marcus: I agree. Plus Zane's going to be at other studios like the Helen Show and Mom's Kitchen!

Ricardo: NO DIALOGUE! Kids are going to be thinking that someone is stalking them!

**Episode 7**

Cole: Zane what's wrong?

Zane: THEY CUT THE CHEESE!

**TAKE 2**

Cole,Jay and Kai,: YOU'RE A BRONY?

Zane: YOU DO THE PONY POKEY!

**TAKE 3**

Kai: Zane what's wrong?

Zane: My brothers, I am your mother and father!

Kai, Cole, Jay: O.O" ." O.O"

Zane: Would you like some proof...

Kai: NO! Just no just 'MAD' everything's fine.

Cole: Can I be disturbed now?

Jay: Guys I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO BE SICK!

Ricardo: Let's say Zane is a robot.

Marcus and me: We agree. (That rhymes! DON'T TELL RICARDO!)

**Behind The ****Scenes**

Zane: I have to make sure I look crazy enough for this episode.

Kai: What episode?

Zane: DUH! I'm in the mental hospital with Nicki Minaj wanna-bes and you guys come and try to get me out.

Kai: Oh and we should just have a musical because of all the songs.

Zane: True.

Kai: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo wanna get some cake. You can get fatter with me! Also we can get hot dogs.

Zane: Why would I 'ketchp' with you?!

Everyone in the studio: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO That was so bad!

Cole and Jay: Zane, that was horrible.

**Back To The Show**

**"I remember those things happening! IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RIDICULOUS!"**

Me: So CCC and MM, would you like to play a game with us?

CCC: Sure! Why not?

MM: I guess so.

**"Pick from the hat of mystery!" DRUMROLL PLEASE! WHEEL OF TORTURE WHEEL OF TORTURE PLEASE LET THE GAME COME!**

Me: TRUTH OR DARE!

**"You guys suck for picking that game! Torture is AWESOME!"**

Everyone: BUT NOT EPIC!

* * *

**TRUTH**** OF DARE!**

Me: WELCOME FRIENDS AND FAMILY! ENJOY THIS GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE!

Jay: How does it work?

**"Well you see idiot, that there's a wheel there and all over it are the words truth and dare. For example I spin the wheel. OH AND IT LANDED ON DARE! TCoE I DARE YOU TO TELL THE STORY ABOUT RICK!"**

Me: Jerk and FINE!

* * *

**The Story of 'Rick'**

**Key: Ashley= me**

Ashley was sick sadly but she didn't know she had the flu. She coughed and sneezed a lot. Then ot got so bad that, she sounded like she was half girl and half boy. She wanted her high-pitched voice back because she sounded like her mother (**True Fact: when my mom talks to someone normally it sounds like she's yelling and my voice is higher so if I talk to loud it'll sound like I'm screaming**). Ashley was forced to go to school with voice cracks and with her half Cole and regular voice. But Melissa (I have MORE friends than you could imagine) said that she liked MY HIGH PITCHED COLE VOICE BETTER THAN HER REAL ONE. So she called Ashley 'Rick.' Soon ALL of Ashley's classmates starting calling her Rick but she didn't care. When it came to the nickname her friend name Kyle LOVED it! Then one day after school Ashley was watching Spongebob and the Fry Cook Games came on. She LOVED that episode because of Patrick's lines. But she LAUGHED when Spongebob erased the 'Pat' part of his name and left 'Rick'.

"MY NAME'S...NOT...RICK!" Is what Patrick yelled. Ashley LOVED that part SO MUCH that she told KYLE AND THEY KEPT ON REPEATING IT. On Friday there was a half a day so Christmas break could start Ashley went to Kyle at his locker to tell him great news.

"Say goodbye to Rick!" Ashley told him.

"NOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL MISS RICK! I'M GOING TO GET YOU SICK AGAIN!" Kyle said while laughing. Ashley lost the flu over the break!

YAY!

Then her mom got it.

WHOOSH!

Even her puppy got it.

RICK DISEASE!

* * *

**"THAT STORY GETS ME EVERYTIME"**

Me: Luckily my house is disease free!

Jay: I'm not going to lie that was funny! So are we going to be on teams?

Me: YEP! Zane and Jay, CCC and MM, Marcus and Ricardo! Those are the teams.

**"I'll be here being the troll that's my talent!"**

Me: Team Jane! You're up first!

Zane: It landed on truth.

Me: Pick a Team!

Jay: Ricardo, is it true that you ate 10 pizzas in a day?

Ricardo: They had my name on them!

Me: Team MCMCC! Spin the wheel!

MM: DARE!

CCC: Jay, I dare you to lick the announcer!

**"HECK NO! NO NO NO! UGHHHHHHHHHHM! I'LL NEED TO DIP MYSELF IN GERM KILLERS NOW!**

Me: Team Ruckus! GO!

Marcus: Dare! Wait none of us have a 'k' in our name!

Ricardo: Zane, I dare you to pull your pants down in the spot light and make the light reflect off your butt!

Zane: FINE! * shows butt* anyone want a spot light dance.

Me: Best. Full. Moon. EVER! It shines like diamond! Now back to team Jane! This is our order! Well 'k' for whatever. LET'S PLAY!

Jay: DARE!

Zane: Marcus I dare you to put ketchup on the announcer's buns!

**"Thanks Zane I really need ketchup on my burger."**

Zane: You're welcome! I hope it helps since it's cheese.

CCC: MARCUS WRONG BUNS!

Marcus: Oops! Well at least you can dip your burger in and...

**"I'll get you in your sleep."**

Marcus: You don't know where I live.

**"True, I get back at you though."**

**More TRUTH or DARING LATER**

7MM: That. Was, AWESOME!

Ricardo: Who know Truth or Dare would go that far.

Jay: This was a good day.

Me: You're right my friends and guest!

Zane: I'll LOVE to come back here!

CCC: Worth my time!

Marcus: So, are we going to have guest for tomorrows show?

Me: Yeah tomorrow show will be on 'fire' and have 'Kirby Morrow' so come tomorrow!

Everyone: WE WILL!

**"I'm forced to be here."**

Me: OH WELL! HAVE A GREAT DAY GUYS!

* * *

**Aren't we SO HAPPY?! Questions!**

**Who do you think is Kirby Morrow? IT'S OBVIOUS!**

**What was your favorite take in Zane's Bloopers?**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! 6 MORE DAYS UNTIL SOMEONE'S BIRTHDAY ON THIS SITE! GUESS WHO IT Is. :3**

**Bye watchers and fans!**


	4. Cole and Kai

**IMPORTANT NOTE: BIRTHDAY IN 5 DAYS! Next chapter is going to be commercials and a remake of the 1ST. EVER. EPISODE. OF. NINJAGO!**

**"This ninja has the fanboys AND fangirls A LOT! He's brave and TheComingofEpic favorite ninja. The dude's got the strength of 100 men I think. He has MANY things named after him. MEET COLE THE NINJA OF EARTH!**

Everyone: *In high pitched* YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

**This ninja has issues. He acts rude and he's impatient. His personalty may make you think he's FOREVER ALONE but he isn't! The dude can kill you and he lived in Hellville. MEET KAI THE NINJA OF FIRE!**

Everyone: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

JK! XD

Everyone: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!

Me: Welcome to Ninjago Bloopers! I have some skits about these two and one of them is lavashipping!

Kai: Lava what?

Me: Lavashipping is when FF authors who write Ninjago stories make you and Cole in love and have sex like there's no tomorrow. The Stories Cake and Frosting, Dirty Little Secret, and more. They also put your names together like Kale and some more!

Cole: *Spitakes* ME and...and...HIM?

Me: The also have Cole and Zane whitch the names are Zale, Cone, and more. I think that should be called glaciershipping Idk and sometimes they have Cole and Jay.

Kai: HAHAHAAAhhhhaaaaAAAAAHAOOOHA AHA!

MeH They also have Jay and Kai, Lloyd and Kai and I think that's it. I NEVER saw Kai and Zane as a couple.

Cole: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!

Me: So is being a ninja awesome?

Cole: Well yeah. You have the fans all over you and since I'm the leader, I have MOST of the fans.

Kai: Its great working here and being a ninja On Air and Off the Air. I WISH I was the leader but it was great when people thought that I was the LEADER.

Cole: Dude, this is coming from the guy who's afraid of elves and gingerbread cookies. I'm afraid of snakes because some can kill you in one bite while some can be harmless. The only way people die from gingerbread cookies is by stuffing them into their mouth like an idiot OR too much ginger. Elves? There not real so you're really afriad of Elvis.

Kai: But they still can kill you!

Cole: They're not alive! If you die its because of a person not a cookie!

Me: Kai's probably saying that so you can stop eating sweets like cake.

Cole: I know right?!

**"TIME FOR BLOOPERS! I FINALLY GET TO TALK! So anyway TCoE is SO OBSESSED with her birthday. She wanted me to tell you that its in 5 days. I bet you guys missed me!"**

Everybody: No, not really.

**"Just show the bloopers."**

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! YOU GOT TROLLED. Wait, no don't pass this! NO!**

* * *

**Episode 2 The Golden Weapon**

Sensei Wu: Black Ninja is Cole!.Has the power of emo and earth. Son of Evil Overlord. Now have a meet and greet while I stalk you.

Kai: You said his father is EVIL!

Sensei Wu: So is my brother you sasser.

Cole: Don't worry, I have you back after all you may be a chicken.

Kai:I'm NOT a chicken. More of a turkey.

Cole: So you're so stupid that you don't even know when you're killing yourself? Go figure.

Kai: Thanks for caring!

Cole: You sir are an idiot.

**Episode 8 Once Bitten Twice Shy**

****Kai: NOT SO FAST!

Cole: I GIVE UP!

Kai: In a battle for the fangblade?

Cole: You are a kindergardener. Who says NOT SO FAST?

Pythor: Not so fassssst my sssssssslavesssss, I mean loyal ssssssubjects.

Kai: *Points to Pythor* HE DOES AND HE'S AS OLD AS SENSEI WU!

Cole: *Slaps Kai* YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL WHEN I'M IN FRONT OF YOU!

Kai: HERE ME! HERE ME!

Me: Let's keep this scene simple.

**Episode 1 Rise of The Snakes**

****Kai: Cole! Cut the rope the rope as soon as the rest of us get off!

Cole: I'm playing a game here called Cut The Rope!

*Game comes to life and cuts the rope*

Kai: COLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Cole goes on phone and when he shows it to the audience there's a picture of a trollface on it*

**Take 2**

Kai: Cole, as soon as we get of cut the rope!

Cole: I'm busy reading a Jaylight novel here! EDWARD's a GiRL? *Trips on rope causing it to snap*

Kai: Why do I even bother?

**Take 3**

****Kai: Cole when the three of us get off of the treehouse cut the rope.

Cole: Let me finish my Subway sandwich. You guys dragged me out here and I was hungry.

Kai: WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO EAT!

Cole: You're not you when your hungry. *Throws coal at Kai* NOW EAT IT OR WEEP!

* * *

**Famous For Everything**

****Kai: *Watching TV with Jay* Jay.

Jay: What Kai?

Kai: We just saw another KHOL'S commercial.

Jay: So?

Kai: KHOL sounds like COLE! This guy has SO many fans that its IMPOSSIBLE to go around without a Cole state stalking us around!

Jay: Yeah right name examples!

Kai: Cole= Coal, KHOL, Khoall, COLEman coolers, and more and you have , Zane has a toy called ZanyBrainy and I have NOTHING!

Jay: Fire?

Kai: My point is that Cole probably has his name every where OH and Kenneth COLE! You can not say the world is running on Cole.

Jay: The resource coal but...

Kai:It's STILL SOUNDS LIKE HIS NAME! The dude is the ninja of EARTH! The EARTH goes round because of Cole. I bet if he was dead the Earth would stop rotating fall into a black hole!

Cole: Hey guys! What's up.

Kai: HEY FRESH KING OF EARTH SPHERE!

Cole's face= TROLL

* * *

**Kiss My Ass -Not dirty. Pretty Funny and short-**

****Cole: Hey Kai.

Kai: *In a speedo* Yes!

Cole: You you like to kiss my ass?

Kai: *Blushes* Sure! Yes! Why not?!

Cole: *Gives Kai a donkey* Here you go.

Kai: OH WOW Cole GET BACK HERE!

*If you read the Bible Ass means donkey when in modern times it means your rear end. :3


	5. Commercials

**jIMPORTANT NOTE: You guys decide! After you read this chapter, tell us (Me and my friends) YOUR favorite commercial! So enjoy. 3 MORE DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY X3! JayAndNya4ever sent me a commercial so LET'S GET THIS STARTED!**

**JayAndNya4ever's Commercial**

Can never get that pee smell out of your carpet? Well try Mr. Shiskabob's New cleaning product: New Em-proved Vaporizing Ewwy Rid-of works spray. Or NEVER Works spray for short. Never Works spray also gets strange liquids out of carpet too! Never works spray will surely make cleaning easier in your day!

Never Works Spray can be found in your local markets and departments. Prices may vary..

**Ricardo's Commercial**

Sensei: When it comes to my students and their parties they always spill something. That's why I trust Bounty Paper Towels!

With every brown sheet of bounty Chima is born! You wipe the mess, wash the napkin, and throw it away. You can clean up drinks, drugs, and blood to hide the evidence of you murdering someone! With other paper towels you can't even pick up poop. Yeah, then you have to pick it up WITH YOUR BARE HANDS! Bounty can hold so many liquids that it'll clean up MANHATTAN! You can also make it into fun objects to play with like knives, guns, and your moms bra! WHO CAN REFUSE THE BRA? Plus the paper towels hold in the scent too. So when girls have that 'time of the month' be happy knowing that'll be candy scented! So WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

Sensei: I can trust Bounty no matter what.

Bounty, who KNEW THE NINJAS WERE THAT POOR?! Because they live on the BOUNTY! Ashley told me that joke. So vote for ME! Why? Because Bounty told you to!

**Marcus' commercial**

**A**re you a fangirl or boy who want to see your favorite character, singer, rapper, and more? GOOD! GREAT! You said 'No'? WELL TOO BAD! Since you do you may buy this TELEPORTER AND CLONER! Its going to be a SNAP once you take the person's hair, put it in the machine, marry them, have kids with them,and so on! If you want your dreams to come true, WHY NOT BUY IT? Plus if you're rude and heartless, make the character or people you hate BE. YOUR. SLAVE! You could use the clone and it'll be like nothing ever happened.

Enemy of Marcus: HELP US!

Aren't they cute when they're begging? BUY NOW!

**My Commercial**

Do you have an annoying sibling, family member, neighbor, etc? Well get the SIBLING CANNON, THE FIRST WEAPON IN THE SERIES! Even though it has the word 'sibling' in it did you ever heard the pharse 'They're our friends but like part of our family' stuff from your parents and they talk about the person THAT YOU CAN'T STAND?! When they come over to bother you, light the rope in the back of the cannon and put Sibling Explosives in there. You have...

SISTER SMACKER=Blue!

BROTHER WEDGIE= ORANGE!

TROLLESTIA TO TROLL YOU FRIENDS= PURPLE

EVIL PEDOBEAR TO SCARE YOUR NEIGHBORS= BROWN

TRAPDOOR TIME MACHINE TO GET RID OF YOUR ANNOYING FRIENDS=THE COLOR YOUR FLOOR IS!

FATALITY TO KILL YOUR FOES= RED!

Just imagine how peaceful your life would be if you get this cannon. No one has complained OR returned the sibling cannon. See how this young girl Ashley uses it.

Ashley: Kai's is SO GOING TO GET IT!

Kai: *knocks on Ashley's bedroom door* Ashley! Come out so we can fight each other.

Ashley: *opens door and fires sibiling cannon* HA!

*Kai explodes and guts are on the wall* FATALITY

Ashley: WORTH MY MONEY!

Buy it TODAY!

**Christina's Commercial**

Do you love ninjas? Do you think they're flipping EPIC? Do YOU want to BECOME ONE? If you say 'No' you are forever alone because we are selling THE ELEMENTAL KACHINE! This machine gives you powers so sooner or later Sensei Wu may come and CHOOSE OUT to become a ninja! Have a relationship with them, go on mission, be the chosen one, eat cake, get beaten up by a Sparting Bot, and etc! Heck go to Ponyvillie and show them up so YOU can be one of the NEW. ELEMENTS. OF. HARMONY! You want powers and you know it. Be part of the EPIC SUPERHEROS that save cities and things like that. Your element could be wind, soda, body parts, perverts, video games, space, farts, constipation, bathroom, swear words, math, food, comedy, making-of-children, oatmeal, age, time, love, holidays, numbers, reading, paper-folding, trolling,and MORE! So are you ordering or trolling new ninjas. Everyone knows that every ninja counts! Listen to thses 3 happy costumers!

Costumer 1: I NEVER knew that I would be ninja of trolling. Maybe that why my face IS the trollface.

Costumer: Being the Ninja of Perverts ROCK! I get to attack AND hit on villians!

Costumer 3: Being the Ninja of Bathroom is BLATTERIFIC! I LOVE the bathroom! I sleep in there EVERY NIGHT!

See? Join the club! Buy this and get a quiz booklet of what your element may be! ORDER NOW!

* * *

**Kevin couldn't make it but he PROMISED to be in chapter 10! 2 Questions.**

**Which 2 commercials are you favorite? I LOVE ALL OF THEM!**

**Which 2 of these would you actually buy?**

**Good Night!**


	6. Kai, Lloyd and Cole

** IMPORTANT NOTE: Sadly I can't fix chapter 4 so Kai and Cole are with Lloyd. So enjoy and have a drink from 'Cafe Light'!**

**"SINCE ARE STUDIO HAS BEEN HACKED WE CAN'T FIX A CHAPTER SO WE HAVE KAI AND COLE WITH LLOYD! SO HERE'S LLOYD!"**

Lloyd: HOW COME I DON'T GET A INTO OF AWESOME STUFF ABOUT ME.

**"Because everyone knows you were the Green Ninja WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY before they even revealed it! The only thing you did is beat puberty."**

Everyone: He's lucky.

Me: Anyway welcome! So I hope you guys would want to see bloopers of the green ninja!

Lloyd Fans: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Me: Before we do that this is technically a morning show because in NY its 12:40.

Cole: True that.

Kai: WRONG! It's 12:41 now!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Kai: SORRY YOU ASSES!

**"THAT'S MY LINE but nice insulting to the Lloy****d fans. Now all the Lloyd haters are cheering!"**

Lloyd haters: HECK YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSS!

Me: Anyway since there was a HUGE delay because a certain mother dragging her daughter to stores to find clothes so she can look nice for her birthday.

Kai: Who is it?

Everyone: ASHLEY! YOU IDIOT!

Kai: Well SORRY!

Me: Let's go to a nice blooper! Its called Cafe Light!

* * *

**"Ashley thought the TEMPLE OF LIGHT WAS A CAFE WHEN SHE FIRST SAW IT! So enjoy this."**

Lord Garmadon: Alright Lloyd, its time to fight!

Lloyd: I won't hold back. You deserve to die after all the things you done to the people of Ninjago!

Lord Garmadon: *Jumps in the air* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lloyd: *Also jumps in the air* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE...Dad stop.

Lord Garmadon: This is the FINAL BATTLE! YOU SAY STOP?!

Lloyd: I didn't eat lunch so I'm going to join Cole and Kai at Cafe Light.

Lord Garmadon: Oh.

Lloyd: Is there something wrong like...

Lord Garmadon: No. Just enjoy yourself.

Lloyd: Ok see ya Dad.

Lord Garmadon: Its just that we've been training our whole lives and when we need to fight something always happens so...

Lloyd: Dad.

Lord Garmadon: Yes son.

Lloyd: You're forever alone. GOTTA GO!

**At the Cafe**

Lloyd: So guys, what's up?

Cole: Ashley's birthday's today.

Lloyd: REALLY?!

Kai: Yeah! January 13th! TODAY! **(NO LIE! HAPPY B-DAY TO ME! I'll tell you why I didn't upload earlier today)**

Cole: You forgot?

Lloyd: * Sarcasm* NO! Why would I ask you 'REALLY' if I knew?!

Ashley: Hey guys!

All 3 of them: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Ashley: Thanks!

Lloyd: So where's our waiter?

Kai: He's coming.

Waiter: Hello! My name is Frank and I'll be your waiter for today. May I take your order?

Ashley: I'll take the baby back ribs with a sprite.

Cole: Philly Cheese Steak with chocolate shake!

Kai: SPICY SHRIMP WITH A HOT SAUCE SHAKE!

Lloyd: A turkey and cheese sandwich with a diet Dr. Ninja

Frank: Coming right up!

**5 Minutes later**

Lloyd: *In an annoyed tone* THIS GUYS TAKING FOREVER!

Cole: You do know he has another table to serve, right?

Lloyd: *Sees Frank working at another table* THAT TRAITOR!

Ashley: You know he CAN work at other tables, right?

Lloyd: I'm the ULTIMATE SPINJITZU MASTER! DO YOU THINK I NEED TO WAIT FOR FOOD! I WAS GOING TO START THE FINAL BATTLE BUT I. WAS. HUNGRY! SO I CAME HERE TO EAT!

Frank: *Goes to their table* Sorry for the long wait, but here's your food.

Lloyd: *Face heats up* `You...

Kai: Lloyd stop...

Lloyd: YOU...

Cole: LLOYD!

Lloyd: Sorry! Do you like candy?

Frank: Nope. I hate sweets.

Lloyd: *Makes a cannon come from the roof of the cafe* SEND HIM TO THE UNDERWORLD! BETCH!

Frank: I'M SORRY SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO BUT ITS JUST...

Lloyd: TOO LATE! *Fires cannon*

Frank: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO...

Ashley, Cole. and Kai: LLOYD! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Lloyd: 2 reasons. 1. He gave us our food late and 2. he'll want us to pay him a $1 for tip.

Ashley: Oh brother...

Employees: *Theme of Friendly's birthday song* The Temple of Light has a song! Since its your birthday all day long. We'll give you cake and a song! READY!

Lloyd: OFF BEAT!

Employees: MAKE A WISH!

Lloyd: CANNON SWITCH!

Employees: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Ashley: Lloyd...

Cole: How did you...

Kai: Ever become the...

All 3 of them: THE GREEN NINJA?!

Lloyd: I have tricks up my sleeves! Plus I OUTSMARTED PUBERTY!

* * *

**" I feel bad for the other customers there."**

Lloyd: Kai didn't take or make me anything to EAT!

Cole: You could of ate my chili.

Lloyd: You mean the bowl with mushrooms and possums coming from it? I HOPE NOT!

Cole: That means it spoiled!

Lloyd: I bet you can't even boil water!

Cole: I bet you can't even grow balls!

Lloyd: WHO TOLD YOU?!

Me: That's what you get for skipping puberty.

Lloyd: IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

Kai: Actually you could of went to Mystake's tea shop and get tea that can change you back to normal.

Everyone: True that.

Lloyd: Even though I skipped puberty I can still get married and give birth to a child.

Kai: LOL WHAT?

Lloyd: What's wrong?

Cole: Well you DID say you'd get married AND give birth.

Me: Man, that's just sad. Anyway, Lloyd do you have anything to tell us?

Lloyd: Yes. My DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET!

Everyone: WHAT IS IT?!

Lloyd: I...

Everyone: YES!

Lloyd: Am...

Everyone: Yes!

Lloyd: A...

Everyone: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSS!

Lloyd: BRONY!

Everyone: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH...WHAT?!

Lloyd: Yes I watch My Little Pony! My favorite is Fluttershy!

Me: Rainbow Dash IS BETTER!

Someone in the audience: TWILIGHT SPARKLE'S BETTER!

Someone else: RARITY!

Another one: APPLEJACK!

4th Person: PINKIE PIE!

**"SHUSH! LET OUR SHOW GO ON! Princess Celestia's better. SHE A TROLL!"**

Me: Why do you watch MLP?

Lloyd: When I'm bored.

Cole: Are you following this?

Kai: No.

Me: THIS IS THE END OF TODAY'S EPISODE! Plus...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEY!

* * *

**Why I couldn't upload earlier...**

**Mom dragged me out get clothes.**

**Went to different restaurants with cousins and finally went to Friendly's.**

**Stayed there passed 12AM. We arrived there at 10:40PM**

**GOOD NIGHT! :3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME XD**


	7. Story Ideas With Sensei Wu

** Hey there! Welcome back! So today's chapter is story ideas with Sensei Wu. You may LAUGH knowing some of these things ARE the truth!**

**Songs b****eat f********rom: I'm Sexy and I know It**

**Tea, Tea**

**When I drink on by students be looking like Can we be free**

**I fight to defeat that's why my nephew's wearing a golden Gi, why**

**That's how I troll taking teens from their family bro**

**Its Sensei Wu with the big words **

**That's why I call them turds yeah!**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**HA I DRINK TEA!**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**HA I DRINK TEA!**

**When I walk on the deck now this is what I see**

**ALL MY STUDENTS STOP END THERE SCARRING AT ME**

**I GOT POWER IN MY TEA AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO DRINK IT**

**DRINK IT **

**DRINK IT**

**I'M SENSEI AND I KNOW IT!**

**I'M SENSEI AND I KNOW IT!**

**WHEN I'M IN THE STREET PEOPLE LISTEN TO MY BEATS**

**WHEN I'M SPARING KAI I HIT HIM IN THE NUTS AND THE EYE! TROLL**

**THIS IS HOW I TROLL TAKING TEENS FROM THEIR FAMILY BRO**

**ITS SENSEI WU WITH THE BIG WORDS**

**THAT'S WHY I CALL THEM TURDS YEAH**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**HA I DRINK TEA!**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER  
**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**HA I DRINK TEA!**

**WHEN I WALK ON THE DECK NOW THIS IS WHAT I SEE**

**ALL MY STUDENTS STOP AND THEY'RE SCARING AT ME**

**I GOT POWER IN MY TEA AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO DRINK IT  
**

**DRINK IT  
**

**DRINK IT**

**I'M SENSEI AND I KNOW IT**

**I'M SENSEI AND I KNOW IT**

**TROLLING TROLLING TROLLING YEAH  
**

**TROLLING TROLLING TROLLING YEAH**

**TROLLING TROLLING TROLLING YEAH**

**COME AND TROLL YEAH**

**JOIN ME YEAH**

**I'M SENSEI AND I KNOW IT**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER  
**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**HA I DRINK TEA**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER  
**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER  
**

**AH GIRL LOOK AT THAT POWER**

**HA I DRNK TEA**

**TROLL I'M SENSEI AND I KNOW IT!**

* * *

Me: Welcome to the first Behind The Scenes! With our guest Sensei Wu! Plus he's here to give us STORY IDEAS!

Sensei Wu: Thank you Ashley and I can rap if you haven't noticed.

**"I hope that THIS won't go viral!"**

Me: Don't be a troll GET RICK ROLLED!

**"Very funny. If you need me I'm on my break."**

Me: So Sensei what genres are we talking about?

Sensei: Adventure/Action!

Me: Cool! So Sensei what do you think a story needs if its Action?

Sensei Wu: Well if the story is Action then it should have some Adventures! Like the story **Loving Him is** **Red**and your story **Losing Something**are 2 of MANY adventure stories. Plus people who need to write there first story or need an idea for another story they're going to write ALWAYS need tips. Like they have to stay calm. You've been making stories since November 9! Now you have 7 stories that people love!

Me: True but time moves fast.

Sensei: But some of the things that you put in your stories could be ideas from TV shows or real life.

Me: Soapy roads and chocolate are from My Little Pony. I did put those two things in my story.

Sensei Wu: Catcow?

Me: Social Studies teacher and me!

Sensei Wu: See what I mean! Now let's make a nice list.

Me: LOL WHUT?

* * *

**Sensei's List of Things in an Action/Adventure story and a test of your creativity**

Sensei Wu: Since we all LOVE Ninjago why don't we make some steps to a story? If you hate Ninjago you're a TROLL. I TROLL so stop it!

**1. The Making of a Story**

Why would you just make an account and just favorite and review stories when you could MAKE YOUR OWN?! Making a story means you need to make a time to make your story a viral legend! Get 1 review could make an author write more but MAKE SURE ITS NICE! You never know if the person has problems and you posting a bad review could KILL them. People think differently remember that. Plus your story could have a LAME title like...

**My Life**

Then you make the summery sound interesting and stuff like that!

**Since My Dad is the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and my brother is the future Dark Lord, I decided to start trolling my family as much as I can. I fried my brothers nuts and gave my Dad a glass of blood since he was sick but the blood was from Misako. You DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM! But now I'm being accused of stealing, rape, and trolling. My talent and 2 things I never did. Maybe I'll prove I'm not a prevert by doing what I do best. TROLL!**

Make it shorter so Fanfiction will allow the summery! This would be rated M because...just read it again. The title of this story would be...

**My Life As a Troll**

THAT WAS EASY! There are MORE examples so let's move on!

**2. Having a good plot and staying with it**

When you make a story you MUST have a plot. In your summery of your story you tell what the story is about. So you must HAVE an idea for your story and put the plot into action! But if you put a few speaking parts into your summery to make it interesting that would be suspence which we'll do another chapter! Have fun don't think you're FORCED to do it!

**I was in the monestary with my father, the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and my brother the future Dark Lord but what about MY DESTINY! Am going to be a hobo or a rapper or a sandwich wrapper. I know I'm just a teen but come on. My name's Wu my bro's name is Garmadon and my Dad's name is...well...father. All he does is drink tea but I think we could make weed by using the leaves in the garden but he said NO! That's when I decided that I'm going to choose my destiny. I could be have bad and good. I'll be NINJAGO'S TOP TROLL!**

**After running through the cave I found the secret stone of Ouroborous. I took it and harnest its powers and I became. SENSEI. WU. SAYIN!**

See how idiotic that last one was? THAT IS WAYYYYYYYYY of topic! My summery said that I'm being hunted down because I raped and stole something. Not becoming the Lego Ninjago Goku! Plus that's a HUGE plot twist so you should warn the readers or else they're like 'LOL WHUT?!' The plot must be good and on point and if you need help ask the Beta Readers! Don't be afraid and if you are...just ask a Beta Reaer or NO ONE HERE WILL HELP YOU!

**3. Having fun and being serious**

Now you may be saying 'I MUST DO THIS AND THAT' CALM YOURSELF and relax! Its your story have fun but don't SCREW IT UP! If you want to do a story with another person SHARE DOCUMENTS! But also be serious before something like this happends...

**"Garmadon if you kill me my trolling days will be over!" I cried my tears were hot because ending my story is MY JOB! My anger didn't even make my brother flinch.**

**'"I'll take you to Cafe Light!" Garmadon replied**

**"OK! Let's go! **

WHAT IN NINJAGO WAS THAT? It turned from serious to funny. WHAT! ALWAYS remember what in spinjitzu is going in your story. Don't RUIN the moment! Now this BTS is almost done but here's a challenge.

How many stories could you make that is mostly Adventure/Action? Those 2 genres go together like Nya and Jay!

Have a nice night!

* * *

Me: Sensei's workshop is OVER!

Sensei Wu: Thanks for reading and the next chapter is about ME!

Me: Sleep tight enjoy the night and don't sleep with a light!

Both: Good Night 1

* * *

**Questions!**

**Did you like I'm Sensei and I know it?**

**Did you like Sensei's Workshop?**

**Do you want me to do the story that was in Sensei's Workshop?**

**What's better Cake or Pie?**

**Funny Thing:**

**Earlier the views to this story was 666 I DON'T OF THAT NUMBER BECAUSE I'M A SUPER CHRISTAIN! Looked just now 777 My favorite number 3X'S XD! FanFiction's birthday present to me and they trolled me. X3**


	8. Sensei Wu

**hHURP DERP DERP! With my learning in science today there's going to be a DO YOU KNOW.**

**"Sensei's here so your deaths will be painless."**

Me: Even though we watched an episode of My Little Pony with Lloyd we realized that Fluttershy FORCES all animals to love her in 'The Best Night Ever'.

Sensei: Twilight Sparkle is most interesting. Her unicorn horn has magic powers in them.

**"Princess Celestia has a unicorn horn AND pegasi wings!"**

Me: Rainbow Dash is better. THEN ALL OF THEM! Anyway here some bloopers with Sensei!

Sensei: My song got over 9,000,000 views!

Everyone: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO.

**"So the world revolves around million year old rapping? We're screwed!"**

* * *

**Episode 2- The Golden Weapon**

Sensei: Red ninja is Kai! MASTER OF CHILI! BLUE NINJA IS JAY! MASTER OF PERVERTS! BLACK NINJA'S COLE! CONTROLS WHITES AND ZANE IS WHITE CONTROLS ALL BLACKS!

The Ninja: WHAT?!

Sensei: CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?! If you don't know your elements what are you going to do? Ninjago was made by FAT ALBERT who used the chug of chilli, pants of perverts, everything black AND white to make Ninjago.

Sensei: Do I have to give you a lesson? YOU USE YOUR POWERS WHILE I GET MYSELF DRUNK!

**Episode 7 Tick Tock**

Sensei: There's a story I never told you. TheComingofEpic's father wakes up at 4AM to go to work. Her mother wakes up at 5AM TCoE wakes up at 6AM. Rebecka Black wakes up at 7AM. Ninjago comes on at 8AM.

Cole: Hows that a story?

Sensei: YOU FIGURE IT OUT i'M LEAVING THIS JOINT SO I CAN SEE MY BRO!

**Episode 10 The Green Ninja**

Senzei: Kai if you get your full pontenial I bet you'll murder someone like you did to my brother!

Kai: SENSEI I DIDN'T MEAN TO

Sensei: BE A TURD OR TROLL?!

Cole: Way to go hero.

Sesnei: The green ninja is the Master of beans! Vegtables could defeat evil!

Cole: Sensei.

Sensei:Yes my fellow black ninja.

Cole: That's the MOST RETARDED THING I EVER HEARD.

Sensei: Nope. Your dad being a dancer.

Cole: Well played my old friend!

* * *

**Did you know to NEVER COMPARE NINJAS TO SCIENCE?!**

Cole sounds like Coal so remember that!

Cole: A nonrenewable resource that takes MILLIONS OF YEARS TO MAKE.

Lou and Cole's mom had Millions of sons named Cole. We found them and used them for gasoline!

HOW DOES COLE GET MADE?

1. Swamp plants die and go into the ground that turn's it into peat.

2. Heat and pressure turn the peat into lignite and this stuff is FLAMEABLE!

it turns into Bituminous Cole then Cole then Antracite. Cole's body is made up of 90% Antracite!

PROBLEMS WITH COLE MINING!

-ruins habitiats

-pollutes water

MY HOMEWORK: Write a sentencse for each of these words and coal was one of them.

Coal sounds like Cole from Lego Ninjago. NO WAY YOU DON'T SAY! Yep that was the sentence for my Homework. I'm learning 9th grade Earth Science in 6th GRADE! Well I'm 12 and according to some test I'm as smart as a high schooler sooooooooo good for me?!

You probably DON'T EVEN KNOW all those BIG WORDS MEAN like I'm supposed to learn Earth Science in 9th grade but my school compared to my cousin's teaches faster. So teacher MAY troll. PFFFFFT may THEY DO!

So this means that everytime we put gas into our car we're putting in Cole. Since we're starting to run out of Cole from the ground, people are probably going after the next big thing! MY COLE!

You may be saying 'PLEASE STOP!' but I'm just getting started!

So according to science Cole is made of dead plants that were in a swamp and formed for millions of years AND I WONDER WHY HE'S EMO AND WEARS BLACK! And you know people saying 'SCIENCE IS NEVER WRONG!' so the creators of Lego Ninjago have some explaining to do! Also what about those other Cole's like Cole sprouse, Kethen Cole, and that Cole from Crash and Bernstien? WE HAVE A SITUTAION ON OUR HANDS!

Wait. If Cole takes millions of years to form and Sensei is WAYYYYYYYY PASSED A MILLION YEARS Old does that mean he saw the formation of Cole and never said anything about?! OH MY MASTERS SENSEI'S LYING! Doesn't that make Cole the Lego Ninjago version of Timothy Green from that Disney Movie?

Thank you for reading this lovely yet disturbing 'Did you know'.

* * *

Sensei: That was really creative yet disturbing.

**"I agree with the old man! Plus the slideshow DIDN'T even make this funny!"**

Me: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? It's the 1st of many Did you knows! Some will be funny while some would be just plain wrong. WHY DO YOU THINK THIS IS RATED T!

**"T for Turkey, Toad from Mario games, Trees, Thumb, and more!"**

Me: Well played! Join us next time for NYA!

Everyone: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sensei: Remember to save COLE! -he world won't survive without him.

Me: He means me when he says the world! Good night!

* * *

**Hey for questions!**

**Did you like the Cole thing?**

**Do you like cookies and cream ice cream?**

**What's your favorite season?**

**Enjoy and good night!**


	9. Nya

**So I couldn't upload last night because of ANOTHER TROLLING TEACHER! But its like 6:30AM in NY so me got to type this quick! Enjoy!**

**"Only girl = Nya so be happy that I said an interesting fact about you."**

Nya: NO DUH! Of course I'm a girl! Who do I look like to you?

**"Well your lacking..."**

Me: Legos DON'T HAVE THEM! Anyway another day another show!

**"So am I getting a raise or what?!"**

Me: Since Nya's here we're going to have some AWESOME bloopers about her! Yes my evil worker she's a GIRL.

**"I got the hint so about my raise..."**

Nya: Forget him! Let's roll those bloopers!

* * *

**While she was in Garmadon's clutches in Episode 1-3**

Nya: I'm bored.

Garmadon: Good for you.

Nya: Why are you a shadow?

Garmadon: Because I feel like being one.

Nya: Where's your wife?

Garmadon: The movie Night at the Museum.

Nya: FOR REAL?

Garmadon: Yes! Now be QUIET!

Nya: I'm tired!

Garmadon: WILL YOU SHUT UP?!

Nya: That's NOT A NICE WAY TO TALK TO A LADY!

Garmadon: **YOU** a **LADY**? A **LADY** that **SOUNDS** like a **WHINING BABY**? My **SON** is more **MATURE THAN YOU**!

Nya: I DON'T SOUND LIKE A BABY!

Garmadon: You're right.**YOU ARE a WHINING BABY**!

Nya: Just chain up and go!

Garmadon: We're going to the Fire Temple! So I have NO CHOICE BUT TO BRING YOU! SO BE QUIET OR ITS OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

Nya: I'll be quiet.

Garmadon: THANK YOU FATHER!

**At The Fire Temple**

Nya: Are you SURE that I won't die?!

Garmadon: Lava is HARMLESS! Well if you control the power of fire but since you don't and if you fall you'll DIE!

Nya: But its too hot! It may evaporate my...

Garmadon: I DON'T EVEN CARE IF IT EVAPORATES YOUR LIP STICK! While I get your brother I'm going to come back here. If you try to escape than you have another thing coming! YOUR DEATH!

Nya: Thank you for the loving and caring message.

Garmadon: You're welcome.

**After Kai saves her (Outside of the Fir Temple)**

Jay: So do you like blue AND perverts?

Nya: DARK ISLAND NO!

Kai: That's Jay the blue ninja also the Ninja of Perverts!

Nya: Oh.

Cole: The best power he has is his 'Boner Attack'.

Jay: *Blushes* DON'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO HIT ON THE YOUNG SOCIETY?!

Zane: Both of you are about the same age!

Kai: Did I mention that Sensei Wu died?

Nya: Who's Sensei Wu?

Kai: The old man who saved us.

Jay: I'll be your 'Sensei Wu' and I can save YOU from loneliness!

Nya: *Slaps Jay* You may be cute but STOP!

**Episode 8**

Jay: So Nya even though we may die from this rollercoaster I'm glad its with you.

Nya: Yeah I'm going to die and be alone.

Jay: But your with me...

Nya: I mean to get MARRIED! ZANE FREEZE THIS THING!

Jay: Why are you calling Zane?!

Nya: He's trustworthy!

Jay: I'M TRUSTWORTHY!

Nya: Yeah, WHEN YOU KISSING YOUR PILLOW!

Jay: SO not true!

Nya: YOUR PARENTS TOLD ME EVERYTHING!

Jay: DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!

Nya: YOU COULD OF WENT JAY SAIYEN BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jay: DON'T BE SUCH A LOSER!

Nya: IF I DIE ITS BECAUSE OF YOU!

Jay: Fine! I'm OUT! *Jumps off of rollercoaster*

Nya: FINE!

**Episode 21**

Jay: *Takes 's underwear* Hey guys! What's up!

Nya: Your blood pressure. We saw you taking his underwear.

Kai: That's being a PERVERT!

Zane: At least that's his element.

Cole: Seriously, how was Ninjago made by PERVERTS!

Sensei: My mom was a pervert.

Everyone but Sensei: That DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!

* * *

Me: See how loving you are to us?

**"Nope and I really think the last one was about Sensei."**

Nya: Your opinion doesn't COUNT!

Me: So how is it being a Samurai?

**"Yeah! Do you have a Zord? One of those phone things? An element?"**

Nya: I'M NOT A POWER RANGER!

**"I know. Your a Power Ranger SAMURAI!"**

Me: That was HORRIBLE!

**"Ok people KNEW it was coming!"**

Audience: Yeah true that.

Me: Anyway the bus is almost here and the next chapter will be ALL OF THE NINJAS! HAVE A GOOD DAY!

* * *

**7:10 GOT TO DASH! But have a great day!**


	10. All Four Ninjas!

**We have 4 AMAZING GUEST MY READERS!**

**"COLE, ZANE, JAY, AND KAI! ARE HERE if you haven't noticed silly viewers!"**

Me: DON'T CALL THEM SILLY! We have a remake of Episode 1 AND NINJAS PLAY NEW SUPER MARIO BROS WII! The other version is when Lloyd comes in but give it up for our EPIC NINJAS!

Cole: Everyone knows I'M the best!

Kai: HA! Don't make me laugh.

Jay: OH KAI! I'M SHOCKED!

Zane: we are happy to be here together. Even though playing 2 games are hard.

Jay: Yeah we played Portal too!

Me: Sorry about that I didn't know.

**"I did! But I was watching MLP and YOU KNOW HOW TROLLESTIA IS!"**

Cole: What does a Unicorn Pegasus have to do with this?

Kai: I agree with Cole for once in my life!

Zane: Kai its not nice to insult our brother.

Jay: Yeah Kai! Plus Cole can snap your bones so you better watch out.

Me: LET'S GET TO THE REMAKE!

* * *

**Remake!**

Sensei: *Outside of Chili Store* So this teen named Kai is the fire AND Chili Ninja? Maybe things make sense around here.

Kai: I'm telling you Nya I CAN make spicy chili BETTER THAN DAD! See? Taste it.

Nya: Kai you do know that...

Kai: TASTE IT OR PERISH!

Nya: OK! *Taste chili*

Kai: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO?!

Nya: Its cold and its not even CLOSE to Dad's chili.

Kai: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Sensei: Excuse me.

Kai: Yes. If you want chili go somewhere else.

Sensei: i don't want your rabid chili! I came here for YOU!

Nya: Are you a stalker?

Sensei: OF COURSE NOT! I knew your father and he was a nice man.

Kai: I know too bad he's gone. Anyway why do you want me?

Sensei: So you can become a ninja!

Nya and Kai: A NINJA?!

Sensei: YES ARE YOU DEAF?!

Nya: No! I didn't know that Kai would be useful and save people's lives!

Kai: HEY! I'm useful!

Nya: Oh yeah? How lied to you?

Sensei: Are you going to come or what?

Kai: NO! Not until Nya takes back what she said!

Nya: TOO BAD THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!

Sensei: I'll come back another time. *Leaves store*

Nya: You might as well DIE! YOU AREN'T A HERO YOU BARELY COOK!

Kai: BUT HE SAID THAT HE KNOWS DAD SO I SHOULD BECOME ONE!

Nya: SO YOU CAN DIE?

Kai: SO I CAN FIGHT!

NYA: HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!

**Outside of Store**

Samukai: Let's get a lady! I don't need the Lord to be forever alone y'know.

Knuckles: We'll get her! Should we attack AND take a lucky girl!

Chruncha: I agree!

Samukai: ATTACK MY ARMY OF THE LIVING DEAD!

**In Store**

Kai: Hear that?

Nya: Yeah. Do you have your period?

Kai: I'M A BOY!

Nya: And a girl.

Kai: Stay here! I'll get Dad's spoons and knives!

Nya: If you die I get your stuff.

Kai: You're annoying.

Nya: Just realized that?

Kai:*Takes spoons and knives* LET'S DO THIS! *Runs out* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Starts fighting*

Samukai: FIGHT THAT FOOL! *Skeleton Army attacks*

Kai: HYIA! OHYA! WEAH! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEAAAAAAAA! I NEED HELP!

Nya: *Starts shooting with shotgun* Need help?

Kai: I TOLD YOU TO STAY INSIDE!

Nya: OH WELL! If you die at least I'm recording on the killcam if you die.

Samukai: TAKE THE BRAT! *Grabs Nya*

Kai: NYA! YOU ANNOYING HOOKER!

Nya: KAI! YOU ANNOYING PERVERT!

Samukai: Oh and one more gift from me! :Blows up tower by store*

Sensei: NINJAGO! *Saves Kai*

Kai: No offense but you being on top of me is the Ultimate Gayness!

Sensei: SHUT UP I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!

Kai: WHO was THAT AND WHY DID THEY TAKE THE BRAT AND WHY DO YOU NEED ME?!

Sensei:: That was Samukai who takes order from Lord Garmadon and my bro probably wants a wife again and you ARE A NINJA! Let me tell you the story.

LONG BEFORE TIME HAD A NAME, NINJAGO WAS MADE BY FAT ALBERT (The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master)! He used the Chug and Sword of fire chili, pants and Nunchucks of perverts, the Shurickens of ice and food, and the Scythe of quakes and emoness goth well you know! When the Master died his soons were left to watch the weapons the older one turned evil and was sent to the Underworld so I hid the weapons and put a guardian there and your sister had the map so that's pretty much it.

Kai: WOW.

Sensei: Yeah SO COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT YOUR SISTER BACK!

Kai: I coming! Should I pack my stuff though?

Sensei: Yes so let's get this started!

**Climbing moutain to Monestary**

Sensei: CLIMB LIKE A MAN!

Kai: I TRYING but my SENSEI is SPIDERMAN!

Sensei: Sush your mouth my student. We're almost there *Passes Kai as if he wasn't even there*

Kai: SENSEI! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Sensei: SHUT UP AND DON'T GET YOUR BONER IN A TWIST!

Kai: *Whispers* Ok Sensei.

Sensei: THANK FAT ALBERT!

Kai: Fat Albert's YOUR DAD?

Sensei: My family is MESSED UP. Now here's your Training Course.

Kai: There's NOTHING HERE!

Sensei: *Flicks cover of button* I push buttons you oaf.

*Traing Course pops up*

Kai: So you know that 'Golden thing' you did, is this going to teach me how to do it?!

Sensei: *Saracasam* NO! IT DOESN'T TEACH YOU THE ART OF SPINJITZU!

Kai: So its called 'Spinjitzu'?

Sensei: *Saracasam* NO! IT TEACHES YOU HOW TO BE THE NEXT REBBECA BLACK!

Kai: Let's start this thing!

Sensei: Fine! *Starts course* Finish this course before I finish my tea, if you don't you 'll FAIL.

Kai: Alright! *Gets hit in the face by a mace*

Sensei: Your failure will be put on Youtube tomorrow. Since I finished my tea there's always TOMORROW!

Kai: Great.

**Day 2**

Sensei: ARE YOU READY TO SPIN?!

Kai: YES SENSEI! *Gets hit by rotating pillars*

Sensei: FAIL.

**Day 3**

Sensei: SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!

Kai: Alright! *Gets hit with an ax, pillar, dummy, and mace.

Sensei: OH SO FAIL! DO YOU KNOW MY FATHER'S WEIGHT WAS 55 TONS?! HE BEAT THE TRAINING COURSE IN 1 TRY WITHOUT UsING HIS FLABS!

Kai: I got to clear this course!

Sensei: YOU DON'T SAY?!

**Day 4**

Sensei: Please tell me you aren't going to fail.

Kai: Start it!

Sensei: Doing good so far. KICK UP THE JUICE! SING-A-LONG!

My Little Pony

My Little Pony

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH

Kai: NO! *Throws wooden sword at Sensei's teacup*

Sensei: YOU MISSED!

Kai: But I passed the course.

Sensei: True your last tast is tomorrow so go to sleep. LIKE A MAN!

**Later on that night**

Kai: *Brushing his teeth* Why do I have a feeling that someone's watching me? Is it Sensei? Sensei come out! *3 ninjas in black come out*

1 of them: Its RAPING TIME!

Kai: *High-pitched girl being murdered scream* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!

* * *

**"That was CERTAINLY child-friendly and the words of one of the ninjas in black are SURELY inspiring!"**

Zane: We have 2 MORE BLOOPERS TO SHOW YOU!

Cole: We played New Super Mario Bros Wii AND Portal!

Jay: So stick around!

Kai: I have nothing corny to say.

Me: ON WITH THE BLOOPERS!

* * *

**Ninjas play: New Super Mario Bros Wii!**

Cole: So its obvious that I'M going to be Luigi.

Kai: Fine than I'll be Mario!

Cole: Good because Mario has flabs over his flabs anyway.

Kai's face: O.O"

Jay: I'll be the BLUE TOAD!

Zane: Then I'm the YELLOW TOAD!

Kai: Toads aren't that important!

Cole: YES THEY ARE! without toads who would be the guys that you can jump, wack, and stone?

Kai: What Mario game is that?

Cole, Zane, Jay: Super Mario 3D Land.

Kai: Ok! So let's start this game!

Cole: So there's Peach in her castle celebrating her birthday!

Jay: How old is Peach anyway?

Zane: She should be younger than the Mario bros.

Kai: They had Mario's 25th Anniversery 2 years ago but 2013 just started so I say 26.

Jay: Then how old are the Mario bros?

Cole: They're twins and have mustaces -Forgot how to spell it-. So 40's or something?

Zane: 27 at least! Jay: Let's go on with the game! Peach got captured!

All 4 of them: AGAIN!

Cole: She has 2 games that she kicks major ass in!

Jay: They are...

Zane and Cole: Super Smash Bros Series and Super Princess Peach.

Kai: You guys SURE know your games.

Cole: I'll NEVER FORGET Portal!

Zane: Why?

Kai and Jay: The Cake is a Lie.

Cole: Let's just play the game already! Kai press A so we can go to World 1-1!

Kai: Ok, are we getting the star coins?

Zane: My hardrive says that we should.

Cole: So we can get ALL of the levels for World 9!

Jay: True that! So get the ? BOX! Save me a power-up!

Cole: Kai GOOMBA!

Ka: Thanks for insulting me Cole! *Dies* HOW DID I...

Cole: I TOLD you there was a goomba. Plus Jay took 2 mushrooms instead of one.

Kai: JAY!

Jay: YOU PUNCHED THE ITEm BOX!

Kai: Somebody get me out of this bubble!

Zane: Kai we must go in that pipe to get the 1st star coin.

Kai: So you guys are going to leave me in this bubble?

All 3 of them: Yep!

Kai: But I'M Mario!

Zane: Their last name is Mario.

Jay Mario Mario and Luigi Mario?

Zane: Correct.

Cole: I got the star coin!

Jay: And the checkpoint!

Zane: Hit the box Jay.

Jay: NO I let Kai out!

Kai: HA! At least...you guys got the spinny aht thingys didn't you.

All of them: Yeah!

Zane: Jay get the secind star coin while I get the third.

Kai: 4th?

Cole: Sorry! 3 per level!

Kai: You guys are trolls!

Zane: The FLAG!

Cole: *Picks Kai up and throws him away from flag* 1UP!

Zane: 1UP

Jay: 1UP

Kai: 1 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jay: I like how you're right next to the flagpole and you're just standing there while we're doing our Course Clear dance!

Kai: I'll GET YOU GUYS!

Cole: You're TOO SLOW! We couldn't wait.

Zane: Next time we'll do World 1-2!

All of them: Bye!

* * *

Portal Time! Its short!

Kai: So I have to step on this red button to let you guys go, right?

Jay: Yep! Then we'll be able to get GLADoS!

Cole: She deserves her DEATH!

Zane: Because she said The Cake is the Lie that doesn't mean its true.

Cole: ZANE SHE SAID CAKE IS A LIE! SHE'S DEFECTIVE!

Kai: I'm on the button!

Zane: Alright! We made a Portal for you so just go through the blue one so we can defeat GLADoS.

Kai: Ok Zane. *Goes through Portal*

Cole: Ready guys?

Jay: Ready!

Zane: Ready.

Kai: READY!

*Game stops because Sensei unplugged it*

Cole: TAKE HIM ALIVE!

Sensei: Students STOP *Gets tackled by ninja*

**GAME OVER!**

* * *

Me: I hope you enjoyed these bloopers! Good night viewers! See you tomorrow!

* * *

**Now taht I'm done 1 question**

**Do you LOVE this story?**

**Next chapter is about Skales!**

**Good night!**


	11. Skales

**One of the serpentine are coming today! He's my FAVORITE SERPENT! He hypnotized my favorite ninja so the two of them go ...together?**

**"Here's Skales! The Hypnobrari General! why do we have snake with us as a guest?!"**

Me: He's AWESOME!

**"Since when?"**

Skales: Sssssssssssssssssssince I wassssssssss born my fellow idiot.

Me: Welcome Skales to our show!

Skales: Its nice to be here Ashley and I'm sure we'll have a good time today.

Me: Yeah plus I have graphing homework I need to work on so I'll need to do two things at once.

Skales: What are you trying to make?

Me: My math teacher gave each one of us graph paper and a character to make by connecting the dots. I got Winnie the Pooh! BUT IT TAKE FOREVER!

Skales: Trolling season?

Me: More like Trolling week! Let's get on to some AWESOME bloopers about you my scaly frriend!

**"LET THE BLOOPERS BEING!"**

* * *

**Episode 1 Rise of The Snakes **

Skales: Mezmo! Write this down please!

_Dear General Slitheraa,_

_Today I learned that dictatorship is what make the world go round. Especially the HUMANS that put us in these tombs like this is The City of Ember _**( The City of Ember is a good book. If you read it you'd understand what Skales means) **_, I hope that one of those idiots free us so we can cause chaos and get revenge on them. Serpentine are UNSTOPPABLE! We, Hypnobrai are going to pwn them. PWN THEM I SAY! I hope I'll be able to be a future dictator!_

_ Your faithful Second-in-Command,_

_ Skales_

Mezmo: There! I sent it.

Skales: START THE THEME SONG!

MY LITTLE SCALY

MY LITTLE SCALY

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MY LITTLE SCALY

I USED TO WONDER WHAT THE EARTH MAY BE (MY LITTLE SCALY)

TILL YOU ALL WEIRDLY RAPED ME

EATING PEOPLE

SMACKING NUNS

A DICTATOR TROLL

WHO CAN DO THE REAL RICK ROLL

HAVING FUN

WE'LL BEAT THEM DOWN

THEN THEY'LL SURELY HIT THE GROUND

MY LITTLE SCALY

YOU KNOW I'M AN AWESOME SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KE!

Mezmo: Slitheraa wrote back!

Slitheraa: I boy came and opened the tomb. We're FREE!

Skales: THANK FAT ALBERT!

My Little Scaly was made by be and its a remix of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic!

**Episode 6 The Snake King**

Skales: 7Am in the morning gotta go gotta Rick Roll so Pythor won't be yapping when he finds out I was napping because its WEDNESDAY WEDNESDAY! GOTTA GO NINJA ON WEDNESDAY!

Pythor: SKALES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Skales: Sending a letter to the Great Devourer?

Pythor: I'm going to rape you. *Slithers away*

Skales: That was close.

Princess Celestia: You're right Skales my Honey Boo Boo!

Skales: WHAT THE FREEMAN...

* HALT! SKALES IS HAVING A PROBLEM BECAUSE PC WAS IN HIS BED* Don't worry! Cole's cooking can do ANYTHING! to you! Even the serpentine!

**You know that FanFiction that AppleBucker wrote about Cole and Skales? Just read that story if you haven't then read this.**

Skales: *Calls Cole* I love you too.

Cole: EXCUSE ME?!

Skales: I'm on and I read this songfic about you and me CLEARLY pointing out that you love me.

Cole: Do you hear what your saying?! Its a FANFICTION!

Skales: I'll be at the bounty in an hour to pick you up.

Cole: NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU!

Skales: You said the same thing in different words from the story. Humans can love snakes.

Cole: WHAT HIGH-CLASS CHI ARE YOU USING (**In Chima THAT SHOW WAS FUNNY AND AWFUL AT THE SAME TIME They make Chi sound like a SUPER DRUG!**)

Skales: I know you love me.

Cole: Do I LOOK like I LOVE you?!

Skales: According to my Stalkercam yes.

Cole: I don't even CARE what happens to you!

Skales: DON'T DENY IT!

Cole: Why should I lie?

Skales: You look SEXY when you sleep AND lie!

Cole: Uh...if I lied to you would you hang up?

Skales: YES! LAY IT ON ME BABY!

Cole: I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THE EARTH I WALK ON. There. Happy?

Skales: I'll meet you tonight my LOVE!

Cole: WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Skales: I'll pick you up at 8. You can stay in the tombs with me overnight. What do you know? I'M HERE!

Cole: *Drops phone and screams like a girl* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

Jay: What's wrong with him?

Kai: I don't know.

Zane: Maybe he received bad news or has constipation.

Kai: Zane...just stop.

**In the guys room**

Cole: If I hide under the bed that'll work or glue myself to the ceiling! Invisibility?!

Skales: Here's SKALEY!

Cole: *Murder scream* RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! The doors locked? THE DOORS LOCKED!

Skales: Don't worry *Grabs Cole*! We'll have some fun together!

**The Next Day**

Kai: Cole are you ok?

Cole: I got raped by a snake.

Everyone's face: O.O"

Jay: At least go outside for some fresh air! I PROMISE you Skales WON'T be outside.

Cole: Promise?

Jay: Promise.

Skales: Hello COLE DARLING!

Cole: RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN!

Kai: Another reason why Cole doesn't like snakes.

* * *

Me: Hey guys! I've been reading some of your stories but today I chosen the story **Is This True Love?**** by JayAndNya4ever! **I Don't know who's story I'm going to do next time but I'll keep on reading! You'll see some parts of the story when I give my honest opinion. NOT BAD like the...I don't know how to explain it!

I copied some of the paragraphs and if the words are in **BOLD** that's where I have a thing to say about that or those sentences!

**Alyssa's P.O.V:**

After I woke up yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about him. And by him, I mean Jay. He's handsome, brave, kind-hearted. He has soft appearing auburn brown hair, those kind bright blue eyes, the nice built body. **He's everything a girl could ever ask for. But he likes that Nya girl! Hmm, maybe I can change the game? Yes, anything is possible when you set your mind to it. I'll need a plan, a plan to make Jay break up with Nya. Or even better, Nya break up with Jay. With that phase in play, I'll be able to comfort him in his time of need, proving I am a worthy and great girlfriend.**

My Response: HATER! Somebody doesn't want to be FORVEVER ALONE. Today gangsters would call Alyssa a well not appropriate words! But she's a hater.

**"What? No! I mean yes, but-" Alyssa stuttered, before she jumped off the Destiny's Bounty! We all rushed to the edge, watching her practically falling to her doom.**

My Response: *Cries* That was the GREATEST THING I EVER HEARD! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Just look at her SPLAT like Jezebel when she fell out of that 2-story building! BIBLE REFERENCE! *Read Summery for Loving Him is Red* SHOOT! SHE'S STILL HERE?! ALIVE! HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMM!

I encourage you to READ. THIS. STORY! More stories that I'll put my response for! Plus you guys are SO EPIC! I've gain the knowledge that you guys love my stories so much that you make shoutouts to them ( WINK WINK TROLL TROLL)! You know who you are! I may seem silent but I'm VERY VIOLENT! JUST KIDDING! Yeah hearing that Trollssa is alive I might as well have a rage face!

If those two were reviews...I bet they wouldn't even DARE to let those stay up!

* * *

**"Is there a PROBLEM WITH YOU SERPENTS TRYING TO GET WORLD DOMINATION!"**

Skales: NO! We're chilled snakes and we let hypnotized victims do our dirty work for us!

Me: Like clean the tomb?

Skales: EXACTLY!

Me: I hope you enjoy Episode 2 of The REMAKES OF NINJAGO!

* * *

**Episode 2- The Golden Emo! HA haw!**

To understand the beginning of this chapter:

1 = The ninja that Sensei Wu found first! MY FAV!

2 = The second ninja that Sensei Wu found 2nd!

3 = The third ninja that Sensei Wu found!

Last time When We read chapter 10:

Kai's a ninja!

Nya's a brat!

Kai gets his period!

Garmadon's a dude!

The creator of Ninjago's FAT ALBERT!

Sensei is MANLIER than Kai!

Sensei's dad had butt FLABS!

Ninjago was made by perverts!

Kai's surrounded by 3 ninjas in black!

One of them wants to RAPE HIM?

Kai: I MEAN NO HARM! But you do because you have a scythe.

1: GET HIM!

Kai: SUPER VIBRATING TOOTHBRUSH ACTIVATE! *Throws toothbrush at number 3*

3: That really hurts according to my standards. *Toothbrush hits number 2*

2: OH HO! *Goes down number 1's suit*

2: NICE BONER YOU HAVE THERE!

1: GET THAT FOOL!

Kai: Gotta run gotta run! *Number 2 tries to kick him but fails* HA! Your failures will be on...*Number 1 kicks him THROUGH THE CEILING* OUCH!

2: Come and FIGHT LIKE A MAN!

Kai: NO WAY! *Turns on music*

My Little Pony

My Little Pony

AHHHHHHHHHHH

MY LITTLE PONY!

1: Do you REALLY THINK PONIES ARE GOING TO STOP US?!

Kai: Yeah pretty much.

2 and 3: *Uses Butt Nut attack on Kai* WELL YOU FAILED!

Kai: THIS WAS MY FINAL TEST?!

Sensei: *Comes out of Monastery* What are you four doing?!

Kai: They're you students too?

All four of them: NO!

Sensei: Take your anger and send it to the Underworld! But first NINJAGO!

2: I'M BLUE!

1: MASTER YEAH I'M STILL BLACK!

3: This white clothing can get dirty easily.

Sensei: Red ninja is Kai and he's the Master of Chili and Fire. Jay is blue! Master of Lightning and Perverts! Black Ninja is Cole! Master of Earth, goths, emos, shall I go on? White ninja is Zane! Master of Food and Ice!

Kai: Who's the leader?

Sensei: EARTH, EMO, AND EONS! DUH! HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Kai: Jay?

Cole: *Takes off mask and slaps Kai* NO! Me YOU IDIOT!

Kai: How was I supposed to know?

All four of them: He said Earth, Emo, and Eon!.

Jay: Isn't that a story that sells stuff for the goth and emo?

Cole: Best shop in the mall!

Kai: Its not a surprise from you.

Cole: I'll smack you out of this galaxy.

Kai: SORRY! So Sensei can we save my sister?

Jay: We're saving a girl! Is she a slut?

Kai: Well a brat.

Jay: I'm in!

Sensei: We need the Weapons of Spinjitzu first! So let's GO! I may be the fastest and strongest but I'M A TROLL! USE THIS CART AND CARRY ME!

Zane: We must follow his orders my friends.

Cole: Do we even have a choice?

Sensei: NO!

Kai: Let's go then!

**On the way to the Scythe of Quakes **

Sensei: HURRY UP! AND BE QUIET!

Zane: Sensei, I hope you know that your the only one yelling.

Kai: So how did Sensei meet you three?

Cole: If it wasn't for Sensei, we probably would be killing each other! I was testing my limits!

**Flashback**

Cole: *Yelling to the people who are still climbing the mountain* I BET ALL OF YOU! I'M FLAWLESS!

Sensei: AHEMMMM!

Cole: What the Cake? Old men don't climb mountains!

Sensei: I'm a 5,000,000 years old! I'm as young as you!

Cole: Your kidding right?

Sensei: Why would I be kidding? You're a ninja so come kick butt with me!

Cole: Your insane!

Sensei: You love cake, your goth, emo, and more, you are as strong as a work, you FORCE others to listen to you, your dad's a Royal Blacksmith, and...

Cole: Are you a stalker?

Sensei: Nope just reading scrolls that tell me that's its time to the find the first ninja.

Cole: I'll go with you.

Sensei: *Fangirl squeal* THANK YOU! 3 More to go!

**TO BE CONTINUED tomorrow! :D**

* * *

**"Trolling down the riverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rr!"**

Me: I hope you enjoy my troll singing part of 'Proud Mary'!

Skales: And me!

Me: So let's get to Losing Something! ENJOY!

* * *

**So Jay's a pervert. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMM! Anyway me finish math homework!**

**Did you like today's chapter?**

**Who's YOUR favorite ninja?**

**Did you really want the 'Green Ninja' to be Lloyd?**

**I hope you eat ice and cream your enemies! X3**


	12. Pythor and Happy Birthday to

**So nothings happening! Vote for the poll! **

**"JAYANDNYA4EVER'S BIRTHDAY'S TODAY THE 19TH!"**

Me: So I lied in the note up there. One of my BEST FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY! So PM her or tell her in your reviews to her stories!

Pythor: WHAT ABOUT ME!

Me: You're my least favorite serpent.

Pythor: I love and cherish you too.

**" Let's go on with these bloopers before Pyth****or gets killed. Enjoy!"**

Pythor: She can't kill me! I'm the last of my kind!

Me: YOU ATE THEM.

**"Moving on! Let's watch some bloopers!"**

* * *

**Episode 4- Never Trust a Snake**

Lloyd: AHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FAT ALBERT! WHO ARE YOU!

Pythor: I'm Pythor C. Chumsworth! My flabs did I scare you?

Lloyd: Yeah. My name's Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon!

Pythor: Why is there a 'M' on your underwear?

Lloyd: Fine! My full name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!

Pythor: Well Lloyd I see that you're on an adventure!

Lloyd: Yep. You must be one of the Anacondrai! I'm trying to get revenge on the Fangpyre and the Hypnobrai!

Pythor: *See maps of serpentine tombs* May I help you my fellow Fat Albert related master.

Lloyd: YOU'LL BE MY MINION!

Pythor: SURE! I'll be happy to help a friend in need.

Lloyd: Let's go!

Pythor: WAIT! May I sleep with you while we're doing our evil deeds.

Lloyd: Why not?

**Later on that night**

Lloyd: So there are 2 TYPES OF SLEEPING?!

Pythor: Yes and you learned both types at a young age!

Lloyd: Is that a good thing?

Pythor: For adults yes, for kids...they learn about it when they're young and when they're adults they do it. It's called sex!

Lloyd: THE THING THAT PARENTS DO TO HAVE CHILDREN?!

Pythor: Yes!

Lloyd: NO!

**Episode 6- The Snake King**

Pythor: Bow to your master. BOW TO YOUR MASTER!BOW TO YOUR MASTAR!

Skales: BATER!

All the serpentine: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pythor: What's WRONG with you my disloyal Second-in-Command?

Skales: I SEEN your tomb! With pictures of you and me, your sappy love poems that you were going to send to me, and meat from the members of your tribe!

Pythor: SHOOT!

Mezmo: You DID ALL OF THAT STUFF!

Pythor: I DON'T WANT TO BE FOREVER ALONE! *Slithers out of Ouroborous*

Skales: Pythor, wait!

Pythor: What do you want Skales?

Skales: I'm in love with Cole!

Pythor: Yeah I'll stick to being forever alone.

**Episode 8- Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

Pythor: Who invited the ninja?

Slitheraa: The fangirls outside!

Pythor: For us or for them?

Slitheraa: For us!

Pythor: So the ninja are trying to take our fans. Well all the others except Cole. Did you like SEE him wink in Episode 24?! That's a sign that Cole is most loved! **(You know that WHOLE seen in episode 24 when Cole winked and released the coconut tree? Since when Lego does that? They did it for a reason. Plus everyone online poll proves that many people love Cole.)**

Skaildor: Then we RELEASE THE DEVOURER!

Pythor: No.

Skaildor: RELEASE THE DEVOURER!

Pythor: No!

Skaildor: RELEASE THE DEVOURER! RELEASE THE DEVOURER! RELEASE THE DEVOURER BALL Z!

Pythor: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ALL OF THE FANG BLADES!

Skaildor: The four of us take out one of our fangs and put it in a blade! That's how you make a fang blade!

Pythor: *Look at my profile pic to see what he did!*

Skales: *Whispers to Pythor* Skaildor is a VERY special serpentine general.

Pythor: You don't say?

* * *

Pythor: THESE ARE JUST BLOOPERS!

**"I'll believe that when we have world peace."**

Me: Never?

**"Never."**

Me: Since you guys are EPIC, I decided to do the rest of episode 2 AND do ALL of episode 3!

Pythor: Sit back, eat, and enjoy!

**"When he says eat he means eat the people around you."**

Pythor: NO!

**"This is coming from the guy who ATE all of his kind!"**

Me: I'm not going to lie, he's right. NOW FOR NINJAGO EPISODE REMAKES!

* * *

**In the last chapter we learned that:**

Jay approves of boys having boners!

Sensei's about 5 million years old!

Cole is emo and gothic!

Jay loves sluts!

Sensei loves to scream!

Cole can smack Kai out of the galaxy!

Sensei is a TROLL?

**Jay's Flashback**

Jay: I have my awesome wings ready to take me places! If these things work I'll be a TRILLIONARE! *Jumps of building* I BELIEVE I CAN...*Crashes into a billboard.*

Sensei: Fail?

Jay: Why's is there an old man on the roof?

Sensei: I'M NOT OLD YOU IDIOT!

Jay: You look handsome though.

Sensei: *Smacks Jay with teapot* YOU PERVERT!

Jay: How is that being a perv?

Sensei: As soon as you saw me your 'alarm' started to stick out.

Jay: Sorry! I can't control my you know.

Sensei: You're a ninja.

Jay: No I'm not!

Sensei: YOU ARE! You could of been by lightning!

Jay: True. You know what? I'll go with you since you're so...

Sensei: THANKS FOR MAKING THIS QUICKER THAN THE FIRST ONE LET'S GO!

**Zane's Flashback**

Zane: So my fish friends, would you like to be in a swimming contest.

Sensei: GAY!

Zane:*Looks around for Sensei* Who was that?

Sensei: You're forever alone!

Zane: *Looks around for Sensei again* Show yourself. *Tastes green tea instead of water*

Sensei: Do you have something wrong with tea?

Zane:*Sees Sensei* OH MY FLABS YOU SCARED ME! MEUH GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY JUST OH MY HURK HACKPH MUELTH!

Sensei: Are you drowning?

Zane: MUREAQLTH HURF MALARSH BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIF FUP MERLEEOVEREH *Goes to the surface* I can...BREATHE!

Sensei: *Goes to the surface* Well of course you can breathe! People breathe in AIR not WATER!

Zane: I am fully aware of that.

Sensei: I'm Sensei Wu and you are the 3rd ninja that I'm looking for. So come with me or perish.

Zane: I'll go with you. Since its my destiny.

Sensei: GOOD! Let's go!

**End of Flashbacks**

Kai: You're right if it wasn't for Sensei we would of...

Sensei: STOP THE MADNESS! WE ARE HERE! The Caves of Memes. They're looking for the Scythe of Quakes.

Kai: So what do we do?

Cole: We get the scythe...

Jay: Yes go on...

Cole: And...

Zane: EAT IT!

Sensei: Ok. I hope the four of you enjoy each of your organs exploding. Just get the map and the weapon.. Oh and listen to me when I say this. DON'T. USE. THE. WEAPON. Plus to wrap the weapon up use these bags of leftover hair.

Jay: Why?

Zane: So we could eat it!

Sensei: NO. Just wrap the weapon with it!

All four of them: GOT IT!

Sensei: Good. Now go out there and act like men!

Cole: On it!

Sensei: So back to prank calling the mayor!

**With The Ninjas**

Jay: Where's that sexy hothead?

Cole: Jay you may be a perv but PLEASE STOP!

Zane: I agree with Cole but where's Kai?

Cole: On top of that tower!

Zane: How are we going to get all the way over there without getting caught?

Jay: I have an idea! *Takes skeleton mask and walks to Cruncha and Knuckles* Hey there hot stuff, how you doing?

Chruncha: I got a girlfriend!

Knuckles: NO! She was to me!

Chruncha: ME!

Knucles: ME! *Fight breaks out and causes the army to see what's happening*

Jay: Se? I told you that I have an idea! *3 of them go to Samukai's watchtower*

Kai: Hey guys!

Jay: *Smacks Kai* What's the matter with you? Are you going to do surprise butt sex on the general?

Kai: NO! Who would do that?!

Jay: *Blushes and whispers* Me?

Cole, Zane, and Kai: WHAT?

Zane: Nevermind! Let's get the map. *Uses shuriken to get the map*

Jay: Ha! They've been digging for Fat Albert knows how long!

Kai: Let's go.

Cole: Is he on drugs or something?

Jay: I hope so.

Zane: Why's that?

Jay:...Because we'll be able to know the REAL him.

Zane: That's reasonable! Let us go!

Cole: *Sees Kai trying to push a trollface rock* Dude. I hope that you know that we're a TEAM!

Jay: Cole's right. Plus, it looks like you're humping the rock.

Kai: IT DOES?! *The others help Kai push the rock away*

Jay: OH MY MASTER'S FLABS! THE MEMES AND SCYTHE ARE SO COOL!

'COOL'

'COOL'

'COOL'

'Memes on wall says 'You don't say?'

Cole: Why did you yell? *Takes scythe and wraps it up with Sensei's leftover hair* Kai you carry it!

Kai: FINE! *The ninjas run into Samukai*

Samukai: Time for...

Jay: SURPRISE BUTT SEX!

*Everyone glares at Jay*

Jay: I'M KIDDING! LET'S HUMP...I MEAN FIGHT THESE DWEEBS!

Kai: *Passes weapon to Zane* ZANE!

Zane: *Passes it to Cole* FOR NARNIA!

Cole: I'LL KEEP IT BEFORE JAY HUMPS IT!

Jay *Thinks to himself* How does he know that I'm going to hump it?! *Sees army of skeletons in front of him*

Zane: JAY WHAT'S WRONG?!

Jay: ITS JUST LIKE THE TRAINING COURSE! Dodge the perv, hide from a poisonous herb, avoid the crotch shots, and jump over little ponies! I WIN!

Kai: Jay learned spinjitzu!

Everyone: YOU DON'T SAY!

Samukai: Plus the others learned it right after you so I'm going tp kill you for no apparent reason.

Kai: NO WAY! NINJAGO!

Samukai: YOU CHEATED! You DO know spinjitzu! *Gets beat up by Kai* HA!

Cole: Aren't we awesome!

Jay: YEP!

Cole: Like c'mon I'M FLAWLESS! *Sees Molestia behind him* Guys.

Zane: we were ASTONISHING out there.

Cole: GUYS!

Molestia: HEY! *Cole, Kai, and Zane run away*

Jay: Hey there! *Kai grabs him* Hey!

Molestia: I hope you don't mid me...

Kai: Give me the scythe!

Cole: NO WAY!

Zane: SHE'S TAKING OFF HER CROWN!

Kai: *Takes the scythe from Cole and uses it!* Ha!

Jay: HOW ARE WE GOING TO ESCAPE?

Cole: Spinjitzu.

Jay: Should of known.

**With Sensei**

Sensei: WHICH ONE OF THOSE FOOLS USED THE SCYTHE OF QUAKES?! i'M PISSED!

*The ninja come out of a crack*

Cole: We're epic!

Kai: YOU SHOULD OF SEEN ME DOWN THERE SENSEI!

Sensei: WHICH ONE OF YOU WERE ON MEDICATION AND USED THE SCYTHE OF QUAKES?!

Zane: Kai did.

Sensei: KAI YOU COULD OF KILLED YOU AND THE TEAM!

Kai: But I didn't see another way out!

Sensei: Ever heard of an elevator? Learn to work with your team!

Kai's face: TT^TT

**Down in the Underworld**

Samukai: Yeah we failed hard didn't we?

Garmadon: As bad as me having 'fun' with my wife but don't worry! Make them THINK that they're winning.

Samukai: Why?

Garmadon: You'll see. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHHHYHAHAHAURKERFAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Remake of Episode 3!**

**Last episode we learned that:**

Sensei has LOTS of hair!

The Cave of Memes harbors Molestia!

Its JayAndNya4ever's birthday!

Jay wanted to stay with Molestia!

Zane may be hungry!

Kai almost killed the team!

Jay knows about Surprise Butt Sex?

**Getting**** the shurikens**

Jay: I spy something squishy.

Cole: Jay for the last time I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY PERVERTED ISPY WITH YOU! *Ship hits ice*

Jay: I spy something erecting.

Cole: And you wander why I don't play ISPY with you.

Kai: Sensei! Do us a favor and tell us where we're heading and what's with the stretches

Sensei: To the Ice temple or whatever and these are the moves for the Tornado of Creation.

Zane: Whats the Tornado of Creation?

Sensei: Earth, fire, ice, and lightning put together. You other elements will be in there too! Making something out of nothing.

Kai: LET ME TRY!

Sensei: Took you like 4 days to pass a test and you think you can do it perfectly NOW?!

Kai: Yep! HIY...*Ship freezes*

Cole: Ships going through puberty!

Kai: Was it me?

Sensei: PSSSSSSSSSSSSSH. No. We are here. I'll be waiting since I'm old and just epic.

Kai: Hey! The skeletons beat us here without the map!

Cole: Good for them!

Zane: Hey look the shurikens! *Takes them* I WIN! *Freezes*

Jay: BOWSER!

Cole: GRAB ZANE! *All 3 of them grab Zane and use him like a Mario Kart*

Kai: Steer to the left! Steer to the right!

Jay: JUMP MY FELLOW FRIENDS!

Cole: Why so we can break our teeth?

Jay: NO! Even though Bowser got stuck in that iceberg. *Puts Cole in the front* You'll be our human shield!

Cole: WHAT?! *Face first into the wall*

Zane: I'M FREE!

Sensei: I've been free for like millions of years! Next stop...

Jay: The (Dramatic Music) FLOATING RUINS!

Sensei: Nice music!

Jay: Thanks!

**At the Floating Ruins**

Zane: Hey! THE ARMY IS FOLLOWING US!

Jay: I got the nunchucks and I FOUND A SPIKE! HE'S HUGE!

Cole: JUMP AND WE'LL USE THE WINGS!

Jay: IF I DIE I'LL SUE YOU!

Kai: YOU CAN'T SUE HIM! YOU'LL BE DEAD!

Jay: JUMP!

Kai: *Whispers to Zane and Cole* Did he say hump?

Cole: No jump.

Zane: Oh. LET'S JUMP! *They did what Zane said* (I have a feeling that this is going to be more than 3,000 words)

**In the forest at night, you know this scene! Unless you *GASP* FORGOT IT!**

Sensei: So this is what the youth of today do?

Kai: Sensei. we know you were you were trying to fit in with us but the 'youth of today' also get serious.

Cole: *Playing bongos and Cut the Rope* Kai's right like jumping on these bongos and beating my highscore is an achievement!

Jay: C'mon Sensei! Show us some moves!

Sensei: I guess I can. SHAKE WHAT YOUR MAMMA GAVE YAH! Do the elemental slide! Make sure you do the bathroom dance and WHIP YO BEARD!

Zane: I say we should try it!

**1 Hour Later**

?: Kai.

Kai: Murffffffffffffffffffff

?: KAI.

Kai: *Starts drooling and snoring*

?: *Throws a boulder at Kai's 'area'* KAI!

Kai: Jay please don't rape me...Nya?

Nya: Me gusta go.

Kai: NYAPET WAIT! *Follows her to the Fire Temple*

Garmadon: I'M RIGHT HERE BROTHA FROM ANOTHER MOTHA!

Kai: OH MY FLAB ATTACK! WHAT IN FAT ALBERT'S FLABS MADE YOU DISGUISE YOURSELF AS MY SISTER?!

Garmadon: My epicness.

Kai: You're not 20% cooler.

Garmadon: SHUT UP OR NYA HERE DIES!

Nya: KAI HELP!

Kai: Nya!

Garmadon: Pull the Sword of Fire chili or Nya gets a taste of lava**(1)**

Kai: *Does moves to pull the sword and save Nya* STAY CLOSE!

Nya: I WILL! I'm sorry for the mean things I said.

Kai: I'm sorry too!

Garmadon: ATTACK MY SHADOW ARMY!

Kai: HIYA HOUW WOAH it didn't hurt the thing?!

Shadow of Garmadon: *Kicks Kai, throws him, and CROTCH SHOT!)

Kai: The sword!

Shadow of Garmadon: *Picks up sword and does a victory stance* Then gets punched in the face.

Nya: ITS THAT OLD MAN WHO CAME TO OUR SHOP!

Kai: * Being sarcastic* NO!

Sensei: I doing some EPIC MOVES! *Use hands to make parents look like they're having y'know and shadows start running away and dying* HA! I got the sword!

Garmadon: You help one but endanger the other three because the skeleton army tied them and ran off with the golden weapons because I'm a boss!

Sensei: I CAN'T LET MY BROTHER GET THE FOUR WEAPONS! *Cuts part of the path off so he may go to the Underworld* HEYA!

Kai: NO! Sensei don't do this! Its my fault! I should of stayed at the campsite.

Sensei: The past is the past and SCREW THIS! I'M TAKING THE ELEVATOR. *Press button and goes into a run down elevator. He drinks tea and falls to his doom*

Nya: Kai. Why is there a dragon here licking me?

Kai: He WUVS you...WAAIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Did you say dragon?

**With the other 3 who are chasing after Samukai to get the Golden Weapons back**

Zane: STOP THIS VEHICLE!

Samukai: Why?

Zane: You're causing to much pollution and he Speed Limit is 50 MPH! NOT over 9,000!

Samukai: Get this Know-It-All!

Jay: I'll get the weapons by my...OUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFA! THAT HURTS! Hey Cole is there any way I can get a boner as...*Get hit in the 'area' by Cole's scythe.

Jay: *Holding his nuts and crying* ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Cole: Sorry Jay I didn't see you there.

Samukai: TO THE UNDERWORLD!

Zan, Cole, and Jay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zane: Back to the Future reference.

Jay: We lost.

Cole: Not really. We just need something with enough acceleration to bring us to the Underworld.

Jay and Zane: True.

Cole: Wanna go to Friendly's then search for Kai?

Jay and Zane: FLAB YEAH!

* * *

**"So this chapter is the LONGEST ONE TheComingofEpic typed. BE CONSIDERATE!"**

Pythor: I say that those two episodes and that cliffhanger is silly.

Me: LOOK AT THE TITLE OF THE STORY PYTHOR! Anyway, BIRTHDAY TODAY SOP LETS SING A SONG!

* * *

**Birthday song to JayAndNya4ever**

Happy birthday to you! Jay and Nya thank you! For the wonderful stories...and for Trollesa, too! Cole thanks you for the call, Kai might be hurt from a brick wall! Zane likes turtles and Lloyd's a brony too! Make sure Sensei doesn't find you! Garmadon says have good cheer! While Dareth's a deer! Misako always says she's the one who paid. Overlord wants you! But its your power that saves you! Which defeated all evil! And made you powerful too!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM EVERYONE HERE!

* * *

Me: I hope you liked this song! OVER 3,000 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER! ACHIEVEMENT MADE! I hope you enjoyed me.

Pythor: And me!

**"And ME!"**

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

* * *

**It really is JayAndNya4ever's birthday! PM her or tell her in your reviews! **

**Remember to VOTE FOR POLL! No questions! Bye!**


	13. Garmadon

**By the name of this chapter you know this means I need to get EXTRA FUNNY in order to make this Dark Lord into a lowlife like I did in ****Losing Something**.** If you didn't see the new chapter then I'll put the part that I LOVE the most! Enjoy this chapter!**

**"LG is HERE!"**

Garmadon: Yes! I know I'm awesome my adoring fans! *Fails to notice that some of his 'fans' are throwing garbage at him*

Me: Welcome to a new episode of...

Everyone: NINJAGO BLOOPERS!

Me: With Lord Garmadon!

Everyone: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Garmadon: I'm epic and I know it my fans. To my enemies...HATERS GONNA HATE!

Me: Let's start some AWESOME bloopers about you, then get to the last episode of the pilot season in Remakes of Ninjago Episodes, and we'll spin to wheels for a video game. The first wheel will be the choices of the people you get to play with and the second wheel will be the game you're going to play!

Garmadon: That seems fair.

Me: Would you like a hotdog?

Garmadon: NO!

Me: *Thinking* _Someone's traumatized because of a certain couple doing something to him X3_

**"On to the bloopers!"**

* * *

******Episode 3- I FORGOT THE NAME OF THE EPISODE!**  


Samukai: Master Garmadon...

Garmadon: Yes Samukai.

Samukai: We failed to get the Scythe of Quakes.

Garmadon: Oh that's ok...YOU WHAT?!

Samukai: Failed to get the Scythe of Quakes.

Garmadon: THE AMOUNT OF MONEY I GAVE TO YOU IS WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYY MORE THAN JAY AND HIS COMMANDER NUTS POPPING OUT! THAT'S A LOT IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!

Samukai: I'm sorry my Lord.

Garmadon: YOU FOOL! YOU THINK A WEAK LITTLE PATHETIC 'sorry' WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY AFTER YOUR FAIL...

Samukai: ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT THEY TOOK THE SCYTHE AND THE MAP!

Garmadon: How **DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME?!**

Samukai: I'm sorry!

Garmadon: AND YOU SAID THAT THEY TOOK THE MAP? Not only are you embarrassing yourself and the army YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!

Samukai: But I brought you back something!

Garmadon: It better be another copy of the map, a tracking device, or one of those Teenage Mocking Ninja Trainers.

Samukai: *Gives the thing to Garmadon* I hope you appreciate it. It tells you what the skeleton army and me honestly think and feel about you.

Garmadon: *In an ANGRY tone* YOU THINK I'M FOREVER ALONE?!

Samukai: NO! No my master!

Garmadon: *Stuffs the meme in Samukai's face* THEN WHAT DOES THE MEME REALLY SAY?

Samukai: My Little Portal?

Garmadon: *In royal Canterlot voice* YOU HAVE** MOCKED**, **TEASED**, AND **INSULTED** ME FOR THE LAST TIME!

Samukai: I'm **REALLY **sorry Master Garmadon!

Garmadon: You better be.

Samukai: Actually you** ARE** Forever Alone. You wanted us to take the brat and did something to her.

Garmadon: So you want to be that way? **DO ME**...

Samukai: A favor?

Garmadon: *Jumps and tackles Samukai* NO!

Samukai: No. NO.

Garmadon: Let us begin!

Samukai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!

**"That's why Samukai was nervous to tell Garmadon about his fail in Episode 3 but since Ninjago's not rated R he spared him but in the rehearsals ...TIME FOR ANOTHER BLOOPER!"**

**Episode 4- Also forgot the name. MUST. WATCH. RERUNS!**

Sensei Wu: MOTHA WOULD NOT WANT TO DO THIS SISTA!

Garmadon: HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS A GIRL?

Kai: Its that 'TIME OF THE MONTH'!

Garmadon: I FORGOT! I need to go pay my World Domination tab! Thanks for reminding me.

Cole: Blood is falling between your...

Jay: *Puts hand on Cole's mouth* Don't worry. Ever heard of the phrase 'The More The Merrier'?

Zane: To Youtube?

All of them: TO YOUTUBE!

**The Next Day**

Craglins (Those rock monsters that Sensei and Garmadon fought in episode 9): PSHHHHHHHHHHHEEESHHHH! *Giggles, laughed, snickers*

Garmadon: Hey there! I can beat you guys up in seconds.

One craglin: Are you sure that you won't LEAK?

Garmadon: *Sees video of him with the ninjas from yesterday* WHAT?!

Another craglin: SOME DARK LORD WE HAVE HERE!

Garmadon: *Sees the username* THOSE MEDDLING NINJAS! *Then sees description*

You've been Trolled!  
You've been Trolled!  
You have probably been told.  
Don't reply, to this guy;  
he is just getting a rise,  
out of you! Yes it's true,  
you respond and thats his cue  
to start trouble on the double  
while he strokes his manly stubble

You've been Trolled!  
You've been Trolled!  
You should probably just fold  
When the only winning move is not to play  
And yet you keep on trying,  
Mindlessly Replying.  
You've been Trolled.  
You've been Trolled.  
Have a Nice Day!

Garmadon: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUU...

**Cole's P.O.V**

"Operation G.A.Y.S? Its sounds so gay!" Ashley and me whispered to each other. Hiding behind a door in this world can make you here EVERYTHING! Some redhead boy was talking to Garmadon through Trollbook (WTF?).

"Don't worry Garmadon! The G.A.Y.S will meet tonight by the campfire in Death Mountain." The redhead told Garmadon. Ashley was recording everything for the fun of it. Since I'm curious, I decided to ask her a question.

"What are you going to do with that footage anyway?" I asked Ashley.

"So we can show it to Sensei Wu and for something that you'll find out later." She answered. Even though I want to know what the second thing was, I just kept my mouth shut.

"GOOD! Very good! We'll make those ninja lose and this world will be mine! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHP LPHALAPAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AMWWAWAWAWAWAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAW AAWAWAWAWAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHHA!" Garmadon laughed evilly since he thinks that he's better than us. Well...in this condition.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWAWA WAWAWAWAWAWLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLTROLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..." The teen laughed.

"HEY! ONLY I DO THE EVIL LAUGHS! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHUAHHAUAHUAHU AUHAUHAUjackass G. RB4EOHYIO5EHYPREY JHR8ETHJ94EYB90U6890UYM5490Y URE90YHUB0JYHT89YUM5E9BYLIRY H0RMY45UJH4E9YUB854JY49-YMK48YT9430YGHWEOGURPNYB94WU TB84UT-0Q4 N!" I think Garmadon's glitching out. When the teen ran to a door and left the room, Ashley and I started to talk.

"So Garmadon is making teens GAYS?! THIS IS INSANE!" Ashley yelled.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Garmadon's voice boomed from the speaker.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say until Ashley covered for me.

"WE'RE THE MAGICAL TALKING DOORS! WE GRANT YOU 3 WISHES AND THEN WE'RE OFF TO ANOTHER LOWLIFE!" Ashley shrieked.

"OH! IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN I WANT A HOTDOG WITH EXTRA KETCHUP!" Garmadon yelled with glee.

"Do you have the dog?" I asked Ashley.

"Yep! I also have the makeup, bra, and ketchup!" She answered with a enthusiastic tone and smile. I'm not going to lie she looked like an angel with wings!

"Hey Cole, open the door!" Ashley said. That snapped me out of my daydream and we placed the dog in the room.

"Here you go!" I said. Garmadon's reactions was JUST FUNNY!

"WHAT THE FLAB IS THIS?! A PITBULL IN LIPSTICK, TIGHTS, MAKEUP, AND A SIZE Z BRA WITH KETCHUP ON IT?!" Garmadon screamed, yelled, complained, whined, shrieked and MORE!

"YES! YES! YEP! Pretty much!" Ashley and I answered in unison, "Is there something wrong you befuddled twit?" **(Befuddle: To make stupid or stupid)**

"GUARDS! KILL THOSE DOORS!"

Ashley grabbed me by the arm an started to run. So she can fly AND she can run like Sonic. I hope Sensei Wu makes her a ninja or I'll handcuff our hand together. It's destiny's choice.

**This part of the chapter *Dies of laughter* makes me wonder why I let my IMMMMAGINATION (**Spongebob recommends you do this when you say 'imagination' in your story!)** RUNS WILD?! You may be like '**Its not that wild**' nut in my story there are SIZE. Z. BRAS.**

Garmadon: SOMEONE CALL THE SWAT TEAM! THIS LADY NEED HELP

SWAT Team leader: Her breast are HUGE! SHE'LL NEED A SIZE Z BRA. THAT MEANS HER BREAST ARE OVER 10,000 LBS.

Everyone in EVERY Universe: OVER 10,000?!

**If you feel like it post that little joke on your profile to show these things**

**-be happy the way you look like**

**-your random**

**-Nicki Minaj is the first of many for this to happen**

**-If you DON't want a bra that is bigger than your body**

* * *

**"That was a DISTURBING MESSAGE!"**

Garmadon: Isn't that the point?

Me: Garmadon's right though. If the bras taller, bigger, and probably weights more than you that would be DISTURBING!

**"True. So let's go to an Episode 4 Remake!"**

* * *

**Last Time in Remakes of Ninjago**

Jay's favorite game is ISPY Pervert Edition!

Ships have puberty!

Cole makes a good shield!

Sensei wants to fit in with his students!

Cole can play cut the rope AND play bongos!

More Flabs and Fat Alberts have arrived!

There are elevators in the Fire Temple that take you to the Underworld!

Jay, Zane, and Cole went to Friendly's!

But the 3 of the ditched Kai?

Cole: That was AMAZING! But JAY HAD TO HIT ON THE WAITRESS!

Jay: She gave me the eyes!

Zane: YOU HAD A BONER PHONER!

Jay: Well! It's not my fault.

Cole: So we're at the Fire Temple. WHAT DO WE DO?!

Jay: Let's ring the doorbell!

Cole and Zane: Now Jay. NO! JAY JAY JAY JAY JAY! AWWWWW SHOOT!

Cole: We'll NEVER TOUCH that doorbell again!

Kai:*On his dragon* HEY GUYS! I found a way to the Underworld!

Jay:*Scares at Nya* Hey there! Are you a slut, hooker, or a lesbian?

Nya: The first two. Are you have pervert?

Jay: YES!

Nya: *Whispers to Kai* Wherever he goes I'M GOING!

Kai:*Whispers back* But we're going to the Underworld!

Nya: TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Kai: IS it fine if my sister tags along?

Zane: Of course.

Cole: Why not?

Jay: She's riding with ME!

Nya:*Looks at Jay's pants* I'm riding with him. Oh by the way I'm Nya!

Jay: I'm Jay! The Lightning and Pervert Ninja!

Nya:*Whispers to the other 3* HE'S SUPER CUTE!

Kai: Let's put my plan into action!

**After they got Molestia, Spike, and Bowser**

Cole: Promise me you won't rape, stalk, or hit on me.

Molestia: it's a deal but you're riding me so I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BLUSH!

Jay: Y'know Cole we can switch...

Cole: NO! I'm fine. Just stay on your dragon while I stay on an Alicorn.

Kai: A what?

Zane: A mix between unicorns and pegasus.

Kai: That makes sense.

Cole: Can we go to the Underworld now or what?

Nya: Let's go now!

Zane: DIVE!

Nya: At this speed we could land in the center of the Earth!

All the ninjas: * Sarcasm* NO WAY! WE DON'T KNOW IF WE SHOULD BELIEVE YOU!

Nya: Man you guys are mean. Well except for Jay who's TOTALLY my type of guy.

Jay: AT THIS SPEED I COULD GET A BONE...Hey we're in the Underworld!

Zane: There's so many twist and turns. This may be a labyrinth.

Cole: Or a bunch of tunnels that lead us to the right place at the right time.

Nya: They're speeding up!

Zane:*After all of them fly of their dragons, alicorns, and hybrid turtlees* We arrived safe and sound.

Cole: Yeah right! Molestia get your hooves off of me!

Molestia: Sorry sugar! Arrive safely so your deaths may be painless.

Kai:*Whispers to Cole* That's SOME ride you got there! *Cole punches Kai which makes him land on one of the skeletons.

Chruncha: NINJAS!

**With Sensei Wu**

Garmadon: Hey brother!

Sensei: BROTHER! BROTHER? You're the reason why I almost died so MANY times! I have my sword.

Garmadon: I have my Samurai Samukai!

Samukai: Come at me Wu!

Sensei: HIYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Samukai:*Freezes Sensei's legs* Someone's on a LEG FREEZE!

Garmadon: That was AWFUL.

Samukai: I know.

**With the ninjas**

Nya: WHAT DO WE DO?

Kai: Two natives that humped each other on vacation?

Jay: That's the plan? Kai, Nya, Cole, and Zane lay down while I take off my...

Zane: HE WAS JOKING!

Jay: Oops sorry!

Cole: Tornado of Creation?

Kai: But something bad...

Cole: EARTH!

Kai: FIRE!

Zane: ICE!

Jay: PERVERTS! (**Jay ruined it with his other element but OH WELL IT WORKED!)**

Kruncha: HURRY! Jump off cliffs before the tornado sucks you upppppppppppppp...

Nya: Epic.

**With Sensei**

Sensei: I have the Sword of Fire! I can melt this joint! *Frees himself* HA!

Samukai: The Scythe of Quakes will show you NO MERCY! *Slams scythe into ground*

Sensei: OH MY FLABS! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!

Garmadon: Put extra butter on this popcorn!

Skeleton: But I came to tell you that...

Garmadon: PUT THE BUTTA ON THE POPCORN! BRING MEAH BUTTA POPCORN!

**Back with the Ninjas**

Zane: WE DID IT!

Jay: We made a perverted amusement park! I wanna go on the Boner Toner!

Kai: Time to save Sensei!

Jay: Ok then we'll go back!

Sensei: So my students by the look of this I'm screwed.

Samukai: LIGHTNING!

Sensei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* Let's go of Sword of Fire*

A booming voice: How **DARE YOU **hold all the weapons of Spinjitzu! For this you'll die and be sent to the** MOON**!

Samukai: NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! *Explodes and portal appears*

Sensei: YO FATHA WON'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS BROTHA!

Garmadon: Even though Father just showed the power of the weapons ON DAY I'll be strong enough to posses all of them so WATCH OUT! *Goes into portal and disappears*

Cole: Sensei don't worry! We'll be ready for him!

Jay: AND YOU CAN TRAIN US!

Zane: We'll be like a family!

Kai: Of wierdos?

Nya: SHUT UP KAI! We'll do whatever we can to save the world.

Sensei: Then let's go back to the village!

_At the end everyone cheered for them and thanked them for what they did. Even Jay who had Commander Nuts pop up here and there had funny especially with Nya. Tomorrow we'll go on to **RISE OF THE SNAKES!**_

* * *

Me: We spun the wheels during the remake so Garmadon's playing with Jay in Slender!

**"Be ready as Jay is the BEST ninja to take with you!"**

* * *

Garmadon: Do I have cooties?

Jay: YES!

Garmadon: Slenderman ISN'T REAL.

jay: Yes he is! He'll come and get you!

Garmadon: How?

Jay: Garmadon...

Garmadon: *Fails to notice that arm and legs are missing* HE'S JUST A TALE!

Jay: But...

Garmadon: *Still talking even though now his spine is left* Sir who are you?

Jay: That's Slenderman. THE MAN WHO I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT WAS EATING YOU!

Garmadon: CARRY ME HOME!

Jay: RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

* * *

Me: I hope you enjoy this LONG chapter and have an EPIC MLK Day! Goodnight!

* * *

**I love my seriousness! Even though I use it when you least expect it. VOTE FOR POLL!**

**A Romantic Getaway is winning the poll so far!**

**What's your favorite animal?**

**Do you like my stories?**

**Can you wait for Rise of The Snakes remakes tomorrow?**

**Enjoy these chapters AND my stories! Bye!**


	14. All 5 NINJAS!

**I did Garmadon last chapter so for the celebration of us passing the pilot season we get all 5 NINJAS! NINGEEZ! That is what my little cousin calls them! Oh and chapter 15 of this story is going to be trailers! Like crossovers (Ex: Ninjago + Portal crossover= a funny trailer) You may do a trailer of your story too! Enjoy this chapter!**

**"Welcome to the 14 episode of Ninjago Bloopers!"**

Me: With ALL. 5. NINJAS!

Lloyd: We're happy to be here.

Kai: This comes from the brony.

Lloyd: SHUT UP!

Cole: Anyway. We're happy to be here!

Jay: We're excited for EVERYTHING that's going on!

Zane: It is also Dr. Martin Luther King Day.

Everyone: *Sarcasm* NO!

Kai: This is the day were everyone and Cole finally say that they can be friends.

Cole: Dude that's not funny.

Zane: No offence my emo brother but your hair, clothes, eyes, and ninja suit is black and that's more than half of your body in the same color.

Jay, Lloyd, Kai: What he said.

Cole: You guys suck.

Kai: Don't DENY the truth!

Cole: It's NOT the truth.

Zane: My brothers, don't start fighting on this special occasion.

Kai: Yeah Cole. We need to be equal.

Cole: I'm going to SMACK the color off of you.

Kai: RACIST!

Cole: How is that racist?!

Me: ON TO THE BLOOPERS!

* * *

**Episode 1- Rise of The Snakes**

Lloyd: Take the candy. TAKE IT!

Skales: NO!

Lloyd: *In a murderer's voice* TAKE IT OR I'LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR SOCKETS!

Jay: Sensei said the kid is young and innocent. What a liar!

Cole: But we STILL need to get him.

Kai: Stop right there little Lloyd Garmadon!

Lloyd: I'M NOT LITTLE!

Zane: Fine. You're microscopic.

Lloyd: I don't know what that means but I better it means smaller.

Cole: Smaller than you can ever think.

Lloyd: MEANIES!

Kai: Wanna smack him?

Cole: Nope. Whip him!

Jay: I have a better idea.

**Later On**

Jay: That was your step-by-step on how kids are made...

Lloyd: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Jay: You didn't like your visual? NYA!

Nya: Yes Jay.

Jay: Let's show him the REAL way.

Lloyd: No. NO. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

**Next Day**

Lloyd: I'LL NEVER HANG OUT WITH THOSE 2 ANIMALS!

Nya: Why?

Lloyd: YOU RUINED MY CHILDHOOD!

Cole: What did you do?

Jay and Nya: make him eat his vegetables.

**Alright admit it! Who thought Jay and Nya did something else?! All of you may raise your hands.**

**Episode 4- Never Trust a Snake**

Jay: There's no escape Lloyd!

Lloyd: I can jump and use my special powers!

Zane: You're not a ninja!

Kai: What are you, half ghost?

Lloyd: BRONYGO! *Jumps off school and flies* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *Gets hit on the head by the bounty*

Cole: You need help my friend.

Lloyd: FLUTTERSHY, RAINBOW DASH, ANYPONY HELP!

Sensei Wu: What's wrong with the brat?

Kai: You're with her!

Sensei: Not Nya! Lloyd.

Jay: The evil pony empire took him and...

Sensei: Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! Such acts like this means a **HUGE** punishment.

Lloyd: *Gulp* What is it?

Sensei: *Brings out the crazy Mega Weapon from episode 19 and puts Lloyd on it* I HOPE YOU LIKE RELEASING EVIL **ON**. **THE**.** MOON**!

Lloyd: *In **EXTREME PANIC*** NO NO NO NO! UNCLE PLEASE! NO!

Sensei: BYE YOU ANNOYING BRAT!

Lloyd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo...

Jay: Ok. Who wants Poptarts?

Everyone: ME!

**Episode 10- The Green Ninja**

Kai: The Green Ninja is Lloyd!

Cole: So?

Kai: I WANTED TO BE THE GREEN NINJA.

Cole: And I wanted cake.

Kai: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR FLABBING CAKE!

Cole:*Uses full potential and forces Kai into the Center of The Earth* DON'T YOU DARE SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT CAKE! DON'T EVEN SAY ITS NAME IN VAIN YOU WORTHLESS TWIT!

Kai: Its just cake.

Cole: APOLOGIZE OR ELSE I'LL PUT YOU BETWEEN TECTONIC PLATES!

Kai: OK! I'm sorry Cole for saying bad things about cake. Cane we go back to the bounty now?

Cole: We're under it while I go up there you stay here and walk.

Kai: But I apologized!

Cole: You didn't mean it!

Kai: Shoot.

**Episode 11- I really need to remember the titles**

Lloyd: So you guys are trapped in a Serpentine hotspot.

Nya: YES! We need your help.

Lloyd: Ok. Give me 7-14 months.

Nya: WHAT?!

Lloyd: I need to get older!

Sensei: Lloyd the bounty is full of vegetables.

Lloyd:*Kicking snake butt* You guys need mouthwash!

Nya: THANK ALBERT!

Pythor: RAPE THAT KID!

Lloyd: Help they got me! HELP HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

**30 Minutes Later**

Pythor: I'll name her Lythor and him Ployd!

Lloyd: I have children!

Sensei: Are you guys ok?

Kai: Cole's huddling in the corner because he's next, Jay spazzing out next to Nya, Zane's off and I'm on your back.

Sensei: Ok so...wanna go to Friendly's?

Kai: Sure!

* * *

**"TheComingofEpic REALLY wants to get to Rise of The Snakes. So GET READY!"**

* * *

**After getting all the ninjas and weapons and saving the world from Garmadon, the ninja are at their Monastery with their animals and sensei. But little do they know things are going to change and they may get HISSED!**

**JUMP UP JAY POW**

**HIT THEM AND WOW**

**NOW WE BOW DOWN**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

**C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK (WEDNESDAY KICK)**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

******C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK**

**JUMP UP JAY POW**

**HIT THEM AND WOW**

**Remake of Season 2 (Some people say its 1)**

Sensei: So playninja is having a sexy contest. *Goes out to the training area* OH COLE! Where in butt flabs are those teens? *Here's perverted noises* JAY! Stop doing that to your teammates...

Jay: I'm winning!

Cole: NO I AM!

Sensei: STOP PLAYING MARIO PARTY! Start training in case my brother comes back.

Zane: But trainning TOO HARD.

Sensei: So are Jay's boners. *Sees Jay nods his head in approval* Never let of something for tomorrow and let it be down today!

Cole: I was going to eat these pizza and peanuts tomorrow so if that's how things go...

Sensei: *Smacks pizza and Cole's nuts*

Cole: OW!

Sensei: NO PIZZA AND NUTS FOR YOU!

Cole: Puberty happens once y'know! Also you SMACKED THE WRONG NUTS!

Sensei: Oh well!

Kai: What could possibly happen?

Nya: LORD GARMADON'S ATTACKING JAMONICKAI VILLAGE!

Jay: BYE!

**At The Animal Stables**

Cole: Molestia, I need your help over here!

Molestia: SORRY ABOUT MY TAIL. iT DOES THAT WHEN SOMEONE LIKE YOU COMES!

Jay: BOWSER PLEASE! Let me get on your back.

Bowser: Fine.

Kai: Bye Sensei bye brat! Flame STOP LICKING ME!

Nya: You know all of them left like 10 minutes ago, right?

Kai: DAMN! Bye guys!

Sensei: Your brother's an idiot.

Nya: I know.

**At the village**

Lloyd: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ouch! I stubbed my toe!

Cole: So we have to beat up a kid who's not even CLOSE to the age for puberty to start?

Jay: He probably a late bloomer!

Kai: Let's finish this!

Lloyd: *Releases snakes from a can* GIVE ME YOUR CANDY OR ELSE...

Cole: Or else what?

Lloyd: I'll get the real serpentine to...

Zane: FAKE! GET HIM!

Villagers: YEAH! *Starts throwing veggies at him!

Lloyd: I HATE VEGETABLES!

Villagers: *Throw veggie sticks at him*

Lloyd: THESE ARE WORSE!

Cole: Come! We have CANDY!

Lloyd:*Runs over to them* WHERE? WHERE?

Zane:*Slaps Lloyd and Jay hangs him up on a sign* HA!

Jay: Plus we get candy!

Kai: BY BUYING IT!

Villagers: CHEERS FOR THE NINJAS!

**Lloyd'S**** JOURNEY TO LOOK FOR THE SERPENTINE!**

Lloyd: STUPID TEENS! Ruining my fun.*Sees Hypnobrai tomb* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH! Free candy stash! *Opens tomb* WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!

Slitheraa: WTFLAB IS GOING ON?! I'm trying to model here!

Lloyd: No one's here but you and me.

Slitheraa: True but since you're here, I'll need a human footstoool! LOOK INTO MEAH EYEZ!

Lloyd: Um? If icebergs destroy ships. If I duck he'll get himself hypnotized! *Ducks and Slitheraa hypnotizes himself* (That's just sad)

Slitheraa: What do you want from us master?

Lloyd: THERE'S MORE OF YOU?! *Sees all the hypnobrai! Come with me to the surface and we'll rob a village.

Hypnobrai: YEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

Lloyd: OF CANDY!

Hypnobrai: LOL FLAB WHAT?!

**Back at the Monastary**

Cole: I WIN MARIO PARTY AGAIN!

Jay: Ok we get it! Now let's play the perverted version!

Sensei: Pick up your nuts! The serpentine are in the village!

Kai: But...

Sensei: I DON'T CARE IF THERE WAS NO EVIL WHEN YOU 4 WENT THE FIRST TIME! ITS. AN. EMERGENCY!

Zane: Let's go!

**At The Village**

Kai: I see Nya!

Jay: WHERE!

Kai: On that rooftop looking like a pedophile.

Jay: That's my angel!

Cole: Yeah, Jay you need help.

Zane: These are the hypnobrai I guess!

Jay: Let's tryout our weapons!

Kai: We didn't train ONE BIT. We may kill ourselves.

Cole: Fine. RUN!

Kai: Jay let go off my pants.

Jay: Then who will I hold on to?

Kai: Nya.

Nya: Jay and others! I'm glad all of you are ok!

Zane: Yeah right. Anyway how are we going to stop enemies that can hypnotize you?

Nya: Blindfolds or don't look in their eyes.

Kai: So we split up.

Cole: NO DUH! Team move out!

Jay: *Whispers to Nya* Y'know you're welcome in my room at anytime.

Kai: JAY!

Jay: I'M COMING!

Nya: HE'S SO SWEET!

Kai: * Fighting serpents and he's failing* A little help here!

Jay: I'm helping by watching you!

Zane:*Uses shurikens to stop Lloyd* Doesn't your father punish you for what you're doing?!

Lloyd: Actually I lived in Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys all my life with no mother and father but with bullies and...

Zane: SHUT UP WHILE I GIVE YOU A SPANKING! *Spanks Lloyd*

Cole: DROP. THAT. STAFF.

Slitheraa: OK! I'm out!

Lloyd: * Crying* RETREAT AND HELP ME!

Skales: Hey! TURN AROUND! LOOK INTO MEAYEH EYEZ FOOL! MMEAH CANTOLLZ YOUZ!

Mezmo: Skales! We gotta go!

Skales: I'M FORCING SOMEONE AGAINST THEIR WILL HERE!

Mezmo: Ok!

Skales: Ok. *Gets hit by Nya* You sluts have problems!

Nya: Cole! Put the staff in the Fountain of Wii!

Cole: Ninjago's sponsored by Nintendo?

Nya: NO!

Cole: Don't get you tubes in a twist! *Puts staff in fountain*

Fountain: NINTENDO! WII! *Sprays everyone except Cole with anti-venom*

Villagers: THANK YOU EARTH NINJA!

Cole: You're welcome!

Jay: How come he gets all the credit.

Kai: Maybe he's better looking.

All 3 of them: Yeah.

Sensei: Let's go back and train shall we?

Jay: How did you get here?!

Sensei: I took a train.

Nya: Let's go!

**In Serpentine Tombs**

Mezmo: *Whispers to Skales* Our general is under the spell of a nutless brat! How are we going to survive?!

Skales: Don't worry my reptile friend. I have the ultimate weapon that will let us rule Ninjago! From top to the bottom of its flabs!

Mezmo: THAT'S ENDLESS!

Skales: I KNOW!

**With The Ninjas**

Jay: So...wanna play Ninja Party?

Zane and Kai: SURE!

Cole: You guys go ahead. I have some plans to do. *Skales voice* For me.

* * *

Me: Ok! I hope you enjoy this episode!

Lloyd: And remember that...

Cole: Lloyd's

Zane: A

Jay: Brony!

Kai: Sadly!

Me: Goodnight!

* * *

**That was fun! With every word! VOTE 4 POLL!**

**Did you like the episode?**

**That's the only question! VOTE 4 POLL! See you uys tomorrow!**


	15. IT AKA Misako

**THE PICTURE THAT I MADE FOR THIS STORY! XD XD XD LOOK AT THEM! PSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!**

**"It' is Misako since many people have a problem with her."**

Me: I will NEVER forget the picture to this story!

Misako: Me neither. But it doesn't have my son or me in it.

Me: Season 2 Rise of The Snakes! You come in Season 3 but you aren't in the theme song AT. ALL.

Misako: I'm PERFECT for the show!

Me: Well the workers say that you sound like a hooker. ON TO THE BLOOP...

Misako: I do NOT!

Me: Don't lie because you dumped your child at a school and abandoned him. We all know you were working at a club. ON TO THE BLOOPERS!

* * *

**Episode 20- The Stone Army**

Sensei; *Outside of a club since the museum as a club* Where are those ninjas?! I need to take a DUMP.

Misako: *Comes out of club* The 8 children will come out in 2 months!

Sensei: MISAKO?!

Misako: WU?! Its not what it looks like!

Sensei: YEAH RIGHT! You got taller!

Misako: Yeah! That's it. So what are you waiting for?

Sensei: NOT 'WHAT' YOU SLUT! I'm waiting for my ninja and samurai to come from beating that giant Ninjagoan Stone Doll.

Misako: Is Lloyd one of them?!

Sensei: NO!

Misako: I gotta change. PLEASE watch my 5 hour perv energy!

Sensei: Ok. *Ninja walk in*

Jay: Sensei! If you wanted to be a pervert then you should of came to the master!

Sensei: I DON'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR 'LOVELY' ACTIVITIES! Plus I'm holding this for Lloyd's mother.

Ninja and Nya: WHAT?!

Jay: Is she a slut, pervert, or hooker?

Sensei: More than you can think.

Jay: SHE'S JUST LIKE NYA! But older, crustier, and worn out.

Sensei: She's having 8 kids in 2 months.

Ninja and Nya: WHAT?!

Sensei: She went to change into her museum clothing so she could look smarter and less of a prostitute.

Lloyd: Why can't she face me the way she is?

Sensei: SHE CHANGED LLOYD. Into something bigger!

Lloyd: What. WHAT?!

Sensei: She got taller!

Cole: Sensei how is that interesting?

Sensei: She was 3ft and now she's 5ft!

Kai: So interesting! *Whispers to Jay* NOT!

Misako: *Gasp* Lloyd my baby! I had you 10 years ago and now you're almost an adult!

Lloyd: So THIS is what my mom does for a living? Get drug, fat, and turns into the new Nicki Minaj?

Misako: I MAY BE HALF PLASTIC BUT I STILL HAVE A HEART!

Nya: You're a barbie doll?

Misako: NO!

Jay: Don't worry! I speak hooker, sult, pedophiile, prostitue, and pervert language! *Starts making hitting on girls, sexing moves, and giving birth to a baby moves*

Everyone else: O.O" = TT^TT

Misako: I understand. Thank you for translating for me. I may be pregnant and overused but I still love you Lloyd. You were the first kid I had and the most special.

Lloyd: Why? Is it because this kid is made from a slut AND a Dark Lord?

Misako: Well there are more reasons then that.

Zane: This is very dirty.

Cole: YOU DON'T SAY ZANE!

Zane: I do say my emo brother.

Misako: You want to see the real me?

Everyone: Yes!

Misako: Fine. *Takes off ALL HER CLOTH8NG*

Lloyd: OH MY FLAB!

Cole: SIZE Z BRA?!

Zane: This is very disturbing.

Kai: MY EYES! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE INVINCIABLE TO FIRE!

Nya: SHE'S DIRTIER THAN ME!

Sensei and Jay: OH HOT MAMA! *Boners ACTIVATE!*

Misako: Do you like what you see?

Lloyd: I'll NEVER go near you AGAIN!

Sensei: He'l get over it and here's your drink.

Misako: Thanks!

* * *

**"Misako's not really an important character if you think about it. The first line that she says in the show makes her sound like a pedophile."**

Me: True.

Misako: NOT!

Me: Don't DENY THE TRUTH!

* * *

**Last Time On Rise of The Snakes:**

Jay likes to play the perverted version of Mario Party!

Sensei can smack the nuts off people!

Zane doesn't care about Lloyd's sad back story!

Veggie Sticks taste like fries! (**THIS IS NOT A LIE)**

Lloyd's knowledge about the Titanic saved him!

Jay judges people for the fun of it!

Kai is hitting on Cole in the picture up there?! **(i TOOK A CLOSER LOOK AT IT!)**

**JUMP UP JAY POW**

**HIT THEM AND WOW**

**NOW WE BOW DOWN**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

**C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK (WEDNESDAY KICK)**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

**C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK**

**JUMP UP JAY POW (You may look at profile pic for the idea of the theme song)**

**HIT THEM AND WOW**

**Episode 2- Crossing The Line Enheh I really got nothing for the title so this is the whole title.**

Sensei: So Playninja has chosen Cole to be the sexiest ninja. I'll have to let Jay sar him and if Jay gets a boner then its true. *Goes to the training course*

Kai: Hey Sensei! How are you doing?

Sensei: I'm good my fellow students. Now. I need you guys to know that hits MAIL TIME!

Zane: What is this 'Male Time' you speak of?

Sensei: *Smacks Zane* M-A-I-L TIME! IDIOT! We get mail from randoms and wannabes.

Mailman: MAIL CALL! Here's a letter from Cole's father and emo club.

Jay and Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA! *Sees Cole's killer glare*

Kai: We were laughing at Zane's breathing!

Mailman: A letter to Jay from his parents and the rest of them are fan letters to all of you.

Sensei: Is there anything for me?

Mailman: Nope.

Sensei: *Kicks mailman off mountain* FOOL!

Cole: Sensei what was that for?

Sensei: I've been waiting for my Tea, Turbines, and Tomorrow Issue for 1 DAY!

Kai: *Hold magazine up* Is this it?

Sensei: YES!

Cole: So you kicked the mailman for NO REASON.

Sensei: If I get sued Kai's paying for it.

Jay: Fine with me!

Kai: HEY!

**At The Serpentine Tree House**

Mezmo: So whatcha reading?

Skales: Magic Treehouse. Its RETARDED!

Mezmo: I can tell by the big boat that's sinking.

Skales: The people say its sad but its HILARIOUS! The iceberg HIT A SHIP AND IT KILLED MANY OF THOSE SURFACE DWELLERS!

Mezmo: Hey! That IS FUNNY!

Slitheraa: Everyone works while yo to SLACK! ( I like how he says this line! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSLACK!)

Skales: Who says 'yo'?

Slithraa: Surface dwellers.

Mezmo and Skales: *GASP* YOU'RE FOLLOWING THEIR CUSTOMS?!

Lloyd: We need more BOOBS! One of those ninjas are perverts y'know!

Mezmo: I DON'T WANNA CARRY THOSE SPHERES!

Lloyd: WE NEED MORE TRAPS!

Skales: Why are we serving THAT SPOILED BRAT?!

Slitheraa: YOU'LL** NEVER** SAY THAT TO THE PERSON WHO GOT US OUT OF THOSE HORRIBLE TOMBS! NOW GO TO WORK! BOTH OF YOU!

Mezmo: How are we going to stop him?!

Skales: I got a weapon that can stop that idiot! He's as strong as 1,000,000 men!

Mezmo; You brought that Ninjagoan Stone Doll to life?

Skales: NO YOU IDIOT!

**When DINNER was being served**

Jay: Zane + Food = EXTRA HEALTH!

Cole: You didn't say anything about my EPIC potato salad!

Kai: That green stuff was potato salad?!

Jay: I didn't eat it because it CRAWLED AWAY!

Sensei: My was radioactive leftovers. You should work in a Nuclear factory if this is what you're good at.

Cole: You guys are jealous!

Sensei: Why would I be jealous?! Your eggs EXPLODE MY DUDE! EXPLODE!

Zane: Dinner is served.

Kai: PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *everybody starts laughing*

Zane: Is there a problem?

Sensei: Zane, you're my student and I love you but...THAT THING ON YOU IS PINK!

Zane: Its there something wrong with pink?

Cole: YES! It makes you go as low to Jay's level in life.

Jay: YEAH! WAIT A BONERFUL MOMENT!

Zane: I don't see what's so funny.

Cole: How about this *Slams turkey into Kai's face*

Zane: MY TURKEY! How is THAT humorous?

Cole: Everyone knows that oil left on your face causes pimples!

Kai: THE FLAB COLE! You're jealous of my good looks!

Cole: Who lied to you?

Sensei: *Dumps leftover potato salad on Cole's head* No thanks needed! *Everyone laughs and starts a food fight.*

Zane's been Trolled!  
Zane's been Trolled!  
You have probably been told.  
Don't reply, to this guy;  
he is just getting a rise,  
out of you! Yes it's true,  
you respond and thats his cue  
to start trouble on the double  
while he strokes his manly stubble

Zane's been Trolled!  
Zane's been Trolled!  
You should probably just fold  
When the only winning move is not to play  
And yet you keep on trying,  
Mindlessly Replying.  
Zane's been Trolled.  
Zane's been Trolled.  
Have a Nice Day!

Zane: *Goes outside and takes garbage out. LIKE A MAN* Why don't I understand this fun? *Sees flacon* Hello there my flying friend.

Falcon: YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT FUN IS?!

Zane: *Jumps back and falls* MY FLAB! YOU CAN TALK?!

Falcon: *Spongebob music plays* F.U.N!

F is for friends who do stuff together!

U is for you and me!

N is for anywhere and any time at all IN HERE NINJAGO CITY!

Zane: Let me try!

F is for fission radioactive nuclei!

U is for unpredictable acid rain!

N is for Nuclear Energy and nucleus in cells and scientific studies!

Falcon: Zane! You know what? Just follow me! *Flies away*

Zane: Ok my speaking-flying friend!

**5 Minutes Later**

Falcon: We're almost there!

Zane: I'm starting to get tired.

Falcon: GOOD! Because we're here!

Zane: A TREEHOUSE?!

Falcon: *Smacks Zane* NOT A TREEHOUSE! A base of operations! Don't you see Lloyd?

Zane: I do see that little child...*GASP* WITH ALL THE HYPNOBRAI!

Falcon: NO DUH!

Zane: Thank you my feathered friend!

Falcon: NO PROBLEM!

**The Next Day with Cole, Jay, and Kai running through the forest with Zane**

Jay: So let me get this straight. Last night while you were taking out the garbage a falcon TALKED to you,taught you what fun meant, and lead you to Lloyd's secret treehouse base.

Zane: Yes my perverted friend. Why is it so hard for you three to understand.

Kai: Zane. Are you sure Cole's potato salad didn't drug you?

Cole: EXCUSE ME KAI I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Zane: No Kai. On the other hand we should split up. Kai can watch if the coast is clear and Jay, Cole, and me can take down those ropes.

Cole: Works for me!

Jay: Fine. But Cole's rope could make us die so DON'T CUT THE ROPE UNTIL WE'RE OFF OF THE TREEHOUSE!

Cole: Don't worry! I sit down and play the game on my ninjapad! It's that easy.

Kai: SPLIT UP!

Jay: *Slaps Kai* What's the matter with you?

Kai: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUAH A!

Zane: Jay we climb that tree while Cole takes the elevator.

Jay: Cole's taking the elevator?! SEEMS LEGIT!

Zane: UNDER the elevator! He's already at the top!

Jay: Fine. *Starts climbing tree*

Lloyd: Those ninja are going to flab their flabs when they see that I take over Ninjago! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Sees Kai* HEY! ATTACK THAT CHILI GUY!

Kai: GUYS I'M IN TROUBLE!

Jay: Gotta spin...

Zane: NO JAY! NOT YET!

Jay: I'm going to marry the slut Nya so I'll need to save this guys nuts! NINJAGO! *Treehouse starts to topple*

Zane: Might as well! NINJAGO! *Treehouse is get lose*

Skales: 3 ninjas? SEEMS LEGIT! *Sees Cole* HECK YEAH! I gotta cutting feeling.

Kai: *Sees Jay and Zane right next to him* Where's Cole? If this thing falls we're dead!

Cole: HEY GUYS! WHY DON'T WE CUT THE ROPE NOW?!

Jay: Hey Cole! Nice red contacts but there kinda scary. Also tell me you're joking.

Cole: NOPE! *Cuts rope*

Jay: I SHOULD OF KNOWN! Playninja probably got to his head and PAID him to do this!

Falcon: I'LL SAVE YOU WITH THIS ROPE!

Kai: ZANE WASN'T FREAKING OUT?!

Jay: Maybe we're having a flab attack!

Falcon: No but the monastery got burned down but Sensei found this EPIC ship! Also I think Cole got hypnotized by that Skales guy. now he's gone.

Jay: So...HOW IS SENSEI GOING TO TAKE THIS?!

Zane: We'll find our troubled brother tomorrow.

* * *

Me: WHAT? This IS a remake! Which mean alternate endings! plus if you think about it this is the 15 CHAPTER! The next thing you know we're up to episode 26! So why not change it?

**"This is the end of the episode!"**

Me: You may be frowning but there's more to come! Also look at the picture. no matter how many times you look at it you'll laugh! TRUST ME!

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! Question time!**

**Do you LOVE this story?**

**Do you LOVE the picture for it?**

**If you looked at the picture who did you like the most? I like ALL OF THEM but Kai and Cole XD!**

**Good Night!**


	16. Kai

**YOU SHALL NOT PASS! If you passed then your epicness holds NO BOUNDZ! see? You don't even have to spell the words right! NO COMPUTER CAN DEFEAT ME! Well GLADoS from Portal but she's funny and alright. But she's a TROLL! 'The Cake is a Lie'...*Shudders* If you need me I'll go comfort Cole because GLADoS as done the MOST. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Enjoy chapter! Especially YOU JayAndNya4ever. I hope this makes you feel better. Now LET'S STOP BEING SAD AND START LAUGHING BECAUSE THE COVER WARMED ME UP! We don't want to be SUPER SAD. Even though I cried as much when I found out that Ninjago's coming back next year. TAKE NO OFFENCE! This story is suppose to turn frowns up side down! ENJOY!**

Me: Oh and BTW I wasn't trying to sound mean there when I said LETS'S START LAUGHING Remember this story turns frowns upside down! Like in chapter 14 or something Lloyd was telling Zane his sad backstory but Zane didn't care and started spanking him. SEE? I'M CARING! If I wasn't I would insult people but I'm epic. That means I not like some SNOTTY SOUNDING ULTIMATE DARK LORD THAT A CERTAIN EVIL FATHER HELPED. HINT HINT. Oh and the character for today is pretty much Kai.

Kai: I'm certainly happy to be here!

**"Yeah anyway the stories winning the poll are Ninjago Mean Girls, A Romantic Getaway!, and A Disastrous Valentines Day. Kai CLEARLY HAS PROBLEMS!"**

Kai: I DON'T! *Looks at the cover for the show* OH WOW!

Me: What's wrong?

Kai: When you told us to make funny faces I didn't know you meant THIS! Look at Cole up there! He's like the only normal one! Wait. DOES JAY HAVE A TROLLESTIA FACE CENSORING HIS...

Me: TIME FOR BLOOPERS!

* * *

**Episode 2- The Golden Weapon**

Kai: So THESE ARE YOUR STUDENTS TOO?!

Sensei: NO DUH YOU IDIOT!

Jay: This guy in red has some serious issues. Look at him! He has a NO BONERS! Sensei PLEASE tell me we'll get someone who UNDERSTANDS ME!

Sensei: ARE YOU NUTS?!

Jay: For MY NUTS!

Kai: Come down! Sensei you may introduce me to the others if you want.

Sensei: *Points to them* Jay, Cole, and Zane. In Jay's lower regions is Commander Nuts. He pops out whenever and Jay has to control it.

Kai: Commander Nuts? Now you're being TOO SERIOUS! Hey what's poking me?

Zane: That's its time to get some air!

Cole: You better go in the shower before it explodes...y'know.

Kai: WHAT?! *Gets covered by (if your parents told you about child making YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IT IS! Egg + ? = Child)

Sensei: WELCOME TO BEING A NINJA!

Kai: NO! SHOOT! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPY?! I CAN TASTE IT IN MY MOUTH!

Sensei: Well ENJOY THAT TASTE!

**My thinking of Kai having a FanFiction: KAI DISCOVERS LAVASHIPPING!**

Kai: THEY'LL NEVER KNOW! I'll be able to make stories ALL ABOUT ME BEING THE GREEN NINJA, BEING SMARTER THAN THE OTHERS, AND BEING THE MOST LOVED!

**WELCOME TO FANFICTION!**

**Username: **KaiTheEpicFireNinja

**Password: **Kai'sTheEpiclyRadicalFireNinjaof Ninjago

Kai: I know the stories I make will be ASTONISHING!

**New Story**

**Agree to Rules and Guidelines ****  
**

Kai: Blah Blah Blah I AGREE!

**Thank you KaiTheEpicFireNinja**

**You may make a New Story**

Kai: *Clicks link* HAH!

**Choose a document**

Kai: WHY?!

**Kai's Document**

In the past the only ninja that could defeat the Dark Lord was the Green Ninja but this generation 2 NINJAS WILL STOP HIM! Those two ninjas are

Kai: SHOOT! Um...Cole and me!

the black and red ninja! When these two are united NOTHING WILL COME IN THEIR WAY! The elements of those ninja are fire and earth. Both of them together make LAVA!

Kai: Should I write more? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...I can't ask Zane or Jay about this because they'll probably think that I'm being mean so MORE IT IS!

**BACK TO STORY**

Kai was walking on the deck of the bounty since Sensei had to tell him something important and life-threatening. But Kai was too handsome, awesome, epic, and self-center to care.

"Kai...the prophecy of the Green ninja is no more." Sensei said dramatically.

"I know Sensei and should I be worried." Kai responded with a 'WHO CARES' tone. Sensei ignored him and continued.

"YES! I knew prophecy is going in effect and it talks about you and Cole. A murderous evil is rising and you and Cole are destined to stop it before influences the whole universe!"

Kai was shocked when Sensei Wu told him those words but Kai thinks he can handle it by himself.

"No need to drag Cole into this mess! I'll handle it." Kai replied.

"TOO BAD! I told him before you and the both of you are going to SAVE ALL WORLDS, DIMENSIONS, AND UNIVERSES!" He yelled.

After Sensei's outburst, Kai started to get ready for his adventure with Cole.

"How bad can it be?" Kai asked himself.

**Save?**

**DOCUMENT**** SAVED**

**CHAPTER 1 of THE NEW PROPHECY - 231 Word(s)**

**- New Story**

**Title: **The New Prophecy

**Summery: **

Kai: UHmmmmmmmmmmmm...

The prophecy of the Green Ninja is no more but a new evil has come to rise and its up to Kai and Cole to defeat it! If they don't stop this evil the universe will be under its control. Can these to AWESOME ninjas save the world before its too late?

**Characters: 1. Kai 2. Cole**

**Genre(s) 1. Adventure 2. Family**

**Publish Story?**

**Yes.**

**Your story will appear in the archive in 4-8 hours. Go to Manage Stories to Edit/Replace Chapters to add more or edit a chapter.**

Kai: YES! I'm an AUTHOR!

**NEXT DAY**

Kai: I GOT 11 REVIEWS! **(Since I appreciate all the reviews I got I'll use some of users!)**

**TheComingofEpic**

Hmmmmmmmmmm. Adventure and FAMILY?! Is this a lavashipping story? Will there be 'Kale on Kale' action?! Keep on writing! Let's see where this takes us!

**ninjago1019**

Nice so far! But why is it family? IS KALE IN HERE?!

**JayAndNya4ever**

Good so far! I think lavashipping may be in here! If it is...I'M OUT!

**Wafflegirl304**

Looks like romance may be a genre!

**Mineturtle O.o**

By the telling of this chapter KAI DOESN'T WANT TO TELL COLE HOW HE REALLY FEELZ!

**Guest**

I BET 10 BUCKS THAT THIS IS LAVASHIPPING!

**Ninja panda 125**

DAFLAUB DID I JUST READ?! Oh let me guess! Someone is trying to sneak some lavashipping!

**MassiveSinger**

So far so good! So any Kale moments in this story?

**lovestarr**

Nice so far! You should type more though. Anyway is this like lavashipping because it says family.

**Guest**

I LOVE LAVASHIPPING! SO IS COLE GOING TO GET PREGNANT AND KAI WILL MARRY HIM AND THE BABY WILL BE A BOY AND HE'LL BE NAMED KALE AND THE BOTH OF THEM WILL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER?! COME ON SAY YES! **YES!**

**Guest**

BRING THE KALE ON KALE ACTION MY DUDE!

Kai: What's lavashipping and Kale?! By that last review its me and Cole. LOVING EACH OTHER?!

**READS ALL LAVASHIPPING STORIES IN 5 HOURS**

Kai: So THIS IS WHAT OUR FANS THINK OF US?! NO!

Cole: Hey Kai dinner's ready!

Kai: OH NO! Is this REALITY?! *Looks and sees Cole at the doorway with an apron saying Kiss the Cook* I WILL NEVER KISS YOU! WE'RE BROTHERS NOT LOVERS! I'M STRAIGHTED NOT LOOPED! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T RAPE ME, PROPOSE TO ME, OR DO ANYTHING THAT'S GAY!

Cole: ARE YOU CRAZY?! You're my brother and why would I like a hothead like YOU?! Sometimes I can't even STAND YOU!

Kai: Oh. Don't worry! Later on you'll see what I meant.

* * *

**"Priceless! THAT LAST GUEST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

Kai: NO!

Me: I hope not. COLE IS MINE!

Kai: You can keep him!

Me: Thanks and on to a Remake of Ninjago but its a NEW episode since the last one had an alternate ending so this is episode 3 in remakes! Also this will help make the Ninjago series longer! There's 30 IN NINJAGO. IN. ALL Not including the mini-movies so waiting a YEAR for a new episode of an EPIC show with 30 episodes. Say it with me!

Everyone: SEEMS LEGIT!

* * *

**Last Time in Remakes of Ninjago**

Zane ruins the F.U.N song!

Cole is on Playninja!

Sensei kicks off a mailman off of the mountain for no reason!

Skales and Mezmo ENJOY the sinking of the Titanic!

Mezmo and Skales gasp in horror as their general goes to the HUMAN SIDE!

Falcons TALK!

Mezmo doesn't want to hold HUMAN SPHERES!

Zane's been TROLLED?!

**JUMP UP JAY POW**

**HIT THEM AND WOW**

**NOW WE BOW DOWN**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

**C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK (WEDNESDAY KICK)**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

**C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK**

**JUMP UP JAY POW (You may look at profile pic for the idea of the theme song)**

**HIT THEM AND WOW**

**Episode 3- Search for a Brother I REALLY got nothing :l**

Sensei: *Sees Kai, Zane, and Jay running in the distance* OH THEY'RE HERE! TIME FOR SOME TROLLING AND CHORES TO BE DONE!

Kai: Sensei Wu we need you!

Sensei: What's wrong this time?! Did Jay rape you?

Kai: NO! Those serpents hypnotized Cole and now he's gone!

Sensei: *GASP* THIS IS THE WORST. MOST. POSSIBLE. THING!

Zane, Jay, and Kai: I KNOW RIGHT!

Sensei: I've been waiting for my Tea, Turbines, and Tomorrow since yesterday! YESTERDAY'S TODAY WAS TOMORROW!

Jay: WHAT?!

Zane: When it was yesterday its today was its tomorrow.

Kai and Jay: Oh.

Sensei: Also Cole being hypnotized. he's on the cover of PLAYNINJA FOR FLABS SAKE! *Shows issue to the 3 of them*

Jay: OH MY! *Boner ACTIVATE*

Sensei: Ok he's the sexiest man, boy, teen, WHATEVER! What's the name of the serpent.

Zane: He's classified as Skales.

Sensei: What is so bad about this Skales?

Jay: He's an evil enchantress

he does evil dances

And if you look deep in his eyes

he'll put you in trances

Then what will he do?

he'll make you a slave you

And he'll rule the world

Without you getting a girl So... WATCH OUT!

Zane: Enchantress is for evil women.

Jay: We don't KNOW what gender he is Zane.

Zane: But in your little song you said he or his and probably him resulting in the fact that he's not a girl.

Kai: Zane's right and WHY DO YOU HAVE AN ISSUE OF PLAYNINJA?

Sensei: You'll be AMAZED at the things you can in Mystake's Tea Shop while waiting for some tea.

Kai: Is there a tea that can turn Cole back to normal?!

Sensei: NO! There's the Sacred Flute!

All 3 of them: CAN WE BORROW IT?!

Sensei: FLAB NO!

Zane: WHY?!

Sensei: YOU MAY BREAK IT and JAY MAY HUMP IT!

Nya: If you don't give them the flute they may tell everyone about the mailman thing.

Sensei: *Throws flute at them* TAKE IT AND BRING IT BACK! That's the LAST ONE IN THE UNIVERSE!

Jay: What's it made of?

Sensei: MY DAD'S FLABS!

All of them except Sensei: GROSS!

Sensei: Now...GO GET COLE BACK!

All 3 Ninjas: YES SENSEI!

Sensei: And try to get Lloyd back if you can. That kid's annoying so if you can't get Lloyd I understand why.

Kai: LET'S GET OUR LEADER BACK!

Zane and Jay: YEAH!

**With Skales and Mezmo**

Mezmo: So this ninja can lift up to 25 TECTONIC PLATES?!

Skales: He's stronger than these other dwellers THAT's for sure.

Mezmo: I hope those other ninja don't come and screw everything up.

Skales: If they do I'll just hypnotize them and become the supreme ruler of the world and YOU'LL be my Second-in-Command since you helped me through every obstacle in my life.

Mezmo: Theme song?

Skales: THEME SONG!

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**I USED TO WONDER WHAT THE EARTH MAY BE (MY LITTLE SCALY)**

**TILL YOU ALL WEIRDLY RAPED ME**

**EATING PEOPLE**

**SMACKING NUNS**

**A DICTATOR TROLL**

**WHO CAN DO THE REAL RICK ROLL**

**HAVING FUN**

**WE'LL BEAT THEM DOWN**

**THEN THEY'LL SURELY HIT THE GROUND**

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**YOU KNOW I'M AN AWESOME SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KE!**

Skales: That theme song will be our NATIONAL ANTHEM!

Mezmo: I'm sure that everyone will love it!

Skales: Even if they don't those haters will be put to death IMMEDIATELY!

Mezmo: How?

Skales: DUH! Put them in that Magic Treehouse that outs all of them on that sinking ship!

Mezmo: I heard the movies in theaters!

Skales: LET'S GO TO THE NEAREST ONE!

**Since I need to type a Chapter of Losing Something I'll have to SPLIT THIS!** **But don't worry more will come!**

* * *

**"Later."**

Me: I hope you enjoyed our guest!

Kai: I hope you enjoyed ME!

Everyone: Eeehhhhhhhhh not really well some of us.

Me: GOODNIGHT!

* * *

**I LOVE WRITING STORIES! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Something REALLY special is happening in Chapter 20 so WATCH OUT!**

**VOTE 4 POLL!**

**1 Question**

**Do you guys like the series The Magic Treehouse? I read a book before but I didn't like it.**

**GOODNIGHT**** AND ENJOY!**


	17. ShadowandMadonna!

**Hey guys! I'm at Dress Barn because MY MOTHER THOUGHT THAT PJS WERE SOLD HERE! I have Spirit Week starting on Monday so my class GOTTA WIN THIS! We have a guest this Chapter!**

**Special Guest: ShadowandMadonna!**

**"We have two special serpents today with a theme song that you ALL KNOW IF YOU'VE BEEN READING THIS STORY."**

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**I USED TO WONDER WHAT THE EARTH MAY BE (MY LITTLE SCALY)**

**TILL YOU ALL WEIRDLY RAPED ME**

**EATING PEOPLE**

**SMACKING NUNS**

**A DICTATOR TROLL**

**WHO CAN DO THE REAL RICK ROLL**

**HAVING FUN**

**WE'LL BEAT THEM DOWN**

**THEN THEY'LL SURELY HIT THE GROUND**

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**YOU KNOW I'M AN AWESOME SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KE!**

Me: Its Skales and Mezmo. But we know them from the show! So we'll move on to our special guest!

ShadowandMadonna: Thank you! Also I'm better than these two serpents here.

Skales: THAT'S A LIE! YOU SURFACE DWELLERS ARE CRAZY!

Mezmo: ALSO YOU HAVE HUMAN SPHERES!

Me: CALM YOURSELVES! Now we'll get to a some bloopers and since we have a special guest today ALL of the characters from Lego Ninjago will be in this chapter! ON TO THE...

ShadowandMadonna: Can I say it?

Me: Sure!

ShadowandMadoona: ON TO THE BLOOPERS!

* * *

**My thinking of the ninja having a FanFiction: The discoveries of Technoshipping and friends**

Jay: So who's going to type the next chapter of **Ninjago Bloopers**?

Kai: Why should we?

Cole: We promised Ashley that we'll type the next chapter!

Zane: Cole is right. We also have a special guest so Ashley will be upset if we don't keep our promise.

Jay: Yeah. I remembered when Kai broke a promise and he ended up on Pluto!

Kai: HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT TAKING CARE OF HER PUPPY WAS IMPORTANT?!

Zane: You're lucky that he's still alive.

Cole: Imagine where he would be if her puppy died.

All of them: A coffin.

Kai: We should read some other stories first so we can get some ideas!

Cole: For once Kai has a good idea!

Kai: Shut up.

Cole: Don't be jealous of my epicness!

Kai: You can't even BOIL WATER. Why would I be jealous of YOU?!

Jay: He did get on the cover of Playninja.

Zane: He has more fans then all of us combined! **(True fact)**

Kai: Fine. I'm hungry.

Cole: Me too.

Zane: Both of you may go to Friendly's if you want.

Cole: Why do we always go to Friendly's? What about Friday's?

Jay: Fine go to Friday's and enjoy yourselves. Zane will stay here and help me. OK?!

Cole and Kai: Works for us!

Cole: *Leaves the room with Kai* We tricked them!

Kai: NO WORK! But I'm really hungry.

Cole: They gave us money to go to Friday's.

Kai: Ninjago 2014?

Cole: You read my mind.

**With Jay and Zane**

So in the summery of this story its says 'Technoshipping'. Should we read it and get ideas from the story or what.

Zane: Its worth a try!

Jay: I see a couple more over here.

Zane: Then we'll read each and every one.

Jay: We'll take turns right?

Zane: You read the first one then I'll read the second one.

Jay: OK! Let's do this!

**Reads all Technoshipping stories in 5 hours**

Zane: No. NO. NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The 'NO' from episode 7 but louder and more dramatic)

Jay: WHY WOULD I WANT TO CHANGE YOUR CIRCUITS TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME MORE?!

Zane: Why would I do 'Man to Man action' with you?!

Jay: I don't feel like reading anymore.

Zane: I NEED A MINDWIPE!

Jay: Zane don't worry it's going to be ok...

Zane: THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID IN ONE OF THE STORIES! I CAN'T TAKE IT! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCcCCCCCCC...

**Outside of the room door**

Ashley: What's going on in there?!

ShadowandMadonna: By the things that they were shouting I guess they discovered 'Technoshipping'.

Ashley: Oh...WAIT! Technoshipping?! TECHNOSHIPPING?! THEY'RE GOING TO LIKE EXPLODE! I hope they didn't read each fanfic that included it!

Cole: We're BACK!

Kai: AND WE BROUGHT SOME FOOD HOME!

Ashley: KAI! COLE! DO ANY OF YOU ABOUT LAVASHIPPING AND TECHNOSHIPPING?!

Cole: I don't know any of those.

Kai: I know lava but not techno.

ShadowandMadonna: WAIT. You KNOW about lavashipping but you decided to go with Cole to Ninjago 2014?!

Cole: Kai what are Ashley and ShadowandMadonna talking about?!

Kai: I created a FanFiction the other day and published a story and it was about you and me being destined to defeat this ultimate evil that's been like released or something and when I uploaded the first chapter and got 11 reviews for the first chapter, all of them were about lavashipping and Kale.

Cole: WHAT DOES LAVASHIPPING MEAN KAI?

Kai: Alien Nazi Invasion?

Ashley: Lavashipping is when fans make you and Kai love each other so much that you'll get...MARRIED.

Cole: WHAT?!

ShadowandMadonna: Don't worry! If you don't like Kai you have ZaneXCole and ColeXJay. Oh and there's KaiXJay and KaiXZane also KaiXLloyd.

Kai: I want to hurl now.

Ashley: The best thing is that she's right!

Zane: *Kicks room door down* I DON'T WANT O BE NEXT TO MY DIRTY BROTHER!

Jay: Zane you know that I'm straight and i love Nya.

Zane: YOU'RE NUTS AREN'T ALWAYS STRAIGHT MY DUDE! THEY CURVE!

ShadowandMadonna: ZANE CALM YOURSELF! Those are FANFICS! The fans of Ninjago make them and most of the time the fics aren't really pleasant.

Zane: BUT!

ShadowandMadonna: APOLOGIZE TO JAY!

Zane: I'm sorry my fellow brother.

Jay: Its ok!

_And they separated from each other resulting in evil taking over the world and being mind-controlled slaves JUST BECAUSE OF SHIPPINGS!_ THE END!

**NINJAGO BLOOPERS NEWS!**

Ashley: Welcome to the news station my fellow readers! ShadowandMadonna is going all over the Ninjago Universe to have short interviews with our epic ninja and awesome villains! We switch from the News Studio to the Destiny's Bounty!

**Outside of the bounty**

ShadowandMadonna: Thanks Ashley and welcome readers to the beautiful, peaceful, and cheerful forest where... *Bombs explode in background*

Frank: SORRY! Its just that the thugs and gangs wouldn't...

ShadowandMadonna: THAT'S NOT EXCUSE! I told you we were going to do this TODAY. I saved you from the Underworld and THIS is the thanks I get?! Wait. ARE WE STILL ROLLING?

Frank: YES!

**Take 2**

ShadowandMadonna: I'm here in the Destiny's Bounty, home to the hero's of Ninjago!

Kai: I'M THE BEST NINJA!

Jay: WRONG! I am. When lightning strikes fire comes after it!

Nya: Both of you gotta stop! We're happy for coming over.

ShadowandMadonna: You're welcome! Where's Zane, Lloyd, Cole, and Sensei?

Nya: Watching Old Masters Telling Jokes.

ShadowandMadonna: Which is in...

Nya: Sensei's room.

ShadowandMadonna: THANKS!

Frank: This camera's HEAVY!

ShadowandMadonna: TOO BAD! Ahem. We're here in front of Sensei's room where the other 3 ninjas and the Sensei, of course is in this room. Let's open the door and give them a nice greeting! *Opens door*

Cole: Hey there!

Zane: Greetings to our...

Lloyd: IT'S HIM THAT TRAITOR! YOU'RE THE GUY WHO DITCHED ME, COLE, KAI, AND ASHLEY SO YOU CAN SERVE ANOTHER TABLE!

Frank: I'M SORRY!

Lloyd: WHERE'S MY CANNON SWITCH! I GOTTA TAKE AND DUMP AND ELIMINATE FOOLS! I BET HE'S A NAZI!

Frank: WE GOTTA GO BEFORE HE COMES BACK!

ShadowandMadonna: I want to see this cannon!

Frank: It comes from the roof and shoots balls so fast that when you blink you find yourself in the Underworld!

ShadowandMadonna: What about the Niether?

Frank: I DON'T SPEAK MINECRAFT!

ShadowandMadonna: FINE. We'll go to the serpentine's hideout.

Frank: Aren't they trapped down...

ShadowandMadonna: WHEN I SPEAK YOU DON'T! Man I should of left you down there!

**Where the serpentine are located**

ShadowandMadonna: WELCOME TO THE SERPENTINE HQ! Even though I'm the only one who knows how to get through the hard-solid wall...

Frank: She used be as a jackhammer!

ShadowandMadonna: YOU are going to DEAL WITH ME!

Frank: NO NO NO!

**Take 3**

ShadowandMadonna: Sorry about that. Overlord glue REALLY WORKS! Especially when you put it on people's lips! Now Skales and Mezmo tell us how all the serpentine are going to get out?!

Skales: We'll use the Constrictai and bang their heads against a wall until it cracks.

Mezmo: If we don't get out of here soon, cannibalism is going to happen!

ShadowandMadonna: NO! Viewers please save the serpentine each of them have an important role in our lives! Send food, water, condoms, babies, wrecking balls, and more! Without the serpentine who are we going to blame for all the problems in the universe? Well besides Frank.

Frank: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

ShadowandMadonna: TO GENERAL KOZU!

**On the Dark Island**

General Kozu: Wasn't Samukai part of this?

ShadowandMadonna: He died because of Frank.

Frank: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNNNMMMM MMMMMM!

ShadowandMadonna: He has problems. What do you even do for a living.

General Kozu: I speak over 2 million languages and lead the Stone Army.

ShadowandMadonna: Cool! So where's the Overlord?

General Kozu: He's been banished.

ShadowandMadonna: Good Garmadon and Misako?

General Kozu: Back in Ninjago.

ShadowandMadonna: FRANK THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

FranK: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHAP HGYT!

ShadowandMadonna: SAVE YOUR RUBBISH FOR LATER!

**Back in Ninjago **

Garmadon: And that's how me and Misako met.

ShadowandMadonna: You only said. I went to a club, got drunk, and slept with a girl.

Misako: And I was forced to marry him! That's why Lloyd's a brony. He wants to get away from his troubled past.

Lloyd: MOM! MY LITTLE PONY'S ABOUT TO START! WHERE'S THE REMOTE? *GASP sees Frank* YOU!

Frank: NIHGJ F ILQIDY OEYD YU $YFOI*$YR *I$# FU#!FUKLFY!#R#*($R&$(#&R$*R#YUKY Y$IUYDKEWYICTWECYEWCIEUCYIELEC LKQWDWELD!

Lloyd: CANNON SWITCH! DO YOU LIKE IT?! I MADE THE POWER LEVEL OVER 90,000! INSTEAD OF THE UNDERWORLD, YOU'LL BE BLASTED INTO SPACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAH!

Frank: HWKEH #FCWYCUWIYDCIECTWECGHCEWHG! VIL#YGDKWEGYEWCYEWCIGEUWGCWEO:CGUK! HUIHDIEIWCWELL!

ShadowandMadonna: Thanks Lloyd for helping me get him off my hands.

Lloyd: YOU'RE WELCOME! Wanna watch My Little Pony? I have cookies!

ShadowandMadonna: Thanks Lloyd! Join us next time when something interesting happens! Back t you Ashley!

**Back in the studio**

Ashley: Thank you for joining us and it's time for REMAKE OF NINJAGO EPISODES! Well the second part since it had to be cut in half or something but ENJOY!

* * *

**The Rest of Yesterday's REMAKE!**

Kai: Why does Ninjago City look so dark?

Zane: According to my senses a volcano erupted.

Jay: WHAT?! A VOLCANO ERECTED?!

Kai: NO! Remeber we need to find Cole.

Jay: In the middle of all of this chaos?!

Zane: YES YES! PRETTY MUCH!

Kai: Let's hide behind that bush.

Jay: ALRIGHT! *All three of them go behind the bush*

Zane: Why is it wet here?!

Jay: I thought you meant let's go to the bathroom when you said let's go behind that bush.

Kai: WOW JAY WOW!

Jay: SORRY! Be more specific!

Zane: Shhhhhh...are those hypnobrai hijacking a plane?!

Jay: No. Robbing people! Now that's what I call 'Snakes On A Plane: Ninjago Edition'!

Kai: No time to fool around Jay. This is serious.

Jay: WE GOTTA HELP HIM!

Zane: Stop with the Pets of Wonder and let's find Cole.

Jay: Where do you think he may be?

Kai: That scary house on top of the hill where that evil laugh is coming from.

Jay: How ironic.

Zane: We must go.

**Climbs the hill and arrives at the gate for the house**

Jay: Well it has the 'Forever Alone' atmosphere.

Zane: We don't have time to joke around my friend.

Kai: Zane's right. Bananas could be watching and stalking us.

Zane: I feel a strange energy around us.

Jay: Your loneliness?

Zane: NO! Worse.

Falcon: HEY YA!

All 3 of them: *High-pitched screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!

Falcon: Is there something wrong?

Jay: YEAH! I'M the stalker AND scary person man!

Falcon: *Sarcasm* I'm SO SORRY FOR TAKING YOUR ROLE!

Jay: You better be.

Kai: Guys...the gate just opened by itself.

Falcon: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Zane: You want to come too?

Falcon: FLAB YEAH! Do you think you NAILED the F.U.N song?

Zane: Yes!

F is for fission radioactive nuclei!

U is for unpredictable acid rain!

N is for Nuclear Energy and nucleus in cells and scientific studies!

Jay: Zane! You're doing it all wrong!

F is for 'Friends' with the teacher

U is for Unprotected sex!

N is for nervous thinking because you are pregnant with a baby!

Kai: WRONG! **(This is in the beat of Planton's Version)**

F is for Fire which the girl is on it

U is for UR MOM

N is for Nuts that have EXTRA...

Falcon: WILL YOU SHUT UP? ALL of you are wrong!

Zane: Sorry. But that was fun.

All of 3 of them: *GASP* YOU LEARNED WHAT FUN IS?!

Zane: I guess so. Now let's find our brother.

Kai: I know how to get him! *Song Starts playing*

We're brothers

we're happy and we're singing and we're colored.

Give me a high five!

Jay: NO! *Starts playing another song*

**EARTH NINJA STYLE...**

**NINJA STYLE**

**GOING ALL EMO BECAUSE HE CAN IN FIGHTING**

**THEN HE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL HIM 'nighty'**

**WHEN HE COMES FOR BUTT SEX WILL SURPRISE FOR ITS**

**C-O-LE BROOKSTONE**

**I'M GONNA HIDE**

**BEFORE ITS TOO LATE TO SAY 'bye'**

**I GONNA BUY**

**TAPES FOR NYA ON ME ACTION FOR KAI**

**I NEED A DRINK**

**BEFORE I GET THROWN IN THE BRINK**

**HE'S C-O-LE BROOKSTONE**

**HE'S A LEADER**

**AND TYRANT**

**YOU BETTER KNOW**

**I WON'T GO SLOW**

**HE GETTING SCALEY**

**WITH A PAILY**

**SO WE BETTER KNOW**

**I WON''T GO SLOW**

**WE BETTER KNOW KNOW KNOW KNOW KNOW**

**EARTH NINJA STYLE**

Cole: WTF?!

Falcon: That song actually worked!

Kai: Maybe that's why Cole is throwing pillars at us. Zane.

Zane: Yes.

Kai: PLAY THE FLABBING FLUTE!

Zane: *Plays flute*

You reach your right hoof in

You reach your right hoof out

You reach your right hoof in

And you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout

That's what I'm talking about

You step your left hoof in

You pull it right back out

You step your left hoof in

But you better help him out

You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route

That's what it's all about

You kick your back left in

You pull your back left out

You reach your back left in

Just be brave and have no doubt

You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout

That's what I'm singing about

You tilt your head in

You tilt your head out

You tilt your head in

Then you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout

You're better off without

You stomp your whole self in

You stomp your whole self out

You stomp your whole self in

And you stomp yourself about

You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout-

COME OUT!

That's what I'm talking about

You do the Pony Pokey

You do the Pony Pokey

You do the Pony Pokey

And that's what it's all about

Yeah!

Cole: What in flabs just happened?

Kai: *Hugs Cole* We used the powers of ponies to free you from Skales! SO LET'S GO HOME AND GET FAT!

Falcon: My job here is done! If you need me here's my card noe SEE YAS!

Cole: WAS ZANE RIGHT ABOUT TALKING FALCONS?!

Zane: Yes my emo brother.

Jay: So let's go home, get drunk, and fat!

Kai: SURE!

Cole: Ok

Zane: Alright my brothers. It sounds like fun!

N is for nurses Jay hits on

I is for Ice Cream YAY

N is for nucleus

J is for jacked up

A is for awesomeness

G is for greatest show

O is for Over the whole universe!

* * *

**"I'm shocked that they don't follow lego physics like in Lego Star Wars and The Lego Adventures of Clutch Powers."**

Me: You made a point that I was trying to make since the first time I watched Ninjago.

ShadowandMadonna: What was the first episode of Lego Ninjago you watched anyway?

Me: Episode 10 The Green Ninja. I technically spoiled it for myself!

ShadowandMadonna: So THAT epiosde was the first one you REALLY WATCHED?!

Me: Yeah. That scene whe Cole blew the door open made me think this:

1. The dude's hot

2. HE'S EPIC

3. HE BLOWS DOORZ DOWNZ OMIGOSH!

4. KAI'S WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LESS 20% COOLER WHEN HE'S NEXT TO, COLE, IN A 100 FOOT RADIUS BY COLE, AND COLE JUST BETTER THEN ALL OF THEM!

**"YOU MISS need to find a hobby!"**

Me: This IS one of my hobbies you fool! Thanks for being our special guest ShadowandMadonna!

ShadowandMadonna: You're welcome! Also Frank's ANNOYING!

Me: Myabe that's why Lloyd hates him so much and the next chapter will be Skales and Mezmo because THEY'RE NOT THAT IMPORTANT COMPARED TO ShadowandMadonna!

Skales: MEANIE!

**"That is the best comeback I EVER HEARD!"**

Skales: Thanks!

Me: He was being sarcastic.

Mezmo: PLEASE HELP THE SERPENTINE!

ShadowandMadonna: If you do you'll get a cookie!

**"THAT'S RIGHT! A MINI ONE BITE COOKIE FOR YOUR CHOICE! IT'S SO WORTH IT!"**

Skales: He's being sarcastic again ISN'T HE?!

ShadoeandMadonna and Me: Yeah pretty much

Me: BYE GUYS! And support the serpentine! Make sure to vote for poll! Choose 3 stories before I have to go on a top secret mission that requires hacking. Sadly I don't know how to hack but my friend Scott does!

**"YOU NEED A HOBBY!"**

Me: YOU NEED A GIRLFRIEND!

**"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"**

Everyone: GOODNIGHT!

* * *

**MOST WORDS i EVER TYPED! OVER 3,200 WORDS! that may be bad news for you but good for me!**

**What's your favorite country?**

**Do you ever wonder why McDonald's doesn't sell hot dogs? THINK ABOUT IT! Like they can sell ribs stuffed between to buns but not a hot dog? SEEMS LEGIT.**

**Would you help the serpentine? For a cookie? I"M OUT! XD**

**Goodnight to all! EARTH NINJA STYLE! 'ROCKS' my world! VOTE 4 POLL!**


	18. Mezmo and Skales

**Since I LOVE the song Zane sang in ****Losing Something** **why not put it in here?!**

**CHEEKS, CHEEKS**

**WHEN I SING ON BY G.A.Y.S BE SAYING 'STOP AND DIE'**

**I EAT THE BEAT THAT'S WHY I HAVE BACON BOW FEET YAY.**

**THAT'S HOW I FOLD**

**MAKING G.A.Y.S RUN TO THEIR FAMILY BRO**

**ITS ZANY HERE NOW SOME PEOPLE ARE SHEDDING TEARS ,OH**

**HA GIRL LOOK AT THAT POTTY**

**AH I KNOW I'M A HOTTY**

**PAW YOU'RE SO SNOTTY**

**HA I HAVE CREEDS!**

**WA YOU KNOW I'M BOTTY**

**HEY LOOK A DOTTY**

**MEH LIKE TO PARTY**

**ME HAVE DEEDS**

**WHEN GO UP MOUNTAINS THIS IS WHAT I SEE(**Zane's climbing a tower and made it up there so THE WHOLE TOWN SEES HIM! Yep lights, camera, Zane on tower!)

**THE WHOLE TOWN STOPS AND IS SCREAMING FOR ME**

**I GOT GEARS IN MY CHEST AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO GRIND THEM**

**GRIND THEM**

**GRIND THEM**

**GRIND THEM**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT**

**WHEN I GO TO PEE COLE BE LOOKING FREE YOURSELF**

**WHEN I GO TO A SHELF I MAKE KAI SCARE AT AN ELF YURP**

**THIS IS HOW I MEET**

**STOPPING PEOPLE FROM EATING MY BEETS**

**WHAT'S WRONG**

**CAN'T YOU HANDLE MY AWESOME SONG**

**YAH I GOTTA GO LOWLY**

**AH I LIKE RAVIOLI**

**WAH CAKE LIKE COLEY**

**ME LIKE PEAS**

**SAH MAKE A DUMP**

**HAH I FOUND A STUMP**

**HEY JAY LIKES NYA'S RUMP**

**OH I SEE A BUNCH OF BUMPS**

**WHO LIKE LUMPS**

**WHEN I WALK TO THE CREEPER THIS IS WHAT I MEAN**

**I'M A TROLLING BIGGER AWESOME TEEN**

**I LIKE SWITCHES IN MY HAND AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO FLICK IT**

**FLICK IT**

**FLICK IT**

**FLICK IT**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT**

**HEY LOOK**

**GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS YEAH**

**GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS YEAH**

**GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS YEAH**

**GARMADON'S GAY THEN**

**HE A HOMO MAN**

**YEAH**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT**

**NAH I'M VERY TARDY**

**HA I LOVE TO PARTY**

**EEH LLOYD'S A BARBIE**

**MEH ME ME GUSTA**

**HEY I LIKE PONIES**

**AH LLOYD'S A BRONY**

**OH WHERE'S TONY**

**YEAH I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT!**

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**I USED TO WONDER WHAT THE EARTH MAY BE (MY LITTLE SCALY)**

**TILL YOU ALL WEIRDLY RAPED ME**

**EATING PEOPLE**

**SMACKING NUNS**

**A DICTATOR TROLL**

**WHO CAN DO THE REAL RICK ROLL**

**HAVING FUN**

**WE'LL BEAT THEM DOWN**

**THEN THEY'LL SURELY HIT THE GROUND**

**MY LITTLE SCALY**

**YOU KNOW I'M AN AWESOME SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KE!**

* * *

**"DON'T WORRY! We'll do a remix with Skales' theme song."**

Me: I just don't have time for the thinking of songs. AIN'T NO BODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!

Mezmo: I do!

Me: NO ONE GIVES A FLAB!

Mezmo: Sorry.

Skales: I'm here to y'know.

Me: I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! YOU SIR ARE MY FAVORITE SERPENT! WHY WOULD I FORGET ABOUT YOU?!

Skales: You have Spirit Week this week.

Me: *Sarcasm* NO!

**"I'm telling you people that SHE keeps on typing a new chapter to her stories EVERYDAY! Let someone else do it!"**

Me: NEVER! My friends give me ideas. I type them. Plus most of the ideas are from ME! If they aren't from me I credit that person.

**"Ok Miss. ColeRainbowDashSonicRainboom Lover. SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!**

Me: AIN'T NO BODY GOT TIME FOR THAT! On to the bloopers!

* * *

**Mezmo and Skales Go To The Movies!**

**Today's Movie: The Titanic**

Mezmo: So this bum wins a game of cards, gets a ticket, and goes on this huge human made ship that's as big as four city blocks?

Skales: Pretty much.

Mezmo: SEEMS LEGIT!

Skales: Wait no. That human lady is rich and has lots of valuables. Just from her parents doing nothing. SEEMS LEGIT!

Mezmo: Why does she have that BIG fancy room?

Skales: In human terms she's rich so she is First Class.

Mezmo: So her name's like Rose or something?

Skales: Yeah I don't get it either.

Mezmo: That guys name is Jack and they're like in love.

Skales: OH! Here's my PART!

Mezmo: When the iceberg hits?

Skales: YES YOU IDIOT!

Everyone else in theater: SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Skales and Mezmo: *Iceberg hits ship* HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHHA *takes a minute to breathe* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHLO LLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOOLLOLOLLOLOOLLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLLROFLROFLROFLR OFLROFLROLFROLFROFLROFLROFRO FLROFLROFRFROLFOROLFROLFROLR OFLORFLROOROLORLFROFLORFLROF LROFLROFLROFLRFLROLROFLRORHG RUGYEROEGHREGUROHGHEOFIGIOWR EHTOIRETJHGREHTPWHWGIOREYIOH REOGREYIHRETIGHREOGHRGUREP;

Ashley: I like how this movie is supposed to be sad but they make it funny!

Cole: I agree!

Mezmo: Man this movie is HILARIOUS!

Skales: I KNOW RIGHT! Excuse me! Please rewind that!

Man running movie: AIN'T NO BODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!

Skales: You said No Body. You're talking to a serpent I don't have a human body.

Man running movie: I TALKING TO BOTH KINDS!

Mezmo: *Stands on seat and makes the projection of the movie go on his body* DON'T TALK GENERAL SKALES LIKE THAT!

Ashley: STOP THE MOVIE!

Everyone else: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW COME ON!

Mezmo: You may start the speech now.

Skales: I Had A Dream...

That each one of us lived in peace but NO! The human race dumped us in those tombs for NO REASON! While you have good food to eat we have to eat scrabs. Why? BECAUSE NO ONE CARES ABOUT US!

Man running movie: I DON'T GIVE A...*Head gets cut by Skales' boomerang*

Skales: *In a cereal killer voice and face* I HAD A DREAM THAT WE WOULD LIVE IN HARMONY BUT NO! YOU'RE KIND IS IGNORANT! BUT IF THAT WON'T HAPPEN...I WILL KILL YOUR KIND!

**A Dream Broken**

Skales as a murderer for the rest of this blooper: I WILL END YOUR STORY LIKE YOU ENDED MY DREAM!

Hot Dog Vendor: *Cries* I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING

**Change Completely**

Mezmo: Skales...are you ok?

Skales: I'M PEACHY KEEN MY SECOND-IN-COMMAND!

**Went Crazy**

Skales: THE SERPENTINE HAVE WON! BOW TO YOUR MASTER!

Mezmo: So this was the destiny of these people. Why Skales?

Skales: DON'T CALL ME SKALES! CALL ME MASTER!

**The Broken Dreams Of A Serpent**

**Coming out NEVER!**

You've been Trolled!  
You've been Trolled!  
You have probably been told.  
Don't reply, to this guy;  
he is just getting a rise,  
out of you! Yes it's true,  
you respond and thats his cue  
to start trouble on the double  
while he strokes his manly stubble

You've been Trolled!  
You've been Trolled!  
You should probably just fold  
When the only winning move is not to play  
And yet you keep on trying,  
Mindlessly Replying.  
You've been Trolled.  
You've been Trolled.  
Have a Nice Day!

**Would you ACTUALLY want to see this movie? I hope not but if you do you may read the song above! TIME FOR REMAKES!**

* * *

**Last Time In The Next Episode**

Kai's version of the F.U.N song may insult Jay!

Earth Ninja Style is a very effective way of finding your mind-controlled friend!

Sensei cans Playninja and brings them home with him!

Jay's version of the F.U.N song is 'special'

Mezmo and Skales think the Titanic is HUMOROUS!

Sensei is OBSESSED with Tea, Turbines, and Tomorrow!

The Sacred Flute lays 'The Pony Pokey'!

Zane learned the meaning of FUN!

The Ninja want to get FAT?!

**JUMP UP JAY POW**

**HIT THEM AND WOW**

**NOW WE BOW DOWN**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

**C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK (WEDNESDAY KICK)**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

**C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK**

**JUMP UP JAY POW (You may look at profile pic for the idea of the theme song)**

**HIT THEM AND WOW**

**Episode 4: Meet The Perverts!**

Kai: GOOD MORNING GUYS!

Cole: STOP YELLING! Its not Wednesday yet!

Zane: Cole we must get ready for our duties.

Cole: You may blow up the bathroom but I'm NOT getting up.

Sensei: *Opens window and puts his head inside* I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU SO HARD THAT YOUR BALLS WILL BE AS SKINNY AS A STRAW!

Cole: JAY! GO AWAY! *Falls of bed*

Sensei: Since all of you are awake its time for CHORES!

Ninja: WHAT?!

Sensei: You heard me! Chores. Now get to work! *Leaves room*

Cole: Just great.

Jay: Yeah. YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO RAPE YOU!

Cole: Its not my fault!

Kai: Let's start the montage!

**EPIC AWESOME CLEANING MONTAGE du Du DO! EPIC CLEANING MONTAGE! I'm cleaning! They are cleaning because of Sensei TROLL! I hope you know that this isn't a JOOOOOOOOOOOOKE! EPIC CLEANING MONTAGE! THE END!**

Sensei: I'm back with the slut/brat. OH MY FLABS THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!

Nya: I agree with Sensei!

Cole: Also it took 5 seconds!

Sensei: What's your secret?

Zane: Cole's carrot soup! Its like dounty, oxyclean, Mr. Clean, and more supplies combined.

Nya: How did you know it worked?

Kai: Jay dropped it on the floor.

Jay: At least it worked. We also trained so we're better at using our weapons!

Sensei: Should I care? *Horn beeps*

Jay: OH NO!

Kai: What's wrong Jay?

Jay: Parents are visiting!

Cole: What's so bad about that?

Jay: THEY'RE PERVS!

Nya: Tha's not bad!

Everyone except for Nya and Jay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**With Jay's Parents**

Ed: So Edna do you think Jay has been hiding his pervert side?

Edna: OH ED! Of course NOT! We can't even hide our own pervert sides!

Ed: That's my slut!

Edna: That's my pedobear!

Ed: That's my Lindsey Lohan!

Edna: Thanks for the complement! **(WHOA! If someone told me that I WOULD OF SLAPPED THEM!)**

Ed: EDNA! Look at all this stuff that we can practice on!

Edna: Ed you know that we're too old! Right?

Ed: Yeah but we lost that spark! Heck we didn't do it since we found out that you were pregnant with Jay!

Jay: MOM! DAD! WHATTHEFLAB ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Edna: We came to see our little pedobear!

Cole: AW! Isn't that ADORABLE?!

Jay: SUSH! ME NO WANT YOU HERE!

Ed: He's really embarrassed when we tell his victims...

Jay: DAD!

Ed: I mean his friends that he was born during a HUGE HIGH PARTY in a junkyard.

Sensei: No wonder he party's like a toddler who drank red bull. **(1)**

Edna: OH MY HOLES! THAT GIRL! You look SO CUTE! You're a slut! you are my son's type!

Jay: MOM!

Kai: C'mon Jay! What's the worst thing that could happen?

Jay: You don't want to know.

Nya: Uh...thanks! We can show you around if you want.

Jay's parents: YES PLEASE!

Jay: WHY?!

**Jay has FORCED me to DELETE the FOOTAGE OF THE TOUR! Maybe he did that because his parents were hitting on everybody ESPECIALLY Cole. WHAT?! He got on the cover of PLAYNINJA!**

Cole: Thanks for visiting! It was a pleasure hearing the story when Jay raped his pillow!

Zane: It was quite funny.

Jay: I WAS 2!

Sensei: Well you picked up a VERY bad habit my student.

Edna: If you think that's good, you should hear the story of when he got HIS FIRST BONER IN SCHOOL! HE WAS 3!

Jay: *Everyone starts laughing* MOM! DAD! Just GO BACK HOME! It's starting to get dark out and um...SERPENTINE MAY ATTACK SO I NEED TO KEEP WATCH WITH MY FELLOW NINJA!

Ed: Alright my boy! We're proud of you!

Edna: Oh and keep Nya! she's the perfect slut!

Jay: MOM!

Kai: When Christmas comes WE BETTER HAVE THEM OVER!

**Lloyd's Journey to be a butthole**

Lloyd: So who are we going to hypnotize today? The mayor? The president. WAIT! NO NO NO I GOT IT! SENSEI...

Skales: WE AREN'T WORKING FOR YOU ANYMORE! After I defeated the general in the Slither Pit! I BECAME GENERAL! Following you will be like the Titanic! Come on my fellow serpents! REBELLION!

Lloyd: SHOOT! Oh a map! Hmm...Fangpyre?

**Indiana Jones images come to head because of Lloyd's Journey. Right Now he's at the Fangpyre Tomb!**

Lloyd: After that montage I FINALLY MADE IT! So I just flip the lever and...

Fangtom: HOW ARE YOU!

Lloyd: OH MY ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* IN MY PANTS ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** MOM'S BELLY ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** COLE'S CHILI********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** SIDEWAYS!

Fangtom: All I said was 'Hi'.

Lloyd: Sorry about that! I'm pretty much the 'Forever Alone' character.

Fangtom: You don't say. So what do you need?

Lloyd: The Hypnobrai betrayed me! So i need your help so i can get revenge on him!

Fangtom: Take us to a junkyard so we can multiply our army.

Lloyd: OK!

**We'll need to stop here because Lloyd's response to 'Hi' made me get a headache.**

* * *

**"Let another episode have 2 parts. You are so NICE TO YOUR VIEWERS!"**

Me: HEY! I updated this! Also the winning story from the poll will come out on FRIDAY!

**"Why should I care."**

Skales: I think your announcer id the ultimate emo.

Somebody in audience: WRONG! COLE IS!

Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Cole if you're watching this you've either been dissed or trolled.

* * *

**MassiveSinger has challenged me to type 4,000 WORDS IN 1 CHAPTER! Since I promised chapter 20 will be special! I'll try to do 4,000 OR MORE. So if you want one of your jokes, commercials, one-shots, or whatever here just PM me!**

**Do you want a daily blooper of the ninjas having a FanFiction?**

**What did you think when Jay's dad called Jay's friends 'victims'?**

**Would you like to be called Lindsay Lohan? **

**(1) My aunt gave me a taste of Red Bull when I was 2. That's why the next day I went to sleep 2PM. THE END!**

**GOODNIGHT!**


	19. More Behind The Scenes!

**Behind The Scenes...WITH LLOYD! He'll tell us how he does stuff in his important role!**

Me: HEY READERS! It's Behind The Scenes WITH LLOYD!

Lloyd: Hi readers, viewers, and creeps!

**"Hi people and Lloyd's a brony. I think this is the 3rd or 4th time telling the views this piece of information."**

Me: WE DON'T CARE! Anyway we'll start with the rest of the episode!

* * *

**THE REST OF YESTERDAYS!**

**With Jay's parents**

Edna: Ed. I don't think Jay loves us anymore.

Ed: Don't say that Edna! He loves us!

Edna: Why does he care about his friends more than us?

Ed: Everyone goes through phases!

Edna: But still...

Ed: We're here!

Edna: In our Crap 'N' Junk.

Ed: THE LIGHTS ARE FLICKERING!

Edna: Now 'Scrap 'N' Junk'.

Ed: Just go inside while I finish this Jay sculpture.

Edna: YOU ARE SUCH A WONDERFUL HUSBAND!

Ed: I KNOW!

Edna: *Lights start to flicker* ED! **(EDD 'N' EDDY) **The lights starting to flicker! ALSO THE SECURITY SYSTEM ISN'T WORKING!

Ed: Are you sure you aren't high again?

Fangtom: HEY THERE IDIOTS!

Ed and Edna: IT'S A GAY SNAKE!

Fangtom: WHAT?! NO! we cam here to reproduce our army!

Ed: Edna. Take your clothes off.

Fangtom: NO! We're going to turn this TRASH INTO TREASURE!

Edna: I thought you were making an army!

Fangtom: YOU PEOPLE ARE ANNOYING! MY FELLOW FANGPYRE...BITE THE CHEECKS OFF OF THEM!

One of the serpents: WHICH CHEEKS?!

Fangtom: THE ONE ON THEIR FACES!

All of them: OK!

**Back With The Ninja**

Jay: I MUST FINISH THIS!

Kai: What are you yelling about.

Jay: I'm trying to finish this security system!

Cole: AND WE SHOULD CARE?

Jay: YES!

Cole: Don't you have to visit your parents?

Jay: SCREW THEM!

Nya: Hey Jay are you going to visit your parents?

Jay: PSH! YEAH! WHY WOULDN'T I?

Zane: But you just said 'SCREW...*Jay uses nunchucks to make Zane fall out of a window*

Jay: Don't mind Zane. He wants his inner bad boy to get out! Right Cole and Kai?!

Kai and Cole: Nyeh.

Jay: *Pulls out drugs* RIGHT?!

Kai and Cole: OF COURSE!

Nya: Ok. Tell them I said 'Hi'! *Leaves room*

Kai: WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THOSE DRUGS?!

Jay: If you embarrass me in front of your sister I'LL HAVE TO MAKE YOU GO HIGH INTO THE SKY!

Cole: You need to go to a mental hospital.

Jay: NO! But since I don't want Nya to think I'm a liar, I'll need to visit my parents.

Sensei: WAIT. ONE. MOMENT.

Kai: What's wrong Sensei?

Sensei: YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME BACK MY FLUTE!

Jay: It's in your room.

Sensei: Now if you need me I'll be dragging this thermometer that is as tall or even taller than me to see how those endangered animals of ours are doing.

Zane: WHY U HIT ME OUT WINDOW?!

Jay: I guess you have to be my next victim...

Zane: NO! *Jumps out window* I'M OK!

Nya: So are we going to see Jay's parents?

Sensei: You mean those pervs?! HECK...

Jay: YES! FLAB YES!

Cole: Let's go!

**In like the middle of nowhere because Ninjago DIDN'T include the bounty so they're probably ANYWHERE BUT BY THE BOUNTY! (Try saying THAT 5 TIMES FAST)**

Jay: COME ON SPIKE! Even though people say that you're ugly you aren't...YOU'RE HIDEOUS!

Sensei: They're going through metamorphosis.

Kai: What does that mean?

Sensei: GO BACK TO SCHOOL YOU IDIOT! A metamorphosis means that they are going through a change.

Cole: Just like puberty.

Sensei: *High-Fives Cole* SEE?! This is why Cole is better than you in MANY WAYS!

Kai: I just forgot...

Sensei: YEAH. 'I just forgot' THAT YOU'RE A NINJA AND IF YOU FORGET STUFF FROM SCHOOL YOU'LL FORGET HOW TO USE THE BATHROOM!. The next time you use the bathroom YOU BETTER HAVE AN ONION RING!

Zane: That sounds like a threat.

Everyone: YOU DON'T SAY ZANE?!

Zane: Say what?

Sensei: We're going to release our dragons, ponies, and hybrid turtles.

Zane: But Bowser is...

Sensei: A FAILURE! RELEASE THEM! *They let their animals go* (For some reason I think everyone is happy about this because I'm laughing)

Jay: But how are we going to arrive my parent's house?

Sensei: I know. There is a SUPER SECRET force and energy that my father used back in the day...

Kai: A wheelchair?

Sensei: *Slaps Kai* NO! It's called...

Cole: A portal?

Zane: A car?

Jay: Horses?

Nya: Fords?

Kai: Electric scooters?

Sensei: ALL OF YOUR ANSWERS ARE ATROCIOUS( What he's saying is that the answers are horrible, cruel, wrong and more words that are synonyms to it).

Zane: Then what is it Sensei?

Sensei: IT'S CALLED WALKING! Now let's go. *All of them start walking*

Kai: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOORING!

Cole: You've been saying that for hours!

Sensei: IT'S BEEN HOURS?! Time for me to play my flute! * Song starts playing*

**MY LITTLE SENSEI**

**MY LITTLE SENSEI**

**TROLLOLOLOLLOL**

**MY LITTLE SENSEI**

**I USED TO WONDER WHAT THE FLAB MAY BE (MY LITTLE SENSEI)**

**TILL I WAS FORCED TO FIND THESE TEENS**

**MEETING PERVERTS**

**LEARN WHAT'S FUN**

**EATING SOME CAKE**

**WHEN COLE CAN'T BAKE**

**RISKING OUR LIVES**

**FOR THE SAKE**

**CAUSE COLE'S COOKING CAN HIT YOUR BRAKES I'M TROLLING**

**MY LITTLE SENSEI**

**I HOPE YOU THAT I'M A HUGE TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOLOL!**

Nya: FINALLY WE ARE HERE!

Cole: Tell me about it!

Sensei: HEY! Don't be mad because your cooking is worse than the flabs covering my fathers butt!

Kai: TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Jay: It's quiet.

Sensei: So?

Jay: IT'S NEVER QUIET HERE! *Puts on ninja mask*

Sensei: Now you know how I feel when you teens are being rude on the bounty.

Zane: Sorry Sensei.

Sensei:I DON'T ACCEPT APOLOGIES WITHOUT MONEY!

Jay: You're like Mr. Krabs !

Sensei: YOU'RE LIKE PATRICK!

Kai: Let's enter the junkyard nice and quietly.

Sensei: *Slaps Kai AGAIN* SHUT YOUR MOUTH I'LL YELL, SCREAM, OR EXPLODE TO SHOW HOW I FEEL! *Runs into junkyard ranting about lemons*

Nya: We should take him to the nursing home.

Cole: If Sensei can't handle us I think he'll use a blowtorch to escape.

Zane: Cole's right.

Jay: GUYS! I FOUND MY PARENTS!

Nya: How come they're green.

Sensei: AWWWWWWWWW SNAP FLAB JUST GOT REAL! THEY GOT BIT BY THOSE FANGPYRE! LLOYD MUST OF RELEASED THEM OUT OF THEIR PRISON!

Kai: I don't have a good feeling about this.

Sensei: *Splaps Kai for like the 3RD TIME* HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SMACK YOU? NO DUH! NO ONE HAS A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS!

Edna: OH PEDOBEAR YOU CAME!

Jay: Mom! Did you eat bad food or something?

Ed: NO YOU FOOL! These red, white, and black snakes did this to us!

Jay: Are they from Amsterdam, Swabia, or...

Zane, Kai, Cole, Nya, and Sensei: SHUT UP AND SET THEM FREE!

Jay: OK! *Cuts the rope that his parents were tied to*

Ed: Sssssssssson I hope you know how to ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx thisssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssss

Jay: Sadly I don't.

Lloyd: HEY FOOLS!

Sensei: Look who's taking THE LONER!

Lloyd: *Whines* UNCLE DON'T EMBARRASS ME!

Fangtom: OUR ARMY IS COMPLETE! YOU'LL NEVER WIN!

Jay: YES WE WILL! YES WE CAN! (Jay is apparently a Obama Fan)

Fangtom: COME ARMY OF SERPENTS AND USELESS JUNK FIGHT THOSE NINJAS!

Jay: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! NINJAGO! *Starts beating up serpents*

Sensei: Alright I have a plan! Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai can risk their lives for the people of Ninjago while The Slut (Nya) and me go and kick HARD BUTT!

Cole: The butts of the Fangpyre?

Sensei: NO! That Jay statue over there! I want to take out all my anger and THAT IS THE PERFECT THING! Also Nya can get her germs all over it! C'MON HOBO!

Nya: OK SENSEI!

Zane: Awkward.

Cole: WREAKING BALL!

Jay: Nice try! *Gets hit by wreaking ball*

Cole: I warned you!

Jay: I thought you were kidding!

Kai: There are too many off them!

Lloyd: *Plays music that is coming from radio* YOU MAD BROS?!

Zane: WAIT! FALCON WE NEED YOU!

Falcon: FALCON PUWANCH!

Cole: Man I wish things were normal.

Fangpyre: YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY! SERPENTS! Go bite that statue with the slut and old man!

Falcon: What statue?

Cole: WRECKING BALL! *All of them duck*

Kai: Uh...WHERE THE FLAB IN *!^*(!&*)^() &)!^ &^) &!^() _!&%!( ^(! )& ^ ) & )& )^ % _!*!_ IS JAY!

Falcon: UP THERE ON THE BALL!

Kai: I see he can't resist.

Cole: Kai, THAT'S ATROCIOUS!

Zane: What Cole said is right. That's a very dirty joke.

Kai: But...

Jay: WHOA! THAT STATUE IS HUGE!

Ed: I hope you like it son! It's OVAR 9000 feet tall!

Jay: Dad...

Ed: Yes son.

Jay: You have problems.

Zane: FALCON! Use Falcon Punch!

Falcon: FALCON PUWANCH! *Knocks down statue*

Kai: They're getting away!

Sensei: LOOK SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! You're weapons are vehicles!

Kai: Please tell me you're lying.

Sensei: I'm not.

Kai: So I have to RIDE THIS LIKE A BROOMSTICK?! (IMAGINE IF ALL OF THEM HAD TO RIDE THEIR WEAPONS LIKE BROOMSTICKS? Well Zane would use his as rollerskates but still. I imagined it and it's HILARIOUS!)

Sensei: I wish. FEEL THE POWAH FEEL THE POWAH FEEL THE POWAH FEEL THE POWAH THE NINJA ACADEMY! (A New Series of bloopers! After this!) *The weapons successfully change into vehicles*

Jay: I CAN FLY!

Everyone: WE DON'T CARE!

Sensei: Jay get the staff while the rest of us get fat.

Jay: Hey that rhymes!

Sensei: SHUT UP SO WE CAN FORGET THAT LINE!

Fangtom: Is that a blue jet I see?

Lloyd: What do you mean is it coming after me?

Fangtom: It's that blue ninja Jay!

Lloyd: You mean the one that is gay?

Jay: I'M NOT GAY SO NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!

Fangtom: OH YEAH! What will you do Jay?!

Jay: I'LL PRESS THIS BUTTON I SAY! *Presses button*

LLoyd and Fangtom: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH *Releases staff**

Jay: You better take that insult back! *Vehicle disappears*

Cole: We got a problem Jay can't steer for his vehicle has disappeared!

Kai: We got save him before he goes splat!

Zane: If that happens he'll never come back!

Kai: Jay is falling at the speed of light!

Zane: We better stop this before a huge blight! (He means infect)

Cole: It's almost night!

Kai: We got to save him let's fight!

Cole: Kai, you're right!

Falcon: Hey look a colorful kite!

Cole, Zane, and Kai: WHERE?! *Vehicles disappear*

Jay: At least I landed of *Looks down* my friends.

Zane: You have the staff!

Jay: I do? *Looks rat the staff in his right hand* Oh. TO THE BOUNTY!

**In The Bounty**

Sensei: Yes I saw it all. Hitler, Pharaoh Menes, Louzi, YOU NAME IT!

Nya: The guys are back.

Sensei: Why should I care?

Zane: We got the staff!

Sensei: Not amused.

Kai: There's a Fangpyre army behind us!

Sensei: I DON'T CARE!

Nya: I gave Jay's parents the anti-venom!

Zane: How did you get the staff?

Nya: You gave it to me.

Zane: That makes sense.

Edna: Who'll save the day?

Jay: I'll save the day! *Sees Ed fixing the wires to the button* HOW DID YOU FIND THAT BUTTON?!

Ed: Sensei told me about it!

Jay: WHY?!

Sensei: You told me NOT TO TELL HIM NOW! 'NOW' WAS 14 HOURS AGO!

Ed: Push the button son!

Jay: FINE! *Pushes button*

Cole: WE'RE FLYING!

Lloyd: A FLYING SHIP?!

Fangtom: STAR WARZ?!

Nya: *Releases staff* OH NO!

Sensei: Don't worry Nya. You did enough damage.

Fangtom: Our staff! LOWER THIS HELI!

Lloyd: *Grabs staff from the ground* Here you go.

Fangtom: Those teens must be stopped!

Lloyd: YOU DON'T SAY?!

**Later On That Night**

Jay: Mom. Dad.

Ed and Edna: Yes Jay.

Jay: I'm SUPER sorry for acting like an asshole.

Edna: Oh Jay we forgive you!

Jay: You shouldn't! I teased you and didn't care for you but I REALLY love you guys.

Ed: Son you're making me cry!

Jay: I just wish that we can get along again.

Edna: Oh Jay! You'll always be our little pedobear.

Jay: Thanks mom and Dad. *All of them start to hug*

Cole, Zane, and Kai: *Spying from their room window* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWW!

Kai: To Youtube?!

Cole and Zane: FLAB YEAH!

* * *

**More Bloopers!**

**My thinking of the Ninja having a FanFiction: Making Friends**

Kai: Ashley...I have a question for you.

Me: Yes...

Kai: If you favorite an author...are they your friend?

Me: Well if you have a long conversation with them by PMing them or try to talk to them in real life.

Kai: So does that mean that you're one of my friends and I didn't add you on FanFiction?

Me: Yeah pretty much.

Kai: *GASP* HOW COULD I DO THIS TO A FELLOW FRIEND?!

Me: Kai. No need to go die hard.

Kai: BUT YOU'RE MY FRIEND IN REAL LIFE AND YOU HAVE AN FF ACCOUNT!

Me: Dude calm yourself.

Kai: TO THE INTERNET!

Me: Oh my gosh Kai.

Kai: *Runs into the guys room and goes on laptop* Alright. What's Ashley's FF account name? **Thatguywiththeflabs, IliekTURTELLZ, YO MAMMA GOT THIGHS** ? THESE ARE ALL WRONG! WAIT. Who's **TheComingofEpic**? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mm.

Nya: Hey Kai would you...

Kai: I'M TRYING TO STALK A PERSON'S ACCOUNT!

Nya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kai: SHEESH CAN I GET PEACE AROUND HERE?!

**Ninjago Bloopers**

Kai: What's this story about?

**Many people wanted me to do this so why not! This story is going to be full of jokes, one-shots, remakes of episodes, craziness, and more! You can see remakes of stories or get story ideas from here if you want. This may make you laugh or punch your computer screen so read if you want. So enjoy the things in here!**

Kai: The summery says that I may laugh or burn a hole through my computer screen. I'LL CLICK AND SEE WHAT SECRETS LIE IN HERE!

**Read if you dare! This story has randomness and if you're going to beat the craziness of this story this chapter will get you thinking, laughing, and facepalming. So remember this lesson or throw your computer out of the window. If you just became a Ninjago fan this is for you! Also some of my friends are in this chapter.**

**Special guest in this chapter: JayAndNya4ever!**

Kai: Ok. I ACCEPT YOUR DARE!

**After laughing, ROLFing, disturbing faces, dying, and other things that you guys probably do while reading this story**

Cole: Kai. Are you ok?

Kai: *In crazy voice* FAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHHBWHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAOMYFLABZNYEHAHA HAHANYEAHNYEHANYEHANYHEANYHE ANYHEANYHEANYHEANYHEANYHEANY HEANYHEANNYEHA!

Zane: Is that a 'No'?

Kai: GAHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAAHAHAH...PSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOL!

Jay: What's he reading?

**Hey guys! I'm at Dress Barn because MY MOTHER THOUGHT THAT PJS WERE SOLD HERE! I have Spirit Week starting on Monday so my class GOTTA WIN THIS! We have a guest this Chapter!**

**Special Guest: ShadowandMadonna!**

Zane: It appears to be a FanFic.

Cole: Are we going to read it?

Jay: OF COURSE!

**More ****laughing, ROLFing, disturbing faces, dying, and other things that you guys probably do while reading this story**

Me: Are the guys ok?

Nya: They've been laughing FOR HOURS!

Sensei: Let's leave them.

The Ninja: PHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GAAGGAGAGAGAGAAHAAHAHAHAGAHA GHAHSHAGSHAGSAHSAHFHASFAHHFS HAFSAHSGAGSAHGSASAGHSFFAFAFA FAFAFAFAFFAAHFAHAAHAKgajkhag jkagjhagkagjkahlahiliuroutri greugtihrthur;jjrtjkhl;nrthjrthit'rhitprhrthntmrj!

Me: Are they choking?!

Sensei: WHO CARES?!

Nya and me: EVERYONE!

Sensei:They'll get over it.

**In the room**

Cole: FAVORITE THIS STORY AND AUTHOR!

Kai: WHY WOULDN'T I?

**You favorited this story and author! Thanks for your feedback!**

Me: *Walks into guys room* Hey guys! A new author favorited me!

The Ninja: WHO?!

Me: KaiTheEpicFireNinja.

Zane: Hm. Sounds familiar.

Me: Kai favorited me and my story!

The Ninja: OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Cole: Who wants pizza?

Everyone: ME!

* * *

Lloyd: These bloopers were hiding in the back of the studio since some people didn't approve of it!

Me: But SCREW THEM!

Lloyd: We're in the studio where the announcer !

Me: He has blonde hair, blue eyes, a white shirt, and green pants!

**"You FORCED ME to wear these green pants!"**

Lloyd and me: SHOULD I CARE?!

Me: Tomorrow is OVER 4,000 words challenge! SO EVERY CHARACTER FROM LEGO NINJAGO IS COMING!

Lloyd: Also if you were a guest or want to be a guest for the next chapter tell us in the reviews or PM us!

**"Bye!"**

Me: We aren't ending yet!

**"WHY?! These pants are DANGEROUSLY SKINNY!"**

Lloyd: COME ON! What size are those Kids 8?

**"I'm a teens like 14!"**

Me: Aren't we all teens?!

All of us: Yeah true that.

Lloyd and Me: *GASP*

**"What?"**

Lloyd and Me: THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME THAT YOU DIDN'T SPEAK IN BOLD!

**"You guys are over reacting."**

Lloyd: Hey it's snowing in NY!

Me: Oh yes. More fun.

**"I thought you like the winter."**

Me: Snow's fun DON'T GET ME WRONG BUT I CAN'T AFFORD TO MISS SCHOOL! OR ELSE SCHOOL WILL END ON JUNE 19TH! AND I'M ALREADY MISSING SPRING BREAK!

Lloyd: WHY?!

**"Hurricane Sandy."**

Lloyd: Can't they just call hurricanes 'Hurricane Troll' and number them?

**"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HURRICANES WE HAD AND WE'RE GOING TO NUMBER THEM?! FINE! Hurricane Sandy = Hurricane Troll 9001."**

Me: All of us have a SPECIAL kind of friendship.

Lloyd: YEAH! After all Friendship IS Magic!

**"You need MAJOR HELP!"**

Lloyd: The announcer helps us with the audio and setting and all of that.

**"The sad thing is that I have ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO DO THIS."**

Me: I have all the time in the world to do plenty of things, too!

**"Like type this much words and do a 4,000 world challenge."**

Me: YOU MAD BRO?!

**"No. I mad that Lloyd is trying to get EVERY GUY IN THIS STUDIO TO JOIN HIS BRONY CLUB!"**

Lloyd: Don't be a hater!

**"Oh I don't hate. People hate on YOU!"**

Me: Haters gonna hate!

Lloyd: HIGH-FIVE!

Me: *High-Fives Lloyd* YEAH!

**"I can't believe I'm literally friends with you guys."**

Me: Well gotta go...

Lloyd: WAIT! I know everyone wants to hear a secret.

**"WHAT?!"**

Lloyd: When I accidentally walked into Ashley's dressing room I saw a HUGE PICTURE OF COLE AND HER K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**"DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN!"**

Lloyd: IKR!

Me: *Starts to blush* THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Lloyd: We're reporting live from Ashley's dressing room!

Me: DAFLAB DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING!

**"MAN THAT PICTURE'S BIG! PWAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA AAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"**

Me: Goodnight and always remember to LOCK YOUR DRESSING ROOM DOOR!

* * *

**This is the most I typed before the 4,000 word challenge that MassiveSinger gave me and I GLADLY ACCEPTED!**

**For the new season of Ninjago (which is coming in 2014) what/who do you think the enemies are going to be? Some people say aliens, some say nindriods, some say the serpentine, and more...**

**Do you want to invent something?**

**In my remakes of Ninjago who's your favorite character?**

**Do you think Sensei wants more excitement?**

**Enjoy! Also I'm typing the doc for Ninjago Mean Girls****right now! So keep your eyes open if you're tired! 3,341 words!**


	20. Ssenmodnar

**WELCOME TO SSENMODNAR! ENJOY THIS 4,000 OR MORE WORD CHALLENGE! We have 2 GUEST! One is a FanFictioner and the other one is one of my best friends! I knew him since kindergarten! 8 YEARS MAKES A HUGE DIFFERENCE! NO! We aren't dating. :/  
**

**Special Guests: JayAndNya4ever (Maria) and Scotti (Scott)**

* * *

**In The Bounty**

Sensei: Oh this internet is fun!

Kai: *Walks into room* Sensei are you done with the laptop?

Sensei: *Deletes Justin Bieber Tab, Tea Tab, and Facebook Tab* No still working.

Kai: *Groans* Uh...Just give it back to me when you're done. *Leaves room*

Sensei: OK! *Goes on FanFiction's Ninjago Section* Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. *Sees TheComingofEpic* Who this and what's with all the stories?

**Ninjago Bloopers**

Sensei: I'm bored and old. Why not? *Clicks on it*

**2 Minutes Later**

Doctor: *With a nurse trying to get Sensei to the ER (You know the beds with the wheels)* GET THIS GUY TO THE ER!

Jay: WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!

Nurse: HE'S DYING FROM LAUGHTER!

Sensei: *Sounds like a maniac, screams like a maniac, and spazzes out like a maniac * HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMUAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHBWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAACHA CHACHACHACHACHACHACHCAHCAHCA HCAHCAHCAHCAHVCAHCAHCAHCAHCA HCAHCAHACHCAHCAHCAHCAHCAHCAH CAHVCHCAHACHACAHACHACACHAFAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Me: Read the title backwards! This chapter will have some funny things from REAL LIFE, bloopers on EVERY CHARACTER AND GUEST, and my opinion on your stories and my stories when I read them!

Scott: She's a crazy woman!

Me: Yes Scott calls me that but he's older.

Scott: You may be right but you're still crazy.

Me: To me the word 'crazy' is a complement.

Maria: Everyone's crazy sometimes.

Me: Maria's right Scott. You should threaten people with your tools.

Scott: I CAN TAKE APART TOASTERS!

Me: HA! I can take apart SANDWICHES!

Maria: Everyone does that!

Me: I take the tomato's out first.

Everyone: *GASP*

Me: I'm kidding!

Maria: We should get onto the bloopers!

Scott: Yes. Let's make the audience go to the hospital and die from laughter.

Me: EVAIL!

Scott: I DON'T HAVE AN EVIL TWIN!

Me: *Whispers to Maria* Trust me evil twin.

Scott: I can hear you! I'm right next to you!

**"You ARE HOLDING UP OUR EPICNESS!"**

All 3 of us: ONTO THE BLOOPERS! WE HAVE A NEW SERIES OF BLOOPERS!

* * *

**The Ninja Academy**

Kai: So THIS IS MY NEW SCHOOL?!

Nya: Yeah. I'm on the Samurai section.

Their Mom: Enjoy! You guys will be in dorms!

Their Dad: Trust me. Your destiny begins here!

Kai: You want to get rid of us?

Their Parents: Yeah pretty much. ENJOY! *Pushes Kai and Nya into the school*

Sensei Wu: Welcome students to a New School Year! We have some new students in the Ninja sector and Samurai Sector.

All Students: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

Sensei Wu: I know it's amazing but I'll need their roommates to show them around because i don't want them to get hurt and I get sued, OK?!

All students: OK!

Sensei Wu: Look at the bulletin board to see where your dorms are located at.

Nya: I REALLY wish Mom and Dad were here.

Kai: We CAN'T always rely on them Nya! We need to be independent!

Nya: Fine. Bye Kai.

Kai: See ya Sis!*Goes to bulletin board for the Ninja sector* The 'Destined Dorm' SOUNDS EPIC!

?: Hold on Mr.!

Kai: Uh...Hi Sensei. I'm sorry for running into you!

Sensei Wu: It's ok! Are you going to your dorm?

Kai: Yeah. Um...Sensei PLEASE keep a good eye on my sister! I don't want ANYTHING to happen to her!

Sensei: A watchful eye never sleeps. *Sensei disappears*

Kai: Wait. WHAT?!

Nya: Kai are you alright?

Kai: NYA! What are you doing behind me?!

Nya: I saw you talking to Sensei Wu the owner and creator of this academy.

Kai: Oh yeah about that just be careful. I WON'T be at peace until I know you're ok.

Nya: Stop being overprotective!

Kai: NO! You're my younger sister and I have my eye on you.

Nya: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAH! I'm going to MY DORM.

Kai: Ok! *Goes to his own dorm*

?: So I call this bed!

?: But there are 2 rooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

?: Let's wait for the 4th dude to come and maybe we'll see how this will go.

Kai: *Opens door* Hey boys! I'm Kai and I'm probably the last one to come in here!

?: You're right about that last part I'm Cole!

?: I'm Zane.

?: JAY!

Kai: So what's the plan? Are we going to hangout or something?

Zane: We should do the hanging of the out, but we need to select roommates!

Kai: Fine: I'll stay with Cole and Jay stays with Zane. HAPPY?!

Cole: Good plan. So let's go hangout!

The other 3: YEAH!

Sensei: STOP!

Jay: ACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This school has BIG, BOOMING VOICES?!

Sensei Wu: *Appears in plain sight* NO! Why are you going to hangout without my permission?

Zane: No offense Sensei Wu bur you didn't say that we HAVE to ask you.

Sensei: True. DON'T GO TO THE NIGHTMARE CASTLE.

Cole: Who said that we were going to go there?!

Sensei Wu: NO ONE! JUST DON'T IF YOU DO THEN YOU'LL EXPERIENCE...SURPRISE BUTT SEX!

Jay: LET'S GO!

Cole, Zane, and Kai: WHAT?!

Jay: I'M KIDDING!

Sensei: What a perv.

Everyone: IKR!

* * *

**Cole's Home Cooking Videos!**

Cole: WELCOME TO MY COOKING SESSION! I knew you guys are STOKED to see and taste my EPIC COOKING!

Everyone: No. No not really.

Cole: SHUT UP! Anyway we're going to make chili!

Everyone: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NAYN!

Cole: Yes I like pop-tart cats too but time for chili making!

**Step 1: Use What's Around You**

Cole: You should always have your ingredients around for cooking...*Robot army bursts through wall behind him*

Robot: GET. DOWN HUMAN!

Cole: And always have acid! *Throws acid at robots*

Robots: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!

Cole: When they're done melting you chop up celery, ground meat, the melted metal for iron** (WOW COLE WOW)**, You know what? Just put ALL of the robots in there! This will make the dish a good source of iron!

Everyone: WOW!

Cole: Then you put in some spices and and bombs for the taste to BURST in their mouths! *Drops 90 bombs into pot with boiling weapons in it*

Someone from audience: What's in that pot?!

Cole: DUH WEAPONS! Your food needs to have an exploding taste to amaze your guest, family, friends, boss, whoever! Now put it into the pot with the chili in it...

Maria: Isn't it still ground meat?!

Cole: Not after 50 minutes on the stove! After you do that you mix them together and you put ice cream, cupcakes, and brownies for that awesome flavor!

Me: THAT'S NOT EVEN STREET LEGAL!

Cole: We aren't on the street! Anyway time to mix those ingredients together while adding 100lbs of hot sauce!

Everyone: WHAT THE FLAB?!

Cole: I know it may sound like a lot but it isn't! *Spoon that he's using to stir melts* Don't worry about that spoon! This food is good if you need more iron in your system!

Scott: THAT IS A LOT!

Cole: IT'S MY SHOW! Anyway, you put the chili onto a baking sheet, put Sprite and a Snapple Machine in it, and put the temperature on 100,000 for spiciness!

Me: More like death.

Cole: Whoever said that is apparently jealous of my EPIC COOKING SKILLS!

Scott: What skills do you even have?!

Cole: MANY! Now take it out after 9 minutes!

Maria: *Whispers to Scott and Me* For ashes.

Me: *Giggles* Nice one!

**9 Minutes Later**

Cole: TIME TO TAKE IT OUT! DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *Drum roll starts*

Scott: *Whispers to us* If this doesn't taste goo we're DEAD!

Maria: EVERYONE WILL BE LITERALLY!

Me: At least I keep my room like a jungle so my parents will always remember me if I die from cooking.

Cole: *Takes half burned chili out* Now we take a clean pot and put gorilla glue at the bottom of it!

All 3 of us: WHAT?!

Everyone: IKR!

Cole: The glue gives it thickness DUH!

Everyone: OH!

Me: Whispers to Scott and Maria* But it's STILL Gorilla Glue! That can SEAL SOMEONE'S MOUTH SHUT!

Cole: Now you put the chili in the pot and stir it and IT'S EATABLE! NOW EAT YOUR EXAMPLES! ESPECIALLY YOU 3! *Points at Scott, Maria, and Me*

Me: DAMN IT!

Maria: We aren't hungry!

Scott: Yeah! We need to get ready for the future!

Cole: EAT IT!

All 3 of us: OK! *Put samples in our mouth and chew slowly*

Cole: DO YOU LOVE IT!

All 3 of us: MMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Cole: THANKS! *Runs away happily*

Scott: Spit. It. OUT! *All of us go to a nearby garbage can*

* * *

**A Prison Breakout**

**WARNING: Only Kai and Cole are the major characters while the rest are like OCs well if you think the police as an OC! BOT YAOI!**

Kai: AH! WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY ON THE BOUNTY! Now time to go to the store!

Cole: Kai where are you going?

Kai: To the store. Don't worry.

Cole: I'm not worried but when YOU go somewhere something BAD happens!

Kai: OH YEAH LIKE WHAT?!

Cole: When you went to NYC with a boner = Someone harassing someone else in Times Square...

Kai: FINE! I'll be careful!

**With Kai**

Kai: What's with Cole thinking something bad's gonna happen when I go some where. *Sees sign about a rave (= party)* PARTY! HECK YEAH!

Security guard: Why are you here?

Kai: For the party!

Security guard: Oh. Are you over 21?

Kai: *Throws rock at guard to make him unconscious* Ha. SUCKER! HEY GUYS KAI THE FIRE NINJA'S HERE!

Everyone at party:*Cheering* YEAH!

Kai: This is going to be good!

**1 Day Later**

Cole: KAI WHERE IN THE FLABS DID YOU GO!

Kai: To a rave...You Should TRY it sum time! *A knock comes from bounty's door*

Cole: You go get it.

Kai: FiNe! *Opens door* HEllO!

Police Officer: I'm looking for Kai Flamely.

Kai: *Wearing a fake mustache* NUR! THISHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SENSEI WUSH!

Police Officer: IS KAI FLAMELY HERE?!

Kai: *Still with mustache* Uhhh...*Wind blows mustache off*

Police Officer: AH HA!

Kai: HELP RAPIST! *Runs inside and locks door*

Cole: Who was that?!

Kai: The police.

Cole: Why?

Kai: NO REASON WHAT SO EVER!

Police Officer: *Uses ram to come inside* Kai Flamely is under arrest for harassing the elderly!

Cole: Ok. WAIT. WHAT?!

Kai: OH YEAH! It's all coming back to me!

_**Flashback**_

Kai: YO DUDE AT THE BAR!

Dude at the bar: Yeah.

Kai: Give me your best water!

Dude at the bar: Why?

Kai: BECAUSE WHAT GETS ME HIGH!

Dude at the bar:...Ok. *Gives Kai water*

Kai: *Drinks water* MEAH FREEAH BREATH BLAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dude at the bar: WHAT?!

Kai: TIME TO PARTEAH! *Starts spazzing out on the dance floor*

**6 More Hours of water later**

Kai: COME ON FRANK GIVE MEAH MORE WATER!

Frank: Dude when are you going to PAY for the 1,234,567,890 cups of water you had?!

Kai: I'llZ goes 2 THUR BANK! *Runs out of the party drunk*

**At Bank**

Banker: Here's you change from you bill and...

Robber: *Comes out of no where* HANDS DOWN AND WALLETS UP!

Kai: *Comes in* OMIFLAB! *Looks at Robber* Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuu ARE THE BEST LOOKING GIRL I'VE SEEN!

Robber: WHAT?! *Kai comes closer*

Kai: You're so...*Throws up water unto the robber*

Robber: MOMMY! HELP! *Runs out of bank crying*

_**Flashback Done**_

Kai: Good times.

Police Officer: If you had a good time doing that then have a good time at...

**In Courtroom**

Judge: JAIL!

Kai: I like your wig Miss.

Judge: I'M A BOY!

Kai: SHOOT! What am I going to do with all of these flowers?!

Cole: I STILL don't know why I'm defending you.

Kai: I gave you cake. Judge. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I WAS HIGH ON WATER!

Everyone in room: WATER?!

Kai: What?!

Cole: Was it NATURAL WATER?!

Kai: YEP! POLAND SPRING, ARCTIC WATER, CRYSTAL WATERS, YOU NAME IT!

Jugde: Fine you'll be...

Kai: I OBJECT YOU FLABBING IDIOT I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL!

Judge: I WASN'T GOING TO SEND YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Kai: Oh. Oops!

**In Jail Cell**

Kai: AW COME ON!

Cellmate: Be careful not to drop the soap.

Kai: SOMEONE SAVE ME! ORANGE ISN'T MY COLOR AT ALL!

Guard: SHUT UP!

Kai: Damn it. It's late at night and I'm stuck here...*Cole comes in power drill and flattens all the guards* COLE!

Cole: Kai! I'm here to free you.

Kai: YEAS!

Cole: Hey.

Kai: Yes.

Cole: Shut up!

Kai: Ok.

Cole: *Bends bars* Now let's get out of here!

Kai: RIGHT! *Both of them run to power drill and escape*

**Next day**

Cole: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW W FLAB!

Kai: What's wrong? You finally realized that you have a heart?

Cole: NO! We're wanted!

Kai: I understand why YOU'RE wanted but ME! SEEMS LEGIT!

Cole: YOU GOT HIGH FROM WATER, HARASSED SOMEONE, AND BROKE OUT!

Kai: With YOUR help!

Cole: We gotta run.

Kai: Where?!

Cole: Dark Island, Underworld, Serpentine Tombs, The Caves of Despair,...

Kai: I bet all my money that you were born in The Caves of Despair,

Cole: SHUT UP!

Kai: Fine let's run into Ninjago City! *Both of them leave the bounty.

Police Officers: Hey they're heading into the city GET THM!

Kai: The police are on our tails!

Cole: Wait.

Kai: ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE GONNA GET FLATTEN!

Cole: *Kicks the police car and throws the unconscious policemen out* What are you waiting for? LET'S GO!

Kai: OK! *Gets into car with Cole*

Cole: This may be dangerous but just in case...I'M DRIVING!

Kai: WHA-WHAT?! SEEMS LEGIT! No. THAT **IS** LEGIT!

Cole: STUP UP!

Kai:*Grabs onto steering wheel* I'M DRIVING!

Cole: NO I'M IN THE DRIVER'S SEAT! Plus you're making the spin out of control!

**In The City**

Another Police Officer: So I told my wife in a weepy voice 'GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN' and she said...*Sees speeding out of control police car*

The police officer that's with the other one: Out of control police car?! TIME FOR ACTION!

Both of them: CHASE SCENE! *Puts sirens on*

Kai: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SNAP FLAB JUST GOT REAL! THEY'RE AFTER US!

Cole: YOU DON'T SAY!

Kai: Where are we going?!

Cole: I DON'T KNOW!

Police Officers in other car: STOP! We have an army of police after you so give up!

Kai: GO ONTO THAT HIGHWAY!

Cole: DO I HAVE A CHOICE?!

Kai: NO! *Go onto highway*

Cole: THIS HIGHWAY LEADS TO THE TOP OF A BUILDING?!

Kai: NO NO NO NO!

Police officers: WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!

Kai: We're DEAD!

Cole: No we aren't.

Kai: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!

Cole: They won't get us if we drive off this building.

Kai: YOU ARE CRAZY. SICK. CRAZY!

Cole: We might get executed.

Kai: Alright drive off.

Cole: *Hits the pedal and they drive off* OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAY FLAB!

Kai: TURBULENCE TURBULENCE! *In high pitched girl voice* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

Cole: The car's SPINNING!

Kai: TO OUR DOOM!

Cole: There's gotta be another way!

Kai: YOU'RE THE NINJA OF EARTH! YOU CAN SAVE US!

Cole: HOW?

Kai: YOU'RE ROCK SOLID!

Cole: THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T GET HURT!

Kai: YOU BARELY GET HURT!

Cole: NYANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...

Kai: MOM IF I JOIN YOU WHEREVER YOU ARE...YOU BETTER NOT NAG ME TO THE AFTER-AFTER LIFE!

Cole: WAIT THE JUDGE IS ON TOP OF THAT BUILDING!

Kai: WE'RE STILL FALLING YOU TWIT!

Cole: THE BUILDING HAS OVER 100 FLOORS! I'LL PRY OFF THE TOP OF THE CAR AND THEN WE'LL JUMP!

Kai: DEAL!

Cole: JUMP NOW!

Kai: WAIT WHAT *Jumps out of car* NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!

Judge: WHAT THE FLAB?!

Kai: Look I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THE POLICE FROM CHASING AFTER US!

Judge: I'm glad you learned your lesson! You are UNWANTED!

Cole and Kai: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cole: WAIT. That makes us sound 'Forever Alone'.

Kai: So true. Wanna go back home and do guy stuff.

Cole: Yeah.

**The End!**

* * *

**Evil Villain Meeting!**

Garmadon: I'M TIRED OF THOSE MEDDLING NINJAS DESTROYING MY PLANS!

Overlord: Aren't we all?

Pythor: YES WE SHOULD KILL, Hypnotize, or Mind-control them.

Skales: WAIT NO! POSSESS THEM!

Skaildor: I KNOW!

Fangtom: WHAT?!

Skaildor: RELEASE THE DEVOURER!

Everyone: NO YOU IDIOT!

Garmadon: YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE SERPENTINE!

Acudius: I KNOW RIGHT?!

Overlord: General Kozu are you here?

General Kozu: Yes Master!

Garmadon: ROLE CALL COMPLETE! No we can start our meeting!

Skaildor: Y'know I STILL think that we should release the Devourer.

Pythor: NO!

Skales: WAIT! *Points to Pythor* Why are YOU here.

Pythor: Yu-Gi-Oh helped me!

Acudius: WOW. Just. WOW.

Garmadon: How are we going to defeat those ninja?! *Skaildor raises his hand* WITHOUT RELEASING THE DEVOURER! *Skaildor puts his hand down*

Overlord: I could order an army of spirits to possess them and turn them into MONSTERS!

Garmadon: Too original.

Overlord: WHAT?! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

Skales:*Shows video of Overlord possessing Garmadon* See?

Skaildor: But that only happened ONCE! So it isn't REALLY overused!

Pythor: Yes. Yes that idiot actually HAS a point.

Acudius: We can hypnotize them!

Overlord: Happened 3 TIMES! 1 was sucessful (Episode 1 of Rise of The Snakes) 2 WERE CLOSE ( 1. Episode 11 with Kai and 2. 17 with Zane in Ninjaball Run)

General Kozu: He does have a point.

Skales: True that.

Fangtom: The venomari venom can make those ninjas RETARDED! AND THEY CAN KILL THEMSELVES BY THINKING A CLIFF IS THEIR PARENTS! **(I GOT A STORY IDEA)**

Acudius: You can turn those stubborn ninja into serpents!

Fangtom: WHY?! SO COLE CAN BE THE NEXT TAYLOR LAUTNER?! *Everyone starts laughing*

Garmadon: NICE ONE!

Overlord: Let's end this. PLEASE?!

Garmadon: FINE!

**To tell you the truth I REALLY GOT A STORY IDEA FROM THIS BLOOPER! DAMN. WORDS ARE POWERFUL!**

* * *

**No Scott and I will take some funny parts from some of YOUR STORIES!**

**Chapter 4 of Dark**

**by: JayAndNya4ever**

**Mason's P.O.V  
**

**As I was walking around the dark streets of Ninjago, something came to me. A few weeks ago, I heard a few girls talking about how they wanted to stow upon the Destiny's Bounty. At first I was clueless on what the Destiny's Bounty even was, but the two females soon added, we can't go into the ninja's home! Besides it flies, how would we even get on board? So The Destiny's Bounty was I flying ship I thought to myself. The ninja live on it, and if I recall, so does Nya. I looked up into the sky, and much to my dismay, there it was, the Destiny's Bounty.**

My reaction: WALKING DOWN THE STREET THE LADY'S COME AND LOOKING AS I PASS THEY SAY...

Scott's reaction: HEY THERE STUPID! So Random has been cancelled! BUT I LIKE CHAPTER!

My reaction: THAT SHOW WAS AWESOME! ANYWAY I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Scott be NICE.

Scott: I SAID I LIKED IT!

My reaction: I SAID I LOVE IT! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOHOHOHOHOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Scott: What's wrong crazy lady.

Me: Full House revealed this UGLY FAT DOLL!

**(Percy's POV)**

**Sonic Meets Percy**

**By**

**TailsDoll13**

**Anither normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Boy, I'm glad those cabins have been fixed! Ever since Octavian...Well, I'm just glad it's over!**

**I was sitting at the edge of the canoe lake, making dimples in the water with my AWESOME water powers that you just WISHED that you have! And, NO, I am NOT giving them away!**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

**"So, Tails! What does your thingy do?" I asked cheerfully.**

**Tails gave me a glare. "It. Is. NOT. A. THINGY!" he yelled. I was standing in the middle of my best friend's workshop, checking out his new toy.**

**"Hey, Sonic? Do me a favor, and go get the others!"**

**"Sure thing, little buddy!" I ruffled his fur, then raced off.**

* * *

**(Tails POV)**

**Finally! I could put the final touches in my transporter without Sonic bugging me!**

** Scott: GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Wait. I didn't know that you read Percy Jackson?**

Me: Never read it! But I will...if I get a Nook!

Scott: I'm not buying you anything!

Me: I wasn't talking about you! MY FATHER!

Scott: I AM your father!

Me: SO...You married a 47 year old lady when you were 1 and now that you're 12 and I'm 12 we're like on the SAME AGE?! SEEMS LEGIT.

Scott: I WAS JOKING.

Me: I know. I'm REALLY NICE UNLESS YOU GET ON MY NERVES! /)^3^(\

* * *

**"WE'RE SUPER CLOSE TO OUR GOAL!"**

Maria: YES WE ARE!

Scott: TIME FOR REAL LIFE EVENTS IN SOCIAL STUDIES!

Me: Great.

Scott: IT'S YOUR TIME TO SHINE!

* * *

**jan 1/9/13**

Me: My birthday's coming!

Mr.A (I CAN'T TYPE HIS FULL NAME): It is! wait how old are you turning?

Me: 12.

Mr. A: *Comes over to my desk* Wait. Maybe that's how many braids are in your hair! *Counts 19* YOU'RE TURNING 19 YEARS OLD!

Me: YAY!

Scott: That means you're older than me!

Me: YEAH!

**Feb 2/1/13**

Mr.A: What do you think about when you hear the word 'jail'?

Me: Execution.

Mr.A: WHAT?! It's not even 9AM yet! Just imagine!

When I say life what do you think about?

Death.

When I say 'cookies' what do you think about?

Choking to death.

Me: *SORRY LAUGHING YOU HEAD OFF TAKES LOT OF HIGH PITCHED YELLING AKA LAUGHING*

**Language Arts**

**After reading a sentence with the name 'Edna' in our Vocab books Ms. Mazza *Language Arts teacher* decided to react.**

Ms. Mazza: WHO WOULD NAME THEIR CHILD 'EDNA'? IT'S SUCH A OLD LADY NAME!

Me: *Thinking* If parents can name their kids, Facebook, kid, Adolf Hitler and more Edna wouldn't be that bad. *NOTE: My teacher is 30 years old*

Jessica *Another friend*: I KNOW RIGHT!

Me: *Thinking* If Jay's mom was here she would be CRUSHED hard. But she'll thank me for being the ONLY. ONE. WHO. DIDN'T. LAUGH.

* * *

Me: Sorry guys! No Remakes of Ninjago!

Scott: WHY?!

Maria: LOOK AT ALL OF THIS!

**"See Scott! She has a point!"**

****Jay: I agree with our friend in bold here!

Nya: Scott be nice!

Misako: It's always good to be nice!

Dareth: Even though they have TOO MUCH SPICE!

Me: Hey guys! How are you doing?

All of them: Great!

Maria: We're glad to hear that!

Scott: Well 2/3 of us are happy to here that.

Me: I told you Scott's crazy! Especially with his ENDLESS SCOTTI BOPPINS PANTS POCKETS!

Everyone: ENDLESS?!

Me: IPod, phone, mini tool pack, pens, pencils, paper, tape, post-its, you name it!

Scott: I can't deny that!

Jay: Hey I would do the same!

Scott: You would?

Maria: WE ALMOST THERE!

Me: We are...

Nya: Yes?!

Everyone: YES?!

Me: WE PAST 4,000 WORDS!

Everyone: YEAH!

LLoyd: LET'S WATCH MLP:FiM!

Some people: YES!

Some people: NO!

Me: Thank you to JayAndNya4ever and Scott for coming on and EVERY PERSON FROM NINJAGO! I hope you enjoyed this! MassiveSinger if you don't think this is 4,000 words than you may inspect this chapter! THANKY YOU EVERY VIEWER AND GOODNIGHT!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**What's your favorite blooper from this story?**

**Do you want something like this EVERY 20th chapter?**

**Want some new bloopers?**

**What did you think about Sensei in that first blooper? **

**GOODNIGHT! Enjoy more stories from me are coming soon!**


	21. Bronies

**********hHey there ladies and gentlemen! PSH! This. Is. COMEDY! Now FRIENDS AND EPIC WARRIORS WHO MADE IT PASS EVERY CRAZINESS OF THIS STORY I WELCOME YOU TO CHAPTER 21! Now below I'll put a review from this story which made me scream, laughed, and planned ahead! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**TailsDoll13 **__**2/10/13 . chapter 20**_

**_I CHALLENGE YOU TO...5,000 WORDS!_**  
_**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**_

Me: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY FLABBING NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Eh. Oh well! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

* * *

Me: When it comes to problems like this I usual plan ahead! But I'm THE WORLD'S GREATEST PROCRASTINATOR!

**"The best part is THAT IT'S TRUE!"**

Me: Anyway as the name of the chapter says the topic of this chapter is 'Bronies'! BUT I GOOD NEWS! I requested that fanfiction showed add the the Overlord unto the character list and they DID!

**"Really who cares?!"**

Me: ME! DURP! Now Overlord won't be left out of all the fun!

**"Over obsessed fangirl much?"**

Me: This is coming from the guy WHO SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL!

**"WELL!"**

Me: HA! Anyway...TIME FOR EPISODE AND AFTER EPISODE BLOOPERS!

* * *

**Episode 4 - Never Trust a Brony**

**Beat to a CERTAIN SONG THAT YOU MAY KNOW!**

Zane: SUNSHINE LOLLIPOPS AND RAINBOWS EVERYTHING IS WHAT I FEEL WHEN WE'RE TOGETHER!

Sensei: SHUT UP! It is morning! The others are gone because of the BEIBER CONCERT!

Nya: I think there's a bird on the deck!

Zane: May I go and check for I immune to Justin Beiber! (IMMUNE?! HE DIDN'T SAY 'I'M' HE SAID 'I')

**End of song!**

Falcon: ZANE! HEY HOMEBRO!

Zane: Homebro? WAIT! You're the Falcon! Hey there my feathered, flying, talking, punching, brawling friend! (Captain Falcon anyone?)

Falcon: I have to tell you about the *Dramatic Music starts* GREEN NINJA!

Zane: Wait. I seen that Ninjatube video! With the reduce, reuse, recycle thing right?

Falcon: NO!

Zane: Then I'm screwed.

Falcon: Out of the four of you, one of you possess all the elemental powers, earth, fire, ice, lightning...

Zane: I'm bored.

Falcon: OH WELL! Anyway the Green Ninja is destined to defeat the Dark Lord.

Zane: Rainbow Dash?

Falcon: NO YOU IDIOT! LORD GARMADON!

Zane: Oh. WAIT. Isn't he dead because of his loneliness?

Falcon: NO! He's alive! You make life so difficult!

Zane: WHO LIED TO YOU?!

Falcon: Oh. OH. OH! You think someone told me that?!

Lord Garmadon: FREE ME!

Zane: I'll beat him up!

Falcon: I think you mean 'Fear Me'!

Lord Garmadon: I DON'T CARE! *Smacks Zane*

Zane: FAH! *Spits a tooth out of his mouth* I'll beat the stuffing out of you!

Lord Garmadon: YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?! I'VE BEATEN THE NUCLEUS OUT OF CELLS!

Zane: *Throws shurikens at Lord Garmadon but misses* AW FLAB!

Lord Garmadon: Are you done failing?

Zane: For some reason I don't have enough power.

Lord Garmadon: I guess I'll finish you RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Zane: I'M TELLING!

Green Ninja: HEY YOU IDIOTS! It's my time to shine!

Zane: LUIGI?! (If you played Super Paper Mario you'll know what happened in the final level and chapter 8-4. IT WAS EPIC! PLOT TWIST HAPPENS)

Green Ninja: WHAT?!

Falcon: The Green Ninja is the only person who can defeat the Dark Lord.

Zane: Seems legit.

Lord Garmadon: I know right?! REVEAL YOURSELF LUIGI!

Green Ninja: I'M NOT LUIGI!

Zane: STOP LYING!

Green Ninja: I'M NOT FLABBING LUIGI! I'M THE FLABBING GREEN NINJA!

Lord Garmadon: YEAH RIGHT! Want some mushrooms or a Dimentio?

Green Ninja: I'M GONNA WHOOP YOUR BUTT!

Zane: So I'll call Dimentio! WHAT ARE THE NUMBERS FOR 3-246-SUPER DIMENTIO! (The 3 = Chapter 3 Dimentio is a mini boss and 246 He CLAIMS that his powers is multiplied by 246 but it really isn't and Super Dimentio is the final boss of Super Paper Mario. I RECOMMENDED THIS GAME! I'm playing it for the 33rd time!)

Green Ninja: I'M NOT FLABBING LUIGI!

Falcon: Ok. MR.L!

Green Ninja: You... guys... SUCK!

Lord Garmadon: I'M SORRY! You're powers are in another castle!

Zane: NO!

Green Ninja: CAN I FIGHT YOU?! THIS DUDE NEEDS TO WAKE UP IN THE NEXT MINUTE!

Zane: What dude?

Dimentio: YOU!

Zane: I'M A DUDE?!

Everyone: *Sarcasm* NO!

Zane: I'M A HESHE?!

Dimentio: NO YOU FLABBING IDIOT! DAMN! You're as dumb as O'Chunks!

Zane: WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!

Dimentio: I'M. YOUR. MOM.

Zane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!

Lord Garmadon: Some plot twist.

Green Ninja: I KNOW RIGHT?!

Zane: WAIT! If you're my mother...do you wear bras?

Dimentio: THAT'S RIGHT AND YOU BETTER GET LAID BEFORE YOU'RE 23!

Zane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**End of Zane's LEGIT DREAM**

Cole: ZANE! WAKE UP!

Zane: I CAN'T GET LAID BEFORE 23!

Kai: WHAT?!

Jay: Did you read my books again?

Cole and Kai: WHAT?!

Zane: I had a dream...

Cole: That one day you'll be laid AFTER 23? You know that won't happen with Jay around.

Jay: Cole's right. WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIITT!

Kai: We have training to do. What did you dream about anyway?

Zane: The Green Ninja.

Jay, Kai, Cole: WHO?!

Zane: I'll tell you when we get on the deck.

**Since Sensei doesn't care about breakfast, the ninja go straight into training!**

Sensei: Ok. FOLLOW ME! First stretch of the day! GANGNAM STYLE DANCE!

Jay: So tell us about the Green Ninja!

Cole: Who was it?

Kai: *In the 'MY PRECIOUS' tone* TELL...US! NOW! *Starts spitting*

Sensei: THE FLAB?! WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING?!

Cole: We weren't talking!

Sensei: Oh. Ok. Time for dances from THRILLER!

Zane: It started with Nya, Sensei, and me singing Sunshine Lollipops.

Kai: WHAT! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! *Sensei pulls his pants off* HEY!

Sensei: You shouldn't be saying 'HEY' or wearing Hello Kitty underwear!

The other 3: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sensei: First I thought my hearing was going crazy but now I figured out that Kai was taking. YES I'M SMART BABY! So now the 4 OF YOU WILL SHARE IN THE PUNISHMENT!

All of them: WHAT?!

Sensei: If one of you did something wrong then ALL OF YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG! Also I'm a troll. Now answer this riddle. If you answer the riddle correctly then the four of you will be free. If you're answer is wrong then you train. UNTIL YOU GET IT!

Zane: But Sensei! That's a troll doing!

Sensei: HEAR ME! What is the best way to defeat your enemy? I'm a troll. NOW START TRAINING! *Leaves deck*

Kai: WAIT! It's the brat!

Jay: Surprise Butt Sex?

Cole: Dimentio?

Zane: FALCON PUNCH!

Sensei: NO! NOW START TRAINING UNTIL YOU NOOBS GET IT!

Cole: Now that's over tell us more of that dream.

Zane: Ok. But the Green Ninja helped me find my mother AND he's a VERY important character!

**With Lloyd**

Fangtom: So we're fighting the Hypnobrai?

Lloyd: YEAH! SO YEAH! HECK YEAH! FLAB YEAH! YOUR MOTHER YEAH!

Skales: FANGTOM?!

Fangtom: SKALES! HEY HOMEBOY!

Skales: HEY MY SWAGGED OUT FRIEND!

All the Serpents: *GASP* YOU SAY THE HUMAN WORDS?!

Skales: Don't worry! We speak the same language as them anyway!

All the Serpents: True that.

Lloyd: *Whispers to himself* Just walk slowly and...

Skales: I can hypnotize that idiot into thinking he's Lady Gaga!

Lloyd: NO! I THOUGHT YOU HATED EACH OTHER!

Skales: NUH UH! The Constrictai and the Venomari with us get along. BUT THE ANACONDRAI PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! WE'LL HAVE A SERPENTINE SHORE UP IN HERE! (A parody of **Jersey Shore**)

Lloyd: *Runs away* YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!

Skales: OH WE WILL...

Fangtom: Leave him. I bet he's forever alone.

**Back with the Ninja**

Zane: With me yelling 'NO'.

Jay, Cole, Kai: DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMN!

Zane: Is there something wrong?

Cole: THAT DREAM WAS JUST...DAQFLAB DID YOU TELL US?!

Kai: I AGREE WITH COLE ON THAT FACT!

Jay: Why would a video game villain be YOUR MOM?!

Zane: I don't understand it either but the Falcon was in the dream talking about the Green Ninja. This ninja possess all the power of all the elements.

Kai: COOL!

Zane: And he also said it's one of us!

Cole: DID YOU SEE WHICH ONE OF US IS THE GREEN NINJA?

Zane: No sadly.

Jay: It must of been me! After all I am EPIC!

Sensei: So I see that you people stopped training? Tell me the answer since you kids want to CHAT! What is the best way to defeat your enemy?

Cole: CAKE!

Zane: CHARMING MAGICIANS!

Kai: DRUGS!

Jay: SURPRISE BUTT SEX!

Sensei: ALL OF THEM ARE WRONG! JAY! That isn't the answer to everything! TRY AGAIN! MORE TRAINING!

Kai: Wait Sensei.

Sensei: What do you want?

Jay: Can you tell us about the Green Ninja?

Sensei: Did you teens go through my stuff again?

Cole: No Sensei. Zane had a legit dream about the Green Ninja.

Sensei: Yeah it's one of you four.

All the Ninja: YES! DO YOU KNOW WHICH ONE?

Sensei: NO! GO BACK TO TRAINING! *Leaves deck*

Cole: Well this sucks.

Kai: You don't say?

Jay: Don't worry! We'll find the answer.

Zane: I hope Dimentio can help.

Kai: HE'S NOT REAL!

Cole: This annoys me. We're here training like military men while Lloyd is out there trying to become the next Lil'Wayne!

Kai: I thought he was trying to be like his father!

Jay: HE IS BUT GARMADON'S MESSED UP IN THE HEAD!

Cole: WHILE WE'RE HE TRAINING THE BRONY IS PLAYING!

Zane, Kai, Jay: WHAT?!

**With ****Lloyd**

Lloyd: Trying to kill me, rape me, drug me, WHAT'S NEXT! WAIT. *Sees Anacondri Tomb* I'M HERE! *Goes inside* HELLO!

Pythor: HEY THERE YOUNG FELLER!

Lloyd: OH MY FLABBING FLUTTERSHY! ARE YOU DISCORD?!

Pythor: Discord? Oh no no no no my human friend!

Lloyd: Friend? I just met you.

Pythor: But we introduced ourselves! Now I'll tell you my name! My name is Pythor C. Chumsworth!

Lloyd: Are you related to Plankton from Spongebob? OH! Do you work at the Chum Bucket?!

Pythor: NO!

Lloyd: Oh. ANYWAY! My name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!

Pythor: So what do you want to do?

Lloyd: FOLLOW IN MY DAD'S FOOTSTEPS TO BE THE NEXT DARK LORD!

Pythor: May I be your helper?

Lloyd: *GASP* YES!

**Back with The Ninja**

Jay: I'm tired.

Kai: Of hearing the news?

Zane: I think he means that he wants to sleep Kai. The news keeps on talking about a purple serpent with a little boy.

Cole: That can only mean one thing...

All of them: Lloyd.

Cole: NO FAIR! He got ice cream, candy,...

News Reporter: The purple serpent and the little boy also robbed a bakery and took all the cake.

Cole: THIS. MEANS...

Kai: Cole...

Cole: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKK!

**With Lloyd and Pythor**

Lloyd: That was EPIC!

Pythor: I know my Master! It was most interesting.

Lloyd: You're the life of the party using your BIG awesome accent.

Pythor: You may be sugar high Lloyd but I understand every word you're saying.

Lloyd: NYAN CAT PARADE.

Pythor: Ok...

Lloyd: Pythor.

Pythor: Yes Lloyd.

Lloyd: I have a secret...

Pythor: And it's...

Lloyd: I'MABRONY!

Pythor: What?

Lloyd: Never mind. You're a good assistant Pythor!

Pythor: You're a great Mastermind Lloyd. *Sees map* Mind if I see that.

Lloyd: Nyan...*Falls asleep*

Pythor: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! *Tries to take map but Lloyd turns over* DARN FLAB IT!

**With The Ninja**

Jay: Where's Cole?

Kai: He's still on his rage.

Cole: *Yells from the top of the bounty* ELEMENTAL RAGE!

Zane: My fellow brother! It's just cake.

Cole: I'M...GOING...TO...KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT! *Alarm rings*

Kai: FINALLY! We have a mission to go on!

Nya: Hey guys! Hey Jay!

Jay: Hey there! Y'know I have time for you to 'hangout' with me tonight...

Kai: JAY TOUCH HER AND YOU'LL BE NUTLESS!

Cole: Now Kai all you need to do is watch Jay's every move.

Zane: From upstairs to the bathroom!

Kai: NO!

Nya: Lloyd and Pythor are destroying Darkley's School For Bad Boys!

Cole: C'mon boys! Let's show them what we got!

The other 3: YEAH! *Runs back unto the training deck*

Kai: Let's use are weapons that turn into vehicles!

Cole: Um...I'm working on it.

Jay: HOW DID YOU BREAK IT ALREADY?!

Cole: WE JUMP FROM THE BOUNTY AND RISK OUR LIVES BY JUMPING OFF A FLYING SHIP AND YOU ASK 'How did you break it already' YOUR VEHICLE FLIES! THE REST OF US COULD DIE!

Zane: Cole has a point but he repeated the same thing twice.

Jay: Fine. We'll use the anchor. NYA! ARE YOU READY?!

Nya: YES!

Cole: Jay if I die I'm going to make sure you die with me.

Jay: Well...NYA FULL SPEED!*Anchor drops*

Kai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHART!

Zane: WE'RE CRASHING INTO THE *Crashes into school*

Jay: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Cole: Everyone ok?

Kai: Yeah. HEY! It's Kruncha and Nuckel!

Cole: Awwwwwwwww! Isn't it our bony friends! If we see you fools in Ninjago again, I'll make sure Jay rapes both of you. UNDERSTAND?!

Kruncha and Nukel: *Shake their heads* MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cole: Thank you! *Cuts rope*

Zane: What about the kids?

Cole: Oh. HEY MOST OF THEM LOOK LIKE ME BUT WITH GLASSES ON! (Watch Episode 16 Double Trouble REALLY CLOSELY! Jean looks like Cole as a kid but with orange hair and glasses)

Kid: Thanks for freeing us!

Kai: No problem! I'm the leader Kai!

Kid: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YEAH RIGHT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT COLE IS THE LEADER!

Everyone except Kai: I KNOW RIGHT!

Kai: You guys suck.

Cole: *In a teasing tone* YOU ARE JEALOUS!

Kai: NO I'M NOT!

Jay: Yes you are.

Kai: Fine. I AM!

Zane: LET'S SPLIT UP! *The ninja split up*

Jay: Why are there so many stairs! OHMYFLAB AN ELEVATOR! *Goes in*

**With Zane and Kai**

Zane: FASTER KAI FASTER!

Kai: I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!

Zane: DON'T SLIP! FIRMLY GRASP IT!

Kai: Zane, you're so hot!

Pythor: Oh young love!

Kai: WHAT?! You trapped us in this green stuff and Zane's trying to help me hold my sword! The worst thing is that he's burning up so I'm trying to move my other arm as fast as I can so I can cool him off! **(OK! If you thought Kai and Zane were doing something you may raise your hands!)**

Cole: Where's Jay!

Jay: Sorry! I was dreaming about Nya and me having fun while I was dying from extreme boredom on the elevator! *Sees Pythor* DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMN THAT'S ONE BIG SNAKE!

Lloyd: THEY'RE COMING! GAHILIKEPONYVILLIEANDALICORN TWILIGHTISHORRIBLE!

Pythor: *Blocks the hatch with whatever he put to block it in Episode 4* You think I care about you?

Lloyd: Who are you talking to?

Pythor: YOU!

Lloyd: ME?! I thought you cared about me! I thought you were my...my...friend.

Pythor: HA! I only partnered up with you so i could get the map! * Disappears with map*

Jay: HA! I GOT YOU LLOYD!

Lloyd: ACH! Want a doritio?

Jay: WHAT?!

Sensei: Lloyd! You SON OF A BRONY!

The Ninja: WHAT?!

Sensei: This type of boy is called a brony. A boy who watches My Little Pony.

The Ninja: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Nya: So...You're nephew's a brony.

Sensei: Yep. You sir are in trouble.

Lloyd: Oh no!

**Later That Night **

Sensei: And that's why Bronies are part of an Evil Empire.

Lloyd: Thanks Uncle! Now I regret meeting a non-brony!

Cole: LEGIT SENSEI. REALLY LEGIT.

Sensei: What? Do you expect me to make this kid go crazy? OH! That reminds me! Did you fools find out the riddle?

Zane: No Sensei.

Sensei: The answer is to make them your friend!

Kai: Sounds like a show.

Jay: A really dumb show that people shouldn't watch.

Lloyd: *Yelling from room* MY LITTLE PONY ISN'T DUMB Y'KNOW!

Cole: Anyway with that I am hungry. TIME FOR CAKE!

Sensei: Is that all you care about?

Cole: YES!

**THE END!**

* * *

Me: Wasn't that educational?

**"Stop lying! That was just...WRONG! Plus I bet you let Cole have the last line ON PURPOSE!**"

Me: NO! Now for some bloopers!

* * *

**Another Addition to the Cafe light Series!**

**Cast: Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Jay, Cole, Me, FRANK, Jamie, and Caroline**

Lloyd: DAD! I'M HUNGRY!

Garmadon: Sorry! Our food is on another island.

Lloyd: But My Little Pony is about to come on!

Garmadon: Don't they show that show in the Cafe?

Lloyd: WHICH CAFE?!

Garamdon: Cafe Light.

Lloyd: I hope they'll let me in.

Garmadon: Why do you say that?

Lloyd: My last visit wasn't that pleasant.

Garmadon: You're the Gold Ninja! They HAVE to let you in!

Lloyd: True that. BYE DAD!

**At the Cafe**

Kai: I'M NOT A BRONY!

Caroline: Yes you are! You can't tell me you're going to LIE in front of my face when I know the truth! Even if you aren't a brony, bronies are still tougher than you.

Kai: NOT TRUE!

Cole: Caroline has a point there.

Jay: Yeah. I bet you would be VERY different if you were a brony.

Zane: I agree with our brothers Kai, you would be nicer, calm, loyal,...

Kai: And a pony?

Zane: No.

Ashley: I don't see what's wrong with the show! Caroline likes it. I like. EVERYONE SHOULD LIKE IT!

Caroline: OH Ashley! Thanks for pointing that out! I'm a pegasister and I'm STILL STRONGER THAN YOU!

Jamie: Kai you are in a hard place!

Lloyd: HI GUYS!

Kai: Hey Lloyd.

Lloyd: What's up?

Jay: Nothing.

Kai: YES! SOMETHING! THESE PEOPLE ARE ACCUSING ME OF BEING A BRONY!

Lloyd: What's wrong with being a brony? HUH?!

Kai: Many things!

Jamie: Stop judging people! This isn't cool y'know!

Cole: Kai. Listen to Jamie!

Ashley: I agree with Cake Lover over here.

Cole: You're so sweet.

Ashley: Thanks!

Zane: No kissing!

Cole and Ashley: Party Pooper.

Jay: Anyway nothing's wrong with being a brony!

Caroline: HEY LOOK! IT'S OUR WAITOR!

Frank: Heh...Heh...Hey!

Lloyd: YOU!

Frank: What would you like to...or...or...

Jamie: Order?

Frank: Yes. YES!

LLoyd: So what are you people getting?

Cole: Ashley and me are getting ribs!

Jamie: Zane and me are getting burgers!

Jay: Kai thinks we should get BLTs.

Caroline: I think we should get something...tasty.

LLoyd: I know what you mean...

Caroline and Lloyd: BACONATORS!

Frank: What would you like to drink?

Kai: HOT SAUSE!

Ashley: Hot chocolate!

Everyone but Kai: YEAH!

Frank: Ok...I'LL LEAVE NOW! *Leaves*

Jamie: We better stay calm. *Looks at Lloyd* I think the waitor is scared.

Lloyd: Why are you people looking at me for?

Caroline: While you were watching My Little Pony, Ashley and Cole told us EVERYTHING.

Lloyd: Oh. Oops!

Cole: Anyway...Oh! My Little Pony's on!

Lloyd: YUS!

Kai: NU!

Caroline: Kai. Shut up! You may not like it but everyone else does!

Kai: STOP LYING!

Cole: Kai, I'm sorry to break this to you but Caroline's right. Look around you.

Kai: *Looks around to see everyone in the Cafe watching My Little Pony on the TVs* DAFLAB?!

Ashley: Don't be such a hater Kai! Remember. Love and Tolerance!

Kai: OH YEAH! I'LL SHOVE THAT RIGHT UP MY BUTT AND POOP IT OUT!

Lloyd: SOMEPONY NEEDS HELP!

Kai: I'M NOT A FLABBING PONY!

Jay: MY LITTLE PONY!

Cole: MY LITTLE PONY!

Zane: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

Everyone in Cafe except Kai: MY LITTLE PONY! I USEDTO WONDER FRIENDSHIP COULD BE! MY LITTLE PONY! UNTIL YOU ALL SHARED ITS MAGIC WITH ME! BIG ADVENTURE! TONS OF FUN! A BEATIFUL HEART FAITHFUL AND STRONG! SHARING KINDNESS! IT'S AN EASY FEAT AND MAGIC MAKES IT ALL COMPLETE! YOU ARE MY LITTLE PONIES! I HOPE YOU KNOW YOU'RE MY VERY BEST FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDS!

Kai: HA! FLABBIN FLAB!

Lloyd: Now! Where's Frank?

Caroline: Talking to some guy.

Lloyd: *Slaps hands on table* WHAT?! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ!

Cole: Lloyd. Remember Love and Tolerance.

Lloyd: I'm going to have a Flutterage!

Kai: What?

Frank: Sorry about that! I was talking to my boss.

Lloyd: You weren't talking to me.

Frank: You aren't my boss.

Lloyd: BUT I'M THE FLABBING GREEN NINJA!

Frank: Look I'm sorry it's just that...

Lloyd: IT'S JUST THAT WHAT?!

Frank; There was a glitch...

Lloyd: NOW A CANNON COMES OUT BECAUSE OF A SWITCH!

Frank: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo ...

Lloyd: Now we can enjoy our food in peace.

Ashley: Lloyd...

Lloyd: Yes.

Cole: He only brought us our drinks.

Lloyd: MAMAFLABBER!

* * *

**"I feel bad for Frank. Just trying to do his job and Lloyd is acting like a flab and sending the dude EVERYWHERE!"**

Me: Eh. He'll get used to it. Now guys it's the end of this chapter!

**"Don't leave me at this studio!"**

Me: OH WELL! Bye!

* * *

**Now before you accuse me of not uploading I have a reason, my sister's birthday was yesterday and we're having a surprise party. Right now I'm waiting for the cake! WHICH I CHOSE! X3**

**What's your favorite dessert?**

**What do you think about Zane's dream?**

**Would you go on an Elemental Rage? I would!**

**Do you think Kai is ok after hearing the theme song to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?**

**GOODNIGHT!**


	22. CSSSS Day

**You guys are really supportive! Now let me just say that everyone should enjoy this story and my 2 NEW stories. I had a HUGE idea! Which you'll see below!**

**"Welcome. We had a SMALL hiatus because of school work and to upload this story it takes about 2 hours because of Ninjago: The Abridged Series. Yep. That's the new name!"**

Me: What our STEVE is saying is the truth! Yes. His name is Steve. STEVE HARVEY! NAH! Just Steve!

**"She tells the truth."**

Me: SEE?! Anyway have you ever watch the movie** Rugrats: Go To Paris**? If you haven't that movie is FLABBING EPIC! Good plot, sad parts (I'm immune to sad plots but out of no where my eyes start to tear up), romance so I'll make a TWIST to that movie! It gave me an idea and I'm not a robber.

**"I saw that movie and I even CRIED!"**

Me: STEVE! SEE WHAT I MEAN!

**"Anyway it's CSSSS!"**

Me: This means Cole Super Secret Special Secret! So we'll go head first into NTAS! Ninjago: The Abridged Series! Read with your friends and family. Also haters!

* * *

**Last Time in Ninjago: The Abridged Series!**

Nya: Jay I'm pregnant and I think Cole's the father.

Cole: ZANE DON'T DO THIS!

Zane: I MUST! IF I DON'T WEAR HAMMER PANTS THE WORLD WILL END!

Kai: Sensei...I FLABBING LOVE YOU!

Sensei: Stop drinking water Kai. Also...GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!

Nya: Jay, I think I'm pregnant and Kai's the father!

Zane: Cole, I must do this to you!

Cole: DON'T FEED ME PIE!

Sensei: Kai what are you doing?

Kai: TRYING TO LOSE WEIGHT!

Nya: Jay, I'm pregnant and I think Sensei's the father!

Jay: NO FLABBING WAY I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!

Nya: Yeah I am.

**JUMP UP JAY POW**

**HIT THEM AND WOW**

**NOW WE BOW DOWN**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

**C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK (WEDNESDAY KICK)**

**NINJA GO**

**NINJA GO**

**C'MON AND DO THE WEDNESDAY KICK**

**JUMP UP JAY POW (You may look at profile pic for the idea of the theme song)**

**HIT THEM AND WOW-**

**Episode 5- Messed up Bronies**

Kai: AH WHAT A NINJAGOFUL MORNING! TIME TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES MINDLESSLY!

Lloyd: Hey Kai! What'cha playing?

Kai: Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Lloyd: Isn't that the game Cole PWNED you in?

Kai: HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! I BET HIS BUTT SO BADLY THAT HE WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN!

Lloyd: Ok. I might me wrong.

Kai: *Checks high score* Cole in EVERY category...WITH OVER 9 TRILLION POINTS?! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cole: Ah what a ROCKIN day it is. Time for me to boil water for my famous CHILLEAH! (GET IT?! My computer does and wants it gone at this moment.)

Lloyd: Hey Cole!*Ignores an animal's crying for help* Nice chili! I saw Jay add a few more things into it! He said your cooking is worse than someone seeing the bedroom dance!

Cole: *Taste chili and is having the sensation to hurl* JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *Throws up*

Jay: OH YES THE SPARING BOT! Now if any of the guys or Nya try to make me fall in love with them I'LL BEAT THEM TO A PULP!

Lloyd: Hey Jay! I saw Zane fix the sparing bot earlier, he said that some parts were missing.

Jay: Eh. Who cares? LEVEL 0.5 PLEASE!

Sparing Bot: LEVEL 9002! *Starts laughing evilly*

Jay: WHAT?! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO! ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAANE!

Zane: Now that I'm going to be training in my ninja suit, I might as well be nice like Elmo Behind The Scenes!

Lloyd: Hey Zane! Kai told me to wash his ninja suit with his whites!

Zane: Aren't you the pretty little liar here? *Sees pink ninja suit* My manly hood...RUINED!

Kai: YOU JUST COULDN'T STAND MY GOOD LOOKS AND AWESOME WEIGHT! YOU ARE SUCH A HAX0R!

Cole: THAT CHILI WAS READY, PERFECT, AMAZING BUT YOU SCREWED IT UP AND IT FELL ON MY HAIR MAKING ME HAVE RAINBOW HAIR!

Jay: IT'S ILLEGAL TO TOUCH MY PROPERTY Y'KNOW!

Zane: HOW AM I GOING TO BECOME A MAN? TIZ PINK!

Lloyd: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! TAUNTED! I DID ALL OF THAT STUFF YOU ANTIBRONIES!

The Ninja: YOU!

Cole: I'M GOING TO REARRANGE YOU SO BAD THAT YOU'LL NEED TO ****** OUT OF YOUR **************** WITH PEOPLE ********************************** WITH YOU MOM'S ********************************** AND ***************************************************** WITH *********************************************************** THEN ***************************************************************** I'LL BE ****************************************************** AND YOU'LL NEED TO LIVE YOUR LIFE LIKE A BUM! *Sees Sensei* Hey there Sensei.

Sensei: I put him up to this! The power of rumors is deadly and wicked. It could even break up the team my fellow students.

Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT!

Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT!

Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT!

Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT!

Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT!

Kai and Jay: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cole and Zane: RUMOR HAS IT! (You guys HAD TO THINK ABOUT THIS IN EPISODE 5)

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH**

**MY LITTLE PONY!**

Sensei and Ninja: LLOYD!

Lloyd: WHAT?! THIS IS MY SHOW!

Nya: If you guys are done it's time for the Snakebusters to come!

Kai: I'm telling you Sensei, Lloyd is enough but the brat? TOO MUCH!

Nya: I CAN HEAR YOU FATTY!

Sensei, Lloyd, and Ninja but Kai: SHAME!

**On The Bridge**

Nya: So this is the thing. We'll have to connect the dots since Pythor stole the map from Lloyd.

Lloyd: Don't remind me.

Jay: Remember the time Pythor abandoned you and...

Sensei: SHUSH! I BET WHEN YOU KISS YOUR MOTHER YOU ACCIDENTALLY SWALLOW HER CAUSE YOU KEEP ON YAPPING!

Cole: Nya, you have the map completed already.

Nya: OOPS! Anyway, TIME FOR A MISSION AND...

Sensei: GIRL SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN! While these four are saving the world, YOUR GOING TO BABYSIT LLOYD! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!

Nya and Lloyd: NO!

Sensei: OH WELL!

Cole: C'mon guys! We have snakes to kill!

Zane, Kai, and Jay: YEAH!

Lloyd: Bye Rainbow Dash!

Cole: SHUT...UP...NOW!

Lloyd: On second thought Nya sounds nicer and less emo.

Sensei: WAIT! Zane and Cole take the Sacred Flute. I trust you with it. OK?!

Cole and Zane: Ok.

Sensei: OK?!

Cole and Zane: OK.

Sensei: OK...

Zane and Cole: SENSEI, YES FLABBING OK WE GET IT WE'LL PROTECT IT OK! OK! OK!

Sensei: Alright. Bye!

**With Cole and Zane**

Cole: So Zane, enjoying the pink?

Zane: SHUSH! Hey! We're at the mountain of a million steps.

Cole: Use capitalization next time Zane.

Zane: NEYEH NUR!

Cole: Hmmmmm...Zane...get on my back.

Zane: WHY?!

Cole: This mountain has a MILLION stairs!

Zane: Oh. OK! *Jumps on Cole's back* HIDDIE UP RAINBOW DASH!

Cole: WHY ARE YOU SO HEAVY?!

Zane: AS THE NINJA OF EARTH THE EARTH REST ON YOUR SHOULDERS! I'M FROM EARTH AND I'M ON YOUR BACK!

Mailman: SON OF A...

Cole: Zane...We're...At...The...Top.

Zane: YES! *Slides down rope* Aren't you coming down the rope?

Cole: I'M...COMING...DOWN...SOON!

Zane: Walls full of garbage I see? WAIT. An ancient prophecy!

Cole: What's it about?

Zane: OH FLABBING ICEBERG YOU SCARED THE BONES OUT OF ME!

Cole: I told you that I was going to come down sooner or later.

Zane: GGWQUDUEWGCIEOWGHCUHCIOPWHGC UIWGEIOCGHWEIO! These say that when the 5 tribes unite their hope shines bright and shatters the walls of blight. (A quote from Super Paper Mario. My remix to it! Instead of four heroes, its 5 tribes.)

Cole: Did you feel that Zane?

Zane: DO YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT...

Cole: NO YOU IDIOT! THE GROUND!

Zane: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh...*Skaildor comes and chokes Zane* GAFFLEDORF!

Skaildor: HI GUYS!

Cole: HEY FOOL.

Zane: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Skaildor: Pythor wanted me to come and taunt you after you came.

Zane: YOU STAYED HERE JUST FOR THAT?! YOU IDIOT!

Skaildor: IDIOT?! LOOK AT YOU PINKY DINKY DOO!

Cole: ONLY I CALL HIM PINKY! *Slams scythe into the ground.*

Zane: *Now free* FREEDOM! RUN BRO RUN!

Cole: AWWWW SHOT!

Zane: Hey Cole you're turning a bit blue there...OH MY FLAB HE'S BEING CHOKED! NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! Wait. Why am I doing spinjitzu? I can just get the flute and call it a day.

Skaildor: NO WAY! *Grabs Zane's neck*

Zane: NO!*Starts playing flute*

You reach your right hoof in

You reach your right hoof out

You reach your right hoof in

And you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout

That's what I'm talking about

You step your left hoof in

You pull it right back out

You step your left hoof in

But you better help him out

You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route...

Zane: *Breaths in* OWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

That's what it's all about

You kick your back left in

You pull your back left out

You reach your back left in

Just be brave and have no doubt

You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout

That's what I'm singing about

You tilt your head in

You tilt your head out

You tilt your head in

Then you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout

You're better off without

You stomp your whole self in

You stomp your whole self out

You stomp your whole self in

And you stomp yourself about

You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout-

COME OUT!

Skaildor: AWWWW FLABBIN NUGGETS!

Cole: TAKE THIS YOU FOOL! *Hits Skaildor on the neck with his scythe LIKE A MAN!*

Zane: We better go! If he was expecting us than Kai and Jay are probably in danger.

Cole: *Sarcasm* NO!

Zane: YES!

Cole: What are you waiting for? LET'S GO!

**With Kai and Jay **(While I was typing this I made a mistake I put Jai than deleted it and put what's in bold WHAT A COINCIDENCE!)

Jay: OH MY GOSH! I'M DYING FROM THESE FUMES!

Kai: TOXIC BOGS DUDE! Plus you opened that latch thing!

Jay: You say your the Green Ninja? Well I say I AM!

Echo: I AM I AM!

Jay: I AM!

Echo: I AM I AM!

Jay: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!

Kai: JAY! HELP! THE EVIL BRONY EMPIRE'S ATTACKING! WITH LOVE AND TOLERANCE!

Jay: Um...Kai all I see is serpents AND THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!

Cole: STOP YOU EVIL SERPENTS BEFORE I TELL YOUR MOMMA!

Echo: YO MAMA YO MAMA!

Jay: *Dieing of Laughter* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pythor: BOO!

Zane: THE FLUTE!

Jay: OH MY FLIPPIN FLABBING WATERSLIDE! *Makes all of them go one the log*

Jay: I guess it's goodbye.

Cole: I know.

Zane: GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!

Kai: MAGIC FLABBING ROPE GUYS! WE'LL BE ABLE TO GET OUT OF BRONY LAND!

Cole: DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMN! This venom is like drugs!

Jay: HEY A ROPE FELL FROM THE SKY?!

Zane and Cole: SAY WHUT?!

Kai: THE ROPE!

Cole: HANG ON GUYS!

Pythor: What's with this monstrosity?

Zane: I'M YOU'RE WORST FLIPPIN NIGHTMARE!

Cole: SAMURAI!

Kai: NICKI MINAJ?

The Ninja: GO GO POWER RANGERS! DO DO DO DO DO GO GO POWER RANGERS! DO DO DO DO DO REACH OUT TOGETHER! SAMURAI FOREVER! DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO GO GO POWER RANGERS! DO DO DO DO DO GO GO POWER RANGERS! DO DO DO DO DO REACH OUT TOGETHER SAMURAI FOREVER!

Samurai X: *Sprays the ninja was sleeping gas*

**Back On The Bounty**

Kai: This suit was half plastic and human and it had make up and bathing suits all over it! It was PINK AND STUFF LIKE THAT! With wigs and...

Cole: *Whispering to Jay and Zane* Why are they listening to him? The kid thinks that the Samurai's suit is Nicki Minaj!

Kai: *Puts his plate of food on his face* THIS IS BRONY REPELLENT!

Lloyd: OFFENSIVE!

Sensei: Eh. WHO CARES KAI?! Anyway! Where's my flute?

Jay: Pythor stole it.

Sensei: NURUAGAGRARAGATTAFYFYYTYO:WUPY:VCOWGEOGVO:WGVOGGGVOGEQGVGHRVHREVGq;vgyqgUIKIU*GOGTVGUIWvqGHDIOGHGWQGV*:GGO:QGgreucgq8;vgpuiqreghviorevbgqegvboevbg 8g*G*#G*EGT*$GD$El98gdefrt85iorhevrt8gprght;ptgewrtgrew8gv8y48y84y3g8f43 r848ty48y3t894yt489y3894y3fh fhfhfh43490y01h4!

Nya: GUYS! SERPENTINE SITINGS!

Kai: We'll jump off the bounty together so you won't get hurt OK!

Kai: YES MOM I KNOW THAT I NEED PADS!

Jay: *Throws Kai off* What?!

Cole: YOU JUST THREW KAI OFF THE BOUNTY!

Jay: He has pads! He won't get hurt. Now...LET'S ALL JUMP! *All of them jump*

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! JAY SOMEONE! COMONE! I'M GONNA...

Jay: Gotcha! *Lands stornfighter* You really think that I was going to let you die?

Kai: YES AND I HAVE MY REASONS! HEY WE'RE IN NINJAGO CITY!

Cole: I always wanted a billboard with my name on it.

Jay: You too?

Zane: HEY LISTEN! Where are the serpentine? *The Ninja look at the entrance to the sewer*

Cole: I HATE SNAKES!

Kai, Jay, Zane: YOU DON'T SAY?!

**In The Sewer**

Skales: Are we united or what?

Pythor: NOT YET SKALES!

Skaildor: I LIKE PANDAS!

Acidius: NO ONE CARES!

Skaildor: I LIKE TURTELLZ!

Serpentine: SHUSH! SHUSH! SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

Skaildor: I LIKE SUSHI!

Serpentine: BLARGHAFFFITTII BURO#PHVCI#OQWPCWUOQ!

Pythor: MY FELLOW SERPENTINE! I HOPE THAT YOU KNOW THAT...

Cole: I LIKE CAKE!

Skales: YOU IDIOT! *Smacks Skaildor*

Jay: YO MOM SO SCALY THAT SHE'S A CHEESE GRATER!

One of the Fangpyre: WHO CALLIN MY MOM SHARP?!

Kai: YO DADA IS SO SOFT THAT HE'S MISTAKEN FOR LOTION!

Jay: The hypnobrai's daddy is just like that!

Mezmo: WHO SAID THAT?!

Cole: The Mom's of the Venomari are like that!

Lasha: WHO SAID THAT?!

Zane: THE FANGPYRES LIKE HUMANS!

Serpentine:...

Mezmo: *Grabs a fangpyre* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! *Fights breakout*

Fangtom: You're losing them!

Skales: Who's doing this? *Sees Kai talking to Cole* THEM!

**With The Ninja...**

Kai: I was like 'I DON'T CARE' and she said...

Cole: WOAH!

Kai: COLE! *Sees ground moving* MOMMY! ZANE! JAY!

Zane: *Playing Poker with Jay* Yes?!

Kai: RUN! *Gets captured by the Constritai*

Jay: ZANE LET'S GO!

Zane: OK! *Sees Jay get captured* You know I think you wanted ME to get captured so you can win Poker.

Jay: No and RUN!

Zane: OK! *Endless stairs music from Super Mario 64 Plays even if there aren't stairs. This theme fits though.*

Constrictai Solider: He's not here.

Constrictai Solider #2: Eh. Oh well. *Both soldiers leave*

Zane: *Whispers* Whew! *Looks behind him to see a pink My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Poster) MOMMAFLABBER!

Pythor: DID YOU GET ALL OF THOSE NINJA?!

Skales: Only one is missing!

Constrictai Solider: HEY! A PINKIE PIE! *Gets smacked by Mezmo* I mean, ahem LOOK A PINK NINJA!

Cole, Jay, Kai: GO PINKIE PIE GO!

Zane: I'M HERE! *Uses shurikens to cut rope*

Acidius: GET THEM!

Serpentine Solideers: *Spongebob's battle cry when he's going jellyfishing* LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO OOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOKLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL9O LOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOL OLOLOLOL

Zane: GET ON MY VECHILE!

Kai: Zane, it's pronounced vehicle.

Zane: I'M TO BUSY TO SPEAK PROPER ENGLESH!

Skales: Pythor! HOLD MY HAND I'M ABOUT TO SLIP!

Pythor: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! *Cries*

**Back On The Bounty**

Zane: YES! WE'RE BACK HOME!

Kai: I really want to eat now.

Sensei: Lose weight. That is impossible! You just had FOOD before you left!

Lloyd: It took me forever but your ninja suits are white again Zane.

Zane: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO! Wait. I mean YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSS! WAIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO BUT YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! NO YES NO YES! BLARGRAHFAFEFA!

Lloyd: Ok...and to make it up for you Cole I got you cake!

Cole: Yeah right Lloyd. I bet there are snakes in the cake and when I touch the cake it'll explode. Nice try! *touches fridge but it explodes resulting him falling of the bounty*

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sensei: WAIT. COLE FELL OF THE BOUNTY!

Lloyd: OH SHOOT!

Kai: Don't worry his fangirls will save him!

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU COLE!

Cole: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone: HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH AHAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA HHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

**THE END!**

* * *

**My Thinking Of The Ninja Having A FanFiction: Cole's Super Secret Special Secret**

Kai: AH! Since I'm bored and no one can stop me from unleashing my imagination, I'LL GO ON FANFICTION!

Cole: I can't tell you it's my super secret special secret.

Kai: WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?! *Puts ear against wall*

Cole: No one can know and I'm sorry to say that I can't even tell you Ashley.

Ashley: I know what it is Cole so don't worry about it!

Cole: YOU KNOW IT?!

Ashley: Of course I do! But I can't tell you because it's a secret!

Kai: Cole and Ashley are sharing secrets but I don't know what it is? I HAVE A STORY IDEA!

* * *

_A secret that is crazy yet dangerous and unbelievable. He wouldn't even tell his own girlfriend. HOW CAN THIS BE?! Why is this a poem? It's very special and a mystery._

**C**old, dark in the woods, s girl running as fast as she could.

**O**utstanding jumps and dodges but when the villain gets closer her heart almost stop.

**U**nderstanding the disaster that was happening was a curse in her opinion.

**L**osing something is winning at this moment.

**Di**d the waffles run or did they hide from him?

**I**t was like a twin adventure.

**T**he Epic Book has opened revealing untold secrets that should of been unknown.

**Ri**sing in power is a mission both sides are taking.

**U**niversal disasters can happen at anytime but what will we do?

**S**tudying every piece of information you know.

**Ti**me might be running out for you but not for me.

**H**urrying was your only option.

**I**t was fun while it lasted.

**M**any times he turned from my best friend into my worst enemy.

You never know.

* * *

Kai: DAMN! THAT'S DRAMATIC! WHEOW! ONTO THE FANDOM!

**The Next Day...**

Cole: KAI!

Kai: Yes.

Cole: DID YOU PUT A POEM ABOUT A GIRL AND HER FRIEND WITH A MYSTERIOUS SECRET ON FANFICTION?!

Kai: Maybe!

Cole: YOU...

Kai: I OVERHEARD YOU AND ASHLEY TALKING AND I WANT TO KNOW YOUR SECRET!

Cole: You want to know?

Kai: YES!

Cole: Fine. My biggest secret is...*Look at my profile pic and if you look at Lloyd's face there's a trollface!*

* * *

Me: I hope you enjoyed that because I need to type up a chapter of LS!

**"If you haven't notice some of the things in Kai's poem were references to some of her stories. ONE OF THEM WERE OBVIOUS!"**

Me: Eh. I hope you read the bold letters DOWN and read that last sentence because you'll be able to get it then. Anyway GOODNIGHT!

* * *

**WOO! I'll need to a schedule on my profile to tell you which days I'm uploading which stories!**

**Did you like the poem?**

**Who's your favorite serpentine general?**

**Do you know who my least favorite ninja is? It's REALLY OBVIOUS!**

**Who's YOUR least favorite ninja?**

**Goodnight!**


	23. Episode 6 and Ninja Libs

**Does anyone like the new FanFiction format? CAUSE I DO! Now only if we were able to post multiple PICTURES and design our profiles. That option better come soon.**

Me: Today I went to Medieval Times in NJ! So if you read Ninjas Go To Paris you can clearly see in the bold print at the bottom that I typed that chapter on the GO Bus. Those buses have WiFi AND outlets! But the outlets DIDN'T work.

**"She's also happy because you only eat the food there with your hands and you eat while watching horsey fights."**

Me: WORTH EVERY PENNY. Now...GO ON TO SIX!

* * *

**Skips theme song because you probably know it by now.**

**Episode 6- One SAD Ninja**

Skales: Pythor give me a hand over here!

Pythor: *Tosses human hands* Dude you need to CHILL. Why are you working so hard?

Skales: I'M THE ONE TRYING TO DIG UP THE LOST CITY!

Pythor: You're doing it wrong! Let me help you.

Skales: YES! I'm sitting down!

Pythor: *Turns dial and city pops up* You mad. U MAD BRO...NY?!

Skales: I hate you.

**With The Ninja**

Sensei: WHERE'S MY FREEMEN WATER! I WANT MY SNICKERS BAR.

Cole: Sensei calm down.

Sensei: NO EMO IS GOING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Zane: Sensei, please calm down.

Sensei: WHO ASKED YOU?! *Slaps Zane*

Kai: Pie?

Sensei: PIE IS FOR FOOLS! *Throws Kai out of the window*

Jay: HELP ANYONE?!

Sensei: YOU. DRANK. MY. TEA!

Jay: If it helps it tasted AMAZING!

Sensei: YOU SON OF A PERV!

Nya: Hey guys what's up?

Sensei: I WANT MY TEA! NO WHATER! NO SNEAKERS! TEA! TEE! T!

Nya: Do you want iced tea?

Sensei: *Throws Nya out of window*

Lloyd: Uncle a package came in!

Sensei: OH I KNEW I WAS LOVED!

Mailman: Actually those are the new uniforms you ordered.

Sensei: *Kicks Mailman off of his flying bike thing* Boys...Ihavenewuniforms.

All of them: YAY!

Kai: Uh guys, is anyone going to help me get off of the window ledge and INTO the bounty?

Zane and Cole: NAH!

Jay: *In a cooing voice* UHHUH!

Kai: NO JAY NO!

**In the Living Room**

Sensei: Here are the new uniforms that I got you fools. Those old uniforms look so ugly that Nicki Minaj looks better compared to them and the 'THING' is half plastic!

Kai: The suits?

Sensei: NO NICKI!

Cole: They compared her to Mrs. Potato Head and they look REALLY similar.

Jay: So true.

Sensei: Open the box and see the new uniforms! *Opens the box*

Kai: You just told US to OPEN the BOX.

Cole: SHUT UP KAI. Anyway I LOVE THE HIGHLIGHTS!

Jay: WE CAN HAVE BATTLE CRIES!

Zane: SOFT FABRIC THAT WON'T IRRITATE SKIN! MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!

Everyone's Face: **ಠ****_ಠ**

Kai: MILKSHAKEZ!

Everyone's Face: ಠoಠ SHUT UP!

Kai: (╥﹏╥) Ok.

Lloyd: DID YOU GET ME SOMETHING?!

Sensei: OF COURSE!

Lloyd: WHAT IS IT?!

Sensei: A BOX!

Lloyd: TT~TT

Jay: Hey guys! My scanners picked up Serpentine.

Cole: We better go!

Zane: WHY?!

Kai: Jay's scanners are NEVER WRONG.

Jay: *With trollface* HE'S RIGHT! ಠ◡ಠ

Sensei: GO YOU IDIOTS! Jay...DON'T USE YOUR SCANNER ANYMORE!

Jay: *Sad face* Ok...

Kai: TO THE MODELING PHOTO SHOOT!

Zane: NO YOU IDIOT. TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!

**At Mega Monster Amusement Park**

Kai: WHOA! THE SERPENTS GOT CAUGHT?!

Cole: This is all YOUR FAULT.

Kai: MEANIE.

Nya: Hey what took you guys so long?

Zane: NYA WHAT IN JAY'S NUTTINESS HAPPENED?!

Nya: The Samurai came and saved everyone DUH!

Kai: BUT WE JUST GOT THESE AWESOME UNIFORMS!

Jay: Yeah and your stomach shows through it you CoN fan.

Kai: HEY! Call of Ninja is a GREAT GAME AND MY FAT IS THE BEST THING THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! *Takes off ninja suit to show fat*

Everyone in the Park: WHO LIED TO YOU?!

Kai: You guys SUCK!

Zane: Anyway we better show that Samurai a piece of our minds and Kai's fatness.

Kai: HUR HUR HUR!

Cole: IT'S SETTLED!

Zane: And whoever finds out who the Samurai is THE GREEN NINJA!

Jay: FINE! LET THE BEST ELEMENT WIN.

All of them: NINJAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!

**With Jay**

Jay: Nice, I'm by the NCRR (Ninjago City Railroad) and many people are here.

**Con los terroristas**

Jay: If the Samurai sees the people disguised like snakes then he'd start to attack and I'll confront him!

**Ey Shake**

Jay: CAN I GET A HUGE NINJA SHAKE?

**Ey**

Jay: YEAH!

**Ey**

Jay: UHON!

**Ey**

Jay: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHH HHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

**Ta**

**Ta**

**Ta**

**Ta TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA **

Jay: DO THE NINJA SHAKE! *Everyone starts spazzing out*

Samurai: WHATTHEFLAB?!

Jay: GOT'CHA! *Punches Samurai Mech*

Samurai: OH YOU SON OF A PERVERT! *Punches him IN THE NUTS*

Jay: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHOOT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

Samurai: I'm not paying for your surgery. I'll be there...laughing.

**With Zane**

Some lady: OH NO HELP ME SOMEBODY! THESE SERPENTINE GOT ME!

Zane: I'm no Mario brother but I am a ninja! I'MA COMING!

Samurai: Sorry Timpani, you're Blumiere is in another castle. *Flies away with serpents in his net*

Zane: DARN IT! CURSE YOU PAPER MARIO LOGIC!

Some lady: Are you dating someone?

Zane: LADY DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE INTEREST IN A PRINCESS PEACH LIKE YOU?!

**With Kai**

Kai: Luckily if the Samurai tries to hit me with lasers, my fat will be able to save me.

Hypnobrai Warrior: It's that fire chili fat ninja guy!

Kai: I'M NOT FAT!

Me: No offense Kai but you're stomach is literally popping out of your suit.

Kai: *With a Forever Alone and Sad Violin playing in the background* IT'S NOT TRUE. I'm loved by many!

Everyone in the series pops out and OCs (Your OC can appear if you want!): HA! DON'T MAKE US LAUGH!

Kai: YOU'RE MAKING ME CRY!

Everyone and OCs: HA HA HA!

Caroline: YOU SUCK! HA HA! NINJAGO BLOOPERS CHARACTERS WERE HERE!

Samurai: *Whispers to self* I'll sneak out now.

**With Cole**

Cole: AH, The Cave of Memes (Once I thought 'Memes' was pronounced 'Mimis'! Well Mimi has become a meme I think because of her true form...YOU BETTER RUN)

Samurai: OH IT'S ONE OF YOU LONERS!

Cole: YOU CALLED ME A LONER? I'MA GO EMO ON YOU!

Samurai: Not amused. *Launches arm at Cole*

Cole: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW NAH BRAH! *GEtS SAMURAI PAUWNCHED IN THE FACE. LIKE A MAN*

**Back On The Bounty**

Jay: THAT SAMURAI IS A PIECE OF WORK!

Zane: SHE CALLED ME TIMPANI. I'M NOT IN PAPER MARIO!

Cole: HE WASN'T AMUSED WITH MY EPICNESS!

Kai: *Listening to 1D* I'm beautiful...I'm beautiful...I'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautiful. HEY GUYS DO YOU THINK I'M BEAUTIFUL?!

Cole: Why are you listening to 1 Direction?

Kai: Everyone literally called be ugly and fat. *Sniff* I'M BEAUTIFUL RIGHT?!

Zane, Jay, Cole: Uh...

Kai: *Murder music in the background* RIGHT?! MY FELLOW BROTHERS? DON'T LIE. OR I'LL BURN YOU.

Zane, Jay, Cole: NAH! You're fat and ugly.

_**In the loving Memory of Kai Flamely. R.I.F (Rest in Fatness)**_

_**Kai, these are the nice things that we have to say about you...**_

_**You were always there making everyone feel attractive and healthy.**_

_** -Cole**_

_**I knew you couldn't handle the truth so I LIED! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW! But seriously you're FAT.**_

_** -Zane**_

_**Hey is it fine if I'm in Nya's bedroom for a while? SHE'S MINE YOU FOOL. Now I'll be in her bed waiting since we're like MARRIED ON THE INSIDE. You and your skin are married. I'm surprised that a person could GAIN that much weight! You look like you're pregnant with 90 kids. I'M NOT LYING.**_

_** -Jay**_

_**You know I bet all my powers that you're parents DIED OF EMBARRASSMENT. You're fat is as large as NINJAGO CITY. You need to drink some tea while you're dead. I bet your parents will avoid you as soon as they see the Jupiter you call a stomach.**_

_** -Sensei Wu**_

_**Now that you died...I'M GOING TO HIT ON JAY! AND YOU'LL DO NOTHING TO STOP ME! HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ACK ACK ACK! Sorry bout that. I hope you enjoy being the world's first human bomb.**_

_**-Nya**_

_**Well let's just say that I never liked you. You suck. COLE'S THE BEST. You should of been the human pinata. You make the ugliest people look AMAZING. You're disgrace to any person with the same powers as you. I'm going to laugh at your funeral. Only if you weren't THAT FAT. 10,000 lbs? That's a lot.**_

_**-Me **_

_**HA HAAAAAAA! HA HA HA! HA HA HA! I HOPE WE'LL BE ABLE TO FIT YOU IN A COFFIN! AFTER ALL WHO CARES ABOUT YOU'RE BEING?! You killed yourself by eating food that no one would even try. That's just sad.**_

_**-Caroline**_

_**If you want to tell Kai the truth you may. AFTER LAUGHING YOU BUTTS OFF AT HIS FUNERAL. Notice that funeral the sad and depressing word as FUN in it.**_

_**ಠ~ಠ Confused face.**_

_**IKR?!**_

Zane: KAI! GET UP FROM THE FLOOR!

Kai: SHUT UP! DON'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A NIGHTMARE OF ME BEING DEAD?!

Cole: Don't YOU have take Lloyd to the Arcade so we can look for the Samurai?

Kai: Well played.

**In Ninjago City**

Kai: Alright Lloyd. Take this cash and go play in the Arcade.

Lloyd: But this Arcade SUCKS YOUR FATNESS!

Kai: HEY! I used to go to this Arcade as a kid!

Lloyd: It probably turned horrible since the first day you entered it with you CoN self.

Kai: YOU SUCK.

Lloyd: You shouldn't be talking. When it comes to food your mouth is like a black hole.

Kai: YOU NOW WHAT?! I'M BEAUTIFUL AND...

Lloyd: WHO** LIED** TO YOU?!

Kai: *Sniff* I GOT A SAMURAI TO GET! *Starts crying* YOU STAY HERE WHILE I GO FIND THAT NUT.

Lloyd: Looking for a nut? You should look lower I'm sure you'll find it.

Kai: *Sobbing like it's hot* SHUT UP! *Drives away*

Lloyd: What a crybaby.

Skales: Yes he did!

Lloyd: Hmmmmmmmmm. *Listens to the serpents conversation*

Skales: Pythor found the lost city of Ourobooarus! NOW GET THOSE SKALES ON THAT BUS BEFORE YOU STAY IN CIVILIZATION.

Lloyd: *Sees hypnobrai costume* OH YEAH!

Skales: HURRY HURRY DON'T DELAY! WE HAVE A LONG TRIP COMING OUR WAY! *Lloyd gets on* YOU...

Lloyd: YES?!

Skales: Close the doors please?

Lloyd: SHOW KAY!

Skales: Uh.

**With The Ninja**

Sensei: Alright people. Where's the kid?

Cole: Lloyd?

Sensei: Good you understand me AND English. Where is he?

Zane: KAI DROPPED HIM OFF!

Kai: I THOUGHT COLE PICKED HIM UP!

Cole: I THOUGHT HE WAS WALKING WITH JAY!

Jay: WHOA! WHAT?!

Sensei: You don't know?

All 4 of them: We don't know.

Sensei: If I didn't have a heart you people would of been SUED.

Cole: We can go look for him!

Sensei: Cole *Sniff* THANK YOU! NOW! FIND HIM!

**With The Ninja**

Kai: He's no where to be seen.

Jay: Did you check the flab?

Zane: Did you check your pants?

Jay: Heh...Heh...WHY WOULD LLOYD BE IN MY PANTS? *Starts laughing like a maniac*

Kai: He's not on me.

Cole: Guys! We can watch the recording!

Zane: SMARTY!

Cole: THANKS!

Jay: Alright Zane. Play the video.

Zane: Since when did you become Mr. Serious? *Puts video in DVR*

Kai: THERE HE IS!

Cole: Lloyd saw the serpentine?

Kai: AND HE'S HEADING TO THE LOST CITY OF OUROBOARUS?! LET'S GO!

**In Their Vehicles (Where they talk in Rhyme)**

Jay: Man I hope they didn't hurt the little guy. If they did we'll probably die!

Cole: Don't be worried Jay! Luckily we didn't get sued so we wouldn't have to pay!

Kai: I hate it that we're in here and we have to rhyme! One of these days, we will have a hard time.

Zane: Don't be a hater Kai make sure you don't blow an eye. Trying to survive might be hard but we can hurry this up and our guard. So has a token of being as slow as a mole, we go back to you Cole.

Cole: We're here now we can ch...

Kai: BAGELS! *Vehicles disappear*

Jay: Ah? AH...AH...OH MY FLAB AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zane: Jay I caught you!

Jay: Zane, I don't support technoshipping!

Kai: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSH A! We're here!

Cole: And there's Lloyd!

Kai: LET'S ROLL!

Jay, Zane, Cole: KAI NO! *All of them fall and get trapped*

Pythor: Oh our main act as arrived.

Skales: Ladies and gentlietine, it is time for the fight to begin. NINJA VS SAMURAI!

Zane: Guys. Tell my friends that I love them.

Kai, Jay, Cole: Ok. WAIT! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!

Samurai: TIME TO DIE!

Kai: Did you go through puberty at like 1 or something?! No one's voice is THAT deep.

Cole: Probably auto tuned.

Samurai: Don't talk about my voice! *Throws a bomb at them*

Jay: HA! YOU MISSED! *Bomb explodes behind Jay* OH MY PERVVERTSz!

Cole: Jay! Are you ok?

Jay: MARGNAH!

Kai: He's ok!

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jay: SHUT UP OR I'LL TAKE YOU GUYS HOME WITH ME AND...

Audience: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!

Cole: TORNADO OF CREATION?!

The other 3: YEAH!

Cole: EARTH!

Kai: FIRE!

Zane: ICE!

Jay: Ah...HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMM DERPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPP!

LIGHTNING?!

All: NINJAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Constrictai solider: MY CANDY! *Forever Alone face*

Samurai: PLEASE DO IGNORE THE PAIN I HAVE IN STORE!

Ninja: *Fished making that slingshot* HA!

Kai: GET THOSE GENERALS! *Ninjas start running toward Skales and Pythor*

Pythor: Time to SINK this game and make it DEEPER. *Floor starts to tilt and...YOU KNOW THIS SCENE*

Samurai: We need to continue faking.

Jay: Faking what?

Samurai: The fight!

Zane: Oh.

Samurai: Grab my suit.

Ninjas: OK!

Samurai: *Gets out and let's the suit fly the Ninja some where* HA! You snakes SUCK. And I got the Golden Weapons!

**With The Ninja**

Jay: This thing is going CRAZY.

Zane: It's gonna crash!

**BOOM**

Cole: Guys...WE'RE MISSING YTHE FAT CoN PLAYER.

Kai: GRRRRRRRRRRRPH. Wait.

Samurai: Donlt break! I gotta Twix for you!

Kai: NYA?! You're the Red Ranger *Gets slapped* I mean Samurai?

Nya: Yeah. It's only been about the boys while the girl just sits back and relaxes! I'm not ordinary girl. I'm Nya.

Kai: That's sweet and touching but I found out who the Samurai is!

Nya: Kai, please don't tell them.

Kai: But we made a deal and...FINE. I won't say anything.

Jay: How are we going to get home without Kai?

Cole: Jay he's right behind us.

Jay: OOPS!

**Back On The Bounty**

****Cole: So he POOPED the weapons?

Kai: Yep.

Jay: Ok, Kai you wash them.

Kai: NO!

Sensei: YES!

Kai: Fine.

Sensei: Nya are you in your room?

Nya: Yes!

Kai: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?

Sensei:AM I A JAY TO YOU?!

Kai: Well no.

Nya: *Opens room door* Yes Sensei?

Sensei: *Gives Nya a bomb* Explosives can make a big impact on society. Like you made a big impact on the Ninja and Ninjago.

**The End**

* * *

Me: MAN OVER 2,000 words IN THAT ALONE.

**"Also Ninjago Bloopers would be happy if you make request for like your OC to be in a one-shot or something."**

Me: Now let's do a Ninja Lib!

* * *

Kai is really _. He loves to _ and _ the people around him. One day he became a _ so he started to be known. _ trained him to be a man but Kai did the opposite. He became a _ fan after playing a game so he got _. His family _ him and everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

Me: I hope you enjoyed this episode and do the Ninja Lib! You may make your version and use ALL the words you can! ENJOY!

* * *

**Kai has been insulted. OH HAPPY DAYS! Wait. ON THE INTERNET? CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!**

**What are you going to tell Kai at his FUNeral?**

**Did you enjoy the episode?**

**Do you think Kai turned crazy after everyone called him ugly and fight?**

**Enjoy your day!**


	24. Rantation and Episode 7

**The title explains...EVERYTHING! **

**This topic was requested by a guest. If you want me to talk, rant, or whatever4 spmething PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS~**

* * *

Me: HEY! PEEPS! HAPPY EASTER! I've finally escaped that prison that we call School since it was starting to irk me that vacation is coming BUT...I MADE IT THROUGH! Now let's talk about our profiles like crazy!

Guest. This is a request from you so...LET'S DO THIS! Plus I don't know the names for EVERYTHING so stick with me.

* * *

**1. Stories**

**This is a true story. A girl died in 1933. A man buried her in the ground when she was still alive. The murderer chanted,"Toma sota balcu" as he buried her. Now that you have read the chant, you will meet this little girl. In the middle of the night she will be on your ceiling. She will suffocate you like she was suffocated. If you post this in your profile, she will not bother you. Your kindness will be rewarded.**

Me: HEY! WHERE'S THE GIRL?! IS THIS BROKEN?! I've been up ALL night WAITING IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! DO I JINX THIS BY PRAYING AND READING MY BIBLE?! I don't say anything about THIS! Plus every time you sleep you usually look UP at the CEILING! I'M WAITING! No seriously, I don't think she's coming into town. Why? SHE'S DEAD. Is her coffin in my room? NO. Heck, HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE DIED FROM SUFFOCATION?! 1933. THAT WAS DURING THE GREAT DEPRESSION AND MLKJ'S TIME! WHERE IS SHE FROM?! The Paper Mario Series, Little Nicky, Cool Runnings, IT?! OHHHHHHHHH IT! IS SHE PENNYWISE?! WHO'S THE GUY?! Ok the MURDER. So you KILLED the girl, say a chant, and bury her. NAH! NAH! NAH! PLUS IT SAID THE MAN BURIED HER WHILE SHE WAS STILL ALIVE!

Is the man a man or a murderer? NEEDS MORE EVIDENCE! CHAIN MESSAGES?! PSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Now I bet some of you are going to say "She'll surely come now' but NO. NO NO. NO! She didn't come LAST YEAR. SHE NO COMING AT ALL.

**If you believe in Jesus Christ, put this on your profile and don't just ignore it, because in the Bible it says, 'If you deny me, I will deny you in front of my Father in the gates of Heaven.'**

**If you have a soul then read this, if you don't well...**

**This is a story about God. Read if you believe in him, and read even if you don't. A teenage girl about 17 named Diane had gone to visit some friends one evening and time passed quickly as each shared their various experiences of the past year. She ended up staying longer than planned, and had to walk home alone. She wasn't afraid because it was a small town and she lived only a few blocks away. As she walked along under the tall elm trees, Diane asked God to keep her safe from harm and danger. When she reached the alley, which was a short cut to her house, she decided to take it. However, halfway down the alley she noticed a man standing at the end as though he were waiting for her. She became uneasy and began to pray, asking for God's protection. Instantly a comforting feeling of quietness and security wrapped round her, she felt as though someone was walking with her. When she reached the end of the alley, she walked right past the man and arrived home safely. The following day, she read in the newspaper that a young girl had been raped in the same alley just twenty minutes after she had been there. Feeling overwhelmed by this tragedy and the fact that it could have been her, she began to weep. Thanking the Lord for her safety and to help this young woman, she decided to go to the police station. She felt she could recognize the man, so she told them her story. The police asked her if she would be willing to look at a lineup to see if she could identify him. She agreed and immediately pointed out the man she had seen in the alley the night before. When the man was told he had been identified, he immediately broke down and confessed. The officer thanked Diane for her bravery and asked if there was anything they could do for her. She asked if they would ask the man one question. Diane was curious as to why he had not attacked her. When the policeman asked him, he answered, "Because she wasn't alone. She had two tall men walking on either side of her." Amazingly, whether you believe or not, you're never alone. Did you know that 98 of teenagers will not stand up for God, and 93 of the people that read this won't re-post it? If you believe in God and Jesus Christ his Son then copy and paste this in your profile**

Me: Let me tell you this right here, right now. I believe in God TO THE EXTENT THAT I PRAY AND I GOT 2 AWARDS, A CITIZENSHIP AWARD FOR PATIENCE, SCHOLARSHIP, AND STUFF LIKE THAT. But read the FIRST SENTENCE. If you haven't noticed, everyone HAS a soul. If you HAVE NO SOUL you're technically DEAD. Plus regardless random people can READ ANYTHING and STILL WON'T TAKE GOD SERIOUSLY! Like people know John 3:16 yet they don't CARE about the bible. Those aren't really Christians but ANYWAY. Plus who in the world would GO IN AN ALLEY?! ESPECIALLY IF YOU SEE SOMEONE AT THE END OF IT!

Well first of all there's a park behind my house and there's like a hill so like in order for my neighborhood to be flooded, the Park will have to be the ATLANTIS THAT PEOPLE ARE FANGIRLING ABOUT. If it was nighttime and that hill was my short cut and some gang or thugs were by there. DO YOU THINK I'LL GO?! So it's a shortcut! Did her Mom or Dad or whoever say 'OH COME HOME AT THIS TIME'. Plus how did the girl even get raped?! Plus how do the police come into this and...

Tell me when this is on the newspaper because I'm just STRAIGHT UP CONFUSED. I BELIEVE IN GOD, JESUS, AND THE HOLY SPIRIT. But I heard a more realistic story at Church. Plus whoever made this up CLEARLY needs to put more information because apparently the '93% of the people won't repost it' probably DON'T UNDERSTAND, TOO YOUNG, DON'T BELIEVE IT, THEY NEED MORE INFO, OR SOMETHING.

Now that I'm thinking about it...Most of the world has KIDS. Plus you have religions like Hinduism, Buddhism, GREEK MYTHOLOGY,and SUCH. You know what this teaches me?

Don't go into alleys with people at the end.

Also they're like OVER A BILLION PEOPLE IN THE WORLD. And remember there are OTHER RELIGIONS OUT THERE. As you see some up there. Plus China BARELY can get onto the internet and China has about 1.3 Billion PEOPLE LIVING THERE.

Fun Fact: China is as big as the United States. Well the SAME SIZE.

Also some people don't know about FanFiction! This website is like hidden from most of the world so you should be having a party if you find it without Google, Yahoo, or any Search engine.

Plus what was the guy wearing?! If the girl can CLEARLY tell who raped the girl there's a problem. Usually most surveillance videos shows the murderer, robber, or WHOEVER doing the crime but with a...DISGUISE!

Also if you feel uneasy and you pray. Go take another path like...

Me: Oh I can't walk! The neighborhood is too far! *Starts Praying*

Then you see an alley and a person comes up to you OFFERING YOU A RIDE.

It's pretty easy to choose.

ALSO...sometimes God could be warning, testing, or speaking to you but you don't know it.

Do you look in the sky and say 'SUP' and expect someone to respond to you?

Someone WILL or MIGHT respond to you! But they'll give you a CRAZY FACE and might lead you to the Hospital!

Now I think you can call that a rant and the Target story...It's going to be a LONG chapter. But the Guest wanted to know about FanFiction Profiles and all that stuff so...I'm not one to miss a request.

Don't be offened. You know in the Bible the stories are LONG? They're long like that because you need all the details!

OH AND 1 CHRONICLES LIST ALL THE HEADS OF THE FAMILIES, MIGHTY WARRIORS, PRIESTS, GATEKEEPERS, Shall I go on? BECAUSE I CAN!

YOU KNOW WHAT?! LET'S DO THE TARGET ONE!

Plus if you say 'SUP' to God...what do you expect to happen? SOMETHING BAD!

**epost this if you truly believe in God.**

_I was walking around in a Target store, when I saw a cashier hand this little boy some money back._

_The boy couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old._

_The cashier said, "I'm sorry, but you don't have enough money to buy this doll."_

_Then the little boy turned to the old woman next to him: ''Granny, are you sure I don't have enough money?''_

_The old lady replied: ''You know that you don't have enough money to buy this doll, my dear.''_

_Then she asked him to stay there for just 5 minutes while she went to look a round. She left quickly._

_The little boy was still holding the doll in his hand._

_Finally, I walked toward him and I asked him who he wished to give this doll to._

_"It's the doll that my sister loved most and wanted so much for Christmas. She was sure that Santa Claus would bring it to her."_

_I replied to him that maybe Santa Claus would bring it to her afterall, and not to worry._

_But he replied to me sadly, "No, Santa Claus can't bring it to her where she is now. I have to give the doll to my mommy so that she can give it to my sister when she goes there."_

_His eyes were so sad while saying this. "My sister has gone to be with God. Daddy says that Mommy is going to see God very soon too, so I thought that she could take the doll with her to give it to my sister.''_

_My heart nearly stopped._

_The little boy looked up at me and said: "I told daddy to tell mommy not to go yet. I need her to wait until I come back from the mall."_

_Then he showed me a very nice photo of him where he was laughing. He then told me, "I want mommy to take my picture with her so she won't forget me. I love my mommy and I wish she doesn't have to leave me, but daddy says that she has to go to be with my little sister."_

_Then he looked again at the doll with sad eyes, very quietly._

_I quickly reached for my wallet and said to the boy. "Suppose we check again, just in case you do have enough money for the doll?''_

_"OK," he said, "I hope I do have enough." I added some of my money to his without him seeing and we started to count it. There was enough for the doll and even some spare money._

_The little boy said: "Thank you God for giving me enough money!"_

_Then he looked at me and added, "I asked last night before I went to sleep for God to make sure I had enough money to buy this doll, so that mommy could give it to my sister. He heard me!''_

_"I also wanted to have enough money to buy a white rose for my mommy, but I didn't dare to ask God for too much. But He gave me enough to buy the doll and a white rose.''_

_"My mommy loves white roses."_

_A few minutes later, the old lady returned and I left with my basket._

_I finished my shopping in a totally different state from when I started. I couldn't get the little boy out of my mind._

_Then I remembered a local newspaper article two days ago, which mentioned a drunk man in a truck, who hit a car occupied by a young woman and a little girl._

_The little girl died right away, and the mother was left in a critical state. The family had to decide whether to pull the plug on the life-sustaining machine, because the young woman would not be able to recover from the coma. Was this the family of the little boy?_

_Two days after this encounter with the little boy, I read in the newspaper that the young woman had passed away._

_I couldn't stop myself as I bought a bunch of white roses and I went to the funeral home where the body of the young woman was exposed for people to see and make last wishes before her burial._

_She was there, in her coffin, holding a beautiful white rose in her hand with the photo of the little boy and the doll placed over her chest._

_I left the place, teary-eyed, feeling that my life had been changed forever. The love that the little boy had for his mother and his sister is still, to this day, hard to imagine. And in a fraction of a second, a drunk driver had taken all this away from him._

_Now you have 2 choices:_

_1) Repost this message._

_2) Ignore it as if it never touched your_ _heart. (I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THIS ONE!)_

If you believe in God you would also know that you can't commit ADULTERY! Which is rape, MURDER, and all of that. Plus when I copied this from a profile THIS HAD ERRORS! How am I going to believe this when it has errors? Plus it says I and my?

I: The name's I and my!

I can't refer to this PERSON AS MYSELF! Plus how does the Imy (Yeah, we're going to call her/him/IT that) know where the Funeral IS?! Did the person SPY on the child and his family? I wouldn't LEAVE the funeral with teary eyes because these deaths aren't that painful.

You better not say 'YOU HAVE NO HEART' because what's worse?

Dying from a Car accident OR Being nailed on the Cross by your OWN people, having a crown of thorns on your head, being STABBED on your side, getting whipped, and WORSE, having your own Father turn His back on you?

It's not a hard choice.

Also Jesus Resurrected but he STILL HAD THE HOLES IN HIS HANDS! Now that. THAT'S PAIN. Also Jesus CONQUERED SIN AND DEATH! So it's not sad. They say if a person dies BE GRATEFUL THAT THEY'RE IN A BETTER PLACE!

Are these people REALLY Christian? If they were than they'd have FAITH in Jesus. You know what! Something just POPPED UP IN MY MIND!

**My people die from a lack of knowledge!**

I forgot where it's found BUT THAT'S IN THE BIBLE! God said that and it's true.

Also? (My sister told me this) If you're trying to PROVE something, like a God Loving Story and you need support PUT BIBLE VERSES IN THERE! There is a Bible verse for EVERYTHING!

Also put where you found the verse and what version you used because you can take ONE WORD or CHANGE something in a verse and it means something different.

Don't be offended but if you REALLY think about it we NEED to know where do these things start! Why? Because it could come from someone or thing BAD.

Example:

-Sagging your pants started from Prison. Now look at some teenage boy on the street. I bet all we can see is their Batman underwear STICKING OUT LIKE A FLAG!

Plus did anyone realize that you DON'T see a story like this when someone actually goes to Hell? We don't know how the sister acted. We don't know how the Mom acted. The little boy's about 5 or 6 years old.

He may say he has a great Mom but his sister gets treated unfairly by her. The Mom could of been a hypocrite but we don't know. Maybe she WASN'T supposed to go out and look what happened.

The funny thing is that I learned at Church NOT to believe everything you read or hear THIS PAST SUNDAY.

Problem?

I read this again and I realized this was NONE of IMY'S BUSINESS! She just WALKED up to the boy like it was a free-for-all! The worst thing is that the Boy told Imy EVERYTHING WHEN IT WAS NONE OF HER BUSINESS! If someone in your family dies and if a FRIEND or someone you know asks you what's wrong when you're sad you can tell them.

BUT IF IT'S A STRANGER?! I wouldn't PEEP.

Plus it's PRETTY suspicious when the Grandma left and Imy's GOES OVER TO THE UNATTENDED, YOUNG, BOY.

If you haven't notice (sadly) Many kids DIE when they're unattended.

If you ask me...it's SAD for a parent to witness their own child's death and bury them. OH! This reminds me of Chapter 7-4 of Super Paper Mario when Luvbi dies because *CENSORS SPOILERS*.

Sorry for THIS rantation going on in this section. If your like me with the 'I DON'T BELIEVE IT NEEDS MORE INFO' these should actually go in the Bible section on the Book archive These stories are WAY BETTER than Jesus Goes To Highschool.

My first time on there but I didn't read A BOOK. And there is REALLY a FanFic called Jesus Goes To Highschool. I wouldn't read if YOU'RE REALLY A CHRISTIAN. Never read it NEVER WILL.

Also to end this section.

Imy...SANTA ISN'T REAL YOU FOOL!

Santa ISN'T really y'know. Like LIVING UP IN THE NORTH POLE EATING MILK AND COOKIES EVERYDAY. He should be DEAD for OBVIOUS REASONS!

* * *

**2. ****Quizzes**

Don't like them at school? Well I hope you like it with your OCs and characters from your favorite show!

**Now let's talk Ninjago People! I love to make up stuff so let's get this started shall we?**

**(1) Cole**

**(2) Zane**

**(3) Jay**

**(4) Kai**

**(5) Lloyd**

**(6) Scales**

**(7) Sensei Wu**

**(8) Nya**

**(9) Lord Garmadon**

**(10) Overlord**

**If 1 and 4 had a multi-dimensional war for you who would you choose?**

Cole of course! THE DUDE'S HOTTER THAN THE SUN! (Proven Fact X3)

**10 wants to go on a date with you.**

Overlord?! OVERLORD?! Nope rejection! I rather go out with number 1 or 2 (number 1 I say)!

**7 decides to let you and 9 be ****roommates.**

I was set up! Ask me before you say yes to your bro plz!

**Number 5 and 10 are getting married.**

That's so wrong to think of

**Number 1 asks you to be married to him while 2 is trying to be more than friends and 9 and 10 want you to marry 2.**

Sorry Zane Cole is just amazing! I would eat pickles for the guy and I HATE pickles.

**4 tells 8 that 9 loves 7 and you love 3**

Kai your going to pay for saying that! Jay and me are friends! We agreed on that fact.

**2 gives you carrot cake for a lifetime**

Thanks Zane! I love that you gave me cake and it's my fav!

**3 gives you a panda bear for Christmas**

Jay THANK YOU FOR THE PANDA. I LOVE PANDAS!

**1 proposes to you on your birthday**

Cole I love you too! This will be a birthday that I'll never forget because of you!

**7 and 10 become BFFs**

O_O GREAT SCOTT!

**6 and 1 are related**

O_O Welcome Scales my brother in law?

**5 and 6 get in a f****ight who will win?**

Scales because of his awesome snake powers!

**Who's your favorite serpentine?**

SCALES PLZ!

**Who's your favorite ninja?**

COLE PLZ!

**Who's your least favorite serpntine?**

Pythor

**Who's your least favorite ninja?**

Kai (I'm sorry **NOT!**)

**What was your first Lego Ninjago episode?**

Episode 10 The Green Ninja

**Why do you like Cole if that episode is about Kai?**

When he used his true potential to bust open the door I was FLABBERGASTED! O.O THAT WAS EPIC!

**Would you make a story about 1 and 6**

Of Course I would!

**If could make an episode of Lego Ninjago what would it be about?**

Switching bodies or my first fanfic

**Would you make a story about 1 and 6 being related?**

YUSPLZ!

**Would you make up tales for the Ninjago characters?**

YUS!

**When will you get tired of Ninjago?**

Is that a joke?! HAHA! DONT MAKE ME LAUGH!

These are MY answers to THESE questions! But I could make my own!

**Do you like Kai?**

GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

**Do you like Zane?**

He's cool. He's COOL.

**Do you like Jay?**

Half and Half

**Do you like Cole?**

OH YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! ALOE AND CASHLEY FOR THE FLABBING WIN!

**Do you like Lloyd?**

Well a little yes but he keeps on saying 'WAHT IF' like a broken record. Yes readers, WAHT IFEYAH!

**Do you like Luigi?**

I GOT LUIGI'S MANSION AND LUIGI'S MANSION: DARK MOON AND A LUIGI HAT, BOOKBAG, PLUSHIE, TOY, CUSTOM LEGO, HISTORY OF LUIGI, Oops! Sorry!

**Do you like Paper Mario?**

YES! The 5th game to the series is a LIE. IT ONLY HAS 6 LEVELS AND 6X4 is 24 and Super Paper Mario was divided into 4 for each chapter, making Super Paper Mario have 32 LEVELS!

These quizzes are best answered unless it's REALLY UNNECESSARY.

**Are you going to marry Kai or Mario?**

**Are you going to marry Cole or Luigi?**

WHY IS LIFE SO HARD?

SEE?! Mario and Kai are FAT. What they do is FAT. Save people and expect food at the end FAT. FAT! FAT! FAT! Someone wants to marry them, they need to worry about the FAT. Get knocked off the bed and all that FAT.

* * *

**3. Alerting Fans**

During or after a new authors first fanfic people usually start to put them in their favorite authors list.(NO WAY! * Sarcasm for the win~) If you satrt doing to many stories at a time, it's good to have a schedule so you won't be panicking like crazy. IT'S JUST LIKE MIDDLE SCHOOL! But with less work if you know what I'm talking about!

**Monday- **Give Me Doritos

**Tuesday- **LOOK BEHIND YOU

**Wednesday- **What days are Missing

**Thursday- **You Might Be off On The Weekends

**Friday- **I can see that someone is literally STARING AT YOUR SCREEN

If you need time to upload your stories we'll wait...1 minute. Now on to Bloopers!

* * *

**Skips Theme Song because I'm WORKED OUT! PASSED 3,000 WORDS! We're around...4,000? I think.**

**Episode 7-IT**

Kai: *Eating Doritos* OMIFLAB! HE BEETED HIS RECORD! (See what I did there?)

Cole: Are you sure he isn't dead?

Jay: He BETTER NOT BE!

Zane: HEY! DID I BREAK MY RECORD?!

Kai: Zane! I BROKE your record and the player!

Zane: NOT THAT RECORD YOU FATTY!

Kai: You guys are so MEAN!

Cole: Thanks for pointing that out Kai. you're like MONTHS LATE. Anyway Zane YOU DESTROYED IT!

Jay: Like I destroyed that girl with...

Kai: DID YOU HANGOUT WITH THE BRAT?!

Jay: I wasn't talk about Nya! I was talking about my Mom!

Kai: Oh.

Zane and Cole: YOU DIRTY PERV!

Jay: Thanks for noticing that after like ALMOST A YEAR OF BEING WITH EACH OTHER!

Cole: Dude, you make us sound gay!

Jay: Well than you're welcome!

Cole: **ಠ****_ಠ **ANYWAY! I bet we need to train before Sensei gets out here!

Jay: NAH! Look! We hear about our true potential coming in like EVERY BOOK WE READ! You are immune to fire Kai, Cole can lift heavy stuff, Zane can breathe underwater, and I can go TO HIGH PLACES!

Zane: You have a point there Jay! Now...

Kai: LET'S GET FAT!

Cole, Jay, Zane: NO!

Kai: FINE! YOU SEE ME ROLLIN YOUR HATIN!

Cole: Yeah, when you're ROLLIN of a cliff I'll be HATIN to be you!

Jay: Plus you used the wrong 'you're'. Now I bet that I can run across the Earth in a few minutes as a Sunrise Exercise!

Zane: I BET I CAN GO A YEAR WITHOUT COMING BACK TO THE SURFACE!

Kai: NAH! I COULD SURVIVE THE PROCESS OF SUBDUCTION! (You know when land oceanic plates converge and the oceanic plated goes UNDER the land plate and it fills the volcano's magma chamber with water and most of the time it causes volcanoes to erupt and tsunamis to be formed. Example: Ever heard of The Ring of Fire?)

Cole: You people are losers. I CAN LIFT UP MARS AND SURVIVE SUPERNOVAS!

Sensei: Oh it's the four fools that I have to deal with.

Cole: HI SENSEI WHAT IS UP?!

Sensei: Hi My Little Emo. What do you want me to do for you? GIVE YOU MORE CAKE OR A SLAP WITH A BELT?!

Cole: NEITHER!

Zane: *Whispering to Kai and Jay* Why would Sensei slap Cole with a belt?

Cole: It's a LONG story!

Sensei: One night I got REALLY DRUNK and then...

Cole: HOW DOES TRUE POTENTIAL LOOK AND HOW DO WE GET IT?!

Sensei: You are such a girl, ANYWAY it looks like you're going Super Saiyan but with the colors of your elements and you get it by releasing... how...you...feel? NO! Ummm...YOU'RE PLEASED DURING A STRESSFUL SITUATION AND YOU DEAL WITH IT IN THE DUMBEST WAY AND THAT'S HOW YOU GET IT.

Jay: Seems reasonable. I don't know if I'm going to hangout with Nya tonight and since it's so stressful, I SHALL THROW KAI OUT OF THE WINDOW AND MARRY HER!

Sensei: I feel so BAD for your parents! I bet the police come and raid your house everyday!

Jay: *Whispers to himself* Every hour!

Kai: WHAT?!

Jay: NOTHING YOU FOOL!

Sensei: ONLY I CALL YOU FOOLS! FOOL! Anyway I gotta go so you FOOLS...*Sighs* WillbewatchingthebountywhileI'mgone.

Ninja: WHAT?!

Sensei: YOU WILL BE WATCHING THE BOUNTY WHILE I'M GONE! DO I SPEAK ENGLISH TO YOU PEOPLE?!

Kai: Sometimes but...

Sensei: SHAD AP!

Kai: *Sniff* YOUR SO MEAN!

Zane: But Sensei, why are you leaving?!

Sensei: I gotta go find my bro if you know what I'm sayin!

Ninja: NO.

Sensei: I'm going to find that jerk named Garmadon.

Ninja: OK!

Cole: But why are you taking that blade?

Sensei: IT'S A SWORD! Plus I'm going to be fighting my butt of while I'm finding him. It will be...The Legend of Garmadon and I'm the sexy elf guy...SENSEI!

Ninja: NO.

Zane: Is there another reason?

Sensei: Yeah, it's important.

Jay: WHY?!

Sensei: Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, I got a story to tell you and it's NOT going to end pleasantly. One night when I was a kid...

* * *

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: Wu are you sure you can handle wine?

Wu: DAD! I can handle anything! Just give me the wine, I'll drink it, and I'll rub it in Garmy's face *Drinks all the wine in 2 gulps*

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: Are you ok you whining loser?

Wu: SHAD UP MARTIN!

USM: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME?!

Wu: *Slams bottle on Martin's head: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Garmadon: Wu! What are you doing?

Wu: *Throws Garmadon through the fence and Garmadon lands by the GD and gets bitten* AW SNAKEBITE!

Garmadon: THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT...

Wu: BOOM DO DO DODO DO BOOM DO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO BOOM DO DO DODO BOOM DO DO DO DO DO DO BOOM DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo Doooooooooooooooooooooooooo DO DO DODODODODODO dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooDoooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo DO DO DODODODODODO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO BUM DO DO BUM DO DO BUM DO BUM DO DO BUM DODO DODO DO DO BUM DO DO BUM DO DO BUM DO DODO CRASH DODODODO CRASH DODODODO...

Martin: STOP DOING SNAKEBITE AND HELP ME WITH YOUR BRO!

Wu: HE cANZE SUrvivewaal IN thevwa WEIFIWAL!

Martin: WHAT?!

Wu: I AM ERROR.

Martin: That's all I need to hear.

* * *

Sensei: Ever since that day I never had a object made from grapes again and I had a older brother who is and will always be a jerk.

Kai: WOW.

Sensei: Anyway! YOU FOOLS NEED TO WORRY ABOUT PYTHOR. BYE!*Jumps out window*

Cole: We should...

Jay: No way! He's Sensei he'll make it not break it!

* * *

**With The Serpentine**

Skales: These drawings don't say ANYTHING!

Skaildor: What if I color them?!

Skales: NO!

Pythor: Stop bickering you two. We'll find a clue.

Skaildor: SNAKE CLUES OH SNAKE CLUES!

Acudius: Why did his parents KEEP him? Why did they make him GENERAL?!

Skaildor: AND WITH THAT...I am hungry.

Fangtom: Would you shut up?

Skaildor: Nope. I am hungry.

Pythor: STOP! TIZ MADNESS!

Skaildor: TIZ HUNGRY!

Fangtom: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Skaildor: I'm hungry.

Pythor: There must be another way to find a way to find the Fang Blades!

Skaildor: I KNOW!

Other Generals: HOW?

Skaildor: Take me to the local Wendy's and we'll discuss it over some Spicy Asian Chicken and a Baconator.

Other Generals: ARE YOU A FOOL?!

Skaildor: Nope. I'm hungry.

* * *

**Back With The Ninja**

Cole: Alright guys, we have a Fang Blade OR BLADES to look for and since I'M THE LEADER and Sensei left US to watch the Bounty I'M IN CHARGE!

Everyone else: Fine.

Cole: Now does anyone have any ideas to get those Blades?

Zane: WE SHOULD OPEN A STAND AND KIDNAP PEOPLE AND FORCE THEM TO TELL US WHERE THEY ARE!

Cole: NOPE.

Zane: WHY?

Cole: We'll be ARRESTED!

Zane: Oh yeah! Then I got nothing.

Jay: Maybe we'll make signs that have mini pictures of those blades and hang them in the village.

Cole: GEENUS!

Kai: Zane's idea was better.

Nya: YEAH! So you can eat them if they don't tell us!

Kai: GARGAMEL!

Cole: Zane GET PRINTING! JAY YOU GET A COOKIE!

Jay: YEAH!

Kai: NO!

* * *

**In Jamonickai Village**

Kai: HAS ANYONE SEEN A KNIFE...WITH A STICK.

Some Guy In The Village: NO! Wait. Are you a human or a mountain?

Kai: HUMAN!

Some Lady in the Village: Are you Jabba The Hut's Cousin?

Kai: NO I'M KAI! THE NINJA OF FIRE!

Some Guy in The Village: Fire? OH YEAH! You're the son of the chili guy!

Some Lady in the Village: OH YEAH! Didn't he die because of heart attack that you caused?

Kai: *Starts crying* I don't want to talk about it.

Some People in The Village: *Goes and comfort Kai* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW DON'T WORRY!

Some Guy in The Village #2: *Whispering so Kai can't hear* Why are we hugging a hill?

Other People in The Village: *Shrugs and whispers* I dunno.

Zane: MAN THESE FLYERS SUCK! Since when is our number HAH-FOOL?

Jay: Eh it doesn't matter. WAIT. THAT RED RANGER. *Gets slapped by Nya* I MEAN SAMURAI! Why isn't he helping us?

Kai: *Runs in* Maybe she's BALLIN *Sees Nya's face* I mean he's...I mean He's...I mean HE's MAN HE"S DOING SOMETHING OK!

Cole: Are you people ok?

Nya and Kai: YEAH DUDE! WE'RE BALLIN! WE CAME HARD!

Zane: Losers. *Sees Falcon*

Falcon: HEH-HEY! PEEPS!

Zane: *Drops posters* CAPTIN FALCON!

Some Guy in The Village #3: HEY PICK UP YOUR RUPEES ON A BLADE WITH MUSTARD ON THEM!

Zane: OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!

Some Guy in The Village: HEY! HEY! ARE YOU DEAD!

Zane: FOR FALCONIA! *Chases the Falcon*

Nya: Sorry about him. He's mentally unstable.

Some Guy in The Village #3: Well you better help him.

Jay: HE'S CHASING THE FALCON!

Kai: IT ALWAYS LEADS US TO GOOD FORTUNE! TO CANDYLAND!

Everyone in The Village (Including all the Ninja except Kai and Zane): **ಠ****_ಠ**

Kai: WHAT?!

Cole: Let's just go.

Jay: Nya are you staying?

Nya: YEP!

Kai: Good now GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN!

* * *

**With The Ninja**

Kai: ZANE! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!

Zane: Falcon. TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Jay: WHOOOOOO! GUYS LEAVE ME!

Kai: OK!

Cole: Alright Jay if you die we will REMEMBER you for obvious reasons.

Jay: THANKS! :3

* * *

Kai: Man this tree is LONG. I'LL GO FIRST!

Cole: KAI NO! ZANE WENT ON FIRST AND MADE IT SAFELY I'M GOING SECOND AND IF YOU GO...

Kai: *Jumps and breaks tree which sends Cole flying back to the bottom of the tree* SORRY!

Cole: You know what?...I'll catch up with you later.

* * *

Zane: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SNAP! BRAWL JUST GOT REAL! We're in some frozen forest place with Foghorn Leghorns! LET'S MOVE!

Kai: I can't believe that my little legs and my massive weight got me this far. WHY DID THECOMINGOFEPIC MAKE ME FAT? *Starts laughing crazy*

Zane: What the Steve is going on in his head? *Leaves Kai*

WALL-E Substitute: Stop right there intruder!

Zane: I'M A NINJA! I'M SUPPOSED TO BLEND IN!

WALL-E Substitute: *STARTS FIRING LASERS* LIES!

Zane: *Makes Vehicle Appear* COME AT ME BRO HAS YOU KNOW I'LL END THIS WOE SINCE y'know YOUR A...

WALL-E Substitute: SHAD UP!

Zane: *Jumps behind his back and destroys him* MAN! WORKOUT TIME WITH KAI TAKES ME LONGER!

Falcon: ZANE! ZZZZZZAAN EEE. *Dies*

Zane: OMIGOSH YOU'RE A ROBOT! *Takes Falcon* Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. *Opens treehouse door* BATMAN! *Puts Falcon on table*

Falcon: Zane whatever you do DON'T pull those blueprints from that desk.

Zane: PSHHHHHHHHHHHH! What'll happen? *Pulls out blueprints* NO! *Drops them* NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!

Falcon: I warned you!

* * *

Jay: OH MY PERVS! BATMAN!

Cole: Because it's a treehouse underground that doesn't mean it's Batman.

Kai: TRUE THAT!

Cole: Zane what's wrong?

Zane: *Takes blueprints*

Jay: What'cha...

Zane: *Opens chest*

Jay, Cole, Kai: OH MY MR. MANLADYCANJOLICAHOLICACRANBRAMMOMOMACETAHNINBROGTH INGYTHINGTHING!

Kai: *Has a heart attack* BGEQWIOP! YOU A RUBUT?!

Zane: All my life and I didn't know!

Jay: Man I guess you can say this really grinds your GEARS!

Cole: Jay. NO. Anyway Zane I guess you're a...

Kai: NINBORG!

Cole Or a...

Jay: NINDROID!

Zane: Ninborg? Nindroid?

Jay: YEAH DUDE!

Cole: C'mon guys let's go.

Kai: NINBORG ARE YOU STAYING?!

Zane: Just for a minute.

Jay: Ok. *The rest of them leave*

Zane: I SHOULD have a memory switch. *Flicks it* OH MY FLASHBACK!

* * *

Dr. J: HEY THERE ZANE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DIRECTIONER!

Zane: NO! NO JUST NO WAY!

Dr.J: Now put their CDs in CAREFULLY.

Zane: But they SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKA!

Dr. J: Zane. I love you.

Zane: Yeah and I love personal space.

Dr. J: Zane you were made to protect the WORLD!

Zane: AND COOK DERP!

Dr. J: Zane I'm dying now and all I need to say is I love you.

Zane: I love you to but those CDs GOTTA GO!

Dr. J: I'm doing this for you. *Flicks Memory Switch and dies*

Zane: DAFLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAB?!

* * *

Zane: OH WOW.

* * *

**With The Other Ninja**

Kai: IT'S EARTH SEASON!

Jay: IT'S FIRE SEASON!

Cole: IT'S LIGHTNING SEASON!

Foghorn Leghorn: ALL OF US MIGHT AS WELL SHOOT YOU!

The 3 of them: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zane: *Freezes some Foghorns* NINJAGO! LEAVE MY FATTY, EMO, AND PERVISH FRIENDS ALONE!

The Other 3: HEY!

Cole: *Sees The Queen* HEY LOOK A FREAK!

Zane: THEIR QUEEN. I feel...SUPER SAYAIN! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUH! *Gets True Potential*

Kai: OIMYGOSH A SUPER SAYAIN MR. MANLADYCANJOLICAHOLICACRANBRAMMOMOMACETAHNINBROGTH INGYTHINGTHING!

Cole and Jay: You mean Nindroid.

Kai: WHO CARES!

Zane: *Freezes Queen* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Super Sayain form stops* COOL I CAN FLY! WAIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kai: ZANE I GOT YOU! *Misses*OH WELL!

Zane: I GOT MY TRUE POTENTIAL BY FINDING OUT MY PAST! YUS!

The Other 3: YEAH!

Zane: Pythor...HERE'S NINJEE!

* * *

**With The Serpents**

Skaildor: I'm still hungry!

Pythor: THE STAFFS LEAK! WE GOT THE MAP!

Skaildor: I'm THE MAP!

Skales: SHUT UP!

**THE END!**

* * *

Me: Well guys I hope you enjoy our once a week acid trip if you know what I mean!

**"Yeah. As usual TCoE's rantation is and probably is MOST OF THIS 6,0000 word chapter. Well this is MORE than 6,000 words but still."**

Me; Now this is the LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER TYPED SO BE GRATEFUL! These things take time. Now. Have a good night/day!

* * *

**Man. I read this over and that section with the IF YOU BELIEVE IN GOD section really annoys me. Like if you read my oneshot Why Does He Love Us. It really has verses from the Bible. THESE on the other hand seem made up if you ask me.**

**Want more rants? PM me or put a topic in the reviews!**

**Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**Does anyone know how many words this adds us to? I really don't.**

**Best wishes**

**TheComingofEpic AKA Ashley AKA TCoE AKA WHATEVER YOU NICKNAME ME! AKA Master Kai Hater X3**


	25. Episode 8 and Sneak Peeks

**Man, NO SCHOOL FOR ME TODAY! HA! HAHAWHA! Man I'm mean today. :3 But anyway since I got straight A's I GOT A LAPTOP! YEAH!**

**What? It's hard sharing a computer with mother, father, and sister (OLDER SISTER like we're 10 years apart!) So enjoy this chater AS IF IT WAS THE LAST! But it isn't the last chapter...**

**100 maybe IDK?!**

* * *

**"Welcome to the Show again. I'm surprised that no one punched their computer screen! But thanks for your continued support and sponsoring You sponsor every time you type a review showing us that you care about our well being**!"

Me: Yeah what he said. It's a nice, bright, warm sunny day in Elmont, New York and I DON'T have school today because the teachers need workshops to see how they're doing!

**We have noted in this chapter that there WILL be a NEW crossover called ****The Legend of Garmadon** **and it may or may not make you laugh. Well DUH! Ashley here makes everyone laugh because of the random things she does to make you guys get out of your Cole state."**

Me: Steve. NO! It's called extreme state of boredom!

**"Yeah what she said. ANYWAY! We also have a new series that MAY or MAY NOT be published today so keep your eyes PIERCED! So we have 2 NEW stories for you guys to enjoy!**

**B**

**H**

**K**

**A**

**C!**

**Which means...**

**Be **

**Happy**

**Knowing**

**Ashley**

**Cares!"**

Me: That douce is CORRECT! Be happy knowing that I care enough to be a push over typing over 6,000 worded chapters! According to Microsoft Word that's 39 PAGES! NOT INCLUDING SPACING like the 2.0 1.15 and all of that! So I hoped you guys enjoyed that LONG chapter and hopefully that April Fools chapter that I did for** Losing Something**!

**"Anyway onto Bloopers or EPISODES! And by the way, how come Kai knows that we made him fat?"**

Me: He blamed his weight on ME?! I tell him to get a salad, he drinks salad DRESSING! I tell him to eat fruits, he eats FRUIT CAKE! I tell him to eat potatoes and he eats FRENCH FRIES! He can't BLAME ME!

* * *

**Episode 8- Um...Ah...Um. MAN YOU GUYS INSERT A TITLE HERE! MAN THINKING IS APPARENTLY TOO HARD WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE SCHOOL!**

**Now I left the part out where Sensei Wu goes to the Underworld so we'll do that first~**

Sensei: HEY MYSTAKE! (Yeah that's how they spell her name) I cam here sor some y'know, Traveler's Tea.

Mystake: Shut up FOOL! Are you trying to die?!

Sensei: Girl! If you haven't noticed I'm infinity years old! I'm not going to die anytime soon!

Mystake: True but still...

Sensei: LOOK WOMAN! I just had one of those Ever Macs from Elise's Takeout! I THINK I CAN GO BACK AND BY SOME FLABBING TEA!

* Ever Macs- The best and HEALTHIEST Macs there are!

Mystake: FINE! Here's your tea and if you die I'll be at your funeral...LAUGHING!

Sensei: Don't you mean DYING because laughing hard is also nicknamed dying.

Mystkae: SHUT UP!

* * *

Sensei: *Pours tea around fire and portal appears* GOODBYE LAND OF THE LIVING! *Jumps in*

Lord Garmadon: Aw! Isn't it my LITTLE BROTHER WU.

Sensei: Hey Garmadon! WHAT IS UP?!

Lord Garmadon: Oh nothing BUT YOU WILL REGRET THIS WU ROCK MONSTERS CONVERGE!

Sensei: OH MY FATHER'S FLABS! THESE THINGS ARE FATTER THAN KAI! AND WHEN DID YOU BECOME A POKEMON TRAINER?! *Gets crushed*

Lord Garmadon: Why did you come here Wu?

Sensei: BECAUSE *Gasp* YOUR SON IS IN DANGER YOU OLD FOOL!

Lord Garmadon: LLOYD?!

Sensei: NO! DERPY!

Lord Garmadon: *Pulls Wu out* What did Lloyd do this time?

Sensei: Oh. OH NOW YOU CARE! Anyway he got himself on a plane that only the reptiles can run.

Lord Garmadon: WHAT THE...

Sensei: THE SERPENTINE GOT HIM 'K!

Lord Garmadon: OH NOES!

Sensei: Yeah so SHUT UP and let's go.

Lord Garmadon: The way back to Ninjago is up that mountain.

Sensei: Then what are we waiting for let's go!

Lord Garmadon: Alright Wu hold my hand...

Sensei: WHICH ONE?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE 4 ARMS?!

Lord Garmadon: The dark power of this place...

Sensei: YEAH YEAH YEAH! Made you OVA 9000 times stronger. LET'S MOVE BUG FACE!

* * *

Nya: Some randoms in the Village found this fossil of a two-headed Fangpyre while they were trying to rob the bounty! As soon as we take one step off, we'll fall into a hole because...because...because... IS SOMEONE WEARING PERFUME?!

Jay: *Whispers to Kai* You told me it was clone!

Kai: Man, everyone mixes them up! Ask the Ninbrog to find out what's the difference.

Cole: Well class is over. I'm hungry. LET'S MOVE!

Zane: WAIT! I need to turn my Humor switch on. *Flips it* HA! HAHA! HA HA HA! HA HA HA! *Nya slaps him* BWAH! *Overheats*

Cole: Kai, carry Zane.

Kai: I'm on it. *All 3 of them leave*

Jay: Nya, I'm sorry. I was trying to impress you and THIS happened! Plus I didn't know that you were allergic to perfume.

Nya: It's ok. You didn't mean too. But now I better drink some water and listen to Justin Beiber before the chemicals hit my bloodstream and it puts me in toxic shock.

Jay: Wait. Nya...wanna go on a date?

Nya: Sure! We can leave at 5! *Leaves*

Jay: YES! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! *Hand hits Fangpyre tooth* SHOOT! Anyway DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DO DO DO DODO!

* * *

Sensei: ARE WE THERE YET?!

Garmadon: No. I wish we could of got there before the sun started to set.

Sensei: THERE WAS A SUN?!

Garmadon: Yes, now the Craglings may come. They never miss a midnight snack.

Sensei: SUNS?! CRAGLINGS?! IS THIS TWILIGHT!?

Garmadon: No Wu. This. Is...

Sensei: *Sees Craglings* NINJA! *starts fighting with Garmy*

* * *

Skaildor: OMIGOSH AMUSEMENT PARK!

Pythor: Yes Skaildor, we know how the atmosphere around an amusement park feels AND looks like.

Skales: PLEASE. Can you speak ENGLISH?!

Skaildor: I GOOD AT SPEAKING ENGLESH!

Acudius: Once agin. Why did he keep him.

Skaildor: I 4l50 S34K H4X0R! (He said: I also speak Hacker!)

Fangtom: Good for you. But how are we going to stay out of sight?!

Pythor: We're snakes remember. They'll think we're in costumes anyway! Was that English for you Skales?

Skales: YES! SCALES YES!*all of them go into the amusement park*

* * *

Jay: Ok Jay. STAY CALM! *Starts talking to himself* Hey Nya, did you know that I am the Ninja of Lightning? I got my true potential first, LEARNED Spinjitzu first, GIRL I INVENTED SPINJITZU! *Throws a few punches* HI YAH CUCHAW! STOMPOW STOMPOW STOMP-STOMP STOMPOW! *Sees that his hand turned green* OH NO! You don't think that...NAH! Probably an allergic reaction! *Whispers* I hope. *Leaves bathroom*

Cole: WOW. You look...

Jay: Fancy? I KNOW!

Cole: No FOOLISH. What's with the scarf?

Jay: For warmth. Nya's gonna wear it as well!

Cole: You are such a Master Perv.

Jay: Thanks. Runs in the family.

Kai; You might have to change your plans. We got company!

Jay: WHAT?!

Zane: The serpentine have invaded Mega Monster Amusement Park. Our hypothesis says that a Fang Blade is hidden there.

Kai: Y U USE BIG WORDS?!

Zane: Because I'm a NinDROID! HIT IT!

**BOOM CLANG BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

**I was made by a Directioner named Dr. J**

**Living as Batman most of my days**

**Cleaning, eating, breathing, cooking, looking, sneaking a peek at the life above!**

**There was something called age and it wasn't that good!**

**Throwing my creator/father through his parenthood!**

**At one point he died and he was scared so..**

**HE FLIPPED MY MEMORY SWITCH OFF AND I ENDED UP HERE **

**Being found in a pond by Sensei Wu**

**Now joining his Ninja Crew**

**I got my true potential in episode 7 or 8**

**Being the COOLEST THAT I CAN BE!**

**Since I'm a Ninja I can finally bare**

**That's I'm the Ninja of Ice AKA Nindroid in here!**

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DO DO DO!**

Kai: Where did all of that come from?!

Jay: I guess I have to call off my date with Nya. OR DO I?! *Runs to Nya's room*

Nya:*Comes back through window in Samurai suit.

Jay: Nya? Are you in there?

Nya: *GASP* DON'T COME IN I'M STERILE!

Jay: Ok. But I have some bad news... BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAHBLAH!

Nya:*Ignoring Jay* Serpentine sightings at Meha Monster Amusement Park?!

Jay: BLAH BLAH BLAH CAN I GET AN AMEN?! BLAH BLAH! So I think we should cancel.

Nya: Oh. We can't go.

Jay: WAIT. We can go to MEGA MONSTER AMUSEMENT PARK!

Nya: Mega Monster Amusement Park?

Jay: If it's fine with you...

Nya: Yes. Yes it is! *Dresses up into pink, purple, magenta-ish dress*

Jay: *GASPS* Oh MY PEVRZ...

Nya: Let's go!

Jay: YES! FLAB YES!

* * *

Zane:AH! We ARE HERE!

Kai: AND JAY IS WITH MY SISTER!

Cole: Yeah SO?!

Kai: *Sniff* She grew up so fast!

Zane: So did you're stomach, now let's go!

People yelling from The Tunnel of Frights: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FLABBIN FLAB WORTH

Cole: HEY! That ride was never scary! VENOMARI!

Kai: True that but I could never go on that ride.

Zane; You were too fat?

Kai: HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

Cole: Lucky guess.

Kai: We should go get Jay.

Cole: NAH! Let the two lovebirds enjoy each other. We can handle them.

* * *

Nya: So jay, how did people deal with your perverted side anyway?

Jay: Well itssssssssss really hard to *GASP*

Nya: What's wrong? Is our burgers BURSTING your stomach?

Jay: No. EXCUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE ME! *Runs into bathroom* NOESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

* * *

Pythor: HAS ANYONE FOUND IT!

Skales: NO! *GASP* Still digging!

Pythor: STOP!

Skales: WHY?!

Pythor: *Uses tail to reveal the first Fang Blade* YES! THE FIRST FANG BLADE IS OURS!

All of the Serpentine: YAHOO!

Cole, Zane, Kai: HI YAH!

Kai: NOT SO FAST!

Cole: **ಠ****_ಠ WHAT?!**

Kai: What?

Zane: LOL What in Ninjago's going on?

Cole: WHAT DID THIS MOUNTAIN SAY?!

Kai: I'M NOT A MOUNTAIN!

Cole: Oh yeah. BECAUSE MOUNTAINS SAY BETTER THAN WHAT YOU SAID! I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU SO HARD THAT YOU WILL BE INSIDE OUT AND YOUR MUSCLES WILL BE STICKING OUT LIKE A FLAG!

Zane: Now Cole calm yourself...

Cole: THIS FOOL IS ON OUR TEAM YET HE'S SAYING THE DUMBEST THINGS IN THIS PLACE?! MAN WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO! HILLS AND MOUNTAINS HAVING HUMAN CHILDREN?! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kai: *Cries* FINE! Than you lead!

Cole: OH I WILL!

Pythor: GET'EM BOYS!

Zane: NO! WATCH AND LEARN WEAKLINGS! *Uses true potential*

Skaildor: OH! *Puts on sunglasses*

Zane: YAH! *Freezes himself, Cole, and Kai* Ooops!

Pythor and everyone else: HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HA HA AH! HA HA HA AH AH AH HA HA HA!

Pythor: Let's go guys!

* * *

Nya: Man, these serpents! Sorry Jay but duty calls. Well...yours does to but it's more personal than I could imagine.

Jay: I can't go out like this!

Old man: THOSE BURGERS GO RIGHT THROUGH YOU! *Runs into Jay's stall*

Jay: HEY! EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY ARE YOU MY GREAT UNCLE JOE WHO ALWAYS DID SOMETHING IN THE BATHROOM?!

Old Man: AH! JAYDEN LAUTERN! *Runs out of the bathroom*

Jay:What? *Walks out of bathroom*

Little Boy: SN-SN-SNAKE!

Everyone: *GASP* BEAT HIM!

Jay: OW YOU PEOPLE SUCK SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Nya: *In Samurai Suit* Now where's that blasted Fang blade?!

Pythor: MOVE OUT SERPENTINE!

Nya: HA! *Uses magnet to get it and starts to run* GOTTA GO GOTTA GO!

Acudius: That Samurai has the Fang Blade! SEIZE HIM! *Everyone chases after him/HER*

**20 minutes of chasing Nya later...**

Nya: Go FASTER! The serpents are catching up!

Mezmo: TACKLE IT! *some serpents jump and knock over the suit*

Pythor: And the mystery Samurai is...*Takes off helmet* KAI?! IMPOSSIBLE! *Takes off mask* Oh. It's a girl. *Grins evilly*

* * *

Jay: OUCH OUCH STOP PLEASE! *Runs into the bathroom*

Lady With Bread: Get read to trampolize him!

Everyone else: YEAH!

Jay: *Comes out with the scarf covering his face* RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! HE BITESSSSSSSSSSSS AND WILL TRY TO BITE USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ALL! *Runs out of restaurant*

Skales: TIGHTEN HER MORE!

Jay: *Whispers to himself* NYA! *Yells* HEY! *Starts swinging nunchucks!

Pythor and every other serpent: HA HAW! HA HA HA H! ROFL ROFL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!

Skaildor: SNAKE GOT YOUR TONGUE?!

Pythor: LET'S GO! *Pulls lever to start roller coaster and they escape*

Jay: NYA! *Jumpa unto roller coaster*

Nya: Jay! I'm glad you're ok but we're in trouble!

Jay: HOW?!

Nya: Look. *Points to wear the broken track anf ring of fire are*

Jay: Oh.

Nya: WAIT! You can destroy the chains since you were the best NinjaScout!

Jay: Yeah. I prety much LIED so I could impress you.

Nya: Aw sweet but that won't save us!

Jay: *Scarf unravels and flies away* NO!

Nya: JAY?!

Jay: DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M UGLY!

Nya: Jay don't say that. You are the sweetest guy I ever met!

Jay: I am?

Nya: Yes and I don't care how you look or act. At least you are yourself. *Kisses Jay*

Jay: Really?!

Nya: Jay your face! IT CLEARED BUT THE TRACK!

Jay: Nya don't worry.

Nya: Why?

Jay: I. AM. IRON MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *Gets true potential*

Nya: Maybe I should lay off on those burgers...

Jay: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Stops roller coaster*

Nya: Jay are you ok?

Jay: YEAH! Just really drunk...

* * *

Zane: So you were the Son of a Shepard!

Cole: YOU WERE THE FOOL WHO WASN'T AMUSED WITH MY EPICNESS!

Jay: I was dating HALF boy THAT WAS REALLY A GIRL?!

Kai: I'm related to her! YAY!

Cole: Good news and all but Pythor has the first Fang Blade!

Zane: True. But we'll look for the others and get that one back!

Nya: YEAH!

Jay: Yeah!

Kai: Cole...

Cole: I forgive you.

Kai: YAY!

Cole: But I will fry you and feed you to the wolves if you say something like that again!

All of them: HAHhahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Cole: Wait. Why is everyone laughing? I'M SERIOUS!

**The End**

* * *

**A LITTLE well Sneak Peek of new crossover!**

One day in the lovely kingdom of Ninjago was the kind hearted ruler Garmadon and his brother Sensei. Both of them made the kingdom strive and successful after their father had passed away. But all of that changed. A wicked spirit had made a potion and placed it in front of Garmadon during the Elemental year, turning him into a dangerous Dark Lord, who was seeled away in the deepest depths of the Underworld.

This was bad news to the people and Sensei. Garmadon was going to come back and kill his brother so he will be able to turn the kingdom into a place of evil and Sensei was a baby at this time. The government of Ninjago hid him and watch as other newborn boys were slaughtered by the Dark Lord.

The government officials knew that Garmadon would come after them next to destroy them as well, but in order to prevent this, the officials used their powers to fight the Lord and seal him back to where he belonged.

The land was covered in debris, clothes, and people but that didn't stop the Ninjagoans. The rebuilt everything and by the time Wu was 1 years old. The kingdom was thriving again.

After a few years of teaching, Wu was about to be crowned the King of Ninjago until the Dark Lord's Shadow Army attacked and almost killed the boy. When he woke up. He only remembered his name and nothing else.

**10 Years Later...**

It is a BEAUTIFUL day in the village of Jansonia and everyone is farming, playing, and working. Especially Wu.

He is a handsome 17 year old with blonde hair in a ponytail and he was wearing a white shirt and sweat pants. He woke up bright and early to take care of his animals and farm, of course.

Jansonia Village is famous for everything that it has. Even though the village gets lots of money, the mayor doesn't distribute the money right which ruined the economy they had.

"Man this is SO annoying!" Wu said to himself, "We need a mayor that can do things right! Not say 'Oops' and try again! What a monstrocity!"

Wu threw his shovel into the ground. His blues eyes were full of anger. That's when one of his friends should up.

She had brown hair and eyes with a nice purple dress on. Since she's the mayor's daughter, everyone respects her except Wu. He treats her like everyone else and of course she DIDN'T like that. The teen doesn't have any friends nor family. He calls the daughter his friend since he talks {AKA argues} with her everyday.

"Oh. Wu. It's you again. How is it? Since all you do is clean up filthy animals and grow and farm that will probably last you food for a month!" The girl mocked him.

"Misako, I don't have time to deal with you. Winter's coming and my animals help fertilize the garden. If I don't store my food now, I'm going to starve!" Wu complained.

"Oh yeah?! DADDY!"

A man with a brown mustache and hair in a golden robe was behind Misako and watched as Wu worked on his farm.

"So this is the pest you were telling me and the whole council about? The one who hates my rules and regulations?!" The Mayor's voice had an angry tone.

"Yes Daddy!"

The Mayor pointed at him, "I've heard from my sweet little angel that you have a problem on how I run this town."

"Yes I do. We barely get paid for our crops and our activites. Plus you give more money to neighboring villages yet we don't get ANYTHING back from them." Wu debated.

Other townspeople started to crowd around what was going on. Listening and holding on to every word they can.

"Look punk! Every village has a different way of running things. Ever since the Prince disappeared after the Shadow Army came and attacked, Ninjago has been divided into 10 villages. You are messing with fire kid."

"Even if the Prince was still here I bet you would want all the power to yourself! After all you are fatass!"

Surprising noises came from the townspeople.

"Ge-Get him out."

"Daddy..."

"I SAID GET HIM OUT!"

Wu's animals and crops were taken away. Everything. Only the sick animals and crops stayed with him. He was alone with a sick pony and a panda cub who was on the verge of dying. Wu took of his shirt and wrapped the panda in it. He took the crops and put them in a bag.

"See? Look at what you put yourself in?! You are NEVER allowed HERE AGAIN! FOOL! You selfish RAT! "

Then the gatekeepers of Jansonia villaged closed the gate and burned the farmhouse Wu lived in.

Instead of greiving he took everything he had and started to head in the forest.

* * *

**Come along on this Series! It's going to be between 5-7 books. I don't know only time will tell ENJOY!**

When the first Spinjitzu Master was living and made Ninjago, he also made the first generation of Ninjas as well.

Earth, fire, ice, lightning, all of those 4 mixed, water, wind, technology, Light, and Darkness.

The last two are captialized for a reason.

The Ninja of Darkness are not mentioned or barely at all. The person who has this role has to battle good AND evil. But not the enemy that the others are fighting. They're fighting themselves.

The first Ninja of Darkness helped the others seel the Overlord away and separated the Island of Darkness and Ninjago, but he was consumed by his own powers which made him the NEW Overlord. His name was Steve. {Why Can't We Be Friends? Much} He killed the first Overlord and became the next. After he was seeled away and the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master {Martin} dies. His two sons formed the second generation.

This time the Ninja of Darkness was a girl. Her name was Damonica, she helped the other Ninja crush the Overlord but she too was overwhelmed with her powers. As a result she killed all the Ninjas and tried to destroy Wu and Garmadon but failed. The two brother trapped her in another dimension and made a few gateways to them.

Damonica didn't die though. She began to make a dimension full of darkness, shadows, and more. This became known as the Shadow Realm. Only a few people are able to go in ajd come out safely. Many shadows, creatures, and secrets lie in that dimension. And one day when another Ninja of Darkness rises, they will suffer the same fate as the other two di but have the power to destroy Ninjago in a stare.

Caroline was just glaring at what she just read. This book was made by the FIRST Ninja of Darkness yet the second one is in here! Plus they're a BUNCH of pages blank. But one of them said something interesting.

The only way to stop the Ninja of Darkness is for the element of Light to shine through them.

Caroline dropped the book and ran out of the room she shared with the other girls and ran into Sensei.

"Ah, Caroline, I didn't know that I was a library. I came to get that book that you took from my secret compartment." Sensei said.

"So your bed is your 'secret compartment'?" Caroline giggled.

"NO." Sensei grabbed the book out of her hand, "You weren't supposed to read this Carol."

"I was done cleaning so I went into your room and saw the book on your bed but I...didn't know that...this would happen."

"Caroline. As the Ninja of Darkness you must accept your fate. There's no other way out of it."

"Sensei, please don't lie at a time like this. There's gotta be a way!"

"Caroline look. There have only been 2 Ninjas of Light and they both died violent deaths. We can't even find this Ninja. It would be too dificult. It would take at least a YEAR to find them"

Caroline slapped Sensei across the face, "There IS a way to find that Ninja and stop me from doing WHATEVER TO NINJAGO."

"I've told you TWICE Caroline and a third time may not even convince you to stop and stay still? Fine. GO. If you die I will not cry but I will not care. You could stay and end up like the other two. No one will go with you. Not Cole, not Lloyd. You are on your own."

"So you don't believe in me."

"No." Caroline jumped off the bounty since Sensei refused to side with her.

"Man Sensei and I thought you were wiser than that!" Sensei didn't have the real book.

Caroline did a 'LITTLE' switcheroo which ended up going as she planned.

If she can't have Ninja go with her, than she'll have some old friends.

* * *

Me: WARNING: That series WILL get darker so if you're going to read it WATCH OUT.

**"And show some love by reviewing!"**

Me: BYE GUYS! :D

* * *

**Another day. Another chapter with sneak peeks YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**If you want to be in one of my two new stories just PM or put it in the reviews! **

**NO QUESTIONS!**

**Man you guys should ask me one though! I would be happy to answer X3.**

**Have a good day/night**

**Best Wishes**

**TheComingofEpic**


	26. Chapter 26: Episode 9!

**ROAR! DO DO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Oh and to the Guest that said this is the stupidest thing they ever read:**

**OH WELL! I didn't tell you to read it! You wasted your time while other people came to laugh like crazy and probably tell their friends to read this or whatever chapter and clearly go to the hospital and die from laughter. So I hope you enjoy buying a new computer screen! **

**If you hadn't notice I'm a calm person. Not those people who get like a few flames, tell the people reading your story, and try to get them to revolt against that person!**

**Plus who told you to read it? Bloopers are supposed to be SENSELESS! Well they're mistakes and stuff like that but whatever! Your click! Your money! Your computer screen!**

* * *

"Welcome! We couldn't upload last Friday because Ashley was DEAD!"

Me: Well I wasn't death and thanks for the dramatic effect and the death of my EYES! And I'm wearing glasses. DX

**"OH WELL!"**

* * *

**Episode 9- Twins!**

Pythor: Ah! The SECOND Fang Blade! Since I'm too lazy and sexy to get it, BRING THE LLOYD!

Skales: BRING THE LLOYD!

Pythor: YOU DON'T NEED TO REPEAT WHAT I SAID! *Smacks Skales with his scepter*

Lloyd: You rang?

Pythor: IF YOU GET THAT FANG BLADE FOR ME THEN I'LL SET YOU FREE!

Lloyd: YEAH! *Runs*

**Lloydiana! Lloydiana Jones! Going through a CAVE OF GHOULS in the mean time and away there wasn't a fang blade there anyway YAY!**

Lloyd: IT'S GONE!

Echo: IT'S GONE! GONE! GONE!

Pythor: WHAT IN THE CHUM BUCKET?!

Skaildor: IT'S GONE YOU FOOL! ARE YOU DEAF?! *Chokes Pythor*

Lloyd: DO I STILL GET TO BE FREE?!

Pythor: HA! WHO...*Cough*... LIED... TO... YOU?!

Lloyd: Aww...

* * *

Nya: So Pythor has the first Fang Blade.

Jay: And there like 2 others out there...

Nya: But he has the map and we don't!

Zane: Correction Jay. There are 3 MORE out there.

Jay: I DON'T CARE! But I STILL believe that YOUR the mysterious Samurai! IS ANYONE ELSE FLABBERGASTED?!

Kai: OH MY DIMMY! HOW THE FLAB CARES?!

Jay: WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP! SOMEONE'S JEALOUS!

Zane: IKR?! He's probably like that because he didn't get his true potential!

Kai: Look Mr. Ninborg, Cole didn't get it either!

Cole: FOOLSIH ONES! I GOT IT!

Kai: YOU DID?! AM I GOING TO CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP TONIGHT?!

Cole: Not that! I recognize where that sword on a stick is! I have a picture of it!

Jay: So he has a picture...of it?

Kai: Ok there are four Fang Blades and Cole CLEARLY has a picture of it. What's next? Start Spirits? Crystal Stars? PURE HEARTS?! Royal Stickers?! DARK MOON PIECES?!

Zane: STOP REFERENCING GAMES!

Cole: SEE?! *Shows picture*

Kai: That's cool and all but are you Luigi or Mario?

Cole: What?

Jay: NOTHING!...OH MY PERVS THAT'S THE FANG BLADE!

Zane: If it's in public than it HAS to be in Ninjago City some where!

Cole: TRUE THAT! This is the Blade Cup! The person or group with the best skills and all of that randomness wins it. My Dad won it a bunch of times!

Kai: GREAT! Now we can lower a bridge and get over with this!

Zane: But wait. Who has it now?

Cole: I really don't know. I haven't seen my Dad in years.

Jay: AW SNAP! SAD FLASHBACK!

Cole: My Dad's a Dancer so he wanted me to be just like him so he sent me to this Thug whatever dance school and I hated it so I ran away.

Zane: IS RUNNING AWAY THE BEST WAY TO SOLVE PROBLEMS OR SOMETHING?!

Nya: Maybe?

Cole: ANYWAY! I've been lying to him in all the letters I sent him! If he finds out that I'm a Ninja then I won't be able to sent the 'N'!

Kai: What?

Cole: I want to break this down to my Dad nice and slowly so I sent him letters with a LETTER! So far he must Have these letters:

I'M NOT A DANCER I'M A

Jay: WOW. DUDE. Just...WOW.

Zane: Sorry Cole but you DO know that we need to have at least ONE Fang Blade to defeat Pythor so...GUESS WHO'S HAVING A FAMILY REUNION?!

Cole: WHY?!

* * *

Jay: Alright guys are you read to jump off and possible bust the windows out of people's cars?

The rest of them: YEAH!

All of them: YAHOO! *You guys CAN'T forget that scene! When they jump off the bounty and they land mysteriously UNHARMED*

Cole: Alright people. HAND THEM OVER!

Jay: Why do we have to hand them? TO YOU?!

Cole: I don't want my Daddy to know that I'm a Ninja!

Zane: HA! YOU JUST SAID DADDY!

Cole: SHUSH!

Zane: OK! DADDY-O! *Winks*

Cole: *Throws Zane in a nearby garbage can* Alright let's do this! *Knocks on door*

Lou: WHAT THE...

Cole: HEY DAD! HOW MANY CENTURIES HAS IT BEEN?!

Lou: WHAT?! Are you to good for my doorbell?

Cole: Um...

Lou: EXCUSE ME FOOL. ARE YOU TOO GOOD FOR THE DOORBELL? *Slams door in cole's face.

Jay: PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERVING HAIMMER! YOU'RE TWINS!

Zane and Kai: I KNOW RIGHT?!

Lou: Um. RING THE BELL SON!

Cole: Ok...*Rings it*

Doorbell: WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCOMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! FOOLS.

Zane: WHAT DID THAT BELL JUST CALL ME!

Lou: SON! IT'S BEEN SO LONG OHMYGOSHIFELTSOLONELYSOGETYOURBEHINDINTOTHISHOUSE BEFOREISMACKTHEBLACKOFFOFYOU! AND YOU BROUGHT A QUARTET!

* * *

**Inside Lou's House**

*Old Music is playing*

Lou: So how have you fools been doing?

Jay: Good! The Academy for Pervs is lame though! I'm like the pro!

Lou: *Stops record* THE ACADEMY FOR WHAT?!

Zane: What he meant to say is the Gangster's School for all types of Art! *Elbows Jay in the stomach*

Lou: Oh! I was about to say...

Cole: ANYWAY DAD WE HAVE THIS 200 PAGE PAPER ON THE BLADE CUP AND WE'RE WONDERING HOW WE CAN GET IT!

Lou: You don't GET IT you EARN IT!

Kai: I don't get.

Lou: So I found the retard of the group AND possibly the Perv.

Jay: I know I know it's hard to keep it a secret.

Lou: What are you talking about? I'm talking about Zane and Kai!

Cole: OH SNAP!

Zane: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Lou: Anyway you need to have style, flare, epicness, awesome moves, and MORE to be a winner of the BLADE CUP!

Kai: Oh.

Lou: *Sniff* I KNOW WHY YOU PEOPLE CAME HERE?!

Cole: WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!

Lou: You found out that I broke my leg and since my Quartet, The Other Direction, can't go on YOU FOUR HAVE CAME TO TAKE OUR PLACE!

Cole: Yeah let's go with that!

Lou: Now let's here HARMONY!

Kai: BABY TONIGHT!

Jay: GAGA OH LALA!

Zane: POUND THE ALARM!

Cole: Uh...OH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! LIVING ON A PRAYER!

Lou: OH MY RECORDS YOU PEOPLE SUCK SO HARD THAT PEOPLE WILL DISINTEGRATE!

Zane: Sorry. Kai CAN'T sing for his life.

Kai: HEY!

Lou:*Cries* It doesn't matter! My son is going to be the next generation leader of The Other Direction with you four by his side. Now I'm going to write a song on my feelings AND we'll practice after that! *Leaves room*

Cole: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

Jay: HEY! No one said that we were going to sing so don't blame us!

Kai: YEAH! But don't worry! We're going to get that Blade Cup so we can save Blumiere!

Cole: WHO?!

Kai: JUST KIDDING! Anyway, we need that Cup to save Ninjago!

* * *

**In Town**

People: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!

Mezmo: What's wrong with these humans?

Ludicrous: (You know that snake that's like 'I LIKE SINGING'? THAT'S going to be his name and let him feel loved and YES. I know what the word ludicrous MEANS!) How should I know?!

Mezmo: HEY LOOK!

Ludicrous: HEY! A SINGING COMPETITION! I LOVE SINGING!

Mezmo:*Smacks Ludicrous upside the head* NO FOOL! THE TROPHY!

Ludicrous: THAT'S WHAT PYTHOR'S LOOKING FOR!

Mezmo: LET'S TELL THE OTHERS!

Ludicrous: WAIT!

Mezmo: WHAT?!

Ludicrous: I'm hungry.

Mezmo:...

Ludicrous: Hey your scales are turning red!

Mezmo: QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Ludicrous: What's HIS problem?

* * *

Lou: A 5, 6, 11, FATE! *Plays first 3 Notes*

Jay: MEET ZANE JETSON!

Kai: HIS SON JAY!

Zane: HIS DAUGHTER KAILEE!

Cole: COLE HIS WIFE?!

Lou: STOP STOP STOP! My ears are CRACKING wherever they are, my nose is TWITCHING wherever it is and my fingers are CRAMPING WHEREVER THEY ARE! Yeah. OUR PEOPLE AND LINES DON'T MAKE SENSE! JAY! YOUR STUPID! Kai: YOU'RE STUPID AND YOU NEED TO LOSE WEIGHT! ZANE! YOU'RE LIKE A ROBOT; KEEP ON BREAK-DANCING! COLE! TRY TO ACT AMUSED!

Jay: *Whispers to Kai* Not only do we know where Cole got his personality from, we know a person WORSE than Sensei Wu!

Lou: ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS AGAIN! IN 5 MINUTES BECAUSE I'M HUNGRY! *Leaves room*

Cole: Ok guys we're going to steal this thing!

Kai: Of course we're going to steal the show!\

Cole: NOT THE SHOW!

Jay: THE CUP?!

Cole: Yeah pretty much!

Jay: Do you at least want to TRY and win it?!

Cole: NO!

Jay: OK!

* * *

**With The Serpentine **

Skales:*Lifts up manhole* THE FANG BLADES HERE! I CAN FEEL IT!

Skaildor: You have the Fang Blade in your hand DUH!

Skales: NO YOU IDIOT! The other one.

Skaildor: The Other Direction?! I LOVE THAT BAND!

Pythor: SHAT AP YOU IDIOTS DON'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE ON A STALKING MISSION?!

Fangtom: SHHHHH! The Ninja are here. But we aren't supposed to know that since they AREN'T supposed to show their TRUE IDENTITY so they are doing a BAD job of hiding in the shadows!

Other Generals: True that.

Skales: They're here. We might as well give up

Pythor: NO WAY! WE THE SERPENTS SHALL RISE FOR THIS IS NINJAGO CITY AND WE SHALL NOT FEEL NO PITY!

* * *

**Later On That Night**

Cole: DO A BARREL ROLL! SING LIKE A TOAD! CRYING WEEGEE! LIKE A BOSS! AND WE ALL CRY OURSELVES TO SLEEP!

Kai and Jay: OW!

Jay: DUDE! CAN YOU STOP PUSHING ME?!

Kai: YOU'RE TWO BEATS OFF DUDE AND I'M NOT PUSHING YOU?!

Jay: You're like an unregistered car.

Kai: OH YOU ASKED FOR IT!

Zane: Kai, you did push him A LOT and Jay was actually 1 beat off.

Cole: PEOPLE SHUT UP! All we're going to do is take that thing when no ones looking!

Jay: Cole, you LIVE here aren't you going to TRY to win it by competing?

Cole: NO! THE ONLY THING I WANT TO DO IS LEAVE THIS HORRIBLE PLACE, STEAL THAT FANG BLADE, GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER, AND NEVER RETURN! *Slams hand on table and breaks it*

Lou: WHAT?

Cole: Hey there! Heh. Heh.

Lou: ARE YOU MY SON?! YOU WERE GOING TO STEAL IT?!

Cole: YES FLAB YES I WAS! DANCING IS FOR CREEPS WHO ARE ALONE!

Zane: But we were just...

Cole: SHUSH YOUR MOUTH! Anyway WE NEED THAT PIECE OF PLASTIC SO WE CAN SAVE THIS PLACE FROM A GIANT SNAKE! DAD! *Throws case full of Golden Weapons at him* OPEN THAT CASE!

Lou:*Opens it* OH SHINY!

Cole: *Grabs scythe* DAD! *Does Spinjitzu* I'M A FLABBIN NINJA!

Lou: GASP!

Cole: SO YOU GOT THE TRUTH! NOW MOVE THOSE CHICKEN FINGERS THAT YOU CALL LEGS!

Lou: NO. YOU AREN'T MY SON?!

Cole: WHAT?! I LOOK JUST LIKE YOU!

Lou: My son would NEVER steal OR disrespect me! You've brought SHAME and DISHONOR to our family because of you foolishness!

Cole: Dad...

Lou: SHUT UP! *Leaves*

Kai:*Cries* THAT WAS SO SAD!

Jay: Are you ok dude.

Cole: Yeah it's fine. *Wals away*

Zane: We better do something before he cuts himself!

Jay: You right Zane. I never seen him this upset.

Kai: You mean depressed.

Zane: Kai this isn't the time.

Ludicrous: ALRIGHT GUYS LET'S GO ON! *One serpent from each tribe leaves and walks to go on stage*

Cole: The Another Castle?

Kai: GUYS PYTHOR'S HERE!

Pythor: Sorry about my appearance! The camera makes me look shorter and babyish.

3rd Judge: HELP! HE SWALLOWED ME?!

Other Judges: WHAT?!

Pythor: SILENCE OR I'LL LET YOU DIGEST IN MY SYSTEM!

3rd Judge: OK!

Pythor: Alright let's do this!

Ludicrous: AHEM! START THE MUSIC!

**MY FANG BLADE LIES OVER THE ISLAND!**

**MY FANG BLADE LIES OVER THE SEA!**

**MY FANG BLADE LIES OVER THE ISLAND!**

**SO IF YOU FIND IT YOU'RE FORCED TO BRING IT BACK TO ME!**

Audience: *Claps*

Judge #1: 6.5

Judge #2: 6

Pythor: 10! HEY! *Takes out forks, knives, and spoons*

Judges: 9!

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOO!

Justin Bieber Look-A-Like: ALRIGHT LADIES AND PERVS! PASTORS AND FELLOWSHIPERS! AND THE REST OF THE COMMUNITY HERE'S THE OTHER DIRECTION!*Gets message* Wait! Since there was a problem involving betrayal, earth, life, emos, bagels, and all of that here's...SPIN HARMONY!

Jay: Ok peeps! We gotta do this FOR COLE!

Zane: Let's do the Tornado Of Creation!

Kai: NO! We may suck people up and pay for they're injuries!

Cole: True that.

Zane: I got butterflies in my stomach!

Jay: Zane! NERVES MUCH?!

Zane: NO! I really do have flying butter! It's I Can't Believe It's Not Butter! Butter!

Kai: Ok...LET'S MOVE!

All: NINJAGO!

Justin Bieber L-A-L: EVERYBODY! GET READY FOR SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN HARMONY!

**GO, GO, GO MAKE A LITTLE TORNADO**

**GLOW GLOW GLOW**

**THAN HURRY AND SHOW US HOW**

**YOU NINJA GO**

**SPINNING AND SPINNING**

**SPINNING AND SPINNING AROUND...**

**GET YOUR NINJA ON**

Judge #1: STOP!

Cole: WHAT MOW?!

Judge #2: Did you know what you just did?

Cole: NO!

Zane: THAT TIGER THING!

Judge #2 & 1: EXACTLY!

Audience: WHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW!

Judges 1 and 2: 10!

Pythor: HA! 0! And I supposedly left space for a 1! *Judge 3 puts a 1* WHAT?! I DID WRITE THAT!

Kai: But you DID do with what your gut tell you!

Pythor: SHUT UP!

* * *

Jay: AW YEAH WE WON! HIGH FIVE PEOPLE! *Highs fives Zane and Kai* COLE COME ON!

Cole: No thanks. Winning is nothing without my Dad being by my side.

Lou: COLE YOU SON OF AN EMO I SAW EVERYTHING AND I'M PROUD! YOU DID WHAT WAS RIGHT AND I SHOOT I'M LIKE CRYING! *Hugs Cole*

Cole: Thanks Dad.

Lou: PLUS YOU ARE A NINJA AND I'M PROUD! I'm sorry for pushing you to become an Other Directioner. Everyone has something they're good at. You may fail as a dancer AND singer!

Cole: HEY!

Lou: But you rock as a ninja.

Zane, Kai, Jay: AWWW PUNS FOR THE WIN!

Pythor: Sorry to interrupt this family reunion but let's make a trade. An invisible ham for that Fang Blade.

Kai: GIVE HIM THE BLAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!

Cole: NO! Forget it Pythor AND KAI we don't care about fake ham!

Pythor: Ok but I have a POUNDING feeling. DO WHAT YOU DO BEST BOYS!

Ludicrous: OK! *He and some other Constrictai soldiers push the box which knocks the lights*

Lou: MAN! SNAKES SUCK! I'm INJURED! DON'T HURT THE INNOCENT!

Cole: DAD! *Throws Blade Cup and gets flatten by lights*

Jay: I CAN'T SEE THE CUP! *Coughs*

Pythor: You fools were to slow to grab it. HA! *Runs or SLITHERS away*

Kai: Cole...COLE!

Zane: He's...

Jay: Dead?

Zane: Sad to say.

Kai: *Goes on knees and cries* NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWAH!

Jay: *Cries* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zane: You shall be missed my Emo friend and leader. *Cries*

Jay: Well let's go *Sniff* AND TELL THE NEWS...he's gone.

Kai: Yeah. Ever that weird brown glowing thing at the bottom of that pile can't make me feel better.

Jay and Zane: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Kai: What? About that brown light?

Jay: Guys look at his scythe!

Kai and Zane: OBJECTS CAN CRY TOO?!

Jay: NO! COLE GOT HIS TRUE POTENTIAL!

Zane: OH YEAH?! PROVE IT!

Kai: Zane, Jay's not kidding. Look behind you.

Zane: FINE! *Turns around* PICKLED BAGELS IT'S TRUE!

Cole: HI YEAH! *Throws lights out of the way*

Zane: I bet 10 tea bags that he said 'If we die, I'll always love you Daddy' and then he got his true potential.

Kai and Jay: SHUT UP!

Lou: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! AW SHOOT DID I TAKE DRUGS?! WHY IS COLE GLOWING!

Cole: *True potential stops* What just happened?

Lou: I don't know EITHER YOU WERE GLOWING BROWN OR I GOT HIGH OFF OF OUR ARGUMENT. But we're ok. WE'RE OK!

Kai: I'm not ok.

Everyone else: Why?

Kai: BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT MY SPECIAL POWER! *Cries* WHY! WHY! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHY?!

Lou: Dude, you don't see me screaming into the Heavens. Why are you doing that?

* * *

Jay: Yeah and than we thought that you died!

Cole: You guys believe in me SO MUCH!

Kai: I know right?! I bet when I get MY true potential I bet I'm going to be the GREEN NINJA!

Zane: Keep dreaming.

Jay: If you do we'll die.

Cole: I bet you disrupt the balance by putting good all the WEIGH down THERE!

Jay and Zane: Nice one Cole!

Lou: Even though it isn't the cup and all of that. At least I have 3 new boys to add to the family.

Kai: YEAH!

Jay: COOL!

Zane: YEs. YES. YES!

Cole: GROUP HUG!

Lou: WAIT. Since when were your Golden Weapons on you when you were on stage.

All of them: SHOOT.

* * *

**"I hope you enjoyed that acid trip we had there! I can tell Ashley feels relief after typing that episode!"**

****Me: THAT WHOLE EPISODE WAS 3,001 WORDS PEOPLE! Imagine the next Ssenmodnar! Anyway, Thanks for reading! Oh and vote for the new poll! Who's do you think is the demented character in Ninjago Bloopers! So enjoy. There's a reason why I put that and you'll see why when I'm done with EVERY NINJAGO EPISODE REMAKE! We're like HALFWAY THERE!

* * *

**Yes. There IS a reason for the poll but if you read the text you'll see why after EVERY REMAKE OF NINJAGO!**

**Let me tell you this. We are 4 EPISODES from completing Season 2 and Season 3 only has 12 episodes.**

**I think I said this before but AN AWESOME SHOW BUT WITH LIKE 40 Episodes. NOT A LOT!**

**What is your favorite line/part of this episode?**

**Who's your favorite Ninjago Bloopers character?**

**Have you seen puns? ;3**

**Make sure you check out The Legend of Garmadon! It's a sad but...depressing but it's STILL good! Well I think my work is between good and not so great but your reviews CHANGE EVERYTHING! For example Losing Something! When in Ninjago did I get over 300 reviews? Like seriously! WHEN?! I'M NOT LYING?!**

**Wanna know a Fun Fact about me?**

**Ok my first name is Ashley and my last name has 3 syllables. I'm a Christian and the last syllable of my last name is saint. STRAIGHT UP! You MIGHT of seen my last name before because my Mom and Sister literally WROTE A BOOK. So if I tell you my last name or not you're going to find it out eventually.**

**Plus you have 3 ways of saying it and people ALWAYS spell it WRONG! I got a Citizenship award from my school and they forgot t****he 'i' in 'Saint'.**

**Note I've been going to that school for 6 YEARS! That's the first time they spelled it wrong!**

**Anyway Good Day/Night! **


	27. Episode 10 and An Interesting DYK!

**he tile Nuff said. Um...I MAY upload art to my DA account. Man, I bored. Enjoy this chapter! By the way, after Episode 13 The Great Devourer, we'll take a hiatus so you guys can make your OWN Ninjago Bloopers chapters! Well IF YOU WANT! But PM me or tell me in the reviews if you want to make a chapter and all of that.**

**This story is for ALL of you guys! So be creative like Ninja Libs are TOO FUNNY!**

* * *

**"WELL HI..."**

Me: Well...SHUT UP! Welcome to the 27th chapter of Ninjago Bloopers and I totally forgot to show you guys MY Ninja Lib!

Kai is really **THAT FAT**. He loves to **SLEEP** and** PEE ON THE BED FOR** the people around him. One day he became a** DIMENTIO HATER** so he started to be known. **Mr.L** trained him to be a man but Kai did the opposite. He became a **MERLON** fan after playing a game so he got **REALLY HIGH**. His family **IMPLODED** **AND POPPED **him and everyone lived happily ever after.

**"That's SO nice of you Ashley, now, ahem, WHEN DO I GET MY RAISE?!"**

Me: When you get a girlfriend AKA NEVER.

* * *

**Anyway...Here's a Did you know?**

Did you know that the word Rai means fire from Yu-Gi-Oh? Kai means the word fire in another language!

You might be thinking 'so what'? Early in the development of Ninjago, Kai was REALLY going to be named Rai! I just realized that because in some countries (Europe and Japan) had these rare sets and stuff like that. I HAD one of those sets because my Mom went to visit some relatives (During the school year, so I COULDN'T go) in Paris and got me it.

Kai's name in that set was Rai, Cole's name was Peter (Peter literally means ROCK), and Zane and Jay's names remained the same! It was like this giant golden tower or something,

I enjoyed it but then I went to Paris over the Summer with it (Just in case I DIED from extreme bored, plus I'm creative! I had that HUGE LEGO Airplane set and I turned it into a hotel X3) and it had to be recalled because the...well...let's just say if that tower was kept in some EXTREMELY HOT heat, it would of exploded. Yeah, THAT'S WHAT THEY LITERALLY TOLD ME WHEN I ASKED FOR IT BACK.

But later on I heard that now it's the tank from Episode 25, the Garmatron. I NEVER SAW THOSE SETS AGAIN! I felt sad but they replaced it with Garmatron.

Then when I watch Episode 26 I literally SAW THAT GOLDEN BUILDING! At the end of the Episode and yeah.

The most important thing is that WE GOT A REFUND!

And it was used to by me Super Paper Mario!

Now THAT turned from a Did You Know to my life story (JK! XD)

Now me and Super Paper Mario...THAT'S A WHOLE DIFFERENT STORY!

It seems all complicated I know but did you know that Nintendo was going to make a Super Mario 64 2? Yeah, it wasn't released AT ALL! For the Nintendo 64 DD failed so THAT game didn't come out. It's the same thing that happened with this set but they had to be GONE.

* * *

**Episode 10: The Green Ninja Revealed**

Kai: I need to get my true potential! If I don't...THE END OF NINJAGO WILL COME OH NO WHY?! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?! *Steals Green Ninja outfit*

*Outside of the room Kai is in*

Cole: Where's Kai? HE NEEDS TO CLEAN HIS DUMP.

Jay: Which one? The toilet or the mountain of clothes on his bed?

Cole: BOTH! Zane go look for Kai!

Zane: NO!

Cole: WHY?!

Zane: Jay and Kai told me to SHUT UP! *Cries* I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT TO PEOPLE!

Cole: OH WELL! SHUT UP AND GO LOOK FOR KAI!

Zane: FINE! *Leaves room*

Jay: Should we follow him?

Cole: NAH!

Zane:*Outside and whispers* You guys gotta come see this!

Jay: What?

Zane: Kai's working out! BY HIMSELF!

Cole: GET THE CAMERA! THAT NEEDS TO GO ON YOUTUBE!

* * *

Kai: Alright! Just a few squats and...

Zane: OH MY FLAB IT'S BIGGER THAN A FULL MOON!

Kai:*Turns around* HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN WATCHING?!

Cole: Longer than you think my friend!

Jay: Why are you wearing the Green Ninja outfit? You're going to make a hole the size of Ninjago if you rip that.

Kai: SHUT UP!

Zane: If Sensei comes home and sees you like this he's going to...

Sensei: I'M HOME FOOLS!

Cole, Jay, Zane: SENSEI'S HOME!

Kai: SHOOT!

* * *

Zane: We're so happy that you're back safe and sound!

Sensei: I'm glad that you Fools actually kept the bounty in order while I was gone for like a day or so or WHATEVER! I'm impressed.

Cole: Thanks! I was the leader while you were gone and Kai is starting to loose more weight for I have thrown out every sweet thing on this bounty!

Sensei: Yeah and if I didn't take my sugar cubes for my tea with me you would of thrown them out and left me SUGARSICK!

Zane: Sensei...

Sensei: IT'S A WORD ZANE! DEAL WITH IT!

Cole: You missed out A LOT Sensei!

Sensei: OH REALLY?!

Jay: Yeah! There's some snow near the desert which starts a HUGE snow covered forest, Cole's a dancer, ZANE'S A NINDRIOD AND...

Sensei: ZANE IS A WHAT?! Child...SHOULD I COME CLOSE TO YOUR FACE AND** SMACK** THE PERV OUT OF YOU?!

Cole: What Jay is saying is the truth!

Sensei: SHUT UP SON OF THE LEADER OF THE OTHER DIRECTION! I want to hear it from Zane and ZANE ONLY.

Zane: What Jay and Cole are telling you is the truth. I didn't even know that I, myself was a robot AKA a Nindroid.

Sensei: WHA...WHA...WHAT?!

Zane: We'll tell you later.

Jay: Anyway, we're happy to see you and I hope you're ready to eat...LOTSA SPAGHETTI

Sensei: You, sir, are VERY LUCKY to know that I LOVE spaghetti. Wait. WHERE'S THE MOON?!

Zane: Sensei, it's up there, in the sky, it's NIGHTTIME!

Sensei: *Smacks Zane* SHUT UP! MY DAD CREATED THIS PLACE I THINK I KNOW WHAT A MOON IS!

Cole: Wait. Kai?

Sensei: NER HUR HUR! I bet the more advanced civilization reading this would understand what I mean!

Kai: *Runs in* I'm so glad your back Sensei! We missed you.

Sensei: I know you do. What's not to miss because of THIS great-looking body?

Kai: Thanks!

Sensei: OH I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE CIRCUS YOU CALL A STOMACH! I'm talking about MY lovely SKINNY, SEXY, and ASTONISHING BODY!

Cole: So anyway...want some spaghetti?

Sensei: I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK! *Garmadon comes from behind Wu*

Kai: SENSEI BEHIND YOU! SENSEI BEHIND YOU! SENSEI BEHIND YOU! BEHIND YOU!

**Everything is in slow motion at this moment until I say it isn't...**

Cole: Hi LG!

Kai: *Takes sword out* HI-YAW!

Jay: What in BLAZIN PANTS IS GOING ON?!

Zane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Kai: BEHIND YOU!

**END of the SLOW MOTION!**

Garmadon: *Gets tackled by Kai* WHAT THE FLAB?! I JUST GOT FLABBED!

Kai: Why did you follow Sensei here? Go back to where YOU belong!

Sensei: ENOUGH! KAI SHUT UP! I GOT GARMADON SINCE LLOYD IS HIS SON AND ALL OF THAT!

All Ninja: But Sensei...

Sensei: SHUT UP! I know BOTH SIDES have differences but everyone has a GOOD and EVIL part of themselves. Now SHUT UP and get along. OK?!

Ninja: Yes Sensei.

Sensei: Alright. SPAGHETTI HOUR! *Runs into the Bounty*

Garmadon: I'm not pleased with this situation either but we NEED to do this for Lloyd.

Kai: Eh. he can die, I won't miss him.

Garmadon: SHUT UP FLAB MOUTH!

* * *

Sensei: So...how does this Falcon work? Does it take because all I see is him flying AIMLESSLY AROUND THE FOREST.

Zane: Don't worry Sensei. He's just getting started.

Sensei: You said that an HOUR AGO during Spaghetti Hour!

Zane: True but...y'know...

Sensei: Zane...

Zane...It's like...

Sensei: Zane.

Zane: Yes Sensei.

Sensei: *Starts to chuckle* Oh ho ho! Child if you lied to me...

Zane: Sensei I'm not lying.

Sensei: I promise you...

Zane: What?

Sensei: THAT I WILL GRIND THE GEARS OUT OF YOU! I'LL PUT GASOLINE WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPING AND WATCH YOU EXPLODE!

Garmadon: Wu, is there any sign of my son?

Sensei: No, FOOLISH ONE.

Cole: Sensei, the Falcon hasn't spotted anything yet.

Sensei: *Looks at Zane, then back at Cole* How many hours has it been?

Cole: 17.

Sensei and Zane: 17 HOURS?!

Cole: Yep! Spaghetti Hour was LAST NIGHT! It has been 17 hours! Wait. Never mind! Now 18!

Zane: Sensei...

Sensei: I'm giving you a 5 second head start. *Starts to laugh* YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANY MORE TIME! HA! Ha. Ha. HAHAHAHAHA!~

Zane: SEE YOU LATER! *Runs away*

Sensei: *With a demented grin on his face* HERE I COME ZANE! *Chases Zane*

Garmadon: Hey, Emo one.

Cole: STOP CALLING ME EMO and what do you want?

Garmadon: Are you sure that Lloyd's location hasn't been revealed?

Cole: I said this once, now I'll say it twice. NO.

Garmadon OK! OK!

Sensei: *Trolls back in with Zane tied up* I'm back!

Nya: Ok Sensei, we just realized that we may or may NOT find Lloyd's location THAT easy. Remember, he's with the serpentine and the serpentine are looking for the Fang Blades so they would have to be in BIG groups!

Sensei: True but we'll keep on searching. Kai and Nya, go clean the deck please.

Nya: Ok Sensei.

Kai: Yes Sensei. *Whispers to Garmadon* I'm watching you. *Hits head on wall* OW! Since when was this wall here?!

Everyone: Centuries.

Nya: *Grabs Kai's hair* LET'S MOVE FOOL!

* * *

Kai: Nya, how come everyone's falling for Garmadon all of the sudden? That's STUPID! He just waltz in here and everyone doesn't get ANY TYPE OF SUSPICIONS?!

Nya: Kai remember that Garmadon is Sensei's brother. you GOT to understand that Sensei loves him no matter what and that his son is missing.

Kai: True but still...

Nya: HA! You said true so YOU DON'T have a reason to be rude to him!

Kai: But Nya remember that he's the King or whatever of Darkness and He's going to stay with us! We'll be...We'll be...We'LL BE...

Nya: *Smirks* Roommates?

Kai: *Drops his knees to the floor, cries, and yells* YES!

Nya: For someone who's upset you sound MIGHTY happy for him to be your roommate! Good luck! *Leaves*

Kai: No Nya. NO! I'm NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS!

* * *

**Skips the Roommate experiences because we all know that Garmadon's a JERK! JUST KIDDING!**

All the Ninja: *Brushing their teeth*

Garmadon: *SHARPENS his teeth* WHAT?! YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!

Jay: NO! It's just you would get gum damage from that.

Garmadon: Who are you? Mamma Jay Jay?

**With Jay and Nya...**

Some Guy on TV: Amelia! I LOVE YOU!

Some Lady on TV: Alvin I LOVE YOU AS WELL!

A Guy on Television: Do YOU have marriage problems?

Nya and Jay: WHAT THE?! RUDE!

Garmadon: *With remote* OH WHO CARES!

**In the Ninja's Room...**

Garmadon: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cole: EXCUSE ME PRINCESS! We're trying to SLEEP HERE!

Garmadon: OH WELL! I DON'T CARE!

**With Zane and Kai...**

Zane: Where in buttcheeks is Garmadon?

Kai:...Sunbathing.

Garmadon: OH YES! The lightning strikes are better in Ninjago than that place I was in before!

**After 12 hours of EXTREME TORTURE...**

Garmadon: Man, these Video Games need more violence!

Kai: What is Garmadon doing this time?

Zane: He's playing Video Games OF COURSE!

Cole: Even though he's evil and all that he's kinda cool if you forget about his evil plans.

Kai: WHAT?! Has Garmadon broke the fourth element with you guys?

Cole: What do you mean Kai? There isn't anyone watching us or whatever from another dimension!

Kai: FOURTH ELEMENT BREAKING! *Runs away*

Zane: What's his problem?

Cole: Zane, I wish I knew.

* * *

Zane: My Falcon is trying...

Sensei: *Angry tone* STILL TRYING!

Zane: Yes, my Falcon is STILL TRYING to get a hook on Lloyd. HAPPY SENSEI?!

Sensei. YES! But what do you mean a hook on Lloyd?

Zane: Trying to pinpoint his EXACT location.

Nya: Eh, sounds like too much work.

Sensei: I agree with The Brat.

Zane: But then we'll be walking AIMLESSLY PEOPLE!

Cole: OH WELL!

Kai: YEAH! *Looks around* Wait. Where's Garmadon? *Looks around again* AND WHERE ARE THE GOLDEN WEAPONS?!

Sensei: Kai, calm yourself.

Kai: HE'S STEALING THE GOLDEN WEAPONS! *Runs away*

Sensei KAI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Kai: *Catches Garmadon* I KNEW THAT YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!

Garmadon: Child did you drink water again?

Kai: *Uses Spinjitzu* NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGO! *Hits Garmadon*

Garmadon: OW! *Hits Kai with the scythe*

Kai: *Gets thrown LIKE A...RAG DOLL* OUCH! *Gets beaten up*

Jay: Kai are you down here?

Kai: OH NO! *Locks door and gets smacked by Garmadon*

Sensei: OH SNAP! THIS IS...EPIC! ^_^

Nya: My brother's getting a BEATING SENSEI!

Cole: Yeah but is he losing weight! *Sees Kai get thrown into a wall*

Zane: Ok, now let's OPEN THE DOOR! *Tries to open it* TIZ LOCKED!

Cole: BUT TIZ GOT THEIR TRUE POTENTIAL! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY FOOLS! *Uses True Potential* EARTH! *Doors burst down*

Kai: GUYS! I WON! I WON!

Sensei: No you didn't. Garmadon ALLOWED himself to be beaten.

Garmadon: Wu told me to get the Weapons so I did.

Nya: Oh you poor little thing!

Garmadon: Yes, yes I know. *Smiles at Kai*

Sensei: Maybe it's best if you DON'T get your true potential or else everyone may be in danger.

Cole: WEIGH TO GO HERO!

* * *

Kai: Great. Garmadon ruined EVERYTHING!

Sensei: Nya, it was foolish for me not to think that the Green Ninja could be a girl.

Nya: But Sensei...

Sensei: SHUT UP AND WALK UP TO THESE GOLDEN WEAPONS!

Kai: No. Nya CAN'T be!

Garmadon: Boy what are you doing?

Kai: Nothing! It's none of your business!

Garmadon: Oh yes it is! Why are you sneaking up on your little sister and my little brother?

Kai: I told you this. It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! *Pushes Garmadon*

Garmadon: As a matter of fact it IS! *Pushes Kai*

Kai: OH YEAH! *Pushes Garmadon*

Sensei: What's going on out here?

Garmadon: You should ask Mr. Stalker that silly question!

Nya: Kai, you were spying on me?

Kai: Yes. Wait. No! But are you the Green Ninja?

Nya: NO OF COURSE NOT! I didn't want to be a ninja anyway.

Kai: YES I STILL HAVE A CHANCE!

Zane: *On the loudspeaker* GUYS! THE FALCON FOUND LLOYD AT THE FIRE TEMPLE! THE 3rd FANG BLADE IS LOCATED THERE!

Sensei: FINALLY THAT FALCON FOUND SOMETHING!

* * *

Nya: The volcano is on the verge of erupting! So you can't use your Golden Weapons!

Jay: Ok Nya!

Nya: THAT GOES FOR YOU AS WELL KAI!

Kai: Ok Ok. *Puts sword away*

**Inside the Fire Temple even though it looks WAY DIFFERENT from when they first arrived there in the 1 Season also known as the Pilot Season. HA! Say THAT 7 times! I DARE YOU!**

Sensei: Alright Ninja. FIGHT!

**Skips fighting scene because of all that and plus how did Jay use WIND when he's the Ninja of Lightning?! Remember to avoid that ring of fire yeah yeah YEAH YOU GUYS REMEMBER AND I THOUGHT THAT I HAD HEARING PROBLEMS WHEN HE SAID THAT.**

Pythor: THE THIRD FANG BLADE IS OURS! LET'S MOVE!

Kai: NO WAY! *Uses sword to get the Fang Blade out of Pythor's hand yet both blades are stuck in the wall*

Pythor: GRAH! GRAH! THIS WON'T BUDGE!

Skaildor: Hey smart on. This place is about to fall into pieces!

Pythor: Fine I'LL LEAVE! *All the serpents leave*

Zane: This place is about to go KERBLOOEY!

Everyone but Zane: SHUT UP FOOL!

Zane: *Cries* WHERE HAVE I GONE WRONG?!

Lloyd: At least I'm here safe and sound with my dad!

Kai: But the Fang Blade and the blade of sword are STUCK!

Garmadon: Well I don't care. Come one people.

Lloyd: NO! We can't leave without Kai/ KAI! KAI! KAI! *Ground shifts causing Lloyd to fall*

Garmadon: SON! GRAB MY HAND!

Cole: GRAB MY SCYTHE!

Lloyd: I CAN'T REACH! NO! *Lands on some rock*

Sensei: WE GOTTA GO!

Garmadon: WHAT ABOUT LLOYD?!

Sensei: IT'S CALLED GETTING A WOMAN PREGNANT MOVE FOOL! *All of them run*

Kai: YES! I got my sword out! But the Fang Blade is all the way over there!

Lloyd: KAI!

Kai: WHAT YOU BRAT?!

Lloyd: HELP ME!

Kai: But the Fang Blade...

Lloyd: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!

Kai: FINE AND SHUT UP! *Uses Spinjitzu to get to Lloyd*

Lloyd: Are we going to die? What about the Fang Blade?

Kai: Oh I don't care about the Fang Blade. Oh and if we die...IT'S YOUR FAULT!

* * *

Garmadon: NO LLOYD! WHY?!

Sensei: Oh well! You weren't there when he needed you.

Zane: THE VOLCANO EXPLODED!

Sensei: NAH! That's just Kai in a ball of fire.

Cole: He got his true potential. IT SUCKS!

Everyone: YEAH!

Kai: I GOT IT! I GOT MY TRUE POTENETIAL!

Nya: And we REALLY don't care.

Garmadon: Lloyd! You're ok!

Lloyd: If it wasn't for Kai I would of been dead.

Cole: EVERYONE HATES KAI! ANYWAY LET'S GO INSIDE!

Kai: WHAT?!

* * *

Sensei: So the Green Ninja STILL hasn't been revealed. This sucks. Lloyd put all the Weapons is my room please.

Lloyd: Ok.

Nya: GUYS LOOK!

Jay: The Weapons made a Green thing around Lloyd so?

Sensei: THAT BRONY IS THE GREEN NINJA?!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Garmadon: Wait. This means...

Cole: WELL THIS IS AN AWKWARD FAMILY REUNION!

Jay: Man, this family is messed up.

Sensei: I agree with the Pervert.

Zane: Well at Falcon found something!

Everyone but Zane: SHUT UP?!

Zane: *Goes into the corner and cries* AHUM HUM SOB SOB. WHY?!

**THE END!**

* * *

Me: I'm so nice to Zane that it isn't even a joke! Like come ON! That was worth the pain, cramps, and all of that in that episode. I think Sensei may cry in the corner for the Green Ninja is a brony! XD

**"See how RUDE Ashley is? Making people feel BAD for these characters, added fourth wal;l jokes, and puns? How is this show still running?"**

Me: We replaced the flats and bought Nike!

**"There's always a pun in her head."**

Anyway I HOPE you enjoyed this chapter and you can ask me to make your OWN Ninjago Bloopers chapter by PMing or via reviews! BYE!

* * *

**Be happy knowing that these chapters have at LEAST 3,000 Words or MORE!**

**If you didn't vote, VOTE THE POLL! Every VOTE COUNTS!**

**Anyway have a good day!**


	28. Episode 11 PSHHHHHHH HA HA HA My FAV!

**Now I COULDN'T upload this on Friday for ONE REASON!**

**Oh and to the Guest that said that snake's name is Snike...**

**Is Zane a Ninborg or a Nindroid? NINDROID! Now I know you and your Mac had a long relationship together and you broke it but remember there aren't any FEMALE Ninjas SO if I need to GET IT RIGHT. Than tell everyone else with an OC to GET IT RIGHT! SO GO TO EVERYONE IN THE ARCHIVE TO GET IT RIGHT SINCE ABOUT EACH STORY ONE HERE HAS AT LEAST 1 OC AND THEY CALL THE MAIN CHARACTER SOMETHING ELSE. **

**Plus I don't know who Luiacrises IS. That isn't Ludicrous. So you sir need to work on your spelling. The way you SPELLED it is SAD. It has been said. If you have nothing to say and you're spelling words on a third grade level. Plus Ludicrous ISN'T a hard word to type or spell. Discombobulated. Amalgamate, upheaval, abstain, boisterous and ALL OF THOSE OTHER VOCAB WORDS I HAVE LEARNED THIS YEAR.**

**Guest. PLEASE. I know it's SNIKE. DON'T BE CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! If you AREN'T in Middle School don't tell me things I know. But if you're OLDER THAN ME THAN THAT'S DEPRESSING.**

**So you broke you Mac or PC because I clearly said I KNOW what his name is so...you need to learn how to read as well. I'll put it in BOLD for YOU!**

**(You know that snake that's like 'I LIKE SINGING'? THAT'S going to be his name and let him feel loved and YES. I know what the word ludicrous MEANS!)**

**So thanks for the LOVELY RANT we have up here and I hope you enjoy paying between $500-$2000 for a new PC Desktop/Laptop! The Best part is that I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT! So waste your money. This is a letter from a Straight A student who is in ALL 3 SOCIETIES! SPANISH, TRI-M BAND, AND NATIONAL JUNIOR HONOR SOCIETY. **

**BTW I also got a Scholarship to some school and I got a citizenship award. Yeah. God's got it. He has BLESSINGS FOR ME! So Have a nice day! ;3.**

* * *

**"Hello people and I hope you wish Ashley's mother a happy Mother's Day."**

Me: YEP. You may be thinking WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GIVE THIS GUY. But my Mother's Day is TOMORROW! SUNDAY! Well HAITIAN Mother's Day to be EXACT and I was helping my Dad cook even though both of us didn't know what the Bender what we were making but we made meatballs, corn, and a bunion (Plankton is Creole MAN I FORGOT HOW TO SPELL CREOLE wait I spelled in right. Oops...) CASSEROLE. Yeah I was tired from all of that and my Dad kept on giving me big sizes of plankton that is equivalent (those are one of my favorite words to say ^^) to a pie that's about 1 1\2 inches THICK. Yeah my Dad LOVES TO EXPERIMENT. Y'know before he used to drink Lactaid, he used to eat cereal with juice. OH AND GO TO YOUR LOCAL COSTCO THIS WEEKEND! I went with my Dad and sister yesterday and they had SO MANY SAMPLES THAT IT IS LIKE EQUIVALENT TO LUNCH! We had little samples of lemonade like it was CRAZY! I recommend YOUR Costco because if I say 'OH GO TO THE ONE IN 5 TOWN' you might be in ANOTHER STATE, ANOTHER COUNTRY, ANOTHER CONTINENT, and ALL OF THAT. 5 Town is a town in Long Island NY plus I think I gave the town where I live in one of these chapters. Yeah I trust you guys. Like seriously, everyone one of us has those parents and when they do something weird and you're like 'I'm used to this madness'.

**"MAN YOU TALK A LOT!"**

Me: STEVE PLEASE! Have you seen my Point of Views that I get off topic a bunch of times of what I'm supposed to be talking about ONE thing only? EXAMPLE: NINJAGO BLOOPERS! Wait. No. NINJAGO'S MEAN GIRLS! ANYWAY without further ado...HERE"S THE CHAPTER and sadly, I think I forgot Episode 11 COMPLETELY and THAT was like in my TOP 10 EPISODES of Ninjago. Wait. WOW! Episode 11 in my TOP 10. Get it? 11 is bigger than 10 and YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST WAIT FOR ME!

***5 Minutes of skipping through the Episode LATER...***

Me: Yeah...ON TO THE BLOOPERS!

* * *

**Episode 11- It was ALL WORTH SOMETHING!**

Venomari Solider (For the Guest who really NEEDS to learn what an OC is I'll rename him): LEAVE ME ALONE!

Zane: NO! SHUT UP! JAY! LET'S JUMP HIM!

Jay: YEAH ZANE! LET'S JUMP HIM! LET'S GET HIM IN THE BACK ALLEY!

Koops: (Yep. KOOPAKUNGFU FTW!) PLEASE STOP! I SHOULD OF ATE THE RED FRUIT!

Zane: YOU BETTER RUN FOOL!

Koops: *Goes into Dark Alley* GASP! *Runs into Cole* DID YOUR MOM FEED YOU MILK OR WHAT?!

Cole: SHUT UP!

Koops: EK! *Runs into Kai* AWWWWWWW THAT BURNS THE SCALES OFF OF ME!

Jay: Now that we got you covered...

Zane: CORNERED JAY. CORNERED.

Jay: SHUT UP! Anyway, WHERE'S PYTHOR?!

Koops: I'LL NEVER TELL YOU AND WHEN THE GREAT DEVOURER IS RELEASED NOTHING WILL BE SPARED AND ALL OF YOU WILL BE EATEN!

Zane: Wait. That means you would be eaten as well!

Koops: OH SNAP! YOU GOTTA STOP HIM! HE'S A RETARD! PLEASE SAVE US! I'M NOT BLUE FRUIT!

Cole:...Ok BUT WHERE IS HE?!

Koops: He's off getting the fourth Fang Blade. Your days behind him. He probably found it by now!

* * *

Nya: That Koops is right! By the time we find him, we'll be too late.

Sensei: OH WELL!

Garmadon: But we haven't seen any serpents in weeks! That's the first serpent we found this month!

Sensei: So?

Nya: Wait. They're snakes right?

Everyone but Nya: NO DUH! (You guys HAVE to know when they're being sarcastic now! Right?)

Nya: But they BURROW so HAL give us Ninjago 30 feet below the surface!

Cole: They made a massive tomb connecting all the other tombs!

Sensei: Good for you Cole! YOUR NOT BLIND! Now shut your face and let's get more info!

Kai: They must have the four Fang Blades!

Everyone But Kai: OH REALLY?! (The funny thing is that I'm watching Kickin' It that Episode with Milton and Jack and Jerry pretended to help Milton make the gloves and that guy who owns the Factory. As soon as I finished typing that line Jerry said OH REALLY)!

Jay: Great. NOW THIS IS STARTING TO SUCK!

Sensei: You know what? ALL FOUR OF YOU GET YOU BUTTS OUT OF HERE AND START TRAINING!

Ninja: Ok Sensei.

Sensei: Good. Now Nya give me more useless information. Wait. You know what? Tell every dumb fact you have to Garmadon! He has nothing else to do!

Garmadon: WHAT?!

Nya: KK SENSEI! Alright Garmadon. Snakes are one big muscle and...

Garmadon: ARRRRGAH!

* * *

Sensei: Alright FOOLS! Tell me what you GOT!

Zane: If a Venomari spits at you then you can use FALCON VISION YOU FOOLS!

Sensei: I'm going to **KILL** you! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO TELL YOU FOOLS?!** ONLY I CALL YOU FOOLS! FOOL!**

Zane: SORRY!

Sensei: COLE! DO ME...A FAVOR!

Cole: When someone like the Constritai or WHATEVER CHOKES YOU...YOU NEED TO cool down, relax and they lose the grip they have on you!

Sensei: Nice. NOT AMUSED! JAY!

Jay: You can't turn into one of them if they can't bite you!

Sensei: YAWN! BORE! Kai! GO!

Kai: They can't make you do what they want IF YOU CAN'T SEE!

Sensei: Yeah I think that sounds like a THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID JOKE but you want to be perverted we already have Jay. We don't need someone else being a perv!

Cole: but you said to me DO ME...

Sensei: A FAVOR SO GET IT RIGHT! (I'm so bored right now that I'm watching LazyTown. That WAS MY SHOW! EVERYONE! IT'S A PIECE OF CAKE TO BAKE A PRETTY CAKE...)

Jay: Anyway...I...Well...Me and Nya...

Sensei and Kai: DON'T TELL ME YOU GOT THE GIRL PREGNANT.

Jay: NO! Me and Nya made an addition to the Samurai Suit so you can join us on missions!

Sensei: Oh. Well I call... SHOTGUN! *Jumps onto the Seat* I KNEW I WAS LOVED!

Garmadon: I STILL LOVE YOU! I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT!

Sensei: OH YEAH?!

* * *

_Lord Garmadon: Oh nothing BUT YOU WILL REGRET THIS WU ROCK MONSTERS CONVERGE!_

_Sensei: OH MY FATHER'S FLABS! THESE THINGS ARE FATTER THAN KAI! AND WHEN DID YOU BECOME A POKEMON TRAINER?! *Gets crushed*_

_Lord Garmadon: Why did you come here Wu?_

_Sensei: BECAUSE *Gasp* YOUR SON IS IN DANGER YOU OLD FOOL!_

_Lord Garmadon: LLOYD?!_

_Sensei: NO! DERPY!_

_Lord Garmadon: *Pulls Wu out* What did Lloyd do this time?_

_Sensei: Oh. OH NOW YOU CARE! Anyway he got himself on a plane that only the reptiles can run._

* * *

Sensei: THAT WEIRD FLASHBACK SHOWS THE PROOF OF YOU HATRED FOR ME!

Lloyd: You have a son named Derpy?

Garmadon: NO! He was being sarcastic! Your an only child!

Lloyd: But the FanFics...

Garmadon: OH GOSH CAN YOU STOP READING THOSE THINGS! I SWEAR THAT YOU RE GOING TO BE TYPING MLP FANFICS!

Lloyd: Um...about that...

Garmadon: I'm going to break your laptop.

Lloyd: I don't have a computer.

Garmadon: I'LL BUY YOU ONE THEN BREAK IT!

Sensei: SHUT UP FOOL! Anyway, Nya let's go!

Garmadon: I'll stay here with Lloyd so I can watch his every move ok?

Cole:...Uh...ok?

Garmadon: Ok off you go!

* * *

Sensei: Alright fools be VERY quiet.

Jay: WHAT THE HECK IS HECK IS THAT?!

Cole: Is that suppose to be us?

Kai: MIXED TOGETHER TO MAKE THAT OBJECT?!

Sensei: It looks like 90% of you is **THAT** Kai so YOU made the team look like a play toy!

Cole, Jay, Zane: YEAH!

Cole: But they could of gave us a decent mustache and a beard! *Touches face and hidden door opens* I MEANT TO DO THAT!

Sensei: *Slaps Cole* And I MEANT TO DO **THAT**!

Kai: SHHHHH!

Skaildor: So where's Pythor with that other Fang Blade?

Acudius: Maybe he's dressing it up!

Fangtom: *Smacks Acudius and facepalms* THAT'S STOOPID. EVEN SKAILDOR IS FACEPALMING!

Skaildor: *Repeatedly facepalms himself* And you people thought I was stupid.

Other Generals: OH YOU ARE!

Skales: GOOD NEWS EVERYONE...

Fangtom: WHOA! YOU JUST WALTZ INTO OUR CONVERSATION LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!

Skales: WELL IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO MY INFORMATION! Pythor is on his way with the fourth Fang Blade so we must make sure nothing happens.

Skaildor: Wow. That was SO important.

Skales: I KNOW RIGHT?!

Acudius: Anyway who's ready to watch The Serpents Secret: Lost Universe?

Scales: Let's go I have my shirt on me! I HAVE Mr. Snakekik's Hypnoglasses!

Fangtom: I have Fangoues' fangs!

Skaildor: I have Sailor Scalor's whip!

Acudius: I have Mother Acideration's eyes!

Fangtom: THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO!

* * *

Computer: TRANSPORTING 1337 FLIES TO GARMFOOL!

Lloyd: WHAT THE APPLE FARM ARE YOU DOING?!

Garmadon: GAH! Lloyd! I'm...

Lloyd: Those people are risking their lives for us and not only us...

Garmadon: The taco!

Lloyd: NO YOU IDIOT! NINJAGO!

Garmadon: Lloyd it's not my fault. Evil runs through me and I can't help it!

Lloyd: Ever heard of Dr. Drakken and his helmet that takes the good away from you and make you eviler? REVERSE THAT PROCESS TO MAKE YOU NICER!

Garmadon: Lloyd, I...

Nya: HELP! THIS OPERATION FAILED! KAI TUMBLED DOWN AND CAUSED 164 SNAKES TO DIE!

Garmadon: We gotta...

Lloyd: We gotta WHAT?! You ruined EVERYTHING! Get out of here! You're probably going to ruin everything by making the bad guy win! We can't have Pythor win this thing and if we do, Ninjago is doomed and I bet you are going to leave us here! Wait. NO! I bet you are going to take me and leave everyone else to die!

Garmadon: At least you know what I'll do when an important crises comes.

Lloyd: SHUT UP AND...

Garmadon: Drive?

Lloyd: NO! LEAVE.

Garmadon:...Ok. *Leaves*

Lloyd: Um...*Keeps on typing or pushing buttons* I'M COMING NYA! DON'T WORRY!

* * *

Kai: Why are we still walking even though they clearly see us and they want to fight?

Sensei: Maybe it's because your fat is a disgrace.

Nya: LLOYD?! LLOYD! Great. I'm not getting ANYTHING!

Venomari: HA! GOTCHA! *Climbs Samurai Suit*

Sensei: This is MY seat. I waited YEARS for it. NO STUPID SNAKE WILL TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! DRINK TEA! *Pours tea on Venomari Solider*

Venomari: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sensei: SHUT UP YOU SOUND LIKE KAI WHEN WE FORCE HIM TO WORK OUT!

Pythor: I got here as soon as I could! What's happening?

Skaildor: Mother Acideration is telling Sailor Scalor that...

Mother Acideration: Memos ISN'T your mother.

Sailor Scalor: Then wh-who is?

Mother Acideration: Your father is Dr. Snakekik and I used to be his wife and we had two sons and we gave both of them away.

Sailor Scalor: I'm one of the two?!

Mother Acideration: Yes.

Sailor Scalor: No. NO. IT CAN'T BE!

Mother Acideration: yes and your brother is...*TV turns off*

Fangtom: WHAT THE HECK PYTHOR?! Why did you unplug the TV? I was about to get $300 because Skaildor, Acudius, and Skales don't think that Fangoues is Sailor Scalor's long lost brother!

Pythor: OH WELL! Those petty Ninja and Samurai are out there destroying us and our plans!

Skaildor: OH SHOOT LET'S GO!

Pythor: Wait. Were you foolish serpents watching The Serpents Secret: Lost Universe?

Skales, Skaildor. Acudius, Fangtom: YES! SCALES YES!

Pythor: That show SUCKS MY TAIL!

Other Four Generals: ALRIGHT! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON DRUGS!

Pythor: OH SHUT UP AND GET FIGHTING!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later...**

Kai: Well this sucks. Those new moves that we learned did absolutely NOTHING.

Zane: But without those moves we would of been defeated. Cole would of been dead, I would of been drunk off my gears, Jay would of been a Fangpyre, and you would be under the Hypnobrai's power.

Cole: Zane does have a point and Jay it's your turn to move.

Jay: Ok. HA! King ME!

Kai: Wait a second. *Grabs oil*

Jay: HELLO! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GIVE THE HAIR OIL LINT SO IT COULD BE KINGED!

Kai: OH WELL! Wipes oil on himself.

Cole: Kai, I hope you know that isn't lotion!

Kai: I know what it is Cole. *Slips through bars and grabs onto chain*

Nya: Come on Kai! Make me proud!

Kai: Oh shut up Nya! *Swings chain!

Pythor: Oh my Toad these Ninja are so retarded it's not even funny.

Kai: *Release chain and holds on to some cliff structure* Yes. I made it. SWEET...*Sees Pythor* AWWWWWWWW MOTHERPERVERT!

* * *

Lloyd: Don't worry guys! The Green Ninja is going to save all of you from those serpents! But this uniform is huge! *Goes to the Weapon closet and all the weapons fall on him* Great.

**After rolling and saying 'Ninja' before EVERYTHING like Randy Cunningham...That reminds me DISNEY XD! WHERE ARE THE NEW EPISODES?!**

Lloyd: YES! I AM HERE! I made it. *Cries* This is so epic!

Cole: Thanks a lot Kai! You made it WAY BETTER than it was before!

Zane: Thanks to you we can't play Checkers or GO TO CHECKERS! (Do you get it?)

Kai: Well SORRY!

Nya: Guys, Lloyd is here!

Zane: WOOT or should I say w00t!

Sensei: SHUT UP!

Zane: FINE! If you need me I'm crying in the corner!

Cole: Zane you can't...it's Sensei's turn but you can go in that corner.

Jay: HEY! We can play four corners!

Cole: AHEM! *Jiggles chain*

Jay: Oh yeah. Wait. Then how are they crying in the corners?

Kai: Both of them are facing corners.

Jay: Oh.

Lloyd: *Beats up some snakes* HI-YA!

Kai: Hey Lloyd!

Lloyd: What? *Gets hit and falls*

Sensei: YOU'RE FAILING!

Lloyd: Sorry Uncle!

Sensei: SAVE THE DRAMA FOR YOUR MAMA!

Cole: Hey you got that from my Dad's book of insults!

Sensei: Yep. HE'S A GENIUS!

Pythor: This kid's an IDIOT!

Lloyd: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!

Pythor: YOU! *Smacks Lloyd into the lever*

Zane: YAY WE'RE GOING DOWN!

Cole: THE WRONG WAY YOU FOOLISH IDIOT!

Sensei: YOU KNOW WHAT?! I can't even say anything to Cole his father is just like me. Always calling someone a fool. Even his own son! *Sniff* Apparently family matters this day in age! EVERYONE SING WITH ME!

Cole: It's a rare condition, this day and age, to read any good news on the newspaper page. Love and tradition of the grand design, some people say it's even harder to find...

Jay: Well then there must be some magic clue inside these tearful walls Cause all I see is a tower of dreams real love burstin' out of every seam...

Zane: As days go by, we're gonna fill our house with happiness. The moon may cry, we're gonna smother the blues with tenderness...

Kai: When days go by, there's room for you, room for me, for gentle hearts an opportunity.

Everyone: As days go by, it's the bigger love of the family.

Skaildor: *Sniff* Those Ninja have a great voice!

Kai: OH FLABS WE'RE CLOSER TO THE ACID THAN I THOUGHT!

Zane: Lloyd! Pull the other switch!

Lloyd: SHOW KAY!

Sensei: SHUT UP AND DO IT WITHOUT SAYING SHOW KAY!

Lloyd: OK! *Pulls 2nd lever*

Jay: YES! WE'RE FREE! WOO!

Pythor: Hello!

Jay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?: STOP!

Lloyd: Dad?

Cole: the Skeleton Army?

Kai: I thought they were dead!

Everyone there except Kai: Oh just no...no...YOU IDIOT!

Sensei: My Father must of been SO DRUNK THAT HE CHOSE YOU TO BE HERE!

Kai: Uh..what happened? Why is everyone giving me the Not Amused face? I wasn't trying to make a pun or joke.

Nya: It doesn't mater if you were trying to or not SHUT UP! Now. Let's get our Weapons and those Fang Blades.

Ninja: RIGHT!

Sensei: Good. You do that while everyone else fights for their lives. Oh me? I'll go...you know CRY IN THE CORNER!

Lloyd: Ok you do that. Garmadon: Anyway ATTACK!

Pythor: WAIT!

Garmadon: WHAT?!

Pythor: I THOUGHT YOU TWO DESPISED EACH OTHER!

Kruncha: Yeah but everybody...

Everyone but the Serpentine: HATE SNAKES!

Garmadon: NOW ATTACK!

Cole: Kai get the Fang Blades and pass them to me! *Bumps into Pythor*

Pythor: Hello young one.

Cole: HELP! RAPIST IN GIANT SERPENTINE TOMB WHICH IS 90 MILES FROM NINJAGO PARK!

Kai: HERE! *Throws all four Fang Blades at Cole*

Cole: Thanks. Now. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Nya: What about Sensei?

Cole: Drag him out of there!

Jay: But isn't that abuse?

Cole: Is forcing us away from our family and homes to fight villains even though we all have a risk of dying and he calls us names like FOOLS kinda abuse?

Zane: The way it sounds...yes.

Cole: EXACTLY. LET'S MOVE! NINJAGO!

Kai, Jay, Zane: Fine. NINJAGP!

Everyone but Zane, jay, Kai: WRONG!

Kai, Jay, Zane: OOPS! NINJAGO!

Nya: I got Sensei!

Sensei: At least you have a good excuse to stop me from crying at least an hour a day.

Lloyd: I'MA COMING GUYS! Dad.

Garmadon: What Lloyd?

Lloyd: Thanks.

Garmadon: You are welcome son.

* * *

Lloyd: So Dad...WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

Garmadon: Somewhere that isn't for you, son.

Lloyd: A Strip Club?

Garmadon: WHAT?! IF I HAD A BELT I WOULD WHIP YOU SO BAD THAT YOU WON'T HAVE ALL FOUR ELEMENTS!

Lloyd: you might as well do it right now. I don't want you to die. Especially that it's me killing you.

Garmadon: Lloyd don't worry. I know that your going to grow up to be a fine man even though you're going to be sending me into Oblivion.

Lloyd: Well since your leaving you can use one of Jay's...*Looks around for Garmadon*...gliders. *Walks into the party*

Nya: He left didn't he?

Lloyd: NO SALT SHERLOCK!

Nya: Eh. Don't worry he'll be back. He have some of Cole's...

Lloyd: I see that you people are super desperate for something to drink without buying anything NONTOXIC to drink.

Nya: It's Cole's Famous Lemonade with SO MUCH LEMON IN IT THAT SENSEI HAD TO MAKE IT INTO ICED TEA! Well the Iced Tea for himself not us but it's pretty good!

Lloyd: Thanks guys!

Cole: CHEERS FOR US!

Kai: YES! Because we are Ninja and...

Lloyd: We NEVER get defeated. Or in Kai's case LAID!

Everyone but Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: YOU GUYS SUCK!

* * *

Pythor: You Ninja may have won the War but NOT the World. GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HACK HACK! Man, I need to work on my evil laugh!

**THE END!**

* * *

Me: MAN EMOTIONAL MUCH! JUST KIDDING THAT WAS NOTHING! NOTHING CLOSE TO LIKE EMOTION! Wait. The word emotion has the word emo in it.

Sensei: OH COLE...

JUST KIDDING! Sensei would never do that! he'll walk up to Cole, smack him, and tell him he's emo. Then laugh at him because he's in pain because Sensei must smack hard for being the Master of Ninja and plus one of the wisest people that the Ninja know so...yeah.

**"Why are you wasting precious time?"**

Me: On you? Well I felt bad and because of my STUNNING good looks I decided to help you get out of the COLD DARK NIGHT SKY! And come to my house with the warmth and a Mother who sounds like she's screaming and a father who likes to experiment on food.

**"Might as well post the picture on DA or something."**

Me: You read my mind. DA was Instagram until Instagram came out and now people are taking pictures like CRAZY which irks me but eh. WHO CARES! Now I heard that their making YouTwitFace which is pretty explanatory.

**"We're ending the show BYE!"**

Me: He's shy anyway if you want you can make a Ninjago Bloopers chapter, PM it to me, and of course I'll tell you WHO MADE IT, and you'll be happy I'll review them cause that's what Ashley does and all of that! The deadline is...JULY 1st. Yeah I'm giving you guys all of JUNE plus School is over by June 29th! So bye and see you next time!

* * *

**Anyway...VOTE FOR POLL!**

**MassiveSinger that question you ask has turned into a ONE-SHOT! *Claps* It's a GOOD question.**

**Remember you CAn make a chapter but PM it or whatever it to me by JULY 1st!**

**Have a good day/night!**


	29. Episode 12 and MORE Ninja Libs

**Man guys were SO CLOSE to being halfway through the series!**

* * *

Me: Too bad that the series is ALMOST DONE! But you can tell me your favorite moments and I'll make a countdown! Trust me school ends in TWO weeks for me. Then on July 1st I'm going to camp BUT I'm gonna be on the computer! I'm not LEAVING my fellow friends. Yeah we're all friends. OR ARE WE?

**"Anyway let's go on to the episode!"**

**Thursday 6\6\13**

Me: Yeah I REALLY didn't work on this because of all that STUDYING! Anyway ON TO THE BLOOPERS!

* * *

**Episode 12- the Scalor's Express**

Nya: Man that's ONE THUNDERSTORM!

Jay: I KNOW! Hey can one of you pass me that salt?

Kai: Ok loser. *Salt slides to Jay*

Jay: COOL I'M A SALT MAGNET!

Kai: GOOD! That means that you AREN'T a chic magnet so my sister WON'T be able to fall in love with a bum.

Jay: you're a bum and she's FORCED to love you.

Kai: HEY! Shut up.

Jay: Hey you KNOW it's the truth. Now I'm going to eat this HEALTHY dinner.

Kai: PSSSSH! You call that healthy?!

Jay: THIS THING IS THINNER THAN YOU! MY SANDWICH CAN DESTROY YOU!

Cole: *Opens door* Please...don't talk about food. Are we there yet.

Kai: No Cole and you look green. AWWWWWWWWWW! Is there something wrong with the emo?

Cole: Is there something wrong with your cholesterol?

Jay and Nya: OH SNAP!

Kai: WHO TOLD YOU?!

Cole: We live together in the same room. There are no such thing as secrets in this place.

Jay: true that. Well there is ONE secret. What substance YOU make when you cook. What's it called...food?

Cole: SHUT UP! I told you NOT to talk about food!

Jay: Oh sorry! Hey Cole, want a bit of my Mucus Salt Sandwich?

Cole: *Goes outside and barfs* BUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAACKACK!

Jay: Anyway while Cole's brutally throwing up outside and while we're on the topic of green, who knew that little brony Garmadon would be the Green Ninja?

Kai: Don't talk about this.

Nya: Is someone jealous? *Nudges Kai*

Kai: Why does he have to be the one chosen to kill his dad?! After all the FLABS WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS KID HAPPENS TO WALTZ UP INTO OUR LIVES AND STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT AS IF HE WAS IMPORTANT HE SHOULD OF DIED IN THAT VOLCANO!

Jay: you know YOU were the one who saved him.

Nya: and if it wasn't for that then you wouldn't get your true potential.

Kai: You have a point but STILL! That little troll is going to die soon and I'M going to be the one that defeats Garmadon. i'll beat him in an epic battle, cut his head off, and put it on the front of the bounty! Then we'll all be proud! In me of course because I did all the work.

Jay: In your dreams Kai.

Nya: Yeah you can't even lose weight!

Kai: I CAN! I wore the Green ninja outfit before!

Jay: Didn't you rip a hole in it?

Kai: NO! You wanted me too! Wait. No. You THOUGHT I would!

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kai: Alright! Just a few squats and..._

_Zane: OH MY FLAB IT'S BIGGER THAN A FULL MOON!_

_Kai:*Turns around* HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN WATCHING?!_

_Cole: Longer than you think my friend!_

_Jay: Why are you wearing the Green Ninja outfit? You're going to make a hole the size of Ninjago if you rip that._

_Kai: SHUT UP!_

_Zane: If Sensei comes home and sees you like this he's going to..._

_Sensei: I'M HOME FOOLS!_

_Cole, Jay, Zane: SENSEI'S HOME!_

_Kai: SHOOT!_

* * *

Kai: See that flashback tells you EVERYTHING YOU NEEDED TO KNOW!

Nya: Yep. We know that when you squat, your butt is bigger than a Full Moon!

Kai: *Sniff* I'M GOING BACK TO THE ROOM!*Sees Fang Blades* What are these doing on the table?

Nya: We're heading to Torch Fire Mountain to make these things melt so the Great Devourer doesn't wake from it's slumber.

Jay: Why is that the only place to get rid of these blades with a stcik anyway?

Nya: These Fang Blades are made from the Devourer's teeth. Only extreme heat can melt them.

Jay: Then let Kai sit on them!

Kai: HEY!

Nya: Weren't you going to your room?

Kai: Oh true that. *Makes an UGLY FACE* Like living on a flying ship isn't enough room for me. *Leaves

Jay: It's official. The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master was named Martin and he was fat but Sensei said that he lost LOTS of weight since he weighted TONS before. Maybe he didn't want another fatty representing the goodness and purity of Ninjago.

Nya: So true.

* * *

Lloyd: Alright I'M the Green Ninja! no enemy will destroy or get through me...well unless you do but that's besides the point! I'm going to learn spinjitzu and beat the stuffing out of you! RIGHT PUNCHING BAG?!...RIGHT! *Tries to do the course but fails BADLY*

Pythor: poor child. You think that you're powerful enough to defeat the Dark lord and save Ninjago from eternal darkness?

Lloyd; Sensei it that you?

Pythor: I'm not that old hag.

Lloyd:...Steve Eurkel.

Pythor: *Reveals himself* NO YOU IDIOT IT'S ME PYTHOR! *Duck tapes Lloyd's mouth and wraps chains around him so he'll be stuck on the punching bag*

Lloyd: MHIMAHAPHAUUUIT!

Pythor: Good for you. Your mother must be so proud. *Makes himself invisible again*

* * *

Sensei: Alright candles. Tell me THE FUTURE! Wait. I need to get that That's So Raven theme song on. Now these Ninja are STUPID! Sensei these are drugs, blah, blah, blah. THEY AREN'T! SHEESH! *Starts to see the future*

**IF YOU COULD GAZE INTO THE FUTURE FUTURE FUTURE**

**YOU THINK LIFE WOULD BE A BREEZE LIFE IS A BREEZE **

**SEEING TROUBLE FROM A DISTANCE YEAH GO SEN**

**BUT THEN IT'S EASY IT'S LAME OH NO TAKE IT TO THEM**

**I TRY TO SAVE THE SITUATION **

**THEN I END UP MISBEHAVING OHOHOHOH**

**HEY NOW WHAT YA SAY NOW**

**YEAH COME ONE AND RIDE WITH SEN NOW**

**AND IF THE FUTURE LOOKS GRAY NOW**

**THEN EVERYTHING'S GONNA CHANGE NOW**

**HERE WE GO**

**THAT'S SO SENSEI IT'S THE FUTURE I CAN SEE**

**THAT'S SO SENSEI IT'S MYSTERIOUS TO ME I LIKE THAT**

**THAT'S SO SENSEI IT'S THE FUTURE I CAN SEE**

**THAT'S SO SENSEI IT'S MYSTERIOUS TO ME**

**YEAH**

**THAT'S ME**

Sensei: *Finishes seeing the vision* WHAT AM I DRUGS?!

* * *

Tour Guy: If you look on your left you'll see Torch Fire Mountain which lava is OVER 9,000,000,000,000,000,000 DEGREES! (You know I just put 9 Quintillion RIGHT?

The Little Boy (I think his name is Billy right?): MOMMY LOOK! A FLYING SHIP!

Mom: Honey have you been smoking Toads? There's no such thing as a flying ship.

Billy: YES THERE IS MOMMY! I SEE IT OUT THERE!

Mom: *Creeped out but hides it* Ok honey. *Whispers to her husband* We need to go to his doctor for mental help ASAP ok.

Dad: Ok.

Nya: Guys we have arrived at Torch Fire Mountain. Get ready to say goodbye to those Fang Blades!

Cole: Alright guys are you ready to throw these Blades on a Stick down this volcano?

Jay, Kai, Zane: Yep.

Kai: Sensei what are you doing out here?

Sensei: I'm not going to be here for long. I'm gonna die FOOLS and I want you to know that I loved you FOOLS like my own sons.

Jay: What do you mean you're going to die? DID THOSE DRUGS...

Sensei: THEY AREN'T DRUGS THEY'RE SPIRIT CANDLES THAT TELL THE FUTURE! When I was done with that vision it was PITCH BLACK! AND I MEAN COLE EMO BLACK!

Kai, Zane, Jay: OOOOOOOOO! OH SNAP! THAT'S THE BLACKEST BLACK THERE IS!

Cole: SHUT UP YOU FOO-

Sensei: **ONLY I CALL YOU FOOLS! FOOL!**

Ninja: YES SENSEI!

Sensei: thank you. Bow dump the Fang Blades...*Ship leans from one side to the other AKA tilts*

Nya: OH NO!

Sensei: YOU BRAT! WHAT IS GOING ON THERE?! YOU CAN'T **KILL **THIS **HANDSOMENESS **TO EARLY Y'KNOW!

Nya: Something has messed up the system!

Lloyd: Breaks free from mouth duck tape* PYTHOR'S ON BOARD!

Everyone: GASP!

Sensei: Do these FOOLISH SNAKES KNOW WHEN TO STOP?!

Pythor: Foolish. FOOLISH. FOOLISH?! I have you know that you're the foolish one around here! Trying to make my kind fail at releasing our OWN version of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master! He'll win for us this whole blasted place. *Pushes Sensei Wu*

Cole: SENSEI!

Sensei: WHY DO THE HANDSOME DIE WRONG?!

Jay: YOU MEAN YOUNG!

Sensei: WHO CARES! Cole...This is gay let go of my hand.

Cole: I CAN'T LET YOU DIE OLD FRIEND!

Sensei: *Sniff* I HAVE A FRIEND! (I'm like shedding a tear because of this line. Tear out of laughter because he really had NO family. Dad died and he threw his brother down a hole...take that anyway you will)

Zane: Kai keep holding us!

Kai: BUT WHY?! I'M ON THE BOUNTY WHILE YOU GUYS ARE HANGING!

Jay: OVER LAVA SMART ONE!

Kai: Jay I'm holding you legs. If I let you go you'll be falling face-first into HOT LAVA!

Jay: WELL NO DUH!

Pythor: Well I'LL take the Fang Blades and thank you for polishing them for me! They look so much better and cleaner! *Pushes Kai off*

Zane: Is this really the end?

Sensei OF ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T GET TO SLAP THESE FOOLS YET!

Nya: I'M COMING! *Catches them*

Pythor: Well time for my great escape~

Lloyd: NOT SO FAST! *Kicks Pythor in the face*

Pythor: OW! *Pushes Lloyd into the wall, jumps off, and catches the Fangcopter* Let's do this thing!

Fangtom; But we need to bring the whole army with us so we can defend ourselves and the Fang Blades along the way. Those Ninjas are quick remember that.

Pythor: There's a tour bus down there.

**Few Minutes Later...**

Billy: See Mommy snakes!

Mom: Yes...*Cries* I see honey.

Dad: all we have left is this sandwich until we can get help. *Eats the WHOLE sandwich* Nevermind about the sandwich.

* * *

Sensei: We need to go and retrieve those Fang Blades before they release the Great Devourer!

Kai: RIGHT! *Chews on something*

Cole; Kai what are you eating?

Kai: Waffles.

Sensei:...**YOU FAT BUTTED FREAK WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT EATING ISN'T EVERYTHING! ARE YOU TRYING TO_ DIE_? ARE YOU TRYING TO _KILL_ YOURSELF? IF WANT TO DIE FALL OF THIS SHIP! I DON'T WANT ANY FATTY HERE WHEN THERE'S A CRISIS GOING ON AND IF WE DON'T PREVENT IT EVERYTHING WE KNOW IS DOOMED! AND WHEN IT IS I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT SNAKE WILL CHEW YOU UP AND MAKE YOU TURN INTO A PULP! ***Slaps the waffle out of Kai's hand*

Cole: Alright guys. LET'S GO!

All of them: NINJAGO!

Sensei: Yeah, yeah, yeah, MOVE IT!

* * *

**In the Vehicles WHERE THEY TALK IN RHYME!**

Cole: Ok guys here's the plan. Remember this is NOT a one man band.

Jay: Oh that used to be a tour bus? Now it turned into something that WILL eat us!

Zane: Shut up and understand that we must do everything by the plan.

Kai: I wonder why I even care because I know ALL OF YOU are jealous of my awesome hair!

Cole: No one cares you pig! Everyone knows that you had a wig!

Zane and Jay: OH SNAP! OH! This is the time you usually nap!

Kai: You guys are so MEAN! I wish you were beans!

Zane: *Turns vehicle back into shurikens* Alright people let's get the plan over with! *Freezes hatch and makes that cart with the lasers ride away*

Jay: *Did what Zane did* Thanks Zane! Now Nya! There are some serpents climbing to get on the roof of this thing!

Nya: Right! I'll hold them up!

Sensei: SHUT UP WOMAN AND LET'S DO THIS!

Jay: Bye my love! *Leans in for a kiss*

Nya: By my handsomeness! *Leans in for a kiss*

Sensei: Oh my FLABS! We have bedrooms for FLABS SAKE! WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE USE THEM FOR?! Do you know you need to get married before any strange activities start to arise? *Slaps Jay and Nya*

Jay and Nya: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Sensei: You people are deaf and according to the BIG WORDS ON PAPER CALLED THE LAW I'm you Guardian so what I say goes.

Jay: *Whispers to Nya* More like a dictator.

Nya: *Whispers* Back good one!

Sensei: FOOL I'M RIGHT NEXT TO THE BRAT I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU'RE SAYING! JAY YOU BETTER GO OR I'LL CUT OFF THE THING THAT MAKES YOU A MAN!

Jay: EEEK! *Runs away*

Nya: Sensei...

Sensei: YOU! SHUT UP AND LET'S FIGHT THESE IDIOTS!

* * *

Kai: So Cole...I heard that you have a mole.

Cole: Hey Kai, I'LL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU HAVE ONE EYE! That's isn't true because every time we look at you I feel like I have a stomach flu and that isn't good because of all of this hullabaloo!

Kai: So that's how people take me HUH. OH MY SNAKES!

Cole: DON'T PUT FORCE ON YOUR BRAKES! We are going to whack them as if they've been cut open with a rake! *Presses a few buttons and the snakes get beaten*

Kai: *Grabs sword* You will never get me because I'm fit! Even if I get bit I'll be a knit-pick! *Gets all the snakes off*

Cole: *Turns the Tread Assault back into the scythe* Come one fatty! I'll meet you at the front since you apparently have lots of time on your hands!

* * *

Jay: Alright snakes! Let me show you the lightning,,,,,,,,,,,um...that I POSSESS! HA!

Mezmo: LAME~

Jay: *Hits a snake out the window* Want more?!

Mezmo: RUN MY BROTHERS!

* * *

Cole: This thing is SO LONG! And it's hot. There HAS to be AC somewhere!

Skales: END OF THE LINE FOOL!

Cole: ONLY SENSEI CALLS ME A FOOL! STAND BACK YOU JESTER!

Sensei: *From the roof* YEAH COLE TELL HIM RIGHT IN THE TAIL!

Skales: DO I LOOK LIKE A JESTER TO YOU?!

Cole: It's a synonym for fool. But your mother was probably a crazed hooker who probably was drunk and named you after the texture of your body.

Skales: SHUT UP!

Cole: OH YOU DID NOT JUST TELL ME TO SHUT UP! *Gets into Tread Assault* COME AT ME BRO AS YOU KNOW I'LL END THIS WOE SINCE y'know YOU'RE A...*Shoots missile*

Skales: *Gets shoot out of window* AWWWWW! SHOOT! BUT TEAM SKALES WILL STRIKE AGAIN!

Cole: *Tread Assault turns back into scythe* ...Not a friend but a foe.

* * *

Pythor: Alright how did YOU get here.

Sensei: I learned my way around this place plus you KICKED the driver out by using the window! I think I would where the front would from that 'accident'.

Pythor: Let's fight...

Kai: SENSEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Sensei: *Uses staff to disconnect the front of the train and the rest of it* This is MY destiny so you haters and naive children stay there while I fight this one!

Pythor: Ready?

Sensei: Yep.

**Skips fighting scene because it's really not that long if you ask me. REALLY it isn't. When Zane, Jay, and Kai had to fight Cole that fight was like a minute longer then that nothing fight.**

Zane: LAWL! Bored.

Lloyd: Hey guys need a hand?

All of them: Lloyd!

Nya: YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE!

Kai: But he save us sis!

Jay: True. Lloyd take us to Ouroboarus and fast!

Lloyd: SHOW-

Cole: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE.

Lloyd: Ok!

* * *

**In Ouroboarous...**

Pythor: Yes. YES! YES! YES! *Puts all the Fang Blades where they need to be*

Nya: OH NO!

Pythor: Now Ninjago will be engulfed BY THE POWER OF THE SERPENTINE!

Sensei: What have you done you _**Fool**_.

Pythor: For many years human have roamed the surface because Pithor and his assistant failed at that darn card game! But now the serpentine will rule.

Sensei: THIS THING WILL DEVOUR EVERYTHING HENCE THE NAME! IT WILL DEVOUR THE SERPENTINE TOO!

Cole: It's coming out.

Kai: Sensei...RUN!

Pythor: Oh no...*Tries to ruin away but Sensei puts him in a headlock*

Sensei: OH YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! If I had a belt I'll **SMACK** the purple out of you!

Pythor: LET ME GO YOU OLD MAN!

Sensei: Ninja the fate of Ninjago has been on your shoulder like for a year now but you BETTER STOP THIS GIANT SNAKE!

Zane: But Sensei...where are you going?

Sensei: I guess you can say in the belly of the beast.

Ninja: WHAT WE CAN'T HEAR YOU THE GREAT DEVOURER HAS BEEN RELEASED!

Sensei: Let's just say. I love all of you and this may be goodbye.

Ninja: SENSEI! NO!

**DUR END?**

* * *

Me: So guys it is SATURDAY JUNE 8th! Remember I'm in New York well DUH I LIVE HERE and Tropical Storm Andrea paid us a visit and in my opinion that was NOTHING! You all know that we had Hurricane Irene that did damage and we ALL KNOW THAT HURRICANE SANDY WAS LIKE A THOUSAND MEN SLAPPING STATES AS IF IT WAS LIKE YOU WALKING ON THE FLOOR! Oh Here's another Ninja Lib. TWO NEW ONES!

* * *

Cole is _. Have you seen his _? It's _! I think it may be _ if we _ him! After all his _ is coming up!

Jay and Nya are so _ together. Even though Jay's a _ and Nya's a _ they get _ perfectly! I heard that _ wants to destroy their relationship. Maybe he/she/ it is _ of them.

* * *

**"You choose either He, she, or it. It depends on the person you choose. Anyway remember that if you want to do a Ninjago Bloopers chapter send it to us BEFORE or ON July 1st. No later or else it will be null and void. Have a nice night."**

Me: This is the first and probably the last time I recommend you listen to Steve! Bye readers! Oh and I ran for Historian for Tri-M Band! Guess who got the role? It's me if you didn't know. Anyway BYE!

* * *

**Only 6th graders who got the role of an Officer for this Society is the Historian and Secretary! I'm one of them. WHOO HOO!**

**Bye guys and remember July 1st is the DEADLINE. See what I did ther? there's a line under 'deadline' and you guys are probably mad at me for doing that anyway BYE!**


	30. Last Episode of Season 2

**Now my fellow viewers. Do you know how CLOSE we are to finishing- the WHOLE SERIES? BUT this DOESN'T and I repeat DOESN'T mean that the randomness is ENDING! We might as well try to get into the triple digits or whatever. But remember from my newest one-shot EVERYTHING HAS A BEGINNING AND AN END! If you didn't read it than hurry up and go AND come back because you may feel bad and when you do you MUST have a laugh.**

* * *

Me: WELCOME AGAIN FELLOW READERS! OH HO IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPLOADED! Wellnotreallybecauseofthatone-shot but BEFORE THAT! The finals are over and I PASSED. GRAND SLAM WHOOT! The funny thing is a enjoyed them. Now you people may give me the creeped out face that everyone gave me when I said that to ALL of my friends AKA the whole 6th Grade but ok.

**"The last time we saw you people we had TWO Ninja Libs so you won't feel left out of all the fun! But remember if you want to submit a chapter of Ninjago Bloopers PM or whatever Ashley before or on July 1st. Because today is the 15th. 16 MORE DAYS!"**

Me: The sad thing he is saying is in fact true. But the chapter must AT LEAST have 500 words! NO LESS! You can have more than 500 because if you haven't noticed ONE OF THESE CHAPTERS HAD OVER 6,000 WORDS! Now the people here aren't trying to say "OH WANT TO HAVE A CHAPTER? TYPE OVER 3,000 WORDS BECAUSE THOSE EPISODES TAKE FOREVER FEEL MY PAIN!" No. But if you want to do that go ahead it's your imagination! Anyway ONTO THE BLOOPERS! Oh and have you noticed that each Blooper had MAJOR CHANGES TO THE SHOW?!

* * *

**Episode 12-The Rise of The Great Devourer (OH YES! FINALLY A SERIOUS TITLE HIGH HOOF /))**

Cole: Sensei...

Jay: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Kai: What?

Jay: I meant NO BUT IN SLOW MOTION LET'S MOVE OUT OF THIS PLACE!

Zane: Why?

Jay: BECAUSE HE'S COMING RIGHT AT US!

Cole: Oh than RUN!

Kai: Ok the bounty is flying away so we better hurry.

Zane: you shouldn't been talking you behind the rest of us!

Kai: SHOOT! *Runs up to Jay and trips him* HA HA SUCKER!

Jay: That fatty will pay for THAT! *Sees Devourer right behind him* WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!

Nya: *Sees Cole, Kai, and Zane* Where's Jay?

Lloyd: If Jay comes on that means that The Devourer is RIGHT behind him.

Jay:*Jumps on* MOVE IT WOMEN WE HAVE A THING TO RUN AWAY FROM!

Nya: *Pressing buttons* If we weren't in such a hurry I would literally slap you.

Jay: Nya I was talking about you. I was talking to ALL OF YOU!

Kai: Than you do something!

Jay: I'm pressing buttons while Nya steers the ship!

Cole: We gotta hurry!

Zane: Can't this peace of flab go any faster?

Nya: Lloyd. HURRY UP!

Jay: SINCE WHEN HE WAS DRIVING?!

Lloyd: Than we'll have to use the rest of our fuel.

Nya: THAN USE IT!

Lloyd: SHOW-

The Rest of Them: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!

Lloyd: Ok!

Kai: GIANT SNAKE TRYING TO HIT THE LEFT PART OF THE SHIP!

Lloyd: *Makes ship epicly and dramatically dodge* YES! I'm going to be an awesome driver when I grow up!

Zane: THE DEVOURER HIT ONE OF OUR ENGINES! WE'RE GOING DOWN!

Lloyd: OH MY ZECORA WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!

Nya: Throw things over board! *Devourer hits the ship AGAIN* NOW!

Kai: Ok you whiny brat! SHEESH!

Cole: *Looks at Kai* Hey maybe we should trow out that red and dirty couch!

Kai: OH AND MAYBE WE SHOULD GET RID OF THE BLACK BLOOD MAN!

Zane: Kai stop talking about Soul Eater and hurry up! THROW THINGS OVER BOARD SO WE CAN GET THIS SHIP LIGHTER! Or else WE'LL throw YOU overboard!

Kai: Alright the refrigerator and The Biggest Loser Video Game has been thrown out! *Goes into Sensei's room and grabs tea pot* Well this is useless!

Lloyd: It's getting bigger! The more it eats the bigger it gets!

Cole: Don't thow anything else over board!

Kai: *Throws tea cup overboard* TAKE THIS!

Cole: *Smacks Kai* I CLEARLY TOLD YOU NOT TO THROW AWAY ANYTHING ELSE!

Kai: OH WELL!

Nya: The levels are stable! We can continue flying in peace.

Cole: LIES! *Devouerer makes the ship fall to it's y'know DEATH!*

Zane: We gotta evacuate!

Kai: Well YOU do we've BEEN out of there. Don't take your sweet time.

Zane: *Lands Vehicle on Kai* This is horrible.

Kai: I know. YOU LANDED ON ME!

Cole: No not that. The Devourer SNAPPED the ship! INTO TWO!

Nya: At least they're even pieces. Jay can you please stop drooling all over me?

Jay: *Notices drool* Oh sorry I was just hugging you!

Lloyd: That's the new way to hug?

Zane: *Covers Lloyd's eyes* yeah, Jay we have a Brony, Fatty, Perv, Emo, and Know-It-All we don't need a Green Ninja-Brony-Pervert or any hybrid.

Jay: PSSSSH! YEAH WE DO!

Kai: Guys this is serious! I've been crushed by a motorcycle!

Nya: No, it's not that Kai.

Kai: But...

Nya: SHUT UP KAI! We've lost everything.

Cole: True that. We lost Sensei and now the Bounty.

Kai: OH HO! OUR TALE SEEMED TO GET SAD FOR A MOMENT THERE!

Nya: YOU IDIOT! *Smacks Kai*

Kai: Yeah. But you know what?

the Rest of Them: What?

Zane: This better not be about the 256 cakes for $16 sale going on at The Cheesecake Factory.

Kai: *Whispers to himself* Darn it!

Cole: Kai this better be good. We lost everything and that giant thing is heading into Ninjago City!

Kai: Remember the thing I blurted out when everything started to get sad.

Lloyd: Yeah...

Cole: That's something Sensei would say.

Kai: DING! DING! DING! CORRECT!

Nya: True.

Zane: Sensei may be a jerk sometimes...

Jay: SOMETIMES?! WHAT DRUGS ARE _**YOU**_ ON?

Zane: *Punches Jay*Anyway he may be a jerk *Glares at Jay* SOMETIMES but we know that he'll always have our backs.

Jay: *Picking teeth from the floor* Eh...that's a fact but you want to know something interesting?

Kai: Sure!

Jay: Nice! Now *Glares at Zane* WHO'S GOING TO TAKE ME TO THE DENTIST SO I CAN GET MY TWO FRONT TEETH BACK INTO MY MOUTH?!

Zane: Cole's the Ninja of Earth, instead of wasting money we don't have, maybe he could shove the teeth right up your gums!

Jay: Uh...THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Zane: *Smacks Jay* You are such a pervert that it's like IMPOSSIBLE to live with you! It's a MIRACLE that you parents were able to love you! With your mind Ninjago might as well be the next Las Vegas!

Kai: Hey! Las Vegas is SO AWESOME! You get to hang out with these hot girls and they kiss you!

Cole: You're just saying that because even your own mother wouldn't even accept $1,000,000,000,000 to even HUG you. If she had to kiss you it would have her life on the line!

Nya: The sad thing Cole is that's the truth.

Kai: You people are jealous because I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY FAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAT! (When you see '~' it means like someone's saying something in like a singing voice like from one pitch to a higher or lower. n this case it's lower because Kai has a teasing voice when he said 'FAT'.

Lloyd: guys stop! That Giant snake is heading into Ninjago City! We gotta stop it before it eats MORE!

Nya: So before he turns into Augustus from Willy Wonka?

Cole: Sorry Lloyd but Kai automatically took THAT role.

Kai: FINE! YOU SEE ME ROLLIN YOU'RE HATIN!

The Rest of Them: Yeah, when you're ROLLIN of a cliff I'll be HATIN to be you!

Kai: Why do you guys keep making fun of my fat? We all know that it's clearly awesome and jiggly!

Lloyd: Well it DOES jiggle.

Kai: Wait. I got an idea but you guys have to trust me on this. If you do than we'll be able to defeat this thing.

Nya: Ok. We trust you.

Kai: Good. Now. **LET'S GET FAT**!

The Rest of Them: **NO**!

* * *

Skaildor: Why did we ever listen to that Idiot?

Skales: I tried to tell you people but I guess EVERYONE HATES ME!

Acudius: Yeah...didn't your Mom disown you?

Skales: SHUT UP! That's supposed to be happy at 8 Months right?

Fangtom: Well earlier than that but go ahead!

Skaildor: THE GROUNDS RUMBLING! GO IN ALREADY! *All the generals jump in*

* * *

Jay: My parents's junkyard. Really?

Kai: Yep.

Cole: So I guess you came to join your family because you, sir, ARE A PIECE OF GARBAGE!

Zane: Cole, you make ME want to insert a Kai joke as well!

Kai: Well you guys won't make fun of me after I show you our...*Unfolds blue prints* ULTRA SONIC RADAR!

Jay: As usual you must of been hungry because THAT looks like a LOBSTER!

Zane: True that like the pair of wheels in the front look like claws and then the back looks like...

Kai: IT DOESN'T MATTER! That thing is going to come here ANY MINUTE!

Nya: When you say thing you mean yourself don't you?

Kai: Anyway...Zane do you have a... like... recording of the Scared Flute?

Zane: DUH! OF COURSE!

Kai: Then what are we waiting for let's do this!

Zane: You mean 'What are we waiting for, let's do this' or 'What are we waiting for? Let's do this'?

Kai: SHUT UP!

Mailman: Why are you Ninjas here?

Kai: Why are you here?

Mailman: I'm doing my job Fat Albert, why do you think I have this sack of mail?

Jay: Dude, do you know where my parents are?

Mailman: They're probably at that Take Back Ninjago Rally that's going on in the city!

Nya: Look, sir, you should leave now.

Mailman: Now that I think of it...when you Ninja are somewhere there's always trouble. I'm going to drop the mail off here and go back to the city...*Sees Great Devourer* SN-SN-SNAKE! *Hides in garbage can*

Cole: This lobster kart better work. LET'S DO THIS! EARTH!

Kai: FIRE!

Zane: ICE!

Jay: Nya, here's my parent's phone number and I hope that you like frozen yogurt!

Zane, Cole, Kai: Jay!

Jay: Oh yeah! NUTS!

Mailman: These Ninja need some SERIOUS help.

Nya: Lloyd, hold on to my arm or hand.

Lloyd: Why?

Nya: THEIR DOING THAT TORNADO THINGY!

Lloyd: Nya, Jay's a perv we should all know that if he hits on poster, he would hit on weather patterns as well.

Nya: THE TORNADO OF CREATION! DURAH!

Lloyd: Cell?

Nya: *Facepalms* You irk me.

Jay: So how do we work this thing?

Kai: I don't know!

Zane: Kai if we die it's all your fault!

Jay: SOMEONE REVERSE REVERSE!

Cole: Um...*Pushes red button* HEY THAT'S THE REVERSE BUTTON!

Kai: Zane SHOOT NOW!

Zane: BUT HE'S NOT STAYING IN ONE PLACE O FAT ONE!

Kai: Jay can you use on of those gadget things to hold it down?

Jay: I ALREADY DID THAT I'M WAITING FOR YOU!

Kai: OH! *Sends another one out* ZANE N-...

Zane: OK JUST SHUT UP! *Plays flute music*

Jay: Awww Zane.

Cole: THAT WAS** NOTHING**!

Kai: Zane you were SO CLOSE!

Jay: DUDE! KAI COULD OF DONE BETTER THAN THAT!

Zane: OH NO. I WILL **NEVER LET KAI DO BETTER THAN ME! ***Fires flute music RIGHT INTO THE SKULL*

Cole: Nice shot Zane!

Jay: Now Kai would NEVER do that!

Kai: HEY! *Looks at Great Devourer* HEY GUYS!

Cole: WHAT?!

Kai: IT HAS A WEAK SPOT ON IT'S HEAD!

Jay: IT HAS A NUT ON HIS HEAD!

Kai: NO YOU PERVERT! IT HAS A WEAK SPOT ON IT'S... *Zane gets hurt by the Devourer's tail*

Lloyd: OH MY RAINBOW DASH SNAP! Zane just got TAILWINKED!

Nya: Lloyd can you BE QUIET FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!

Jay: Zane are you ok?

Zane: Yeah. Why do you ask?

Kai: OH MY FLABS IT'S IRON MAN!

Zane: CAN YOU SHUT UP?! man, I SWEAR THAT THIS GUY IS GOING TO MISTAKEN FOR A WALRUS OR SOME LAND WHALE AND DIE AND BE USED FOR A POOPER SCOOPER!

Lloyd: Hey guys where's the Devourer?

Jay: It's heading to Ninjago City!

Nya: If we don't hurry, it's going to eat and DESTROY THE CITY AND BECOME...

Lloyd: A SUPER SNAKEN!

Cole: NO LLOYD! Invincible!

Lloyd: The last time I checked those basically mean the same thing.

Kai: I don't know if you know this Lloyd but you AREN'T supposed to talk back to your elders.

Lloyd: Ok then I guess you elderly Ninja better run now! Oh wait. You CAN'T run for your life because you people are TOO OLD AND WRETCHED!

Kai: OH YEAH? Well you have a big mouth.

Lloyd: You shouldn't be talking be talking because your mouth is like a black hole sucks everything up as if it was a vacuum cleaner. Every time you eat you always ask for more because you want to be an unclassified species.

Jay: *Giggles* HEHEHEHEHE *Burst out laughing* HaHA! HAHAHAHAHUAHHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAH! HA HA! HAHAHA!

Kai: SHUT UP!

Jay: ANYWAY...look. The thing has a weak spot. Let me state a hypothesis. **HOW ARE WE GOING TO DEFEAT THAT THING?! **So it has a weak spot A LITTLE BITTY WEAK POINT ON THAT **GARGANTUAN HEAD THAT IS EQUIVALENT TO KAI'S BODY! IF YOU PUNCH KAI IT WOULD TAKE HOURS FOR YOUR HAND TO COME OUT! BUT THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO BOIL YOUR ARM AND MAKE NEW SKIN REPLACE THAT SKIN THAT WAS IN THAT GUYS BELLAH! WE'LL DIE IN THE PROCESS AND PROBABLY HAVE SENSEI WU SMACK US WHERE EVERY HE IS! GRAWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Nya: Are you done?

Jay: Yes.

* * *

Little girl: Mommy, when is the train going to get here?

Mom: It's coming sweetie.

Great Devouerer:...

Little girl and Mom:...**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RUN! RUN FOR IT!**

People: HEY HEY WHAT DO WE SAY? WE WANT SNAKES TO SLITHER AWAY! HEY HEY WHAT DO WE SAY? WE WANT SNAKES TO SLITHER AWAY!

Great Devourer:...*Comes out of the ground* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!

People: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ed: EDNA! THE JALOPY AIN'T WORKING!

Edna: ED! 'AIN'T' ISN'T a word it is, is not is the proper wording.

Jay: Hey you idiot! LEAVE MY PARENTS ALONE! LIGHTNING!

Cole: Oh I SEE HOW IT IS! When we were doing the Tornado of Creation this perv said nuts but know he wants to use lightning!

Kai: Guys we need a strategy!

Nya: Yeah! We can throw you in the Devourer's mouth because you're like a time bomb waiting to explode!

News Man: Hey! Less sexy cameraman! Are you getting this footage?

Cameraman: Yeah. OH SHOOT A VAN'S BLOCKING THE CAMERA!

Cole: Don't mind if I borrow this? *Throws van at Great Devourer's head*

Great Devourer* RAWR!

* * *

**Cole threw a van at the Great Devourer! Great Devourer took 0 damage! What will Great Devourer do next?**

**Eat People - - - - -Double Team**

**Stab with Tail - - - Protect**

**Great Devourer used STAB WITH TAIL!**

**Zane uses Shurikens of Ice to block the attack!**

**Great Devourer frees it's tail from the ice!**

**Kai uses Sword of Fire to burn the Devourer!**

**The Devourer flinches!**

**Jay uses Nun-chucks of Lightning to paralyze the Great Devourer!**

**Devourer flinches and slithers away!**

**The Ninja earned 0 Experience points FOR ALL OF THERE HARD LABOR!**

* * *

Nya: Guys! What was that you let it get away?

Kai: Do you see how huge that thing is? We need to have a good strategy in order to defeat it!

Jay: Ok. LET'S PLAY DEAD!

Everyone but Jay: NO!

Lloyd: the whole city is relying on us!

Cole: US?! You mean the ORIGINAL Ninjago Ninjas AND Nya. NOT** YOU**.

Lloyd: Hey I'm the Green Ninja! I can beat all of you haters up!

Kai: You say that but you don't even have a weapon!

Jay: Plus you don't know what your powers do!

Zane: You don't even know what your powers are classified as!

Cole: And you don't even know the easiest Ninja trick in the book!

Lloyd: Which is...

The Ninja: Spinjitzu.

Nya: Yeah but didn't you guys get it wrong like every time until you went on your mission to get the Golden Weapons and save me?

Zane: AH HA! NO!

Cole: We were just playing with Sensei!

Lloyd: Ok. I'm not going to believe that because REAL heroes accept FAILURE!

Kai: PSSSSSH!

Zane: HA!

Cole: Yeah. SHUT UP!

Jay: That's not even the truth! You're just saying that so we can spill the beans!

Lloyd: Alright keep on being failures. Nya, let's kill that thing BY OURSELVES! *Flies away in Samurai Suit with Nya*

* * *

Garmadon: I want a jar of Teleporters Tea. Please.

Mystake: ONLY DRUNK PEOPLE DRINK THIS YOU FOOL~

Garmadon: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU WALKING HEAP OF FLAB?!

Mystake: *Turns around* Nothing!

Garmadon: That's what I thought.

News Reporter: Yes a giant snake IS terrorizing Ninjago City and our Ninja are doing their best to stop it.

Kai: Have any Jacks?

Jay: HA! GO FISH YOU FAT IDIOT!

Nya: SOMEONE HELP!

Lloyd: Man this thing's breath smells worse than Cole's chili.

Cole: HATERS GONNA HATE! MY FOOD TASTE AWESOME!

Zane: See parents in the audience? This what happens when you lie to you child.

Garmadon: A-A GIANT SNAKE?! WOMAN GIVE ME YOUR TEA! I mean MY TEA! **NOW**!

Mystake: Here you go sir have a nice day!

* * *

Nya: Can at least one out of the four of you GET US OUT?!

Zane: Nah.

Kai: Too much work.

Cole: WHO CARES?!

Jay: I'm just looking at you from this picture that we took before I get any perverted thoughts in my head.

Lloyd: We're doomed?

Nya: Yep.

?: RAWR!

Lloyd: Nya is that your stomach?

Nya: No but we're out of the Devourer's mouth!

Jay: It's a bird!

Kai: No it's a plan!

Cole: No! That is...

Zane: WINGED BOWSER!

Lloyd: DAGFLAB?!

Nya: It has a rainbow tail and all of that! This may be the creatures that we have before!

News Reporter: NOW IN HD!

Cole: *Kicks the dude into the sun* Don't ruin our moment.

Jay: He's beating up the great Devourer!

Zane: MAN JAY I NEVER KNEW THAT!

Nya: Stop being sarcastic Zane!

Zane: I will be sarcastic when I WANT TO!

Cole: Well than you are a fool.

Zane:*Sniff* Why are you guys so mean to me?

Kai: Zane, you shouldn't be talking!

Jay: True, we're always mean to Kai!

Kai: THAT"S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!

Cole: Hey the Bowser is using our elements!

Kai: Isn't it cute?

Zane: NO!

Kai: SHUT UP! IT IS CUTER AND WAY MORE **SEXIER** THAN YOU!

Cole: OH SNAP!

Nya: Zane are you ok?

Jay: ARE YOU?

Lloyd: Kai's first diss, it's good but with some improvement he MAY be able to make people commit to Weight Watchers.

Zane: *Cries* EH! EHEHEHEHEHEHEH! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE! I'LL JUMP OVERBORED INTO THE SEA!

Kai: But you're waterproof.

Zane: No. No! NO. NO! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAH!

Lloyd: Guys! We're DOOMED! BOWSER FELL!

Zane: Bowser, I feel your pain in my little wires!

?: HEY NINJA!

Ninja: GARMADON! What do YOU want?

Garmadon: I am the only one who can destroy the Great Devourer.

Jay: Why would it be you?

Garmadon: I have four arms for each weapon so I'll be able to carry ALL OF THEM AT ONCE! 2. I'm the only person here who can handle the power of all of the weapons! 3. I make AMAZING BATTLE STANCES AND CRIES!

Cole: Zane, what do your scanners say?

Zane: We HAVE to give our weapons to Garmadon. There's no other way.

Ninja: Here. *Throws weapons at Garmadon*

Kai: You better give them back to us.

Garmadon: Oh I will! *Rape faces*

Cole: Jay I think he's staring at you.

Jay: *Gives Garmadon the 'Come and get it face'* COME OVER HERE GARMY! We can go to that local dark alley and get a move on.

Garmadon: OH FLAB NO! *Runs as fast as he can*

Kai: Thanks Jay!

Jay: You're welcome people! Now in order to have Garmadon destroy the Devoourer we must leave it at ONE PLACE!

Kai: IN ANOTHER DIRECTION!

Nya: Another Direction? What happened to One Direction? **(A/N: Do you guys get what's going on?)**

Cole: WE SHALL MAKE THE THING SURROUND ONE CITY BLOCK!

Lloyd: Let the destruction begin!

* * *

Kai: Hey big one! YOU ARE SO NICE THAT WHEN THE PEOPLE RUN AWAY THEY PUT YOU ON TV!

Great Devourer: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!

Kai: *Runs for his life* Ok Kai, DON'T FALL! Even though you can't see you legs because your belly is blocking it doesn't mean that you shall DIE from this atrocity.

Great Devourer: ROAAAAAAAAR!

Kai: COLE YOUR TURN! YOUR TURN HURRY IT UP!

Cole: Hey there lizard breath! I certainly know that YOU want a piece of me because I SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Great Devourer: *Shakes it's head and thinks* NO!

Cole: *Jumps and flips over cars and property made GD slam his head into restaurants and goes into a dark alley* WHOO-HOO! Jay it's your turn!

Jay: OK! *Sticks tongue out at Great Devourer* HAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!

Great Devourer: *Chases Jay* ROAH!

Jay: I'm surprised that this guy isn't dead after all of this Devourer Abuse we're currently doing to him. *Falls down pit but uses true potential to make it up to Zane*

Zane: ...Ready?

Jay: Yep. BUT LET'S GO NOW PLEASE?!

Zane: ALRIGHT! ICE BRIDGE COMMENCE! *Pushes Jay down i* My turn!

Jay: *Grabs on to Zane's leg* NO! We're brothers! We're happy and we're singing and we're colored! SO YOU'RE COMING DOWN WITH ME!

Zane: YAHOO!

Jay: ZANE, NO!

Zane: Fine PARTYPOOPER!

Jay: ZANE THE DEVOURER DESTROY PART OF THE BRIDE!

Zane: YOU AND NYA WERE GETTING MARRIED?

Jay: Did I say bride?

Zane: YEAH!

Jay: I MEANT BRIDGE!

Zane: Don't worry! *Flips 360 and makes a new bridge* Now we gotta wait for it!

Jay: Wait for what?

Great Devourer: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWAWA!

Jay: *Screams like a girl* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zane: Jay, we're on Bowser's back.

Jay: We are? *Looks around* Oh we are. A surprisingly soft landing RIGHT BETWEEN THE SPIKES!

Nya: Guys! We did...

Kai: WE?! NO. The Ninja did it!

Nya: FINE! You guys did it. *Lands Bowser on building*

Cole: Where is Garmadon? The Great Devourer is going to break himself out!

Garmadon: You have ruined my life.

Lloyd: The sky is getting dark!

Zane: NO DUH!

Cole: NO SHIZ SHERLOCK.

Garmadon: Because of you my childhood and life were ruined from the day you bit me. NOW YOU FEEL THE WAY IT FEELS LIKE TO BE BITTEN! *Jumps off of the building*

Kai: Lloyd, I think your dad is committing suicide.

Lloyd: YOU WISH! GO GET IT DAD!

Garmadon: FOR NINJAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Kills Great Devourer*

Nya: EW! look at all the blood!

Zane: Ahem...correction. GREEN blood!

Cole: AWWW CAPTAIN OBVIOUS ZANE REPORTING FOR DUTY!

Lloyd: Wait. Where's my Dad?

Kai: AND THE GOLDEN WEAPONS?

Zane: He isn't here anymore. my scanners can't pick up even a signal of him.

Cole: Well who cares about that bum? SENSEI'S DOWN THERE WAITING FOR US TO EMBRACE HIM!

Sensei: Oh my flab, those hooligans are running towards me! SHOOT.

Ninja, Nya, and Lloyd: SENSEI! *Hugs him*

Sensei: OH HO! you FOOLS are luckily that this is actually a nice moment to hug because of all of the drama that happened since last night and 30 Minutes!

Zane: But...Garmadon left with the Golden Weapons.

Sensei: YOU IDIOTS! But that was the only way to mercilessly kill- I mean defeat the Devourer huh?

Everyone but Sensei: Yeah.

Sensei: Eh, at least my tea is still warm.

Jay: At least we still have a city!

Kai: But the bounty...

Sensei: Is anyone dead?

The Ninja, Nya, and Lloyd: No.

Sensei: THAN WHO CARES?! Today's yesterday is tomorrow! At least we have each other.

Cole: And the little Green ninja.

Sensei: Alright people stop being gay and yell already.

Ninja: NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGO!

**THE END**

* * *

Me: Now today is **Saturday June 22nd in NY.** There were supposed to be TWO chapters. This weeks and last weeks but I wasn't able to do both so we are a week behind but don't worry! We're done with Season 2 AND heading to Season 3 AKA the LAST season. Oh and here are MY Ninja Libs!

Cole is **EMO**. Have you seen his **CLOTHES FROM Earth, Emo, and Eon**? It's **THE CREEPIEST CLOTHING I HAVE LAID MY EYES ON**! I think it may be **able to bring him to ****oblivion **if we **encourage** him! After all his **Mental Physical** is coming up!

Jay and Nya are so **weird** together. Even though Jay's a **gangster** and Nya's a **Housewife of Ninjago (Single Version)** they get **people scared** perfectly! I heard that **Garmadon** wants to destroy their relationship. Maybe he/**she**/ it is **trying to rape one of them** of them.

* * *

**"Alright people. If you want to make your own Ninjago Bloopers chapter PM or whatever as long as we get it. You have NINE days because we need to have it by July 1st so you may share you're creative side with other authors who read this and all of that. So, eh. OH and a NEW STORY WILL BE PUBLISHED TO TODAY!"**

Me: Everything he said is true. Especially the new story like seriously! Well GOOD NEWS! I have a father's Day thing and I'll upload it for THIS story because is reall funny and let's just say my Dad is different than your regular average Dad. I WON'T tell you what the story is or about! You'll need to wait and see for yourself! BYE!


	31. That Father's Day thing

**It's Father's day (Don't you even DARE ask me when Haitian's Father's Day is!) Look this IS a one-shot. I'm making this because...**

**1. It's Father's Day (HURDURTURDERP)**

**2. I'm like DYING from typing Ninjago Bloopers. If you have been reading and following along whatever type of writing or story that is because it CLEARLY has NO plot WHATSOEVER we're on Episode 13 and you know my creative juices had been zapped because I was coloring after my final and now I'm like...'WHAT IS THIS' but that story is like to make you guys feel better.**

**I only have a half-a-day of school left and were AREN'T doing anything but I'm STILL going for the randomness of it or we Ninjago bloopers Fans like to call it Ssenmodnar.**

**Anyway, all of these things are TRUE FACTS ABOUT MY DAD.**

* * *

What do you call a Dad? Or in smart terms, how do you define the term Dad? Is it a living or nonliving thing? Is it a doll or a pet? It's both?

HA HA HA! **WRONG**.

This is the REAL MEANING of the term Dad:

**1. A Man whose sworn duty is to protect you.**

"HEY GO PUT LONG PANTS ON BEFORE THOSE MOSQUITOES BITE YOU!"

I would say: Arragh! Fine.

**2. A Strict Person but adorable as well!**

"Alright. It's 11:00. Go to bed."

I would said: Ok!

Now you may say 'HOLD UP! HOW COULD YOU CALL YOUR DAD CUTE, HANDSOME, STUNNING, AND ALL OF THAT?' Let's do some math.

Mom + Dad= Me AND my sister

So you may look like your mother or father! In my case both but ANYWAY...

**3. A Man who WOULD correct you if you DO something wrong.**

"That is NOT how you spell 'retrieve'! WHY DO YOU GO TO SCHOOL IF YOU CAN'T SPELL THAT WORD?! WHAT ARE THEY TEACHING YOU! You're going to write that word three times and use it in a sentence."

I would say: At least I tried. I almost got it right!

He MIGHT/MAY/WOULD say: HA! NO.

**Oh and here's ANOTHER example**

*Gets an 88 in Math*

"You're slacking!"

I would say: No. NO. NO.

**May I add this but also that was my LOWEST grade of the year. You may call me a geek but OH WELL! School is AWESOME! *Hears the 'OH MY SENSEI THIS GIRL IS MENTAL' GASP***

**4. A Man who uses his officer skills WAY to well.**

Me: *Plays on 3DS in my room* (NOT EVEN MAKING A LAUGH OR WHATEVER* UNDER PILLOW DIMMED BRIGHTNESS*

Daddy: *Ins his bed sleeping* ASHLEY GO TO BED.

Ashley: HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M AWAKE?!

Daddy: I'm an officer. I am aware of my surroundings.

*Our rooms are FAR APART*

**5. A Man who BLENDS IN THE DARK PERFECTLY.**

**Now this event happened at like 12:30 this morning.**

Me: *Walks downstairs quickly and accidentally runs into Daddy* OH MY GRAMBI!

Daddy: Why are you running down the stairs?

Me: *Breathing very hard* I wanted to get a house phone to call Jamie to see when is she coming home.

Daddy: She went to a meeting, she wouldn't be coming home anytime soon.

**An Event that KEEPS on HAPPENING**

**I'm upstairs or on my way when this happens EVERY TIME!**

Me: Oh the sink in the bathroom is on! *Goes inside and runs into Daddy* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Daddy: OH OH! Don't you know to knock on the door when someone is in the bathroom?

Me: *Turns on the light and runs*

**6. A Man who LOVES to ****experiment**.

Me: Hey Daddy what are you eating?

Daddy: Cereal.

ME: With orange juice...OH YEAH YOU'RE LATOSE!

Daddy: SSHHHHHHHHHHH! Why are you yelling?

Me: I'm not yelling!

Jamie: Daddy, Ashley has mommy's voice so every time she talks 'normally' it sounds like she's yelling.

**Another example...**

Me: Daddy! This tea smells awful but taste good! What's in it?

Daddy: Mint, lemon, vinegar...

Me: DADDY WHY DID YOU PUT VINEGAR IN HERE? NO WONDER IT SMELLS LIKE THAT! DADDY! NO!

Daddy: Vinegar helps to clean out your system of gas. You need it since you don't have time to eat breakfast in the morning.

Me: BUT STILL! Can't I have a ginger ale than?

**7. A Man who confuses his daughters at some moments.**

Me: But Daddy! You said last weekend I can get this Wii game THIS weekend!

Daddy: Sorry J, I mean Ash. I don't have time for it and it's a WANT not a NEED!

**J, is my sister Jamie who is SPECIFICALLY 9-10 Years older than me. So when it's Jan 13. I'll turn 13 and she'll STILL be 22 BUT ON Feb 16 she'll turn 23.**

**Another example...**

Jamie: Can't you wait Daddy! I'm graduating tomorrow!

Daddy: Congratulations, Ash! I mean, J!

Me: but I AM graduating from Trinity in 2 YEARS because the school only goes up to 8th Grade! THANKS FOR THE CONGRATS 2 YEARS IN ADVANCE!

* * *

So you may be thinking a Dad like that must be cray BUT NO.

He's strict because...

1. A wife and two daughters MAN OF THE HOUSE! Despite my mother being a YEAR older than him actually XD! My Mom's birthday is on August 23rd.

2. He's an MCC officer. Yeah he works in a JAIL. But I GET TO PLAY WITH HIS HANDCUFFS! Until I lose the key which WILL happen.

3. 100% Haitian. Now you may think that's rude to Haitian people BUT my sister, other haitian kids at my church, school, and all of that AGREE. LIKE SERIOUSLY THEY ALWAYS YELLING IN YOUR FACE, PULLING YOU TO THE SIDE WITHOUT WARNING, AND THEY JUST GET ANNOYING. But CERTAIN haitains. I should know.

This is coming from a Haitian family who has rice.

OH YEAH AND HERE'S AN ADDITIONAL THING:

Me: Hey Daddy are you making spaghetti and meatballs?

Daddy: No. We just had baked ziti and that's pasta. We're going to have rice.

Me: BUT WE JUST FINISHED THE WHITE RICE. I DON'T WANT RICE AGAIN. We had it for a month. A MONTH OF BROWN, WHITE, AND YELLOW GRAINS!

Daddy: Then make a sandwich or have cereal for dinner.

Me: Fine I'll have the rice but PLEASE after this make some Maii!

**Maii: It's GOOD OH MY GOSH AND WITH THE man I forgot how to spell it...but I'll spell it the way you PRONOUNCE it. Sausya, that's how you pronounce it but those two are SO GOOD TOGETHER! Plus Sausya is black, red, green, or brown beans (Depends who makes it) That makes a black THINK DELICIOUS beany liquid THAT IS SO GOOD OH FANTASIZING ABOUT FOOD MAY BE FAT BUT IT'S WORTH IT! When both of those are together OH YOU'LL SEE ME! EATING IT. That's when life is complete~**

Now you may calm down about the mysterious subject called 'Dad'. Well I MAY because I don't know the wierd and crazy things about you father. Now I have TWO fathers...

1. One on Earth

2. One sitting on his throne in Heaven.

But this WHOLE ONE-SHOT IS dedicated to Daddy for his awesome skills and humor like when he laughs, I GOTTA LAUGH. But now when I think of it my laugh is the mix of his and my Mom's voice. Maybe this is why when I laugh people laugh along with me and stare at me.

Anyway, I gotta go and THABKS DADDY for helping me because I would probably be a DODODO (AKA DUMB).

Some people say join the Dumb side but they don't have school.

Plus my Mom helps me too but she works 16 hours 5 days a week.

16x5=80


	32. Season 3 Episode 1

**Yep. Yep. Yep. We're ALMOST DONE! HA! But...Surprise surprise Best Ninjago Bloopers Moments? New stories? YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Me: Anyway. Nothing to say so on to the bloopers.

**"I HOPE YOU GUYS KNOW THAT SHE'S LYING RIGHT?"**

Me: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SPOIL EVERYTHING OH MY FLAB YOU ARE JUST LIKE THOSE PEOPLE IN THE MOVIES WHO SPOIL EVERYTHING!

**"OH WELL!"**

Me: Anyway guys I have good news for you! The HILARIOUS and BAD ending MAY come out today for** Clue** and I MAY make a one-shot about Cole and Sensei Wu's time in the Mental Hospital because we DID do the real ending. Now that I am thinking about it I should of done THOSE endings first before the real one...BUT if you want me to make an author version I don't mine!

**"well on to the bloopers?"**

Me: Are you dead? ON TO THE BLOOPERS!

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 1: Jobs, Money, and Hobos OH MY!**

Cole: Well that's the last of the destruction from that Giant Snake.

Zane: You mean the Great Devourer.

Kai: NO SHIZ SHERLOCK! Anyway this stinks! most of our elemental powers are gone and Garmadon escaped with the Golden Weapons!

Jay: So what if he did? At least we have each other!

Cole: SHUT UP! What are you? Gay?!

Zane: It doesn't matter what happens to us! We're HEROES! They'll think we'll be fine!

?: TRUE THAT FOOLS!

Cole: Well isn't it our loving...*Sighs*...Sensei.

Sensei: Hey FOOLS! What is up?

Zane: we just finished the damages from the...

Sensei: Do I NEED TO HEAR YOUR LIFE STORY? SHUT UP!

Kai: But you just asked us...

Sensei: WOULD YOU SHUT UP?

Nya: Since you guys are done and Kai's to fat to save his life and the bounty's destroyed and all that, I hope this is good news for you all...WE'RE GONNA LIVE IN NINJAGO CITY!

Ninja: YAY!

Sensei: NO YAY! BOO FOOLS! BOO! You idiots are telling me that you WANT to live in this deranged place full of hookers and trapping grandmothers? You people have another thing coming!

Nya: But all of us are going to be living here Sensei. We have no choice.

Sensei: Well I'm the oldest so I'LL CHOOSE the place we're going to live in.

Nya: How about this, you let them choose the place if I buy $100 worth of tea.

Sensei: *Smacks Nya* WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR YOU BRAT! LET'S GO!

Nya: AYE AYE SENSEI! *Drives off*

Cole: The name of the woman in in a home agency is Patty?

Jay: SHUT UP BLACK SHADOW! she's the only person who we can trust to get us a good home AND deal.

Kai: We may not need her. We always have Your Mother's House!

Jay: I live in a junkyard.

Cole: She died.

Zane:...um...I DON'T HAVE ONE!

Kai: You people must be mentally restarted!NOT YOUR MOTHER'S HOUSE, YOUR MOTHER'S HOUSE!

Zane, Jay, Cole: We **STILL** don't get it.

Kai: THE RESTAURANT!

Zane, Jay, Cole: OH! Well NO!

Kai: FINE.

* * *

Patty: This apartment is glorious because of it's AMAZING VIEW OF THE CITY! *Opens curtains*

Zane: That's just a brick wall you idiot.

Patty: HEY. You people are POOR! You don't even have enough MONEY TO BUY A BOX TO LIVE IN!

Cole: well is there ANYTHING ELSE WE CAN AFFORD.

Patty: Well DUH. but I think the one that is specifically for you is...*Goes to place with them*...NINJA TRAINING AND SUITE INCLUDES KITCHEN HOT TUB BATHROOM AND ALL OF THAT!

Zane: This seems out of our reach...

Jay: Yeah but we need to take care of this little pest remember?

Zane: Well screw Lloyd! HOW ARE WE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS?!

Kai: We'll work!

Cole: *Laughs* Kai...KAI YOU SON OF A FATTY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE BEST THING I'VE HEARD ALL WEEK! HA!

Zane: Look Black Shadow, we have to get this place! I want to see those people get mugged before they walk out of the dark alley traumatized.

Cole: WOULD'YA STOP CALLING ME BLACK SHADOW?!

Jay: *Gasp* Why would we do that? It's a new season and each time the weather changes we'll need to come up with new nicknames that will go it our original personalities! Does THAT answer your question Black Shadow?

Cole: Well I don't agree with this!

Lloyd: HA! You don't because you know it's the truth! *Whispers* It's surprising that after he got out of the mental hospital he's STILL himself and Sensei is too.

Cole: What did you say?

Lloyd: Look Burnt Cookie, we had enough of your leadership skills! The end of the Devourer is like GONE. It's DEAD. All that matters is that we're happy!

Cole: Oh my...WHO ARE YOU CALLING BURNT COOKIE?

Lloyd: Obviously you!

Cole: THAT'S IT! I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR BLACK ANYMORE!

Lloyd: That's the SAME THING that Micheal Jackson said after he got bleached. (OH! I'm not going to lie Micheal lived life BLACK AND WHITE! That right there is a DISS!)

Patty: Will you take it or not?

Ninja and Lloyd: WE'LL TAKE IT!

* * *

Skales: Alright serpentine! Even though our planes to take over the surface failed we'll come up with a NEW and improved plan in order to defeat those Ninja! AM I RIGHT?!

Serpentine: YEAH!

?: NO!

Fangtom: GARMADON?!

Garmadon: Why would you serpentine listen to these generals who obviously forced you guys to help them release a giant serpent that would of gave you the same fate as Pythor? What if they have a plan and history repeats itself but WORSE?

Mezmo: He does have a point though...

Slitheraa: What makes you think that we'll trust you now Garmadon?

Garmadon: I have the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. I'm like OVERPOWERED by 10,000 OR MORE! *Remakes the bounty in seconds* Can your generals do that?

Mezmo: TEAM GARMADON BABY! *All of the serpentine but the generals run onto the Black Bounty.

Skales: Why would you leave us for him? He not even out kind!

Garmadon: but your kind made me who I am today you fool!

Skales: SHUT UP!

Skaildor: YEAH! You're a slut!

Acudius: SKAILDOR YOU SHUT UP!

Garmadon: See? you idiots can't even put yourself together at the moment! That's SOME leadership! *Runs onto the Black Bounty* SO LONG SUCKERS!

Fangtom: NO! *Throws Skaildor into Garmadon's arms*

Skaildor: *Puts Shirkens of Ice on wrist and licks Garmadon's face* I can't wait till our wedding! It'll be in the underground caverns with every shade of brown, black, and gray!

Garmadon: OH FLAB NO! *Takes Shurikens and throws Skaildor at Skales*

* * *

Bank Manager: Alright Cole! You've been hired to be our AMAZING SECURITY GUARD! You'll stand outside for about 8 hours a day watching for any suspicious activity and if there is and you get the money. You don't get to keep it you'll work for $5 an hour while the rest of us get paid $100 and you CAN'T talk or chat with the customers unless they talk to you. Got it?

Cole: About the $5 thing. I WANT $100 LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! OH MY GOSH THIS STINKS LIKE REALLY!

Bank Manager: NO!

Cole: FINE!

Bank Manager: YOU'RE HIRED.

Cole: I BETTER BE!

* * *

Pizza Guy: So you want to be my SPEEDY Pizza Delivery Boy huh?

Jay: ...Well I'M technically FORCED to work for you so yeah...

Pizza Guy: Fine. Deliver the pizza in 30 minutes or less. I don't want them getting free food and putting me out of business. If that happens the money the pizza cost will be taken from your paycheck. OK?!

Jay: OK! Just brush your teeth and take a shower YOU STINK WORSE THAN THE JUNKYARD!

Pizza Guy: HA! Who are you my mother?

Jay: Hey. Give me THAT attitude and I might as well work at Your Mother's House! MAKING PIZZAS!

Pizza Guy: NO! THERE PIZZAS ARE EPIC! My mother's beating me at my own GAME!

Jay: Your mom owns Your Mother's house?

Pizza Guy: YES!

Jay: well i feel bad for you so I'll be your SPEEDY Delivery Boy!

Pizza guy: ALRIGHT! You earn $10 each hour you work! OK!

Jay: OK!

* * *

Japanese Chef: So you're a robot.

Zane: NO YOU IDIOT! A NINDROID!

Japanese Chef:...uhuh...So you can cook.

Zane: Yes I can. I make the best food for my friends which is packed with flavor and all of that!

Japanese Cef: GOO! You're cooking better make my customers come back HERE because Your Mother's house is beating me in business!

Zane: *Cries* I DON'T HAVE A MOTHER YOU IDIOT! WHY WON'T PEOPLE GET THAT!

Japanese Chef: *Pats Zane on the back* Don't worry. You mother's out there somewhere.

Zane: Can I work for $20 an hour?

Japanese Chef: Fine but just stop crying! This is TOO GAY!

* * *

Lloyd: So Lazy Bum, where are you going to be working at?

Kai: I don't know. Nothing in these job ads suit me.

Lloyd: OH! I heard that the Science Lab has a new thing to test and they need someone like a lab rat to test the stuff! You'd be PERFECT!

Kai: That's a GREAT idea Lloyd!

Lloyd: Yep. So if you die I'm going to be at your FUNeral LAUGHING!

Kai: you know what? SHUT UP!

Lloyd: hey I'm just trying to put you out of your misery!

Kai: I CAN BE ONE OF THOSE BIRTHDAY PEOPLE WHO COSPLAY AS HEROES!

Lloyd: You're such an idiot. You ARE hero!

Kai: So? They'll probably won't notice.

Lloyd: yeah because you'll be mistaken as the bounce house!

Kai: When your old enough and need money you'll understand why we're doing this.

* * *

***Working montage plays even though it's pretty much a waist of time and BLAH BLAH BLAH!***

Lloyd: *Punches punching bag* HI-YA! COME BACK AT ME BAG WATCH AS I...*Gets hit by it*

Cole: THIS STINKS! I can't even feel my feet! WORKING EIGHT HOURS JUST FOR FIVE DOLLARS WHILE THE OTHERS GET ONE HUNDRED? THAT'S FAVORITISM!

Zane: My gears stopped while I was cooking! I never knew that they could stop like that! I probably didn't watch enough Mafia members mug and beat up randoms last night.

Jay: THIS DUDE TAKES FOREVER TO MAKE HIS PIZZA! EVERY TIME HE GIVES IT TO ME I ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO DELIVER IT! THAT'S BULL!

Kai: you think that's bad? Kids jumping on you like an object, darts being thrown at you, BEING MISTAKEN AS PINATA...

Cole: Wait. I don't know why you're reacting as if this is the end of the world. We do that to you EVERYDAY.

Zane: Yeah the Dark Side is right Kai. *Ignores Cole's glare* We've been doing that every chance we get. Even our enemies know that we do this and they do the same thing!

Lloyd: News Flash for you people who call yourselves 'ninja', think fast the first month's rent is due tomorrow what are you fools going to do?

Jay: you know what? you need to treat us with respect?

Lloyd; Why should I? We got a Pervert, a Know-It-All, a Fat Bum, and an Emo. If this is supposed to be the quote on quote 'Ninjago's Favorite/Reliable Heroes' than all of us are doomed.

Kai: Why do you have to be...

Lloyd: EXACTLY RIGHT? I don't know. It just runs right through me in every blood cell.

Kai: NO! Morbid?

Lloyd: So your telling me that telling the truth is MORBID. you people aren't fools...your DIMWITS!

Cole: Well ANYWAY! We ALL have to work overtime in order to pay this bill and you know it.

Kai: More CHILDREN?! THIS STINKS!

Lloyd: I bet you Kai that's the same thing your father said when your mother told him that she was pregnant again and since he witness you growing up as another Jupiter he thought Nya would come out even worse.

Kai: SHUT UP! You weren't even BORN at the time and you're telling me all of this as if I care.

Lloyd: I know you care because you can't deny that I'M RIGHT!

* * *

Pizza Guy: Alright Jay. These pies need to be delivered to 256 Demented Street.

Jay: WHAT?! That's the place where officials assume Ninjago's Mafia is hiding and plus THAT'S ACROSS TOWN!

Pizza guy: Well your a Ninja! Do something!

**At 256 Demented Street...**

Jay: HELLO! Did anyone order pizza!

?: We'll need a plan to get our kind back on our side!

Jay: What? *Lifts manhole and puts it to the side*

Fangtom: We'll need a brilliant plan in order to get their attention. Anyone have any ideas?

Skaildor: RELEASE THE DEVOURER!

Skales: NO!

Skaildor: RELEASE THE DEVOURER!

Fangtom: NO!

Skaildor RELEASE THE DEVOURER!

Acudius: NO!

Skaildor: RELEASE THE...

Acudius, Skales, and Fangtom: NO YOU IDIOT AND SHUT UP! YOU DESERVE TO BE IN THOSE HUMAN ANIMALS VISIT PLACES CALLED ZOOS!

Fangtom: Wait. We can rob the bank as a distraction!

Skales: So what if we do?

Acudius: Garmadon won't let ANYONE touch that little brat that he calls Lloyd. You, Skales, can get him while we rob the bank. If we carry out the plan PERFECTLY than Garmadon would be CRYING to come join us! GENIUS!

Skaildor: When are we going to get oour pizza by the way?

Jay: Oh no! i gotta warn...

Fangtom: *Covers Jay's mouth* Where do you think YOUR going?

***After firing and going into a train. We arrive at the fighting seen for my computer made me start this after HOURS OF HARD WORK***

Skaildor: IT'S THREE VERSUS FOUR GET THEM!

Fangtom: IT'S THREE VERSUS THREE YOU IDIOT!

Kai: Wait. How are we going to do this without our weapons?

Zane; We make some of our own!

Kai: ARE YOU DERANGED?! THIS ISN'T ARTS AND CRAFTS Y'KNOW!

Zane: *Throws a yellow pipe at Kai* Shut up.

**Few Minutes Later**

Cole: Alright. Where's Skales?

Fangtom: He's at your apartment trying to get lloyd.

Cole, kai, Zane: WHAT?!

Skaildor: Yep. WE STALLED YOU FOOLS INTO COMING AFTER US BUT NOT PROTECTING YOUR LITTLE GREEN DUDE!

Kai: HEY GUYS! I THINK I FOUND JAY!

Jay: Light? I'M ALMOST AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL!

Cole and Zane: *Run into the conductor's room* LET'S BREAK THIS THING!

Cole: *Pulls down on break with Zane* KAI GET YOUR FAT MOON OVER HERE!

Acudius: ARE YOU DEAF?! You're friends need you!

Zane: WE'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH YOU IDIOT! COME ALREADY!

Kai: You snakes are lucky! *Runs into the break room or whatever it's call it*

Jay: It's a TRAIN?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kai *Pulls break down* I'M HERE TO HELP!

Cole and Zane: OH JUST SHUT UP!

Jay: *Train stops and sees Cole, Kai, and Zane* HEY GUYS! WHEW!

* * *

Lloyd: WHY CAN'T BEAT THIS GAME?! It's like IMPOSSIBLE! *Looks at TV Screen* Is that Skales.

Skales: HEY FOOL! LET ME IN!

Lloyd: OH FLAB NO! *Gets code wrong every time*

Skales: *Gets inside* I just want to be old pals! Remember the tree house story? When we did YOUR BIDDING? Let's do vice versa...

Nya: *Knocks on door* Lloyd are you ok?

Lloyd: NO! I'M TO BE MOLESTED!

Sensei: Oh well! I hope your NOT having the child though!

Nya: *Smacks Sensei* We got to help him!

Sensei: *Smacks Nya and uses her to open the door* **Don't you EVER TOUCH ME YOU SLUT!**

* * *

Ninja: LLOYD! *Searched room*

Cole: We're too late!

Kai: He's gone? WOO HOO! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!

Sensei: You FOOLS weren't too late.

Ninja: LLOYD! *Hugs him*

Jay: How did you escape?

Lloyd: If it weren't for Sensei Wu and Nya I would of been pregnant.

Zane: *Ruffles Lloyd's hair* AWWW! Aren't you the cute pretty little liar?

Nya: We've been gone for a few days and THIS happens?

Sensei: You four FOOLS should of focused on training the brony not living in luxury. Since we can't pay the rent where are we going to live?

* * *

Cole: IN OUR ONE BEDROOM APARTMENT!

Sensei: Well this stinks. All FOOLS go to sleep and Jay and Nya WON'T make any personal moves without me knowing!

* * *

Garmadon: This volcano takes FOREVER TO MAKE A WEAPON THAT WILL MAKE ME UNSTOPPABLE! THIS STINKS!

Mezmo: But it's cool at the same time!

Ludicrous: Especially with these awesome Kanye West glasses!

Garmadion: *Grabs the Mega weapon* FINALLY! After all of these years I have the Mega Weapon! NINJAGO LOOK AT ME NOW!

* * *

Sensei: OH FLAB! GARMADON. I FEEL A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE STAR WARS LIKE AM I ON DRUGS?!

**The End!**

* * *

Me: there you guys have it! the FIRST episode of Season 3 DONE! As soon as we get to chapter 40 of this we are going to have ANOTHER Ssenmodnar! Yes. Happening EVERY 20 chapters! So if YOU have something that you want me to do for the special occasion like 10 crazy one-shots or Toad sings this or whatever go ahead! this STORY IS LUDICROUS AND REMEMBER THAT WAS IT'S IT'S DESTINY!

**"If you haven't go read Clue which was a QUICK FanFic she wanted to do and you would understand that thing that Lloyd whispered about Cole."**

Me: True that! Anyway time to watch some KOOPAKUNGFU! YEAH! BYE GUYS! XD

* * *

**koopaKungFu is BOSS. He's HILARIOUS in EVERYWAY. If you haven't watch at least ONE of his videos if your depressed or in any mood they'll make you laugh. Like I make YOU guy laugh!  
**

**Have an EPIC Day/Night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	33. Season 3 Episode 2!

**A NEW NINJAGO BLOOPERS CHAPTER?! OLAY OLAY OLAY OLAY! OLAY! OLAY!**

* * *

Me: Hello guys for ONCE IN THIS STORY I PLANNED AHEAD! YEAH!

**"Trust me guys. She's not even kidding...SADLY."**

Me: I hope you guys are staying cool because. IT'S HOT OVER HERE IN LONG ISLAND!

**"True because I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"**

Me: *Spit-takes water* WHAT? THAT'S ILLEGAL!

**"HA! NO IT ISN'T! Now you can't tease me anymore because I was single. You just wait. I'll propose, we'll get married, have kids, and I will get a REAL JOB."**

Me: OH THIS IS REAL! For every view we get from this story is how much YOU GET PAID! YOU'RE GETTING PAID OVER 10,000 AN HOUR! Oh yeah. WE GOT OVER 10,000 VIEWS FOR **NINJAGO BLOOPERS**! And we have OVER 11,000 VIEWS FOR **LOSING SOMETHING**! LET'S CELEBRATE!

**"You know that's new news to YOU GUYS! We knew this like...a month ago?"**

Me: Buzzkill. I forgot to tell you guys but I care for all of you! Instead of this jerk right here.

**"Now THAT'S over on to the bloopers and WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL READING THIS?!"**

Me: Because getting away from the DUMB PEOPLE and coming over here for educational purposes are what we need to survive.

**"WHAT'S SO EDUCATIONAL ABOUT THIS?!"**

Me: LIKE EVERYTHING! ON TO THE BLOOPERS!

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 2- Perverts VS. FOOLS (Heh...This MAY BE my favorite in the series or the next one? IDK)**

_Dear (Dumb) Diary,_

_It has been OVA 9,000 hours since we got stranded in the sea. My crew has lost their energy so we can't hump each other to keep warm or ANYTHING WARM in fact! But there's a legend that beautiful women live on an Island called Wi Tu Gu Genus. If the legend is true they'll be knocked up in no time!_

_After that we're going to this place called The Dark Island. Where they said evil lays! Yes. BARBEQUE LAYS! _

_Thanks for listening,_

_Captain Soto_

Captain Soto: Alright my perverted crew! Where are we going?

Drunken Perverted Pirate: Look sexy. No-eyed Pete is steering the boat so nothing BAD is going to happen to us! Got that short stuff?

Captain Soto: OH YOU SEXY BASTARD! *Slaps Drunken Pirate* WHY YOU LET HIM STEER?!

*Ship hits rock*

Captain Soto: Watch. This happened in 1814. What's next? A dumb dude hits a ship into an iceberg in 1914 with a bunch of people on it? *Drowns*

* * *

**With Our Ninja**

Lloyd: I'M INVINSIBLE! DUN DUN DUNNUN DUN DUN DUD DUN DUN! *Beats up Kai*

Kai: PSSSH! You're so weak! You can't even face my pinkie toe!

Sensei: *Throws tea at Kai* YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T HAVE TOES! WE JUST HAVE BIG HOLES ON OUR BUTTS AND LEGS!

Jay: Those were made FOR SITTING BUT ESPECIALLY FOR US PERVS!

Zane: The sad thing is that he speaks the truth.

Cole: So anyway since that is TOO AWKWARD of a subject let's do some target practice! ON KAI!

Jay: OK! I'll go first! *Takes off all of us his clothes*

Kai: NO! NO! NO!

Jay: Look. If I'm going to get your sister pregnant I'll need to know how to do it and where to do it so HURRY UP AND GET NAKED!

Sensei: Now THIS is interesting! *Takes out video camera*

Lloyd: AM I PART OF THESE EXERCISES?

Sensei: *Notices Lloyd* NO!

Lloyd: THEN HOW WILL I LEARN SPINJITZU?!

Sensei: SHUT UP AND WAIT. When the key is unlocked. So yeah. SHUT UP.

Jay: *Puts clothes back on* Guys if we're REALLY going to train Lloyd don't you think it should be ANYWHERE BUT HERE?!

Zane: Jay, for once, has a point. This dump is too crowded and I can't even see the civilians get mugged! THIS PLACE STINKS!

Cole: True. Only if we still had the bounty. But too bad it's gone.

Sensei: *Throws a roll of Bounty at Cole* Happy?

Kai: Sensei. You KNOW what bounty he's talking about.

Sensei: Yes I do but I'm no miracle worker so DEAL WITH IT! *Slaps Kai* I have a HIGH IQ! YOU HAVE SOME NEGATIVE IQ SO YOU SHAINT BE TALKING?!

Zane: Sensei, 'SHAINT' isn't a word.

Sensei: Will you SHUT UP?! Anyway I agree with you FOOLS! Drag the kid somewhere OK! THANKS!

* * *

Nya: Alright. Bowser's all up and running!

Lloyd: Can someone explain to me why we need a giant turtle as transportation?

Nya: We don't need to fill him up with gas!

Lloyd: You people are cheap!

Nya: Heh, SHUT UP.

Lloyd: Why should I?

Nya: Cause ONE DAY THIS PIECE OF POOP IS GOING TO BE YOURS!

Lloyd: REALLY?!

Nya: YES REALLY! THIS IS FOR THE ULTIMATE SPINJITZU MASTER SO...YEAH SHUT UP!

Lloyd: But how do I fly THAT THING?!

Nya: DUH! Use your legs and arms! HERP-A-DERP!

Lloyd: Really?

Nya: YEAH REALLY! FLY BOWSER FLY!

* * *

**With Garmadon...**

Acudius: So what does this thing do?

Garmadon: How AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! I DIDN'T GET THIS FROM RENT-A-CENTER!

Fangtom: WHAT DOES IT DO?

Garmadon: *Smacks Fangtom* Oh my...I JUST GOT IT YOU BUFFOON!

Skaildor: PSSSSH YEAH RIGHT! I bet that you don't know how to use it!

Garmadon: *Grabs Mega Weapon* I DO KNOW HOW TO USE IT! But we're flying surprisingly at this high altitude with a great amount of air and pressure for us to live on so there's NOTHING HERE THAT I CAN USE IT ON!

Mezmo: LOOK A BOWSER!

Garmadon: I'm not going to let that turtle take me to another castle! FOLLOW THAT THING!

Mezmo: OK! OK!

Garmadon: FIRE! *Nothing happens to Bowser*

Ludicrous: LOL WHAT'S GARMADON DOING?!

Garmadon: *Foam starts coming out of his mouth* OBLITERATE!

Slitheraa: *Giggles* He reminds me of my mother!

Garmadon: GET CLOSER YOU SCALEY IDIOTS!

Mezmo: OK FINE! *Runs into Bowser*

Garmadon: *Cries* WHY ISN'T THIS THING WORKING?! *Sniff* WHY?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! LET IT GO!

Ludicrous: But they already freed Willy!

Garmadon: I'm going to have that perverted ninja RAPE YOU!

Mezmo: Jay?

Garmadon: NO! Cole!

Serpentine: *Giggle* YOU FAILED!

Garmadon: I KNOW! WAIT A MINUTE. I KNOW HOW TO WORK THIS THING! OH MY GARM YOU PEOPLE ARE SO GOING TO WATCH! *Runs to some room*

Ludicrous: Alright guys I bet each of you $100 that he wouldn't know how to use the thing so PAY UP!

Serpentine:...Fine!

* * *

Garmadon: Why can't I do this? I'm trying so hard but it's not working! *Hits thing and diary appears* What's this?

_Dear (Dumb) Diary,_

_It has been OVA 9,000 hours since we got stranded in the sea. My crew has lost their energy so we can't hump each other to keep warm or ANYTHING WARM in fact! But there's a legend that beautiful women live on an Island called Wi Tu Gu Genus. If the legend is true they'll be knocked up in no time!_

_After that we're going to this place called The Dark Island. Where they said evil lays! Yes. BARBEQUE LAYS! _

_Thanks for listening,_

_Captain Soto_

Garmadon: These perverted pirates had a great crew! Only if they were here to show these idiotic snakes how it's done. MAN I WISH THEY WERE HERE!

*Mega Weapon starts glowing*

Garmadon: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS WEAPON IS RAPING ME ON THE INSIDE! LOOK IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER I PROMISE TO GIVE THOSE SNAKES 1 PENNY A DAY!

?: I AM CAPTAIN SOTO! LEADER OF THE PEVERTED PIRATES!

Garmadon: OHHHHHHH FLAB NO!

* * *

Jay: How are we going to find a place to train Lloyd in this Hooker City? We'll be dead by the time we find the right place!

Sensei: OH JAY! Son of a pervert! There are many ways that you can get fat and skinny. In this case I just learned that Kai gained 100lbs making him 1 TON IN ALL!

Ninja: WHAT?!

Cole: OH FLAB!

Kai: Hey! I have you know that I'm NOT a ton!

Sensei: ...And your mother said that you aren't ugly.

Cole, Zane, and Jay: OH SNAPS!

Kai: *Cries* YOU'RE MEAN!

Sensei: *Smiles evilly* THANK YOU! *Throws a bus token at them*

Zane: What is this circle with a hole in it?

Sensei: It's a...

Cole: A PORTAL THAT LEADS TO THE SECOND DIMENSION!?

Jay: THE RAPE HOTLINE?!

Sensei: No and *Slaps Jay* NO! I'M NOT YOUR KIND!

Jay: *Smiles evilly* YOUKNOWYOUWANTTO.

Kai: LOL WHUT?!

Sensei: You people are FOOLS. It's a bus token.

Zane: But taking the bus is for all the people who can't afford a car!

Sensei: Well thanks for insulting our audience and commuters EVERYWHERE. You, FOOLS, can't buy or RENT a car so yeah. You FOOLS are POOR.

Jay: But you're our...

Sensei: BOSS! GET SOME 1-UPS and OUT OF MY FACE!

* * *

Dareth: Welcome people. I'm Grand Sensai...

Lloyd: Gay idiot! IT'S PRONOUNCED SENSEI!

Dareth: Grand SENSEI Dareth. Happy kid?

Lloyd: Uh...NO. YOU'RE BELT IS TOO HIGH!

Dareth: SHOULD I CARE?! Uh...I mean, why are you guys here anyway?

Cole: We have to train this brat...

Lloyd: BRONY. *Snaps in Cole's face* GET. IT. RIGHT.

Cole: We have to train this... *Glares at Lloyd* BRONY to be the best Ninja in Ninjago.

Dareth: Well you failed already cause I'M THE BEST IN THE LAND!

Cole: WRONG FOOL. WE SAVED THE WORLD FROM A GIANT BUTT SNAKE!

Dareth: Unless I'm stupid...

Lloyd: Which you are...

Dareth: OH FAT ALBERT CAN YOU SHUT UP?! ANYWAY...Wasn't that Lord Garmadon?

Jay: LOL. NO!

Dareth: Fine. You can train here. IF YOU CAN BEAT ME!

Kai: OK! *Takes a step forward, which makes Dareth scream and faint*

Dareth: YOU CAN TRAIN HERE! YOU WIN!

Zane: At least you have enough sense. C'mon guys let's train this bra...

Lloyd: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE.

Zane: BRONY to be the Best ninja in Ninjago!

* * *

Captain Soto: Alright my sexy crew, how are we going to use all these gadgets and gizmos?

Perverted Pirate #1: I don't know you sexy bastard. The Sexy isn't how we left it! (You know they're calling the bounty sexy...right?)

Captain Soto: You my sexy friend are so right. *Presses some red button*

Perverted Pirate #2: OHMYBIEBER! *Gasp* *Wheeze* WE'RE FLYING~

No-Eyed Pete: LOL WHAT?!

Captain Soto: What he is saying is in fact THE TRUTH! Imagine our Sexy flying through the sexy to Ninjago so we can rob it of the sexy sexiness!

* * *

Jay: Alright. Step 1: BE LIGHT ON YOUR FEET SO NO ONE WILL RAPE YOU! (Jay's Face: ^_^)

Lloyd: Eh...heh.. (Lloyd's Face: (=益=))

Cole: Remember, you may be small but you ARE STRONG. Even though your a brony and have no future at the moment!

Lloyd: You guys are SO NICE TO ME. *Destroys boards and makes crack in floor*

Sensei: No wonder this FOOL is going to be the Green Ninja.

Zane: He can harness all the elements!

Sensei: Of...course...he can. Oh no...NO SHIZ SHERLOCK! *Smacks Zane*

Lloyd: Cool! I can...

Everyone but Sensei: DID YOU JUST CALL HIM (ME) FOOL?! (I put me because Lloyd is saying it at the same time everyone else is)

Sensei: Man you people...you people are DEAF! He turned into your kind now and each one of you are idiots so yeah. He's technically a FOOL. But since he has EACH OF YOUR ELEMENTS...HE'S THE BIGGEST PERVERTED FATTY NO-IT-ALL EMO I'VE BEATEN UP, INSULTED, AND LAID EYES ON SO FAR!

Zane:...So?

Sensei: *Smacks Zane out of the window* All of you...WATCH. WATCH WHEN THIS FOOL STARTS PUBERTY. ONE OF YOU PEOPLE WILL THINK HE RAPED SOMEONE, GOT PREGNANT, GOT BEATEN UP BY RABID BEARS, AND GRADUATED COLLEGE!

Lloyd: NO WAY! I CAN'T AFFORD TO BE ONE OF THEM!

Dareth: Well to bad! Stack those boards boys.

Boys: Yes Grand Sensai...

Lloyd: YOU BETTER CORRECT YOURSELF YOU IDIOTS!

Boys: YES GRAND SENSEI DARETH!

Dareth: So I saw what you did there. HA! 10 boards? 50 is half of 100!

Zane and Sensei: No shiz Sherlock.

Jay: WAIT. How did Zane get back here so quickly?

Dareth: Ready to be amazed? If I do this I'll be a part of your Ninja team with awesome weapons, sluts, and perverted people!

Cole: *Mumbles* Stop trying to steal my life.

Sensei: What? I didn't here you speak up. You want to get a disease? I see how it is. Watch. You already have FOOL in you. Now you want AIDS? That won't AID you in being a FOOL so yeah. SHUT THAT EMO MOUTH. YOU SHAINT TALKING.

Zane: Sensei...

Sensei: *Slaps Zane AGAIN* SLUT UP YOU! Oh Sensei this! Oh Sensei that! SHUT UP AND GO BE A HOOKER!

Dareth: HIIIIIIIII- *Breaks hand* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sensei: What are you doing? Getting laid?

?: ARRRRGH!

Cole: What the FREEMEN?!

Kai: THERE ARE PIRATES OUT THERE!

Cole: But pirates haven't been around for centuries!

Sensei: Well...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO FOOLS GO!

* * *

Captain Soto: ALRIGHT MY SEXIES! LET'S PLAY OUR THEME SONG!

**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT.**

Some Business Dude: This procedure will raises our sales by 9001%

*Pirates shoot canon ball through window*

Perverted Pirate #3: GIVE US YOUR SEXYS!

Business Women: RUN!

* * *

Mailman: Ah...nothing horrible is happening today! Now I DON'T have to go to therapy!

Captain Soto: *Grabs mailman to the back alley* Don't worry! This will be quick.

***10 Minutes Later***

Therapist: What is wrong?

Mailman: A perverted pirate forced me to...to...

Therapist: To do what?

Mailman: LISTEN TO JUSTIN BIEBER!

Therapist: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ONE WEAKNESS!

* * *

Perverted Pirate #7: HUMP THAT BUS!

Peverted Pirate #8: They give us their sexys!

Perverted Pirates: AND WE WERE LIKE SEXY, SEXY, SEXY, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Kai: HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE IN TIME?!

Cole: We got to take public transportation!

Zane: You mean the bus...right?

Lloyd: DOES IT MATTER?! *Throws Ninja on bus*

Kai: I don't like the idea of this kid coming on.

Lloyd: PROBLEM?!

Zane: Child PLEASE. You can't even master your powers and you want to come with us on a mission which may come to an end if we all get raped or listen to Justin Bieber?

Cole: Zane has a point. We're sorry Lloyd.

Lloyd: Fine. *Sniff* But we already have a pervert on our team...

Jay: Heh...Justin Bieber is playing...AND I WAS LIKE...

Every on the bus except Jay: **NO!**

**On the Roof of the Bus**

Kai: Is it really necessary to make these stances?

Zane: YES!

Cole: But we aren't doing anything!

Jay: I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO...

Everyone in the city: **NO!**

Kai: YOU HAVE THE SLUT/BRAT! ISN'T SHE ENOUGH?!

Cole: GUYS LET'S USE KAI'S SWORD TO LAUNCH OURSELVES ONTO THAT SHIP!

Zane: OH! LET ME DO IT! *Forces sword into ship*

Ninja: HIIIIIIIIIII- *Bus stops*

Kai: OH MY FLAB! MY HEART JUST SKIPPED A BEAT!

Jay: SEE WHAT HAPPENS YOU HAVE 10 BACON BUTTERS?! IT'S A HEART ATTACK WRAPPED OVER A HEART ATTACK!

Cole: That grandma is holding us up!

Jay: HURRY UP YOU OLD FOOL! WE HAVE A CITY TO SAVE!

Grandma: SHAT AP! *Groceries rip bag* No!

Jay: THAT'S IT! *Jumps off bus and roundhouse kicks grandma into a brick wall*

Cole: OH FLAB JAY WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU?!

Jay: *Climbs back to the top* She has two fine working legs! She should of walked faster instead of being a troll!

* * *

Dareth: This looks like a job for me! The Ninja of...ANIMAL MOVES! *Jumps onto the Sexy*

Captain Soto: OHMYBIEBER! IT'S A VIRGIN!

All Perverted Pirates: *GASP* ILLEGAL!

Dareth: FEAR ME! For I know the hippo! SLURP-DEPP-RAWR (Ireallydon'tknowwhyI'mtypingthispart)! THE TIGER ROAR! THE RABIDS! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~

Captain Soto: *Cuts Dareth's shirt into pieces* You...FAILED.

Dareth:...The Rayman...ahhhhhhhhhh?

* * *

Cole: Great. How are we going to get onto the bounty without getting caught?

Zane: It's not the Destiny's bounty. It's called the 'Sex, Sex, Sexy'!

Kai: How did you know?

Zane: They used Justin Bieber magazines and nails to put that on the side of the ship.

Jay: We can go to that costume store over there!

***4 Minutes Later***

Kai: These leggings are too tight.

Jay: Then go up there naked! Watch as WE...I mean...THEY RAPE YOU!

* * *

Dareth: Look. I'm not a real Sensei. HECK, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MARTIAL ARTS IS! THIS BELT. I PAINTED IT! ALL THE TROPHIES ARE FAKE!

Kai: I KNEW IT!

Captain Soto: Ok boys! Who here wants to see him be pregnant?

Perverted Pirate Crew: YEAH!

Jay: WHO HERE WANTS TO SEE HIM STAY A VIRGIN?!

Perverted Pirate Crew: YEA...NO! Wait what?

Ninja: NINJAGO!

Captain Soto: MORE VIRGINS?!

Jay: Well I'm not really a virgin. I one of those people who practice on pillows...

Captain Soto: Oh. So are you with us or them?

Jay: PSSSSSSSSSSSH! THEM OF COURSE!

No-Eyed Pete: We'll give you our Justin Bieber Albums.

Jay: SCREW THEM! LET THE 9 MONTHS BEGIN!

Captain Soto: GOOD! *Pushes Dareth overboard*

Dareth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Gets saved by the Boswer*

Lloyd: Hi. FOOL.

* * *

Cole: JAY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!

Jay: *Uses nun-chucks to beat up pirates* Look dude. I was planning ahead! They aren't masters at the Perverted Arts y'know.

Zane:...I don't even WANT to know what that is.

Lloyd: NINJAGO! *Hits Zane and punches pirate*

Kai: LLOYD YOU TOOTHPICK YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! *Puts Lloyd in a barrel*

Lloyd: *Flips over and runs into lever* RAWR! *Makes Kai do a barrel roll and makes Kai fall overboard*

Cole: YOU PIRATES ARE DIRTY! TRYING TO MAKE JUSTIN BIEBER LOOK USEFUL!

Perverted Pirate #10: OHMYBIEBER CAN THIS BARREL STAY STILL!

Lloyd: NO YOU MOMMAFLABBER! NINJAGO! *Does Spinjitzu*

Perverted Pirate #10: WTBIEBER?!

Lloyd: OH YEAH BOYZ! I JUST DID SPINJITZU OH YEAH! *Perverted Pirate pushes him onto the lever which (...sadly) saves Kai*

Lloyd: Alright. Now that's over...POWERBALL!

Garmadon: OH SNAP! FLAB JUST GOT REAL! MY SON IS GROWING STRONGER!

Zane: LLOYD YOU FLABBING IDIOT YOUR POWERS ARE UNSTABLE!

Lloyd: HOOOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *The Ninja get crushed*

Jay: Lloyd...if I have a child this is ALL YOUR FAULT!

Captain Soto: It's RAPING TIME!

Kai: *Cries* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYAHAHAHAAHA! AHAHHAHAHahahah! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Captain Soto: I like my victims salty.

Perverted Pirate #2: Is there an earthquake going on?

Samurai: Rawr.

Perverted Pirates: RUN!

Samurai: *Puts sail back where it was and saves the Ninja*

Jay: Ah... Perverts VS. Fools!

Zane: Correction! FOOLS!

Jay: I'm going to rape you.

Zane: NEVER MIND!

Cole: The Winner is...

Zane: Nya!

Jay: WRONG! Bratty Slut!

Nya: *Giggles* You guys are so right.

* * *

Police officer: Thank you for saving the city Ninja!

Cole: Remember to include this little Brony.

Lloyd: Yep. YOU BETTER CALL ME A BRONY~

Kai: At least we have the bounty back!

Garmadon: SORRWII NUNJA YA SNOOZE YA LOOSE! (HE SOUNDED LIKE HE WAS YELLING IN A British Accent at this part OK?!)

Lloyd: DAD!

Garmadon: Lloyd...GIVE UP YOU FOOL! OR ELSE IT'LL BE TOO LATE!

Lloyd: But...*Looks at everyone*

Sensei: **DID HE JUST CALL YOU A _FOOL_?! I'M GOING TO _KEEL _HIM!**

Lloyd: Fool? ONLY SENSEI CALLS ME A FOOL!

Garmadon: FINE. HAVE IT YOUR WAY!

Sensei: This isn't a Burger King Commercial. Get out of here you FOOL! *Jay flips over Dareth*

Nya: I thought you were going to do me first.

Dareth: C'mon. I DARETH you guys to forgive me.

Sensei: For being a brainless jerk. Heh. That's Zane's job y'know.

Zane: **WHAT?!**

Everyone but Zane: *Laughs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**The End**

* * *

Me: I just HAD to put that thing is Garmadon's Dialogue. Now you maybe wondering OHMYGOSHWHATTOOKYOUSOLONGINEEDEDMYWEEKLYACIDTRIP! I got hurt ok.

**"She's not lying..."**

Me: I was playing T.A.P.S on Friday, made a wrong move with my left foot and probably OBLITERATED it. My parents REFUSE to take an X-Ray which I might take if it keeps on hurting. I'm not going to lie THIS HURTS!

**"My girlfriend's a nurse so..."**

Me: SHUT UP DID I ASK YOU?! Anyway Mother's a nurse but I think I'm alright...even though I can barely walk. If I make one wrong move this might break my foot. MY THEORY JUST SAYING!

Wait. Did you guys notice something about** Clue**?

I just noticed. You know that some people think 13 is a BAD number right?

Well Clue, a story with murders, a HUGE plot twist (if you didn't read the story I don't want to spoil who the real murders are), and all that ended with 13 chapters. IN ALL?! Yeah...bring THAT to the Mental Hospital.

Me: Anyway BYE!

**"WAIT! My girlfriend's name is Madea and she's the best!'**

Me: *Spit-takes water* HAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!

**"What's so funny?!"**

* * *

**If this keeps up I'll have my own Comedy Club and invite you guys! If the Makers of Ninja read this...It's a FanFiction THEY'LL UNDERSTAND!**

**Right?**

**Have an Epic Day/Night!**

**TheComingofEpic **


End file.
